His Daddy's Eyes
by SlashGalAgget
Summary: A tragedy, a baby, and a man he doesn't know. Jasper is unexpectedly thrown headlong into fatherhood. How will he cope? A/H. **1st Place Winner of Energize WIP award Most Promising Slash and Voters Choice for Best Romance in the Non-Canon Awards**
1. Chapter 1

**Penny: *waves* Due to a message we received from one of our wonderful readers kat4543, we've decided to repost this little ditty :)**

**Lisa: Yes indeed! Unfortunately the story was removed during the last purge, so we've decided to repost 2 chapters per week until we catch up. UPDATE: WE'RE POSTING ALL 46 CHAPTERS OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS UNTIL WE CATCH UP, THEN AS SOON AS CHAPTER 47 IS READY IT WILL BE POSTED AS WELL**

**Penny: I want to thank Kerrfrano for prereading, and Harrytwifan for betaing. They do a wonderful job. Unfortunately, Lisa and I do not own Twilight.**

**Lisa: Nope we sure don't. Thanks ladies for all your help on this! So without further ado, we hereby present you with our little story (again lol). Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**JPOV**

My mind was numb. The contrast of life and death in the room was too much to handle. I was holding a tiny, naked, squalling bundle of life in my hands and my younger sister, my confidante and best friend, lay dead on the bed. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what happened. One minute, she was pushing for her life, and the next? Gone.

Her doctor had warned me that she was weak and fading, but I refused to believe it. I honestly thought she could pull through it. Evidently, I was wrong.

"Mr. Hale?" a voice sounded next to me, and I was jerked back from my thoughts. It was Nurse Eve, trying to take my nephew away from me. Instinctively, I held him close to my chest, not even caring that I was getting messy.

"No," I mumbled, needing to cling to what life remained of my sister.

"Mr. Hale, I need to clean him up, then you can have him back. I promise."

Reluctantly, I gave the infant to her, pleading with my tear filled eyes to hurry. She gave a small nod and took the baby to the other side of the room. Slowly, I walked to Rose's bedside and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie," I whispered. "I'm just...so sorry..."

And I was.

I was sorry for so many things that I didn't know where to start.

For not being there for her when she told me, unexpectedly, that she'd gotten pregnant after a night out with her friends.

As I stood by her side and wept, unable to contain the sadness residing deep within my soul, I barely managed to remain upright. Muttering incoherently under my breath, the shock raw, my voice was already cracked as exhaustion threatened to take hold.

It was then that one question after another began to roll through my head.

Why?

How on earth could a healthy twenty-six year old just up and die like that?

And as the flurry of activity continued on around me, there she lay, looking as though she was asleep rather than gone.

I once again reached out to touch her, to stroke her cheek, and oh my God, she was still warm. I wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her to make her wake up. In my mind, I could see myself doing just that. But I knew it wouldn't work. I knew it was too late. I had watched when the doctor and nurses tried to revive her while I stood, in shock, holding the child I now wanted back in my arms. He was the only piece of Rose I had left; I needed him.

The baby's cries in the room had calmed down, and I glanced over to see Eve walking back over with a tightly wrapped bundle in her arms. "Here you are, Uncle," she said with a sad smile, and laid the baby gently in my arms.

Staring at the tiny face, with his scrunched up brow and tightly closed eyes, I felt tears threatening again. My perfect little nephew had Rose's nose. She would be so proud right now.

Suddenly feeling weak in the knees, I quickly found the chair closest and sat down, being careful not to jostle my nephew. There was so much to think about. I needed to call our parents. The baby needed a name. I had to fill out a birth and death certificate. It was too much, too fast.

My breathing picked up as panic threatened to overtake me. Luckily, Eve saw me and rushed over, just in time to take the baby out of my arms so I could put my head between my knees and breathe.

"Oh, God!" I cried as the tears continued to flow relentlessly, while Eve stood there, waiting patiently, rocking my nephew in her arms.

The staff left the room quietly, and the soft cry of my nephew caused my heart to wrench.

"I think he could be hungry. Would you like me to go get a bottle for him?" Eve suggested in a soft, caring voice.

Sniffling and wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hand, I inhaled deeply and looked up at the nurse, the tiny bundle she held in her arms bringing me back to the here and now.

"Sure," I answered, still sobbing, breaths shaky as I tried with everything I had to calm myself.

As much as I wanted to give up, I knew I couldn't. Not when my sister's child needed me.

"Here," she said, placing him in my arms without hesitation before slipping out of the room, and leaving me alone with the two most important people in the world.

"Hey," I said as I stared at him in shock and awe, taking in every inch of my nephew. Skin alabaster, his deep auburn hair stuck to his head in a jumbled mess, while his eyes were as dark blue as the deepest of oceans. He was so beautiful.

Glancing from the child to my sister, I said, "Rose, you had a fine son. He looks like you a lot. His hair is dark, though, a pretty reddish brown." Pausing, I wiped my eyes with my free hand. "I know Ma and Pa are too old to take care of him, so I'm gonna do my best."

Cuddling the baby closer, the tears came more freely. "He is so warm and soft, Rose. And he smells good. God, you would have fallen in love at first sight."

Unwrapping the blanket, I counted ten fingers and ten toes, and breathed a sigh of relief. "He has ten fingers and ten perfect toes, too."

It was in that moment, I stood to my feet. Gently placing my nephew on her still and non-breathing chest, his cries ceased in that moment, and I vowed, "I promise I'll never let anything happen to him, and I'll always be there to protect your son as though he were my own, and guide him throughout his life, no matter what."

A sympathetic Eve walked back into the room, bottle in hand, and I swaddled my nephew tightly then brought him into my arms before placing a soft kiss on his forehead, wordlessly promising him I was always...always going to be there.

**We would love to know what you think! See y'all next time!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa: Hello lovely readers. Betcha didn't expect to see us again so soon, huh? *grins***

**Penny: Nope, I bet you guys didn't! After receiving some reader feedback, we have decided to repost all the chapters over the next few days. We hope y'all don't mind, and will continue to follow our story. :D**

**Lisa: Apologies in advance for any inboxes which may explode during the repost. We'll be endeavoring to get all 46 chapters up as soon as we can. Chapter 47 (the first new one) will be up within the next few days on fan fic and TWCS - so be on the lookout for it! :)**

**Penny: As ever, thanks go to our pre-reader Kerrfrano, and our beta Harrytwifan. They do a fab job! Unfortunately, we still don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**JPOV**

_Two weeks later..._

"Shh, Matthew...it's okay..." I crooned to my nephew as I held him in my arms and paced around the living room of my apartment. What could possibly be making him fuss like this? I'd already changed him, fed him, burped him, and bathed him. What else was there left to do?

It was four in the morning, and I hadn't had a wink of sleep. For hours on end, Matthew's loud crying had been driving me to the brink of insanity, and as he buried his face in my neck and squirmed in my arms, I groaned in frustration. Stressed, exhausted and alone, I felt completely out of my depth, every muscle bunched with tension as I tried to recollect some of the advice my mom had given Rose when she found out she was pregnant. It was then it dawned on me. With the way he was drawing his little legs up into his body, I wondered if he had a bad stomach ache. I remembered my mom telling how first me, and then Rose when she was born would start screaming every night with colic. She told me she would sit and lay us belly down across her knees until we finally settled. That sounded like a good plan to me.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa, I did as my mother had said and laid little Matthew face down on my lap. Holding him firmly with one hand so he couldn't wriggle out of my grasp, I bounced him very gently and rubbed his back with the other, heaving a sigh of relief when his cries began to subside.

"Yes," I whispered, too afraid to stop what I was doing in case he started up again, as I took a moment to look back on the past few weeks. It had been a complete blur leading up to the day of my sister's funeral, every moment filled with making arrangements, receiving flower deliveries, having to console my devastated parents and greeting visitors to Rosalie's apartment. I'd been dividing my time between Rose's and Ma and Pa's whenever Matthew was reasonably settled, to perform the arduous task of going through her things...a task I dreaded but nonetheless had no choice but to complete since my parents were not only frail, but barely coping with their only daughter's death.

It was heartbreaking having to choose the final outfit Rosalie would ever wear. I didn't want to dress her in anything dreary, after all, but something bright and happy instead, just like she was. In the end it was an easy decision, the white and green floral, sleeveless dress that brought out her aqua eyes, coupled with a matching pair of white leather high-heeled shoes she bought just before she announced her pregnancy, the obvious choice for my sister.

As Matthew finally began to settle, I thought about the one person who threatened to take the only reason I was still sane away from me. In a way, I was glad Rose hadn't told me much about the father, citing she couldn't recall anything much about the night she'd gone out for drinks with a few of her friends and tied one on. That way, the guilt I felt about depriving a man of a child he knew nothing about was somewhat lessened. The fact that Rosalie had made no attempt to find the mystery man in question also made me feel confident that I was doing the right thing.

I was, wasn't I?

I mean, I had any idea where to start, anyway, and aside from the fact I knew nothing about the father, who knew what kind of man he was? What if he was a douche? A closet axe murderer? What if Rosalie knew him more than she'd actually let on, and was protecting herself from being rejected by an asshole who didn't want to have anything to do with her beyond one night? After all, he fucked her and left...so that told me whoever this guy was...he wasn't someone who stuck around for any length of time.

For now, though, I had all I could handle taking care of Matthew. Mom and Dad were right when they told me babies were hard work, but of course, I didn't mind. He was my nephew, the only part of my sister I had left. Being busy with him day and night helped keep not only my grief, but all the guilt and the plethora of unanswered questions at bay. I was just too tired to think anymore, and at this point was incapable of anything beyond putting one foot in front of the other.

Finally done with my musing, I was relieved to find that Matthew had fallen into a peaceful sleep. As I picked him up to hold him against my chest, the pungent smell hit me. He needed to be changed, and damnit, I knew he'd wake up the moment I took off his diaper.

Letting out an audible sigh, I stood and went into my room, laying the baby on the change table. He slept through me getting him out of his sleeper, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Step one, completed successfully...next it was time to change him.

After pulling out a few wipes from the box next to me and setting them nearby, I got a fresh diaper ready and carefully opened the soiled one.

Matthew shifted and whined, then stilled again. Thank god.

But, as soon as the cold, wet wipe made contact with the baby's warm skin, he jerked awake, and started to scream. Before I could even think about reacting, a fountain of piss had already sprayed all over the front of my shirt.

Shocked, I yelled, "Shit!" and then burst out in loud, uproarious laughter at the sheer craziness of the situation. After regaining control of myself, I cleaned Matthew thoroughly, rubbed on some rash cream, and changed him into a fresh diaper.

Unfortunately, his screaming didn't stop, but instead increased in volume, and I was getting panicky, gripping my hair in my hands and sighing in exasperation. Shedding my pee-soaked shirt and tossing it into the hamper, I cleaned myself off with a fresh wipe as best I could. Grabbing a blanket out of the crib, I then pulled Matthew close against my chest, covering us both in its warm softness.

I then went back into the living room and sat on the couch, rocking my nephew in my arms. He continued to cry and, completely at a loss, I decided to join him.

For several long moments I held my baby nephew, watching as the sky lightened outside, my heart breaking as I realized Rosalie had already missed so much, until Matthew finally began to calm down.

It just wasn't fair.

As Matthew's cries turned into whimpers and soft sobs, and his deep blue eyes grew heavy, I laid back against the arm of the couch and rested his little body against my chest. Yawning before allowing my eyes to close, the two of us finally drifted off to sleep.

**~HDE~**

"Jasper!"

"Jasper, are you in there?"

"What the fuck?" I grumbled as I heard a ringing in my ears, before I realized it was the sound of the doorbell, not a bad case of tinnitus.

"Open up, sleepyhead!" she shouted and then resorted to pounding heavily on the door.

Looking down, Matthew was still asleep and nestled against me, his face buried into my shoulder, the baby blanket with little blue ducks covering us both.

Groaning, I felt a crick in my neck as I tried to carefully maneuver my stiff and aching body off the couch without waking Matthew. He still needed more sleep. Although the sun had risen, I was hoping to get a little more shuteye myself and perhaps give Emmett a call later in the day to check up on the upcoming job we'd been negotiating a contract for.

"Jasper?"

"Coming!" I whisper-yelled. Somehow managing to get up without waking the baby, I quickly made my way down the narrow hallway.

Unlocking the door and flinging it open, while cradling Matthew against my chest, there stood my sister's best friend, Angela, dressed in her best gray power suit, black hair pulled into a tight bun, red rimmed glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Jasper, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept a wink," she said as she clucked her tongue in disapproval. Without further invitation, she barged right by me, placing her black leather briefcase beside the hall stand before turning to face me, her deep brown eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"I'm hanging in there," I answered with a shrug, my voice still croaky with sleep.

Placing a hand on Matthew before patting his back gently, she squinted for a moment, her eyes fixing on my hair, before saying, "Uhm, Jasper...what the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?" I asked, confused.

Reaching up, she tentatively touched the wisps of hair near my forehead before bringing her hand to her nose and sniffing, and said, "Oh thank God...it's just a bit of rash cream. I thought for a moment you'd had yourself a little 'Something About Mary' moment!"

I couldn't help but snort out a tired laugh in response.

Right on cue, Matthew stirred in my arms, and within moments, his little body stiffened. To my utter disbelief, he was crying again.

"Shit!" I groused in frustration.

"Right, that's it. Give him to me. I have an hour before I need to be at work. Go take a shower and clean yourself up before I leave, for Christ sake!" she instructed firmly

Too tired to argue, I quickly handed Matthew to her before giving Angela some instructions of my own. "He's due to be fed, so there's a bottle already made up in the refrigerator. Oh, and he'll need to be changed. Actually, he could do with a bath first. Why don't I just go get the bottle and heat it, and then take him into the shower with me...and then..."

"Will you just do as you're told?" she scolded, fire in her eyes. "You're acting like a crazy person, Jasper, and frankly I can see why Emmett's been really worried about you." Matthew continued to fuss, nuzzling into her ample breast as she rocked him in her arms soothingly.

As much as she was a top executive at the advertising firm she worked at, she was still a softie at heart.

And a little scary when she was like this.

Sighing as I stared at the sight of Angela holding him, I wondered what it would be like to have a special someone in my life to share the burden I carried now more than ever. Nodding, I headed toward my room.

Once I felt the warm, soothing water run over my shoulders and flow down my body, it felt so good to wash the grime away that for the briefest of moments, I forgot my troubles. My moment of joy, however, was to be short-lived. As I placed my palms against the tile and thoughts returned to my situation, the dam burst yet again. Soon enough, I was heaving huge, loud sobs that shook my whole body. Unable to stop myself from letting go, I sank to the bottom of the tub, pulled my knees to my chest, and buried my face between them. Was this what I'd have to be faced with every day for the rest of my life...my heart destined to be forever broken?

A light knock on the bathroom door startled me out of my misery, and I raised my head, trying to calm myself the hell down. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright in there?" came Angela's worried voice.

"It's all good, Ang."

"Don't lie to me, Jasper. I heard you from the living room."

"Well, I'm okay now," I assured her, sniffling and clearing my throat. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be right out."

Quickly, I stood and finished washing my body, then dried myself and dressed in a pair of old jeans and a tee. After running a brush through my overgrown, soaking wet dark blond hair, I headed for the living room to find Angela sitting on the couch, cradling a sleeping Matthew.

"Jasper," she said kindly and softly, "talk to me."

Glancing at the clock, I said, "We'll talk later. It's almost nine, and you're gonna be late for work."

"Fuck work. You were crying your heart out in there, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you," she pressed.

Rubbing my gritty eyes, I sighed in defeat. "I never thought it would be this hard, Angela."

"I know, but give yourself some credit, Jasper. You've not only just lost your sister, but you've taken on a huge burden with Matthew. Of course you're going to feel a little out of your depth."

"I knew it was a lot to take on, Ang, and I don't regret it for a minute, but I'm no father. Just when I think I've got a handle on things, Matthew either throws me for a loop, or I lose it. Add to that the fact that I'm not sleeping, barely eating, and I can't get the tears to stop no matter how hard I try, and you have yourself one crazy, fuck-up," I confessed, laying all my fears and frustrations on the table.

"Oh, Jasper," Angela said, looking miserable, her face filled with sympathy. "Come sit down."

Nodding, I settled myself next to her on the sofa, then fondly ran my fingers over my sleeping baby's head, his hair and skin velvet soft, his cupid's bow lips pink and perfect.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I've been so caught up in my own grief, I failed to see what you've been going through," she continued. "You...well you've been so sure, such a pillar of strength through all this, that I figured you were handling it. If I had any idea you'd been struggling this much..."

"Well, I am," I admitted, hating the fact I was showing how weak I actually was.

"I wish I could take some time off work to be here and help, but I - "

"No," I cut her off. "You can't do that. I'll manage somehow." As much as I needed help, Angela had her own life to live, and putting hers on hold to help me out wasn't the answer.

"Alright, then," Angela said with a nod. "What you are going to do now is take the baby and put him down for a nap. Then, I'm going to call in to work and tell them I'm sick. I'll watch Matthew for the day, and we'll worry about what happens next after you've had some much-needed rest. I'll even cook. How does that sound?"

"Ang, I can't let you - "

"Shut up, Jasper, and let me do this. Now, take the baby. I have a call to make."

Deciding it was a waste of breath arguing with my fiercely stubborn friend, I let out a defeated sigh and took Matthew in my arms before leaving Angela to call work. Placing him in his crib, I kissed the tips of my fingers before gently pressing them against his forehead, his eyes already half-closed as he began to drift.

"Sweet dreams, little man," I whispered, once again blinking back tears as I headed for my room.

Watching as the morning sun streamed through the window, I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed.

Rolling onto my side, I stared longingly at the empty space beside me, wishing with everything I had that there was someone to share my life with. My hand sweeping across the coolness of the plump, perfectly shaped pillow, a single tear fell from the corner of my eye and dripped down my cheek.

And as I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, I just hoped that my waking dream would, someday soon, become a reality.

**Hope y'all liked it. Till next time,**

**Penny and Lisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisa: Hello again! *waves***

**Penny: This hasn't been preread or betaed, cause we were so anxious to post. If there are any mistakes, they belong to me and Lisa. :) As always, we do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**JPOV**

When I woke up, I wasn't really sure where I was. Long gone was the dawn sky I saw shining through the window when I'd laid down, so I figured it had to be late afternoon already. Rolling over, I glanced at the clock and saw a bright red 5:42pm staring back at me. Holy shit! I'd slept all day!

Jumping out of bed, I pulled my jeans on and headed out of my room. The first thing I noticed was that it was eerily quiet, and the second was that the entire apartment smelled amazing. I was so grateful that Angela had stayed and helped out. I was so exhausted that it all seemed like a dream when she arrived and took over, and I felt so much better for having gotten some sleep.

When I walked into the kitchen, the aroma was so delicious that it made me remember just how hungry I was, and my stomach growled in response to the smells that were now invading my nostrils. Angela was standing at the stove, stirring something in a large pot, while little Matthew was fast asleep in his carrier seat in the living room. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed he had a clean jumper on.

"Thank you, Ang," I said quietly, and she whirled around, spoon in hand.

"Jasper! You scared the living hell out of me!" she exclaimed while pushing the hair that had falling down from her bun behind her ears.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I said before adding, "It smells really good in here. Chicken Alfredo?"

"Yep." She smiled. "I remember you ordering it once when we all went out...you remember that night?"

"I remember." I smiled back, recalling the last time the four of us had gone out for dinner. A week before Rosalie went into labor, Alice had come back from an extended trip overseas, and we were celebrating her return. Emmett, in particular, had never been happier, and in fact that entire night was one of the best ones we'd had in a long time. "Please tell me you had an easy day. You shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

"Oh, shut up," she admonished playfully, turning back to the stove. "You were dead on your feet when I showed up. You needed the rest."

I plopped down in a kitchen chair and ran my hands through my hair, at the same time watching Matthew's tiny little chest rise and fall. "I'm so grateful for what you've done for me. You have no idea how much better I feel."

"Don't mention it. So, any thoughts on what you're going to do? You can't keep going on the way you have been, Jasper."

"Well, first, I have to find a sitter so I can get back to work."

"When do you have to be back?"

"We've been working on securing this major contract, and if we get the go-ahead, I'll need to be there as soon as I possibly can," I said, my brow furrowing as I racked my brain for a solution. Day care was out. Oh, it was available, but the wait list was so long that Matthew would be at least two years old before I could secure a place for him.

"Can't Emmett hire someone else to help to give you a bit of extra time? Maybe get a couple of laborers in to help out with the grunt work?" she asked.

"There's no doubt we'll be hiring extra help, but I'll be needed to deal with the developers and to supervise the job."

Before I'd even known Rosalie was pregnant, Hale-McCarty Landscaping had submitted a proposal to design and landscape the gardens surrounding a new apartment complex, gymnasium and golf course that was already under construction. Emmett had been in negotiations since my life turned upside down, but I needed to be there if we had any chance of sealing the deal, considering I had more experience dealing with the likes of the enigmatic Carlisle Cullen than my esteemed colleague.

I smiled as I thought of my best friend and business partner. As much as he didn't feel comfortable dealing with "hot-shot big-wigs" as Emmett described the rich and influential we'd occasionally had to deal with, he was still a big reason why we'd gotten the opportunity in the first place. Though I normally dealt with the clients and Emmett hired and fired the sub-contractors, after hearing through the grapevine that the landscaping business meant to do the project had gone broke, he decided to take action. Emmett immediately got on the phone, and was given the good news by his wife that in fact, yes, Carlisle Cullen was now on the lookout for a new landscaping firm to help complete the project.

There was no doubt about it. I loved Emmett like a brother. He was the peas to my carrots, and we balanced one another perfectly. Of course, Emmett was straight, but I never held that against him, especially since he seemed so cool about it when I came out to him after we graduated high school, when I realized girls didn't hold the same attraction to me as they did him.

While Emmett was loud and outgoing, I was mostly quiet and introspective. In fact, he was the one who helped me come out of my shell when we first began college. We were both single, and not only did we party together, we also roomed together, and even worked in the same coffee shop to make ends meet. It was only once we'd gotten our degrees and started the business that we decided to live apart...needing at least a bit of space so we didn't kill one another.

That boy stuck by me through thick and thin, and was even there to help soften the blow when I finally plucked up the courage to come out to my family. Rosalie was actually quite thrilled by my admission, and considering she had several gay friends, I knew her finding out I was gay as well wouldn't be an issue. My mother was just as supportive, as I knew she would be, being the soft, understanding soul she was. I was more concerned about Pa's response, and Emmett knew it, and was there with me when I finally faced my father, after having already tested the waters with Ma.

Born and raised in a deeply religious, Southern family, Pa was one-eyed and quite old-fashioned about just about everything, but the fact that his health was failing had mellowed the old guy to the point that I didn't quite believe it when he told me that as long as I was happy, he was happy. He and Ma made quite the pair, the two of them caring for one another as best they could...Ma with her type one diabetes and Pa with his arthritis, their health issues and age making me the obvious and only choice to care for Matthew.

Yep, Emmett had been there, supporting me through it all. He'd been there to comfort me after I'd broken up with Alec...the only boy I'd ever kissed. He also helped me deal with the realization that I never really loved said boy...that our relationship was more to do with comfort and convenience than it was about true love.

And when we both ended up at the University of Georgia, studying landscape architecture together, we knew that we were destined to take the next step, and start up our own business. Ever since then, he and I had been working non-stop to establish ourselves in a fiercely competitive market. Unfortunately, it meant that forming any kind of romantic relationship was just about impossible for either of us, our lives so filled with working, eating and sleeping that there wasn't much room for anything else.

Up until this latest opportunity had come along, we'd landscaped private homes for the most part, along with a few smaller apartment buildings, but in recent times, we had come to the conclusion that the business was not only stagnating, but going backwards due to spiralling costs. The downturn in the economy and increased competition meant it was time to expand or flounder, we realized, and when we heard about Cullen Holdings' project, we just knew we had to go for it.

Angela set a steaming plate of food in front of me, effectively cutting through my thoughts. She then sat across from me at the small table with her own plate.

"I just know you will. Hey, I may need to find a reason to call on by the worksite...get a good look at some of those hunks Emmett seems to have an uncanny knack of hiring..." Angela laughed, shooting me an evil wink.

"Looking for a change in career?" I responded, laughing along with her.

"Are you kidding? All those tanned, hard bodies dressed in work boots, tight shorts and wearing construction hats? I just might be!"

"Well, I tell you what. If we get this job, I'll make you forewoman..."

She let out a snort before her eyes widened and she began to bounce in her seat.

"Oh...can you imagine?"

"Hey, we should hire Alice as well and get a few of the guys to flirt with her while we're at it...maybe make Emmett jealous enough to finally make a move," I said, rolling my eyes. After Alice had been off the market, dating some guy named Eric at the time, at one point I thought Emmett would end up with my sister, and they even went out once or twice, but the chemistry between them just wasn't there, Emmett apparently only having eyes for the soft, petite types with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh wait! I have an even better idea. You could ask Alice to be your sitter. She works from home, so she could bring it here while she watches Matthew," Angela suggested, and for the first time in days, I actually grinned.

Alice Brandon had been a part my life for as long as Angela. We'd met them both in our second year of college, and Emmett was smitten the moment he laid eyes on her, his attraction instantaneous. Spotting the two of them studying quietly at the library...Ang reading several books on advertising and business management, Alice poring over a book about web design, Emmett boldly approached and introduced himself, never once taking his eyes off the girl of his dreams.

Of course, my closest friend and future business partner had no idea I knew how he felt about the bright and bubbly Alice, but I figured he'd tell me when he was ready. He never did. Considering she was dating some guy named Eric at the time, I couldn't say I blamed him, either, Emmett's respect for her situation preventing him from taking any action. And so, their friendship grew in strength instead, just as mine did with Ang, and once Alice became available again, he surprised the hell out of me when he never attempted to take things any further, even though I'd often catch him staring at her in a way a friend never would.

"That'd be perfect! I'll be sure to ask her about it tomorrow," I replied. "Thank you so much, Ang. You're a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it," she replied, digging into her food and taking a bite. "I'm just trying to help out as much as I can. I just wish there was more I could do."

"You've already helped more than you know." I dug into my own food, moaning as the flavors hit my tongue. "Oh hell, this is so good," I said, covering my mouth as I chewed so she wouldn't see.

She laughed lightly. "I'm glad you like it. I made enough for a couple of meals...so you can just put the rest in the freezer."

I nodded my thanks, and we continued to eat in silence. Just as I put the last bite in my mouth, a small cry sounded from Matthew's direction.

"I'll get him," Angela said, putting her fork down and moving to stand up.

"You've already done too much today, Ang. Let me." Placing my hand over hers and squeezing before rising to my feet, I strode over to the carrier, picked Matthew up and held him close. His cries quieted some, and feeling that his diaper was heavy with wetness, I took him to his room to change him.

After I'd fed Matthew and settled him for the night, I sent Angela on her way and took a much appreciated long, hot shower before settling on the couch. Feeling more human than I had for weeks, I picked up my phone and dialled Emmett's number, the sudden urgency to see this thing through now foremost in my mind...

**Hope y'all liked it!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lisa: *winks* More postings now I'm back from dinner out with the family.**

**Penny: Thanks to Harrytwifan and Kerrfrano our lovely beta and prereader. Well we won't yap on any longer...on with the show. Oh, and we don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**JPOV**

"Jasper?" Emmett asked through the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. I was calling to find out if you'd heard anything more on the Cullen contract," I told him, hoping to hear some good news.

"I was planning on calling you tomorrow, but since you called..." Em said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Carlisle Cullen wants to meet with us."

"Seriously? Damn, that's great news! I was hoping we'd get this job."

"Me too," he agreed. "Mind you, Jasper, it's not set in stone yet. We still have to meet with him on Wednesday morning at nine at the site."

"I'll be there," I assured him.

After a moment of silence, Emmett asked the question I knew was coming.

"How are you doing, Jasper? Seriously. Don't bullshit me."

Sighing, I answered, "I'm...coping. Doing the best I can. It's been overwhelming, to say the least. I kind of freaked out a little earlier today, but I'm fine now."

"Hell, man, I had no idea. You want me to come by? Maybe take Matthew for you?"

"Nah, it's fine. Angela showed up this morning to check on us. After seeing how I was struggling, she ended up staying the day so I could get some sleep."

"Wow, that was nice of her," he commented. "Wait. What about a sitter? If we get this contract, you'll be working long days. You know that, right?"

"I know," I said. "I already have it figured out. I'm gonna ask Alice if she'll sit for me. You know she works at home, so I was kind of hoping she'd be able to bring her work here and look after Matthew."

"Hang on," Em said, a note of curiosity in his voice. "You're talking about our friend, Alice? The fiercely independent girl who never stops telling us how happy she is being single and carefree?"

Chuckling, I answered, "Yes, Em. That's the one."

"Damn. You think she'll agree?"

"I hope so. Otherwise you and I will be looking after Matthew on-site. You wouldn't mind being his nanny, would you?" I half-joked, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"Not that I don't love the little guy, but...um..."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, Emmett. Angela seems to think that Alice will agree, so I don't think you'll be required to play Mary Poppins anytime soon."

"Well in that case, I think I'll need to pay you a visit...real soon."

"Oh my God, Emmett, you have issues," I laughed. "Although, I wouldn't say no to having you over for a beer."

"That I can do," Em said, matter-of-factly. "Soon, especially if we get this contract."

"I'm not worried about getting the contract," I told him. "We both know we're good at what we do. All we need to do is convince Carlisle."

"I know we are. It's just...this is the one we've been waiting for, you know?"

"I know. Don't worry, bro. Whatever happens, happens," I said casually, masking the anxiety and excitement I'd been feeling since this all started.

"Okay, well I'd better get going. See you Wednesday!" Emmett said before abruptly hanging up.

Checking the time on my phone, I decided it was still early enough to give Alice a call.

"Hey, Jasper!" she said. "How's my little Matthew doing?"

"He's fine. Asleep at the moment."

"Well, listen to you. Two weeks in, and you've already got him in a routine."

"Yeah," I scoffed.

Oh, if only she knew I had absolutely no routine whatsoever and was actually flying by the seat of my pants twenty-four-seven.

"So how come you're awake? Don't you know the first rule of being the parent of a newborn? You need to sleep any time the baby's sleeping," she said.

"I'm heading off to bed in a minute, but I was calling to ask you something. A favor, actually," I said, cautiously biting my lip.

I hated the idea of asking for help, my independent nature always making me want to make my own way in the world, but what other choice did I have? Rosalie had every intention of staying home with him for a least the first year of his life before returning to work, but I needed someone I could trust to care for Matthew, pronto.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes. You remember me mentioning that contract Emmett and I were putting together the proposal for?"

"Sure, I remember. Wait! Did you get it? You got it, didn't you!" she squealed.

"Uhm, not yet, exactly," I answered.

"Oh...well, anyway, what is it you need?" she asked.

"I was hoping...well...if you weren't too busy, if err..."

"Spit it out, for heaven's sake, Jasper! I'm not getting any younger, you know."

I could just picture her pouting as she spoke.

"Okay, sorry," I sighed. "I was wondering if you'd be able to care for Matthew. I need..."

"Sure!" she answered quickly.

"Wait...you haven't let me finish. I actually need you to look after Matthew full time from now on. Well, at least until I can get him into day care. You know, five days a week, maybe even six. Would-would that be possible?" I stammered.

"I just said sure, didn't I?" she agreed, as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure? Alice, I'd need you over here and my work days are gonna be hellishly long."

"Of course I am, silly! I can just as easily do my work from your place as I can mine."

"I don't know what to say...thank you, Alice," I whispered, grinning from ear to ear, feeling unbelievably relieved.

"Welcome," she said sweetly before clearing her throat. "Um, Jasper...can I ask you something?" she questioned, and if I was in the same room as her, I was certain she'd be biting her nails. Her tone of voice told me she was nervous about something, which was so unlike her.

"Shoot," I said.

"Is Emmett...um, has Emmett...well...how is he doing?"

Oh, for the love of God! What brought this on?

"Alice, yes, he's fine," I said with a sigh, before adding, "And in case you were wondering, he hasn't been on a date in months."

And he hadn't. Oh, there had been one or two women, it was true, but none of them lasted very long. As much as Emmett didn't see much of Alice with how busy work was, I knew he still had feelings for her, even after all these years.

Now that Alice appeared interested as well, I just wished both of them would pull their heads out of their collective asses and see what's been there in front of them all along.

"Oh...well, that's nice..."

"You think it's nice that Emmett's desperate and dateless?" I laughed.

"Of course not, um, just forget it. When do you need me?" she asked, changing the subject not-so-subtly.

"Wednesday morning, seven o'clock, if that's okay," I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. Why folks didn't tell people how they felt about one another beat the hell out of me, because I knew if I had someone special in my life, I would let them know every day how much they meant to me.

If I'd learned nothing else from this entire experience, it was that life was fleeting.

Gone in the blink of an eye.

Deciding I didn't have the energy to broach the subject of Emmett with Alice, instead, we worked out the final details and ended the call. Then, I checked on a slumbering Matthew and headed for my bedroom, stripping down to my boxers.

Finally, the house was quiet.

Serene, even.

Though things were far from ideal, I actually felt they were finally falling into place. As I headed for the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower, I leaned against the sink and stared at my reflection while waiting for the water to warm up.

My blue eyes looked a lot clearer than they had these past few weeks, thanks to the sleep I'd had courtesy of Angela, but my expression remained lifeless. I seriously needed to take better care of myself, I knew that, but I also recognised that it wasn't just the lack of sleep, bouts of depression, and weight loss that caused me to look ten years older than I actually was.

It was loneliness.

As I showered and dressed before turning off the bathroom light and heading for bed, I thought about what had happened over the past few years. I had put all of my effort into building the business with Emmett, and rarely took the time to do what I wanted to do. I foolishly thought I had all the time in the world to find a partner once things settled down with the business. On the odd occasion I did find the time to socialize, I would go out with Em, Angela, and Rose, have a few beers, and maybe hook up with someone for a one-night stand. For the most part, though, I was too busy to even contemplate a relationship.

Now things were different, and as I laid in bed and thought about my life, I couldn't help but wonder if this was the one I was destined to have. Rose was gone and I wouldn't give Matthew up for anything...I loved that baby so much. But, being a man with normal needs and desires, I selfishly questioned if having him would hinder my ability to actually find someone to settle down with. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted a man who would love me for me and be willing to accept my flaws along with my good qualities. Someone to come home to who could hold me...offer me love and comfort, while at the same time dote on Matthew the way he deserved. Someone who I could tell anything and everything to.

Turning on my side, I willed my brain to shut the fuck up so I could get some much needed rest. There really was no use in wallowing in self-pity, or wishing things were any different. Matthew was my life now; I had to be there for him and only him. For now, he was the one remaining constant in my life...he depended on me for everything, and I was damned if I was gonna fuck that up.

I briefly wondered if it was possible to have it all, or if I was just kidding myself. After all, I was a man who carried a hell of a lot of baggage, and it would take someone special to accept that fact. Thoughts kept whirling around my head until eventually, I fell into a fitful sleep in which faceless strangers drifted in and out of my view while I held my nephew in my arms...

**We hope y'all liked it! **

**Lisa and Penny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Penny: Well, peeps, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, but I don't think it's gonna happen the way you expect! ;)**

**Lisa: No I don't think it will! Well, without further ado, here's the next installment.**

**Penny: Thank you so much to Kerrfrano, for prereading, and Harrytwifan, for betaing. They rock! Oh, and we don't own Twilight! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**JPOV**

"Here, thought you could use this," Emmett said as he handed me my favorite...a double shot macchiato. iPad in one hand, I took the coffee gratefully with the other, needing every bit of help I could get in preparation for this meeting.

We were standing outside Starbucks in downtown Atlanta, the golden dome of the Capitol Building in the distance, my favorite city in the whole world humming with early morning traffic.

The site was a good few hours drive outside town, but there had been a change of plans. Emmett received word late yesterday that we were to meet Mr. Cullen at his office after something else came up, which gave us a little extra time to grab a much-needed coffee beforehand.

We headed down the street, sipping our drinks in silence, and taking in the cool morning air. But as we approached Cullen holdings and walked through the automatic doors, my nerves began to make themselves known.

There was just so much at stake.

The office building was tall, filled with a multitude of businesses, from law offices to accountancy firms. After checking the directory, we took the elevator to the fifth floor.

Tossing our empty cups into the trashcan next to the elevator doors, we squared our shoulders, and walked through the glass entryway where we were greeted by a pretty, middle-aged woman with kind eyes and a warm smile.

"Good morning, gentlemen. May I help you?" she asked.

"Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty to see Carlisle Cullen," I said formally, before tilting my head and giving the woman my best smile in return.

"Of course. I'll let him know you're here."

Picking up the phone, she announced us before directing us toward a large timber door with polished brass handle. The name of the owner of this business ornately scribed in gold left no doubt as to who ruled the roost.

"Here we go," Emmett whispered. As we entered, we were greeted at the door by a ruggedly handsome, blond haired, blue-eyed man I'd estimate was in his mid-forties.

"Carlisle Cullen, and you're late," he said through pursed lips, reaching out to clasp my hand in his, before shaking it firmly. His expression was hard and a little intimidating.

Confused, I checked my watch. Wow. We were about thirty seconds late, but I wasn't about to argue with him, especially since he was staring at me like I was a piece of gum on his shoe. Figuring my normally winning smile wasn't going to have much of an impact on a guy like this, I nodded and answered, "My apologies, Sir."

Ignoring my attempt at brown-nosing, he said with insincerity, "Good to see you again, Mr. McCarty. I trust you found us okay? Or was that the reason you couldn't make our appointment on time?" I didn't know if it was from lack of sleep, or if this guy was actually incapable of doing anything but complaining.

"Sorry," Emmett answered, lowering his eyes. His actions earned a look of disdain from the formidable Carlisle Cullen.

"Well, we've wasted enough time on pleasantries. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Feeling as though we were a couple of lambs being led to the slaughter, Emmett and I followed him and sat silently at the small conference table located to the right of his desk.

Sitting back, Carlisle folded his arms across his chest and said sternly, "Tell me, gentlemen. Why should I give you this contract?"

Offering Carlisle a nervous smile, I switched on the screen and launched into our half hour spiel. Emmett sat back and watched me work- for the most part, only speaking when he was asked a direct question. I, on the other hand, was trying my best to dazzle the apparently impossible to impress Carlisle Cullen.

With thoughts of what this job meant to not only my business, but to Matthew's future, I managed to press on, determined to pour everything I could into the most important meeting we'd ever had. I told Mr. Cullen about our ideas, showing him the designs I'd already outlined as well as providing him with a detailed budget. By the end of the meeting, I felt like I'd just run a marathon-one with no water, and in one hundred degree heat.

Emmett didn't seem to have fared much better, his unusually serious expression and down-turned mouth not the best sight to see, but in the grand scheme of things, it didn't matter. All in all, I'd done the best I could...in fact, we both had, and if that wasn't good enough for the likes of Carlisle Cullen, there was nothing either of us could do about it.

After I was finished, he sat there, arms still folded, lips pursed tight, jaw clenched.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, making him aware I was finished, at the same time craving something...anything in response, so I could get a read on what he was thinking.

"I will get back to you," came his short reply.

Standing, he then turned and headed toward the door, but before I could even think of asking him when that might be, he added in warning, "And remember; if I decide to grant you this contract, it will be null and void if you're ever late again."

"Sorry," was all Emmett managed, apologizing once again.

Mr. Carlisle Cullen's attitude was beginning to get on my last nerve. As both Emmett and I stood, and I quickly picked up my iPad, switched it off, and tucked it under my arm, I took in a deep, cleansing breath before I forced a smile and strode toward him.

I could be the bigger man.

We needed this job more than anything, and of course I was capable of swallowing my pride when the need arose...I'd done it plenty of times in the past in order to placate many of our more particular clients.

"Thank you for your time," I said as I reached out to shake Carlisle's hand, somehow managing to exude a calm facade, even though I was sorely tempted to tell the guy to get over himself. It wasn't until I turned to open the door that I heard a commotion directly outside; the sound of a raised voice, followed by a loud bang causing me to hesitate.

"Edward, you're drunk! You need to go home and sleep it off!" exclaimed the receptionist.

"Not a chance in hell, oh Mother dear! He's not going to continue to run my life, and I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind if it's the last thing I do!" the man answered, his speech slurred as he shouted every word he spoke.

It was then, it happened.

The man who I assumed was Edward burst through the door, stumbling and tripping until he ran head first into me.

Dropping the tablet before grasping him by the upper arms to stop him from falling flat on his face, I was immediately greeted by the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. Glassy as they were, his emerald eyes captivated me immediately as they stared into my own. It was then I took the opportunity to absorb everything else about him...from his greasy, messed up hair, to his flushed cheeks, and unshaven jaw, peppered with at least a few day's worth of stubble. Even taking into consideration the state he was in, the man was still nothing short of breathtaking.

Once I had him settled on his feet, he swayed a bit, trying to straighten his rumpled suit at the same time, which he had obviously worn the previous day. He then gave me a slow smirk before leaning over and vomiting spectacularly all over my legs and shoes, as well as the recently purchased iPad.

"Oops," he mumbled, coughing several times and swiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

Uttering something I couldn't quite hear under his breath, Mr. Cullen pulled Edward backwards and sat him down, before he ushered us both out into the hall without a word, and slammed the door shut.

I stared at Emmett with an expression of utter disbelief for several long moments, until the feel of wet, reeking pants stuck to the bottom of my legs demanded my immediate attention. Watching as my business partner struggled to hold back his laughter, I shook my head before walking off in search of a restroom, while the sound of yelling from the office we just vacated continued to ring in my ears.

It was in that moment that I wondered what in the hell we'd gotten ourselves into.

At the same time I asked the receptionist where the bathroom was, I tried to listen in on the yelling match as well. The sound of her voice as she kept apologizing for what had happened, assuring me my hardware would be replaced, helped drown it out. I managed a smile, telling her it was all right, before escaping as fast as I could so I could try to get the foul smelling shit off of me.

As the door to the restroom closed behind us, Emmett proceeded to sit on the counter and prattle on about Mr. Cullen, but I only caught half of what he was saying. I was too distracted by the thoughts now running wildly through my mind. Wearing a goofy grin as I used a couple of wet paper towels to try and clean my pants and shoes, it was then I made a realization. In that split second...the moment right before I ended up wearing the entire contents of Edward's stomach, it felt like time had stood still. Because once I became lost within his drunken, hypnotic gaze, all I wanted was to know everything there was to know about the beautiful man who had just crashed his way into my life...

**Well, that was interesting, yeah? Please let us know what you thought of the 'meeting'!**

**Till next time...**

**Lisa and Penny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Penny: *plays fanfare* Here it is, folks! The POV you've been waiting for! I hope we did okay on it!**

**Lisa: I love Jasper...but Edward...le sigh! I'm really looking forward to getting inside his head.**

**Penny: Oh, me too! He seems to be a complicated soul. Anyway, I don't want to give too much away, so a BIG thank you goes to our prereader, Kerrfrano, and our beta, Harrytwifan. Without them, we would be in a world of hurt!**

**Lisa: They sure do a wonderful job of helping us get this story just right. So, without further ado, we bring you Edward. Oh, and we don't own Twilight, we just play with the characters till they bend to our will.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**EPOV**

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I was suddenly drenched with freezing cold water. Sitting up suddenly made the drum pounding behind my eyes intensify by about a thousand and my stomach rolled uncomfortably. As soon as I wiped the water out of my eyes, I found myself staring up at the livid face of my father.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you are a disgrace," he spat with a sneer. "Do you realise you just made a spectacle of yourself, and me, by coming here completely wasted?"

I put my head in my hands. "Do you think you could keep your voice down?"

"Hell no, I won't! You made me look like a fool in front of those two men, and I cannot and will not stand for it!"

His acidic tone grated on my every nerve, my hangover preventing me from lashing out at the one man who was supposed to care about me.

What a joke.

From the day I was born, my so-called father did nothing but push me beyond my limits, belittle me in front of others when I didn't meet his unrealistic expectations, and make me feel like a complete and utter failure at every turn.

Apparently, I couldn't do anything right.

Not only did I refuse to follow in his footsteps, I skipped going to college altogether after dear old dad refused to let me follow my dream and go to art school. I'd spent the years since then drifting in and out of one low-paying job after another, never really finding my place in life, not once feeling as though I fit in.

It was true...I'd never felt comfortable in my own skin, and was still to figuring out who I was, but my father was supposed to love me, wasn't he? Support me, no matter which path I chose to take?

Well, apparently he never got that memo.

"Are you even listening to me?" he snapped, his face mere inches from mine as he towered over me, while I cowered on the couch, shoulders hunched, defeat the only thing left in my heart. "What the hell were you thinking, leaving your family without a word, only to come home with no explanation and to top it all off, embarrassing me in front of a potential contractor the first opportunity you get?"

"I don't know," I answered in a barely audible, cracked voice, moisture stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Not good enough, Edward. You've spent your entire life making excuses for your irresponsible behavior, but I'm done with your inability to know what's best for yourself, so I'm going to make it really simple for you. First and foremost, I don't ever want to see another drink pass those lips."

"I don't have a drinking problem!" I retorted angrily, knowing I'd been drinking way too much in recent months, at the same time not wanting to admit it was an issue. Trying to drown out my feelings of confusion after one particularly fateful night caused me to question everything I thought I knew about myself.

Ignoring my lame attempt at arguing with him, he added, "Secondly, I'm giving you a job on this project. You'll turn up for work on time, do your hours, and come home. No staying up past midnight, no going out and getting wasted. You'll pay room and board, and put the rest of what's left of your salary into a savings account."

"But..." I couldn't think of a way to argue with him. Though I felt as though he was treating me, a twenty seven year old man, like a child, he was right. I'd spent my entire life running from something I had no hope of escaping...and I thought once I'd left home and struck out on my own things would become easier...clearer somehow.

Unfortunately, spending the last several months working and travelling around the country, isolating myself from any and all social contact, had done nothing to settle the feelings of uncertainty that seemed to be weighing me down.

"No arguments, Edward. You'll do this, if not for me, then for your mother. Is that understood?" he said in a slightly softer, but nonetheless still very intimidating tone. The door opened, and in walked the woman in question.

"Yes, Sir," I answered, not seeing any other choice.

"Right. Well, now that's settled, thanks to your grand entrance today, I'm officially behind schedule. I have one more thing I need to take care of, so I suggest you go home, shower that stench off, and get some rest. You're going to need it."

"Fine," I answered, breathing out a heavy gush of air. I watched my father shoot me a warning glare before he picked up his jacket, slipped it on, then turned and left.

"Oh, Edward, I've been so worried about you. What on earth possessed you to do this to yourself?" Mom asked softly, pulling me in for a hug at the same time. She steered me out of Dad's office and back toward her desk, where I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"My whole life is why," I told her, once again putting my head in my hands. It still hurt.

"What do you mean, your whole life?"

"In his eyes," I said, raising my head and jerking my thumb toward Dad's office, "I have never lived up to his expectations, and I never will. He is such a stuffy bastard, and if people don't act just the way he wants them to, he hates them for it."

"Your father doesn't hate anyone, least of all you, Edward."

"Oh yes, he does." I looked at my mother, her face filled with concern. "I didn't go to college, so he had a fit. I wasn't married with two point four kids by the time I turned twenty five, so he lectures me. Did he ever once ask me what I wanted to do with my life? No. Instead, he assumed I would be just like him. Well, I'm not like him, in any way, shape or form, Mom."

"I know...we know you're not," she said in a defensive tone.

I sighed. She loved Dad more than anything, as she did me, and hurting her was the one thing that prevented me from standing up to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I think I need to go home, take some painkillers for my head, and get some sleep."

Mom patted my arm. "Do that, honey, and when I get home, I'll cook us a nice dinner, and we'll talk some more."

"All right," I said, stood and hugged Mom again, then left the building.

The cab ride home was miserable. I just wanted to get clean and fall into my bed, preferably to never wake up. That would surely please my dad. Working for and living with him was going to be the ultimate test of my patience, I was sure. Though I had no idea what to do next, the situation I now found myself in wasn't exactly what I wanted, either.

"So, Edward. Tell me what's been going on with you. Maybe I can help," Mom began as we sat down to a late dinner of steak and vegetables after having eaten most of our meal in a tension-filled silence. I'd spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping, and my headache was gone, but it hadn't killed my sullen mood.

Taking a mouthful of steak before chewing and swallowing, I shook my head. "There's nothing you can do."

"If you don't let either of us in, that's guaranteed to be the case," she gently admonished, stabbing a piece of honeyed carrot with her fork before placing it in her mouth. Looking thoughtful as she ate, she asked finally, "Why don't you start by telling me why you left without so much as a word all those months ago."

Memories came flooding back of the night that changed everything. Dropping my knife and fork onto the plate, the clattering sound causing Mom to jump, I stood up and turned to leave before she grasped my forearm.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," I said quietly, teeth clenched. It wasn't as though I thought my mother wouldn't understand. It was about the fact that if I said anything, Dad would know about it right away, and the knowledge that I'd disappointed him yet again would only serve to alienate him further.

"Well, you know I'm always here when you're ready, honey."

"Thanks, but there's nothing to say that hasn't already been said," I responded, knowing I was wasting my breath to want anything but what my father wanted.

"You might think there isn't, but..."

"But what?" I asked, watching as her sea green eyes darted around the room before they met with mine once more. Her anxious expression made me wonder if she knew more than she was letting on, until her face morphed into the sympathetic one I'd become so familiar with.

"Edward, no matter how you feel about your father's single-minded ways, you know you can tell us anything, right?"

"No, I don't," I said, faking a yawn, unwilling to discuss it any further. "Anyway, I'm off to bed, Mom. Thanks for the lovely meal."

And with that, I bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before pulling my arm away from her vice-like grasp and heading up the very grand, winding staircase.

After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I headed for my old room. Quickly pulling off my towel and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a pair of black sleep pants and a white wife beater before zipping the bag shut. I'd still not unpacked a thing since arriving home. Unpacking meant I was somehow giving up, conceding defeat, I reasoned. So I continued to foolishly live out of my suitcase, as if that would prevent me from setting down roots here, and help me to move on. I knew I was denying the truth.

That my life lacked meaning; not only void of direction, but was, in fact, based on nothing but a lie.

A lie I couldn't face owning up to, let alone one I could confess to my parents. The internal battle I'd been waging these past months was only ever relieved when I drank a little.

My few attempts at dating had been nothing short of disastrous. It all culminated one horrible night, that night in particular causing my world to crash down around me, fear and doubt becoming my constant companion from that moment on.

It wasn't as though the tall blond wasn't beautiful. In fact, she was stunning, but her beauty wasn't the reason I'd managed to get hard when she took me in her mouth in the backseat of my car. She'd just learned a man she'd known and loved for a long time didn't feel the same way about her, and had spent the entire night telling me about how he only had eyes for someone else, but it was complicated because they were all friends. She told me she was looking for one night with someone to help forget about her situation, which was perfect for me, because I was pretty much out to do the same thing.

Oh, and prove to myself that I was as straight as they came.

What I came to discover, however, was that I was anything but. When she described his body...the way he was built and how handsome he was as we kissed sloppily and fumbled awkwardly in the confined space-that was what got me going. And so, with fear and confusion that my couple of drinks had dampened, I closed my eyes and allowed thoughts of hard, lean muscles, a firm ass, and a deep, sexy voice to take up residence within my lust-addled and thoroughly confused head. After we were done, the feelings I'd managed to suppress soon reared up once more. The moment she got out of the car, I hauled ass home, packed a bag, and left town without a word.

Plonking my ass down on the end of my bed, memories threatened to drag me under. As I cast my eyes around my old, familiar room, I felt as though it had been here waiting for my return, my life not moving forward at all, but instead, coming full circle.

Just as I'd remembered, posters of works from my favourite artist, Salvador Dali, covered most of the walls, while the bookshelves mounted above my small desk were filled with a small but eclectic mix of art books. An easel stood proudly in the corner adjacent to the huge picture window, upon which sat a blank canvas and several sets of untouched oil paints and brushes. Tears welled in my eyes as I recalled the day I left home all those months ago, and I made a decision. My life was a clean slate, ready to begin anew. As I switched off the bedside lamp and crawled underneath the cool sheets, I closed my eyes, and hoped that the canvas of my existence would soon be filled with color and life.

**Oh, we can't wait to see what y'all thought of this one! :D**

**See y'all soon!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lisa: *sigh* Don't you just love Artistward?**

**Penny: Artistward makes me swoon so hard *giggle***

**Lisa: Yes indeed! Well while we let Edward sleep it off, let's see what Jasper's up to, eh?**

**Penny: Great idea! We would first like to thank Kerrfrano, for prereading, and Harrytwifan, for betaing. We'd also like thank Ellie for the wonderful banner. You girls are angels! Also, we don't own Twilight. :) Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**JPOV**

Emmett followed me into the house and as I set my keys on the coffee table, I immediately noticed the that little Matthew and Alice were nowhere to be seen. That worried me a little.

"Alice?" I called out. I breathed a little easier as I spotted her laptop on the table and her purse next to the couch.

"Jasper, if you wake that baby, I will have your ass," came a whisper yell. Alice stopped short as she walked into the room and saw Emmett standing there with a grin on his face, her nose crinkling a little in response to my vomit-smelling self.

"Oh...oops," she stammered, causing me to smile widely at her. "Uh...hi, Emmett."

"Hey there, little lady," he replied with a dimpled grin. Alice's face was so red, she reminded me of a tomato.

Effectively distracting herself from her embarrassment, she waved her hand in my direction. "What in the world happened to you? No offense, Jasper, but you reek."

"Don't ask," I told her with a disgusted look, and excused myself to my bedroom. I had to get out of the soiled pants and shoes I was wearing. They really did smell ripe, even though I had tried to wash them off.

I changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and an old tee, then went back into the living room to find Alice sitting on the couch, almost pissing herself with laughter. Emmett was still standing, laughing with her.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up, you two," I said, and went into the kitchen for a drink. Grabbing some sodas from the fridge, I went back into the living room and plopped on the couch. Emmett and Alice were trying to pull themselves together, thank God. I just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"So, how did it go?" Alice asked, opening her soda and taking a long drink.

"Okay, I think," I said.

"You mean you don't know?" she questioned.

"We didn't get to do much talking," I explained.

Alice quirked a brow. "What?"

"Mr. Cullen didn't let us barely get a word in edgewise," Emmett supplied. "We were 30 seconds late and he chewed our asses out. He is so full of himself. He acted like we were the ones to seek his help, not the other way around."

"Did you at least manage to get through your presentation?" Alice asked.

"We did," I answered, sighing wistfully, grinning from ear to ear as I recalled the man who crashed his way into the meeting.

"Hmmm...something tells me there's more to this story than you're letting on," Alice said with a giggle.

Before I could even open my mouth to argue with her, I was literally saved by the bell when Emmett's phone rang.

"Shit! It's him!" he hissed, eyes wide with panic as he pulled the phone out of his pants pocket and stared at the screen, showing me the caller ID. The phone continued to ring, but instead of doing what any normal person would do, Emmett just sat there, staring at his phone and looking as though he was about to hurl.

The incessant trilling of the phone finally woke Matthew. Though I'd normally be pissed by the fact he'd woken early from his nap, I had bigger concerns in that moment.

Like, how to get Emmett to stop behaving like a freakin statue, quit the melodramatic shit, and just answer the damned phone.

"I'll go," Alice said as she stood and headed for the room. I was grateful she was there to help me out when I needed her most. As Matthew's cries fell silent, I took in a cleansing breath and turned to my friend.

"Emmett, not for wanting to push you or anything, but don't you think you'd better answer his call before he assumes we're not interested and hangs up?" I asked with a nervous chuckle, trying to keep it light, while butterflies began fluttering about in my stomach.

"Oh. Right, guess so," Emmett said, swallowing several times before finally pressing the little green send button. "Uhm, hello?" he said as he placed the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table.

"Good evening, Mr. McCarty. I trust you are well?" Mr Cullen asked. It occurred to me even when the guy was trying to be cordial, his tone still came off cold as ice.

"Yes, Sir," Emmett answered with nervous a half-smile.

"Good. For a moment, I thought you'd been struck by a fatal disease, or abducted by aliens or some such thing, since you took so long to answer your phone," Carlisle said in his usual warm way.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Emmett answered, shrugging his shoulders before taking in a deep breath and confessing, "It's just that this contract means a lot to Jasper and I, and..."

"Oh, it does, does it? Interesting..." Carlisle interrupted with a smile in his voice.

Well, that was a first. Carlisle Cullen didn't smile once during our entire meeting. I sensed he loved the fact that Emmett was so awkward around him, as if he knew his weakness and couldn't wait to go in for the kill.

"So, tell me, Mr. McCarty. Exactly what would you be willing to do to secure this contract?"

"Uhm..." Emmett answered, hesitating.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I chimed in, frustration beginning to lace my voice. As much as I wanted this job, I was already tiring of Carlisle Cullen's attitude. The man needed to cut to the chase before I exploded.

"Well Mr. Hale, how nice of you to join us. I wasn't aware you were invited to this conversation, but since you're here, I have no issue letting you know my rather specific list of demands."

"Demands? What the hell do you mean by that, exactly?" I asked in a raised voice, anger creeping up on me out of nowhere. This guy was some piece of work, and though I didn't have much of a temper, for some reason he seemed to bring out the well repressed, not so nice side of me.

"You'd best watch yourself, Mr Hale, or I might be tempted to take my business elsewhere. You wouldn't want that, now, would you?" he warned, his growing ire beginning to match my own.

That's fucking it!

"Watch myself? Who the hell do you think you are? The moment we met, you falsely accused us of running late. But you didn't stop there! You then thought it was a great idea to throw us out after some guy burst in on our meeting...oh but not before he vomited all over me and my brand new iPad! Then you proceed to insult my business partner, and treat us both with disrespect. If anyone has demands here, it shouldn't be you!" I snapped.

Emmett's eyes grew wide, and as he shook his head and his shoulders slumped in defeat, it was then Carlisle Cullen burst out laughing. I didn't know how to react. His unexpected outburst pissed me off on one hand, but at the same time, it helped to deflate the situation a little on the other.

"Touche, Mr Hale," he said finally. "I have to admit, I do like a man with a bit of backbone."

"Thank you. So tell me, Mr. Cullen. What exactly did you have in mind?" I questioned.

It was then he brought up the subject of the man, Edward, who had burst in on our meeting, telling me he needed us to hire him for the duration of the job in any capacity we saw fit if we wanted to secure this contract. He didn't mention any further details about Edward's situation, or go into what he could offer in terms of skills, just telling me Edward was new to town and in dire need of work. Frankly, I was expecting a little more than that one simple demand, considering the way Mr. Cullen had carried on. Though I sensed there was so much more to it than he was telling me, I brushed those thoughts aside, because we'd gotten the job and I couldn't have been happier. Aside from a few adjustments to the plans, and a revised budget so we could take on Edward's extra pair of hands, there really wasn't any reason to say no. After agreeing to his terms, ending the call, and discussing the options with Emmett, the three of us spent the afternoon caring for Matthew. Deciding to continue celebrating with a few beers and an early dinner, we ordered in some Chinese and watched a movie before calling it a night.

Once everyone left and I was alone with Matthew, my mind was filled with thoughts about what Mr. Cullen told us on the phone. Edward, the beautiful green-eyed man, was going to be working with us. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I mean, he was drunk and had puked all over me, so he obviously had issues, for fuck's sake.

Matthew fussed in my arms, and I got up off of the couch to get a bottle ready. I wanted it warm and waiting when I was finished giving him his bath. All the while, my mind just wouldn't leave me alone. Something Edward had said the day we met kept creeping to the forefront of my mind. He had yelled in the reception area that he wasn't going to let someone continue to ruin his life. That, along with the fact that he had burst into Mr. Cullen's office unannounced, made me realize they were more than just business acquaintances. With the newfound knowledge that they were most likely father and son, and that Mr. Cullen must be very hard on him, I also realized how much that would suck-big time. I almost couldn't blame him for drinking, but of course, I knew nothing about the man.

With the bottle ready, I set it on the end table next to the couch and went to get the baby's bath ready. He hated to be undressed, and cried every time. I made sure to wash him as quickly as I could, so he wasn't too upset for too long.

Once he was dried, lotioned, and dressed in a sleeper I picked him up and headed back into the living room. I turned off all the lights except for one lamp and the television, then sat on the couch and got both of us comfortable. By then, he was squalling for his food, and I offered him the bottle. He began to drink greedily while holding my pinky in his little fist.

I took that time to marvel at how perfect he really was. I loved him so much. If it weren't for him, there was no telling what kind of state I would be in, especially without Rose.

God, I was so glad we got that contract. It would do the business good to have a client with such a reputation under our belts. It was more money, too, which I couldn't complain about. I hoped that from this job, we'd secure more larger contracts in the future. From a foreman standpoint, I wondered how Edward would work out, and I hoped he would be able to handle whatever we needed him to do. If not, Carlisle might end up pissed off at all of us, and that was something I definitely didn't want.

Pulling the bottle from Matthew's mouth, I held it up to see how much he had drunk. Half. It was time to burp him. I picked him up and put him against my shoulder, patting his back. He wiggled and fussed, burying his face into the crook of my neck. Clearly, he wanted to continue eating.

I shushed him as I patted, then found myself humming an old song my mom used to sing to me. Surprised at myself at how naturally it came to me, I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears. I could imagine Rose doing this very same thing. Fuck, it isn't fair, I thought, for the millionth time.

My melancholy was short lived as a loud burp sounded in my ear. Damn, that kid was good! Thankfully, it was dry, and I settled him back into the crook of my arm to let him finish eating. He really was such a good baby.

By the time the bottle was empty, little Matthew's eyelids were heavy. I burped him again, then rocked him gently, hoping he would be asleep soon. We both needed our rest for what was to come.

**Well, we sure hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! See you in a bit! :D**

**Lisa and Penny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Penny: Hey y'all! You guys are so very awesome for joining us again. Thanks so much!**

**Lisa: Amen to that! I think we have the best readers in the fandom...just sayin'! Apparently email alerts aren't working at the moment, so perhaps your inboxes are safe for now. If you guys could let us know you're out there with a review (and advise if you're receiving alerts) we'd much appreciate it :D**

**Penny: I agree! So, this hasn't been preread or betaed. All mistakes belong to me and Lisa.**

**Lisa: Indeed they do, so please be kind. I tend to go a little bit crazy with commas. lol. By the way, we don't own Twilight. Now sit back and enjoy...view's great from up here...**

**CHAPTER 8**

**JPOV**

_Licking my lips, I watched unashamed as a sweaty and shirtless Edward shoveled gravel from the back of the truck into a wheelbarrow. The muscles of his torso moved in a hypnotic rhythm as a bead of sweat rolled down from his neck, ran between his shoulder blades and meandered down his back. He was so fucking sexy. The sun was shining through his copper-red hair, the rays highlighting the damp strands that clung to the nape of his neck, and as he dropped the shovel and turned, looking right into my eyes, my breath caught in my throat._

_Magnificent._

_He wore a smirk that lifted one corner of his mouth, and as his heavy-lidded eyes regarded me seductively, I couldn't help but move closer. Without a word, he stripped one of his gloves off and tossed it aside, before he pressed his bare hand against his obvious erection. With how tight those jeans were, nothing was left to the imagination._

_I returned his gesture, palming my own hardness to let him know I felt exactly the same, and the background seemed to fade away. My vision was full of him. His sweat slick chest and stomach were close enough to touch, and I reached out my hand longingly, fingers twitching, body yearning._

_He didn't back away._

_Instead he moved closer still, bright green eyes filled with want, and whispered, "Allow me."_

_Grasping my wrist and placing my hand over his thudding heart before pushing it downward until my sweat-soaked palm was pressed against the zipper of his jeans, he closed his eyes and threw his head back as he thrust into my hand._

_I let out a long, low moan in response at the feel of him._

_"God!" he cried as his body undulated and his hand guided mine over his thick, jean-clad cock._

_Opening his eyes, his tongue swiped across his full, lush lips before he let go of my wrist and unzipped my jeans. Grabbing my dick and sliding his hand inside the loose-fitting denim, he pulled my red and leaking cock free of its confines before tugging at it harshly, the shock of him touching me for the first time causing me to yelp in response._

_His eyes brilliant green as the sunlight caught them, he smirked before sinking to his knees and taking me deep into his hot, wet mouth..._

Jerking awake, the first thing I realized was that I had my hand shoved inside my boxers, and I was gripping my very hard cock almost painfully. It felt sublime. In the back of my mind, I couldn't believe what I had just been dreaming, however, visions of him the forefront of my mind screaming at me to continue meant that I could think of why later.

Deciding to give in to the urges that had laid dormant since Rosalie's death, I relaxed a bit and closed my eyes again. There was no way in hell my problem was going away by itself, the dream still so fresh in my mind that I could swear he was with me, even though I was alone in my bed. So, going with the feeling, I spread my legs a little, I gave myself a long, slow pull from base to tip, reveling in the exquisite pressure rather than fighting it. Biting my lower lip so I wouldn't cry out and wake the baby, I continued that same torturous rhythm, until I was alternately arching my back and lifting my hips.

Precome was dribbling all over and between my fingers, and the slick sensation made the friction I was creating feel even better. As I picked up the pace, random images from my dream were flashing behind my eyelids, one after another.

Lush, raspberry-red lips, being bitten by the tips of white teeth...

The sound of Edward's voice when I gripped his cock, the rich, lusty timbre reaching my ears as he told me how much he loved what I was doing...

Those eyes taunting me, pupils blown so wide with desire that the unique crystal green was barely visible...

He was consuming my whole being, the images blending together faster and faster, until I couldn't hold off anymore and grunted out my release. It felt like I came for ages, thick ropes of come soaking my shorts and covering my hand as I released weeks and weeks of pent up frustration. I was sweating, my chest heaving, eyes squeezed closed as my mouth was open in a silent cry. It was incredible.

When I was finally spent, my afterglow was tainted by the guilt I knew would come.

My sister was gone.

I should be wallowing in grief, not thinking about a man who I was certain was trouble in a two piece suit.

After all, no matter what I wanted for myself, first and foremost, I was a father.

I had obligations...a responsibility to put Matthew's needs above my own, no matter what I wanted. He needed to feel safe, loved and have a sense of stability in his life, not a father who couldn't stop thinking about someone that appeared to be the worst example of stability in existence.

Someone who, in all likelihood, was probably unattainable anyway...

"Fuck!" I grunted in frustration as I Matthew's cries pierced through the silence and brought my jumbled thoughts to a screeching halt.

Removing my boxers and cleaning myself up as best I could, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants and tossed the soiled underwear into the hamper before heading for the nursery, the sight of Matthew always tugging at my heartstrings.

"Good morning," I whispered as I picked him up and kissed his forehead before I laid him on the change table. Matthew continued to fuss as I removed his sleeper and heavily soaked diaper, legs moving about as I freshened him up and dressed him in a cute little blue elephant print jumpsuit before taking him in my arms.

"Let's go get some grub, eh?" I said, yawning as I walked out of the nursery and into the living room where I settled him into his carrier before heading to the kitchen, the soft rays of morning light shining through the living room window causing me to smile. Spring had sprung. The weather was warming up and the days were getting longer, and with the change of seasons, came our busiest time. As much as I'd enjoyed being home with Matthew, I couldn't wait to get back to work to not only earn some much needed cash, but to regain the sense of normalcy that had been sadly lacking in my life of late.

As I prepared Matthew's bottle and made myself a couple of slices of peanut butter toast and poured myself a glass of juice, I settled on the couch and placed my breakfast and his bottle on the coffee table before picking him up. Squirming in my arms, his little face scrunched and his body stiffened before he let out a loud yelp.

"Hold your horses, little man," I said with a chuckle as I picked up the warmed bottle, his apparent lack of patience reminding me so much of his mother that it was comical. Happy that I was correct as far as guessing what he needed, I felt his entire body relax as he began to suck. As I watched him drink his fill, I wondered what other things I'd discover about the little miracle I held in my arms.

What would he be when he grew up? Would he marry and have a family of his own, or remain single? Would his hair stay the same color, or would it change as he grew? Would he be sweet but full of sass like his mother, or on the quieter side of the spectrum, like me?

I couldn't wait to uncover everything about him, and as I thought further, I wondered what traits he'd inherit from his father...a man he'd probably never come to know.

As my smile faltered, thoughts of losing Matthew to that same unknown man invading my mind, I worried about whether or not I was doing the right thing by keeping him all to myself. Though I knew there was no possible way I could have predicted Rosalie's death, I still felt guilty that I hadn't pressed her for more information about the father of her child when she told me she was pregnant.

But, what was done, was done...or, was it?

As much as the thought of searching for Matthew's father made my heart break a little, surely it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Of course I could reason that I'd been too caught up with caring for the baby to have done anything about searching for him, but in reality, I knew I was being selfish rather than acting on behalf of Matthew's best interests. Did I really have the right to take the option of ever having a relationship with his father away? Or would finding said father only cause more pain and heartache for Matthew in the long run?

I had no idea.

As Matthew's deep blue eyes looked up at me, I let out a frustrated sigh. Regardless of what I wanted, I had to think of his needs first and foremost. Though there were still so many questions that remained unanswered...so many, in fact, that I didn't know what to think...I knew in my heart of hearts, one simple truth.

I had to find his father.

**Hope y'all liked it! See ya real soon! *mwah!* **

**Penny and Lisa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lisa: Well, well well. It seems that Edward wants to come out to play again!**

**Penny: Yes! I wonder what could be in his head this time! :D**

**Lisa: Who knows, but I can't wait to find out!**

**Penny: Oh, me neither! Huge thanks to our prereader, Kerrfrano, and our beta, Harrytwifan. They are champs for putting up with us!**

**Lisa: They sure are! We are very lucky to have such a great team! Oh and we don't own Twilight, but I'd love me a Artistward all my own, just the same.**

**Penny: Ooh, I want one, too! Well, we hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**EPOV**

To keep my sanity in the days leading up to the job, I spent every waking moment, except mealtimes, in my room. I did the only thing that seemed to give me any sense of sanity: I painted. The images that ended up on the canvas in thick, glossy oils were not the images I usually depicted. There were no women cuddling babies and there were no fruit bowls. The rich colors I stroked with my brush spoke to me of the perfect place.

Wide, grassy meadows with horses and a barn flowed from my brain, through my hand, and onto the canvas. The skies went on forever and were clear blue, with scudding clouds in the distance. I guess you could say I was painting where I wanted to be.

Free.

Unaffected by life's complications.

It was eating me alive, being stuck in that house with Mom and Dad. I could barely sit still at mealtimes, because it felt like my dad was looking through me into my very soul every time he glanced my way. It made me sick to my stomach to know I was such a disappointment to him, but the simple fact was I could only be who I was. It pained me so much knowing he could never and would never accept it.

The morning I was to start work, I barely ate at breakfast, only managing a little toast. My stomach was tied in knots. I had no idea what to expect on the job, and I didn't know my employers. As Dad hadn't given me the details of what I'd be doing, I was going into this blindly.

Dressing in a pair of overalls and steel-capped boots, and grabbing my favourite Falcons cap, I headed for the car, where Dad sat, impatiently revving the engine. It seemed like I didn't even have time to breathe before my first day on the job had rolled around. Bitter, pissed off, embarrassed...I was all of those. I was a grown man, for fuck's sake, and being at my dad's beck and call made me feel inferior, like I was a child all over again. I hated it. Mom, being the kind soul she was, tried to talk to him on numerous occasions. Of course, it didn't help anything, but I had to admire her persistence.

On the ride to the job site, Dad lectured me about manners and 'doing my best work' because I 'had a name to live up to and he would not be embarrassed by me'. I knew that talk word for word; I had heard it so much growing up. It was sickening.

When we arrived, I couldn't wait to get out of that fucking car. I was suffocating in it. Dad got out and was careful not to mess up his suit as he walked toward the small white metal shed that adjoined the partially completed gardens and golf course. A broadly built, familiar looking, dark-haired man emerged from the tiny building, followed by another man whose face also rang a bell.

Watching them, I wondered where I'd seen them before, and as I searched my mind for a clue, it all came back to me. Oh, fuck! The dark-haired one was in my dad's office the day I went there drunk. Oh, and the kicker? That blonde with him was the one I threw up all over! Jesus, could my life get any worse?

Feeling my cheeks heat with a raging blush as they all turned and stared at the car, I groaned with frustration as my situation sank in. Before I could even think about jumping into the driver's seat and making a mad dash for freedom, my father had already opened the passenger side door.

"Care to join us, or are you going to insist on continuing to make this hard on us both?" Dad questioned with a raised brow.

Unable to utter a word, I reluctantly got out and headed toward my doom, just as Dad got in and slammed the door shut.

As the three of us watched him peel out of there like his ass was on fire, I turned toward the two men.

"Hey, Edward. Good to see you again," the dark-haired one said, reaching out to shake my hand. Nodding once as we exchanged pleasantries, he added, "Emmett McCarty's the name, and this here is my partner, Jasper Hale."

As I turned to face Jasper, the broad, dimpled smile that greeted me caused the air to leave my lungs. I found myself captivated by the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were clear blue, just like I'd captured in my meadow painting, and I found myself equally mesmerized by their depth.

Oh my God. I couldn't believe the gorgeous man standing in front of me was the same one I'd humiliated myself in front of. The only thing I really remembered from that encounter other than what my father had told me, was blond hair and blue eyes, but my drink-hazed mind didn't register exactly how blue they were. It also failed to let me see those dimples and the way his silk-spun hair shone in the light.

Christ, I was fucked...so royally, that it was ridiculous.

"Um...good to meet you," I murmured and shook his outstretched hand for the briefest of seconds. "Listen, I'm sorry about...you know..."

Jasper chuckled lightly. "No harm done. Already forgiven and forgotten," he said with a smirk. "Come on, and Em and I will show you where to put your stuff and what you'll be doing today."

My two bosses led me first to the shed to put my stuff down, then gave me a shovel and took me to the front of the building.

"This whole area here," Emmett said, gesturing to the space near the front doors of the newly completed clubhouse, "has to have trenches dug for the irrigation system that will service the shrubs Jasper and I will be planting. We want you to dig about two feet deep and one foot wide."

"Yes, boss," I replied and got to work. The digging itself wasn't very hard because the soft, sweet smelling soil had already been prepped for the plants. Of course, I wasn't used to it. After a half hour, I really wished I had some gloves to wear. The skin on the palms of my hands was beginning to feel a little raw, but I was too afraid to ask. Oh well. I figured I'd just deal with it, toughen up a little, and continued on with my work without a word.

The morning went fairly quickly and at around ten, Emmett and Jasper called me over to a blue pickup truck. Dropping the shovel, I jogged over to see what they wanted.

Emmett handed me a styrofoam cup and I looked at him, confused. He laughed lightly.

"Coffee," he said. "We take fifteen minutes at ten for a coffee break, then have a thirty minute lunch at twelve, and another fifteen minute break at three. Quitting time is four."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I said, and took a drink of the coffee. It was black and strong, and I felt my face contort at the bitterness, causing Jasper to laugh.

"We have cream packets and sugar, Edward," he said jovially, the cardboard carrier he'd bought the coffee in having everything I needed.. "We didn't know how you like your coffee. Help yourself."

"Thanks again," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up. God, what was it with me always blushing around these two?

I added two sugars to my coffee and stirred it with the plastic spoon Emmett handed me with a cheerful smile. After taking another long drink, I sighed in contentment. Perfect.

The rest of the break was spent with me quietly listening to Jasper and Emmett talking back and forth about their lives. I learned that Jasper wanted Emmett to go for a girl named Alice, and was relieved to discover that Emmett was only Jasper's business partner, and nothing more.

Not that Jasper had said anything about being gay, but a boy could live in hope.

Of course, it didn't matter either way, when I thought about it. It wasn't as though I'd have the guts to do anything about it.

"So, how's Matthew doing?" Emmett asked.

"He's great," Jasper sighed with a wistful look on his face. "I never figured it'd be possible, but I love him more and more every day."

Wait, what? Matthew? Oh shit, that meant Jasper was gay...but already had someone. And, he seemed really happy about it, too. Well, that was just my luck. I couldn't catch a break to save my life.

Plucking up the courage from God-knew-where, I asked, "Sounds serious. How long have you two been together?"

Emmett busted out in a fit of hysterical laughter. What the fuck was so funny? All I did was ask a simple question.

Jasper, grinning from ear to ear, said, "A little under a month."

"Wow," I mused, watching the man in the bobcat as he dug up dirt, a little envy toward this Matthew person creeping up inside me. "Must be nice."

"It really is," Jasper agreed. "Having someone to come home to every night, getting to bathe and feed him, before we cuddle at bedtime, well, there's nothing like it. As much as looking after him is a lot of hard work, he's just so awesome that every bit of it's worth it."

Emmett was red-faced, doubled over with laughter by this point, and I was confused as hell. Was there something wrong with Jasper's boyfriend? And, if so, why did Emmett think it was so damn funny?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "What is so fucking funny, Emmett? Jasper's boyfriend is obviously incapable of looking after himself, and you're laughing your ass off?" It wasn't usually like me to snap at people like that, but for some reason, I felt strangely protective of Jasper.

Another burst of laughter sounded from Emmett, and he sat down on the ground, holding his stomach. He was really pissing me off now, and I didn't give a fuck how big and brawny he was - I was ready to punch the fucker in the mouth.

"Jasper, what does he find so fucking funny?" I demanded.

With a grin, Jasper explained, "Edward, Matthew isn't my boyfriend. He's my three week old nephew."

I was stunned silent, and in response, the mother of all blushes crept up my chest, face, and ears. Jesus Christ, I was so stupid!

"Oh..." I stuttered, and Emmett got up off the ground and clapped me on the back.

"Sorry, man," he said, the occasional giggle still escaping him as he wiped his teary eyes. "I just couldn't help myself."

Nodding, I didn't know what to say. I'd assumed Jasper was gay and had a boyfriend.

I couldn't have gotten it more wrong.

Watching as Emmett shot me a wink before he turned and headed toward the port-a-potty, the nerves took over once I found myself alone with Jasper.

"So...you...um...what I mean to say is...you're not...with..." I fumbled, staring down at my coffee, wanting to apologize for my assumption, but at the same time needing to know more about the man without quite knowing how to ask.

"You asking me if I have a boyfriend, Edward?" he questioned teasingly, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes...uhm...no...I don't know, exactly."

"What if I did? Would that make you uncomfortable?" he asked in a far more serious tone, brows lifting until they nearly disappeared under the curls that sat perfectly on his forehead.

Oh, if he only knew how uncomfortable it would make me feel, but not for the reasons he's implying.

"Oh, no," I answered, shaking my head, still unable to look him in the eye.

It was then I felt him touch my shoulder, and as he gave it a gentle squeeze, he whispered, "Well, in answer to your question, no I don't...yet. But, you never know what's around the corner, do you?"

As I lifted my head and my eyes found his sparkling blue ones, along with that devastating, dimpled smile, I couldn't help but nod in agreement...

**Hehehehe! Hope y'all liked it!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	10. Chapter 10

**Penny: Well, here we are again, and I think this one has a little of everything in it. LOL**

**Lisa: Yes it does! And can I just say thank you to S. M. Cullen for the inspirational song she suggested for this chapter (Be Still by The Fray). I've made a video of this fic with this same song. watch?v=Bc_Y-d1D0gI**

**Penny: I hope y'all listen to it - it's beautiful! Aaanyway, we would like to thank our prereader, Kerrfrano, and our beta, Harrytwifan, for their fantastic work.**

**Lisa: They rock! So...we bring you the next chapter. Sit back and enjoy! Oh, and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**JPOV**

Breaking away from my grasp, I watched as Edward quickly inhaled his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the large trash barrel next to the shed. As he turned and picked up the shovel and began to dig, I couldn't help but stare at him, open-mouthed, as every muscle moved beneath his pale, sweat-soaked skin.

If I thought he looked good drunk and rumpled, nothing...not even the dream I'd had playing on repeat every night since first laying eyes on him, could have prepared me for the way he looked the moment he stepped out of that car. Dressed in khaki overalls that hung loosely off his broad shoulders, his short-sleeved white t-shirt underneath the thick canvas straps left little to the imagination. I watched as he worked slowly, but methodically, carefully digging out the trenches, his Falcons cap tucked in his back pocket, his face intense with concentration.

Jesus, fuck, I was so screwed.

I had no idea if the man was gay or not, but either way, it didn't matter. As of this moment, my life as I knew it would never be the same again. My dick, now pressed against the zipper of my dark-green work pants, told me that, in no uncertain terms.

"You'll catch flies if you don't shut that trap of yours, ya know," Emmett said, startling me as he approached, watching me watch Edward.

Snapping my mouth shut, I rolled my eyes at my best friend before heading toward the shed. Plopping myself down on the one office chair in the tiny, overly hot space, I stared absently at the plans spread across the small, melamine desk. Emmett followed close behind, resting his ass on the edge.

"So, what do you think his story is?" he asked curiously, arms folded across his chest.

"Daddy issues for sure," I answered. Carlisle confirmed Edward was his son the moment he got out of the car and demanded we 'make his son see what it's like to work hard for every dollar'.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "At least Edward seems okay with you being gay and all. Don't think I'd wanna have to deal with him if he had a problem with that...or with Daddy if I had to fire him."

"I guess it's a good thing he doesn't seem to mind," I answered, wanting him to be more than just okay with it.

"Hmm, or maybe he has his own secrets," Emmett mused, as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, right," I snorted out a laugh. "Edward, gay? No fucking way."

"Why not? You never can tell," he said.

"Em," I said, looking up from the plans to study his face with his eyebrow raised high. "Aside from the fact he was clearly embarrassed by our little performance out there, good things just don't happen to me. Ever."

"Maybe it's about time they did. Now, why don't you make sure we get that gravel delivered on time, while I go check if Edward's still alive?"

"Okay," I agreed, shifting in my seat as I pulled out my cell and dialled, my swollen cock making me feel more than a little uncomfortable.

~HDE~

I spent the next several hours in the hot-box of a shed checking over the plans and making calls to both our suppliers and to Alice to check up on Matthew. My time away from Edward was thankfully settling my hard-on and enabling me to focus on my job, which was a good thing.

This was not going to be easy. I'd deliberately avoided both Edward and Emmett even when the lunch truck came around. As they'd stood under the small metal canopy, munching on sandwiches and drinking cold cans of soda, I sat there in that shed, quietly wondering what I'd let myself in for, my stomach too tied up in knots to eat.

"You about done?" Emmett said as he opened the door and poked his head in. "It's quittin' time, bro! Everyone's gone home."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, Jasper, everyone, so it's safe to come out of your hiding place, dufus."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." I grinned and followed him out of the shed.

We locked everything up and started on the ride home. I couldn't wait to get home to Matthew. Of course, I knew he was fine with Alice, but dammit, this was my first day away from him since I'd brought him home. I missed the kid.

"You coming in for a beer?" I asked Em when we were about halfway to my place, and he nodded, his own dimples coming out to play.

"Oh, yeah," I teased. "You wanna see Aaaaliccccce!"

Emmett punched me hard in the shoulder. "Hey, fuckface. At least I can face her. You had to hide in the shed all day so no one would see your boner!" He laughed hard at me and I punched him hard on the thigh, making sure to use mainly my middle knuckle so it would frog him good.

"Ow, you bastard!" he yelled and rubbed his thigh. I hoped like hell I made a bruise.

By the time we arrived at my place, it was close to six in the evening. When we walked inside, I was assaulted by the delicious smelling aroma of spaghetti coming from my kitchen. Spotting a pot on the stove with the lid on, a big bowl of salad on the counter, and a loaf of garlic bread on the cutting board, my mouth began to water.

"Wow," I said, and Alice smiled at me from her place in the chair. She was holding Matthew, giving him a bottle. "Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome."

"I'll just be a minute," I told her, and rushed to get a quick shower. When I went back into the kitchen, I was pleasantly surprised to see Emmett leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, laughing. Alice was still in the chair, laughing with him. It did my heart good to see them like that. If only Em would get a clue and make a move.

"Hey, Em, you staying for dinner?" I prodded.

"Eh, I guess I could eat," he said casually before adding, "Mind if I take a quick shower, clean up a bit first?"

"Go ahead. And feel free to invade my closet for something to wear."

Alice made to stand up and I stopped her, placing myself between her and the kitchen door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I smiled. "You made too much food for just me and Emmett, even with the way he eats, so stay...please?"

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh...well, thank you, Jasper. Yes, of course I'll stay," she said, and I took my nephew from her. He had just finished the last of his bottle, and I brought him up to my shoulder for a burp.

Surprisingly, Emmett helped Alice set the table before heading for the shower. Those little looks he kept giving her made it obvious he was enjoying her company.

Finding it difficult to get the wind out of his stomach, Alice gave me a smile and said, "How about you open the bottle of wine I brought, while I take care of that for you?"

Kissing Matthew on the forehead, I handed him to Alice before grabbing the bottle of Merlot sitting on the counter, smiling at how thankful I was for everything she'd done as I reached inside the drawer in search of a corkscrew.

"Oh, God!" Alice yelped as Matthew let out an almighty belch followed by a loud cry, the sudden sound causing me to stop what I was doing and turn around. The unmistakable sight of the contents of Matthew's stomach covering her shoulder and arm, the pale pink cotton shirt she wore now ruined, greeted me. Horrified, I quickly took the now screaming Matthew out of her arms.

"Oh, Alice. I'm sorry!" I shrieked, watching as her nose wrinkled with disgust. "You'd best go get that shirt off so I can soak it, otherwise it'll stain." I knew this from experience, after ruining one of my best shirts before learning that baby vomit isn't the easiest thing to remove once the stain set.

"Jasper," she glared, "What am I gonna wear?"

Chuckling, I answered, "Look in my top drawer and help yourself to a tee shirt."

"Alright."

She went into my bedroom, and it was then I remembered Emmett was still in the shower! Grinning to myself, I waited for it. First was the sound of the water shutting off. Then there was the telltale squeak the bathroom door made when you opened it too far. Finally, I heard what I had been waiting to hear.

A loud, girly shriek followed by an even louder "Oh, shit!" met my ears. Even with a screaming baby in my arms, I burst out laughing. Take that, Emmett McCarty!

Not even a minute later, Alice came barreling into the kitchen, looking tiny in my Rolling Stones tee. She had fire in her eyes.

"Jasper Hale, you asshole!" she yelled, causing Matthew to pick up on her anger and scream even louder.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" I hollered back over Matthew's wails. "It was a matter of you being in the wrong place at the wrong time, is all!"

"Whatever," she pouted, and sat at the table with a huff.

Just then, Emmett walked in, dressed in my sweats and another of my Stones concert tees. He was red from the tips of his ears down to his throat, his skin tone perfectly matching the giant red lips that graced his shirt.

"Let me see if I can do something with him," he mumbled, and took the baby from me. I watched him walk into the living room with Matthew, then shrugged my shoulders at Alice. She continued to pout at me from her place at the table, before staring longingly at a retreating Emmett.

"Alice, why don't you just go talk to him?" I asked.

"After that fiasco in your room? I think not," she snorted, continuing to pout.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but stopped short when I heard the soft, but unmistakable sound of a deep, soulful voice coming from the living room. Holy shit, Emmett was singing to Matthew! Listening closer, I recognized the song. It was 'Be Still' by The Fray. Leave it to Em to choose something modern like that, and after all, the boy did love his episodes of Criminal Minds. Surprisingly, he had a really good voice, too.

Alice and I stared wide-eyed at each other for a minute, then I began setting the dishes of food on the table. Alice got up and stood leaning against the doorframe to the living room with her arms crossed over her chest, listening and watching. I smirked to myself, and the singing stopped, followed by the sound of the leather couch squeaking as Emmett got up. Alice hurried back to her chair and started messing with the cutlery, straightening it up unnecessarily.

Emmett walked into the room with Matthew, who was quietly staring around. He sat in the one empty chair and shrugged. "He just needed his Uncle Em."

I grinned at him and offered to take the baby. Surprising me, he shook his head. "He's fine. I can eat one-handed."

"You sure?" I asked, and loaded up his plate with food. Nodding, he moved to pick up his fork.

Alice reached over and patted Emmett's hand, and he looked at her. "That's really very nice of you," she said quietly, and he grinned at her, his face turning the lightest shade of pink.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and it got quiet as we began to eat. Alice asked questions about our first day, and Emmett made sure to bust my balls about staying in the office. I wanted to smack him on the back of the head to get him to shut the hell up, but he had the baby. Alice thought it was insanely hilarious, and I could feel my own face heat up. I flipped them both off and tried to change the subject, but when Emmett and Alice exchanged an amused look at my expense, time seemed to slow down.

I felt like I was watching a movie or something as Alice picked up her napkin off the table, leaned over, and wiped the side of Emmett's mouth. I suddenly felt like I needed to leave the room and give them some privacy.

Emmett grinned at Alice, set his fork down, and squeezed her hand briefly. She positively beamed at him.

Matthew soon fell asleep in Emmett's arm, and we continued chatting about our day while we finished dinner. When we had eaten our fill, Alice and I cleaned the kitchen while Emmett went to lay the baby in his bed.

Alice had the goofiest look on her face I'd ever seen, so I decided to fan the flames bit, and hope my instincts about her were correct. "He's gonna make a great daddy someday, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Alice answered distractedly, as she rinsed the plate before handing it to me.

"Emmett. I was saying Emmett would make a great father."

Watching her carefully, I couldn't help but notice her lips twitch into a small smile before she refocused on the task at hand.

"Oh. Yes, he would." She picked up a scourer, and was suddenly trying to scrub the pattern off the china, I swear.

"Of course, that wouldn't interest you...being a mom I mean, with how you love your independence so much, would it?" I pushed, knowing I'd hit a nerve as I placed the dish in the dishwasher.

"What?" she said, surprised as she dropped the plate she was holding into the water, the sloshing sound of suds as they spilled onto the kitchen floor causing me to snicker. "I never said that. When did I say that?" she argued, turning to face me, guilt written all over her face.

Grabbing a clean tea towel from the kitchen drawer, I placed it on the floor to soak up the spilled water, "Like...all the time. You mean that's not true? I was imagining you wanted to stay single and independent forever?"

"No, not exactly. I may have said that once or twice," she admitted, glancing toward the door. "But I was setting up the business...and that was a long time ago...and... well you have to understand...life got in the way, Jasper. You know how it is."

"No, I don't know." I raised a brow at her and watched as she picked up the soaking wet towel and clutched it in her hand. "Mind enlightening me?"

"Oh, for God's sake, stop reading so much into everything I say, you pain in my ass. All I'm trying to say is that a girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"Sure she can! Not as much as you as a general rule, but yeah..." I laughed.

It was then she flung the towel in a circular motion through the air, and as I bent to shut the dishwasher door, I felt the sting of the wet towel as it snapped against my left butt cheek.

Emmett's loud laughter sounded behind me as I jumped up and held my ass with a loud screech.

"Holy shit, girl!" I yelled. "That was uncalled for!"

Alice just laughed with Emmett while I rubbed my sore ass.

"Thanks for the dinner, guys, but I'm gonna head out. Work starts early, ya know," Emmett said, still grinning.

"No problem, man," I told him. "See ya tomorrow."

Emmett took his leave, and Alice and I continued loading the dishwasher until she began to yawn. After thanking her for everything and sending her on her way, it was then I heard Matthew's cries pierce through the air. Rushing to his room, I gathered him in my arms, deciding to change him before I gave him his bottle.

His cries worsened from there.

The only time he settled for a little was when he was feeding, and as I sat on the couch after having burped him, I had no idea what else to do. There he was, throwing me for another loop again, but this time I didn't panic. Instead, I smiled as an idea struck, and as I picked up the remote to my iPod, switching it onto the same song Emmett had been singing earlier, I stood and headed toward the middle of the room, holding my little man to my chest.

Singing softly along with the lyrics of the poignant song, I closed my eyes and swayed to the sweet sounds of the piano as they echoed through the room. It was only moments before Matthew's cries morphed into the quietest of sobs, and as we stood there, bathed in the moonlight, dancing to the same beat for the first time ever, I knew that things were gonna be okay...

**Hope y'all liked it! Let us know and we'll see ya next time!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lisa: Hey beautiful people! It's us, with another chapter from Edward's perspective. *swoons***

**Penny: Oh yes, swoon indeed! I love how conflicted and complicated he is :D**

**Lisa: Me too. We'd like to thank Kerrfrano for prereading, and Harrytwifan for betaing this for us.**

**Penny: They make our stuff all pretty, and we cherish them :D As usual, we don't own Twilight. Wish we did, though, js. So, we hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya at the bottom!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**EPOV**

As I reached out to make the alarm clock shut the hell up, every muscle in my arm and shoulder protested. I had never been so sore in my entire life. Was this my dad's way of punishing me for my behavior? If so, it was working. How in the hell was I going to manage when I was this wiped after only one day?

There was only one consolation in this whole thing. Dad had to work late last night, so Mom ended up cooking an early dinner for just the two of us. After making idle chatter with my mother before heading upstairs and taking a long, hot bath, I ended up collapsing in bed early, thus avoiding my father's questions and getting a reprieve...for one night at least.

Groaning as I threw the sheet off my body and swung my legs off the bed, I headed for the bathroom and took a shower, hoping the hot water would help loosen my tightened muscles further. I still had two more days of this to endure before the weekend, and shit, I was wondering if I'd last that long. Not only was every muscle in my body aching, I was one step away from getting blisters on my palms.

Which kind of made an early morning wank in the shower more than a challenge.

It didn't stop my cock from hardening anyways, as thoughts of a certain landscape architect flitted through my mind.

Correction. A certain _gay_ landscape architect.

I couldn't believe my luck, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Not only was Jasper beautiful and mysterious, he was gay! How the hell was I supposed to be around him without wondering how good he'd look naked?

Or, how he'd feel pressed up against me, lips, tongue and skin?

Turning the hot water off to allow the cold water to get rid of my unwanted hard-on, I shivered at the thought of seeing him again today. Would things go as well as they did the day before? I hoped so. I also hoped Jasper wouldn't stay in that office all day, so I could not only get a good look, but maybe even see him in action as well.

I washed quickly, because of the cold water, and also because I didn't want to piss off my dad by being late. As I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and some painkillers for my sore muscles, Dad cleared his throat from the table. I glanced at him, unsurprised to see he was still reading the paper.

"Sore today?" he asked, and I could practically hear the malicious grin in his voice.

"Very," I answered, knowing he'd yell if I didn't speak up.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear. A little bit of hard work will do you good. You'll learn that nothing in this life ever comes easily...eventually." With a flourish, he folded his paper, stood, and grabbed his briefcase. "Let's go."

I wanted to stomp out of the room like a scolded child, knowing that my life had been more than difficult, but in an effort to not let him see that he could get to me, I kissed my mother on the cheek and strode out to the car. Dad followed right behind, and we stayed silent the whole way to the site. As I got out of the car, my employers waved at me with big smiles on their faces. Dad obviously wasn't happy about it if the annoyed huff I heard from inside the car was any indication. Good. If I was going to be stuck doing this job because he ordered me to, I was going to try to make him uncomfortable in every way I knew how.

As I walked over to the bosses' truck, my dad sped away, and I saw Emmett take out his phone.

"Oh, no sir," he said. "Yes, sir, we are, and will continue...alright...goodbye."

Jasper was looking at Emmett with his eyebrows raised, and I shook my head. I knew exactly who that was and what he said.

"Was that...?" Jasper asked, surprise in his voice.

"Sure was," Emmett said. "He told me to make sure we weren't 'going easy' on Edward here, and to let him know what hard work was."

"Holy shit," Jasper commented, then turned to look at me. I knew my face must have been all sorts of red, but I couldn't make it go away. "Damn, Edward. What on earth did you do to piss him off so much?"

"My, uh...career choice...wasn't what he wanted, and I guess he hates me for it," I said.

"Hates you? What was your choice? Contract killer? Drug dealer?" He was teasing, and had the sexiest smirk on his face I had ever seen. It made one of his dimples stand out so much, I could hardly take my eyes from it.

"Um...an artist," I mumbled, then waited on the laughter that was sure to follow.

"No shit?" Emmett asked incredulously, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," I hedged. "You don't think that's...stupid? A big waste of time?"

"Aw, fuck no, man," Emmett laughed. "How do you think we get the jobs we get? Someone has to draw up the plans. Is that the kind of artist you mean?"

My God, I was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. "No, not really," I said quietly. "I am a surrealist painter." They both looked confused as hell at what I had just said, so I waved it off. "Brush, oil paint...a canvas," I told them.

"Wow...you got any work hanging in a gallery somewhere?" Emmett asked.

I blanched.

I was one rung beneath starving artist, and the man had the audacity to ask if I'd made it? What a joke!

"No, unfortunately. I'm not trained in any way...painting is just something I have passion for."

"I know what it's like to feel passionate about something," Emmett said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Yeah, so when you gonna put us all out of our misery and tap into that passion you so eloquently speak of?" Jasper joked, laughing as he spoke.

"I will if you will," Emmett retorted, wearing an evil grin before winking at me.

What the hell was that all about?

Clearing his throat, Jasper scratched his chin with those long, fine fingers of his before he changed the subject.

"Right. Well this isn't getting any work done." Reaching into his back pocket, Jasper pulled out a pair of suede garden gloves and handed them to me. "For you. We wouldn't want to damage those artist's hands of yours, now, would we?"

"Oh. Thanks," I said, taking them from him, watching as he turned and headed for that damnable office of his. My heart sank as he disappeared inside.

Guess there wouldn't be many opportunities to ogle him.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get started," Emmett said as he clapped his hand on my back, his actions causing me to groan in pain.

We spent the morning laying pipe for the irrigation system, and to my annoyance, during the whole time we worked, Jasper didn't make one appearance. Emmett prattled on about that girl Alice again, and I came to discover she also babysat Jasper's nephew while he worked. It was obvious Emmett was head over heels for the girl, and I found my mind wandering more often than not to the man hiding in the office.

It was kind of him to bring gloves for me, but was the remark about not wanting to damage my hands making a mockery of me, or was he really concerned? It was hard to tell, because when Jasper and Emmett were around each other, they mostly picked on one another and joked around. I wasn't quite used to their dynamic yet, and I certainly didn't want to make an ass of myself in front of them, or become some sort of lame third wheel, either.

Laying the pipe was easier than all the digging I had done the day before, and the morning flew fairly quickly. Ten o'clock break came and went, and Emmett and I were almost halfway done by the time lunch rolled around.

Jasper finally emerged then, and Emmett said something about making a phone call, then disappeared into the office as if his ass was on fire. Good God, what was so great about being in there? Surely, it had to be hot as hell.

I saw Jasper shake his head at Emmett's retreating form, and as the lunch truck pulled up, the other guys started forming a line. I purposely hung back, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, Edward!" Jasper called. "Come get some grub!"

Knowing I couldn't get out of it, I jogged over to where Jasper was waiting for me at the back of the line. As I removed my gloves and slipped them into my back pocket, the nerves soon made themselves known.

Again.

Why was it that I could talk to Emmett with no problem at all, but when Jasper was around, I became so tongue-tied I was incapable of forming a coherent sentence?

"How're the hands?" Jasper asked, obviously realizing I wasn't about to launch into a deep, meaningful conversation.

"A bit raw, but I'll live," I answered, staring at the caps of my work boots. The heat of the midday sun was nothing compared to the blush I felt rising up my neck.

"Good. Good." He cleared his throat, obviously picking up on my nervousness. "So...enjoying the work so far?"

"Um, sure?" I answered. It wasn't as though I wanted to do this as a career, and Jasper knew I was here under protest, but I didn't want to offend the guy, either. He'd been nice enough to accommodate Carlisle Cullen's wishes, after all. "It's nice being outside, I guess." I shrugged, kicking the gravel under my feet.

"There is that," he answered with a half-hearted chuckle. "I absolutely love being outside. There's nothing like the smell of freshly cut grass on a warm, spring day." He sighed. "Or the feel of a tool in your hands as you create something worthwhile. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do. I only wish I had the luxury of making a living out of what I love doing most," I said, a little envy lacing my voice. "But I guess being happy isn't what I'm destined for."

"And why would you say that?" he questioned, his words causing me to lift my head and look him square in the eye, the sun as it shone behind him causing me to squint.

"Because, like I said, me being an artist is not what my father had in mind." Jasper's mouth opened as if he was about to argue with me, but I cut him off before he could utter a single word. "Look, before you go telling me to tell my father to go screw himself, and that it's my life and I should do what I want, I've given it the old college try myself, and I just couldn't cut it alone, okay?"

"But..."

"You saw me, remember? That's me not handling things, so please, Jasper, save your words of wisdom for someone who deserves to hear them," I begged, ashamed I'd let as much information slip as I had.

"Look, I know what it's like to feel as though you're alone in the world, with nobody to count on, but let me tell you something. Life turns on a dime, and you need to make the most of it while you can," he blurted, hurt crossing his features.

Oh, hell. As much as I wanted to find out what_ that_ was all about, I didn't wanna get into it here, right in front of a listening audience.

Thankfully, we'd shuffled to the front of the line, and as the dark-skinned, bald-headed man behind the counter bellowed, "What'll ya have?" I jumped in response.

"Uh..." Jasper stammered, trying to answer the man coherently. "Two burgers, two fries, and two Cokes, please. Oh, better make that three. Em'll kill me if I don't feed him, too."

"Comin' right up!" the man said cheerfully, and while he filled the order, Jasper surprised me by staring me right in the eyes, his gaze so intense it took my breath away.

"This conversation is not finished," he said loud and clear. "Your dad may have forced you into this situation, but honestly? I'm kinda glad he did. I get the feeling there's more to you than meets the eye, and I want to get to know you and be your friend, if you'll let me."

Before I could give him an answer, our order was handed to us by the man in the truck. Jasper paid before I could even get my wallet out of my pocket, throwing me a broad grin and a wink as he did. I stood there, my arms full of burgers and fries, completely in shock. Never before had anyone shown any kind of interest in me like Jasper just had, and he barely even knew me!

As we walked back toward the site with our lunch, I dared to hope that maybe something good could come out of this hell my father had forced me into.

**Hmmm, interesting! :D Hope you liked it! See y'all next time!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	12. Chapter 12

**Penny: Wow! This is truckin' right along! We are so happy y'all are enjoying it!**

**Lisa: It sure is, and I can't wait to get to the good stuff. Just sayin' ;)**

**Penny: Neither can I! A big thank you goes to Kerrfrano, our prereader, and Harrytwifan, our beta. Without them, this wouldn't be fit to read :D**

**Lisa: Yes indeed! They make our words look pretty! Anyways, guys, enjoy! Oh, and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**JPOV**

The following three weeks flew by, and aside from a few days of rain setting us back a little, the project was more or less running to schedule.

Me, well, I just couldn't wipe the smile off my face the entire time.

Of course, I knew why that was.

_Edward_.

He made coming into work not only something I looked forward to more than usual, but his presence brought a joy into my life I thought impossible. Though he still appeared a little standoffish and withdrawn for the most part, the moments he actually opened up a little about himself made up for it. And I was determined to know him, any way I could, even though I wasn't exactly forthcoming about my own situation.

Then of course, there was Emmett. I swear, with every day that passed, he was becoming more and more irritating. Not only did he refuse to put the moves on Alice, he decided to focus all his pent-up energy on annoying the crap out of me.

He backed off a little once I decided to venture out of the office and actually do the part of my job I'd neglected, but it didn't stop entirely-his snide little comments about Edward that only I could hear was driving me nuts.

Matthew and I had settled into more of a routine. His feedings reduced from twice to once every night, giving me the deeper sleep I'd been so sorely missing. I had no idea why I'd skirted around the subject of the situation regarding Matthew. I was reluctant to divulge too much to Edward, but I figured there was no rush. For some reason, I wanted him to know me before I laid my baggage on him.

Carlisle seemed to be backing off a little. Though he still insisted on calling at least a few times each day, I was pleased to note the subject of our conversations were becoming a little more about the project and a little less about his son.

Letting out an audible sigh as I took a final look at the plans and headed out of the office, I watched as an unfamiliar vehicle approached, engine rumbling loudly as it pulled in and parked next to my truck.

"What the?" I muttered as Edward got out of the blue Dodge Challenger. It was old, a '60s or '70s model, and had paint flaking off in spots, but with some work, it could be really nice.

"Hey!" Edward greeted me with a grin a mile wide when he reached where I was standing.

"Hey man," I answered and gestured to the car. "What's all this?"

Edward shrugged. "I needed a ride, so I bought it. Dad hates that it's old and needs work, but he said," he put up air quotes, "'a car is a justified expense. I approve'."

Rolling my eyes at Edward's bad impression of Mr. Cullen, I nodded knowingly. "So you bought a car you wanted, even though he hated the choice."

"Damn skippy," he smiled. "Come on. Let's get to work."

_Damn, he's in a good mood_, I thought to myself as he walked away and said his hellos to Emmett. It was nice to see for a change. Although, part of me wondered if his dad was starting to instill his shitty beliefs in his son. If so, that would be a shame, because I really liked the semi-shy, awkward artist part of Edward. I hoped he didn't give that up just to make his asshole father happy.

Walking up to Em and a couple of the others who were busy grading one of the areas we'd eventually be turfing, I clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"You're with me today. We're having more plants delivered, and we're gonna dig the holes for them."

"Oh...okay. See ya, Em!" he called over his shoulder.

"Catch ya!" Em hollered with a wave as Edward followed me to where we would be digging. The shovels were already there, and I grabbed mine while he took the gloves I had given him out of his pocket. They were getting worn out, I noticed, and wondered why he hadn't gotten a new pair. Selfishly, I hoped it was because they were from me.

We got to work, and I showed him how deep and wide the holes had to be for the plants. I also made sure to warn him about avoiding the irrigation pipes. We started out side by side in the middle of the patch of dirt, and worked our way outwards.

He caught on quickly and used his shovel with care, making sure to make every hole he dug precise. It was hard to keep my mind on my own work with him working so close. He looked so glorious in the sun, sweat dampening his face and neck. I just wanted to stare and never look away.

I forced myself to do my job, though. It wouldn't do to fuck something up because of distraction, no matter how awesome that distraction was.

A loud boom sounded nearby, making both Edward and I jump like hell. My head jerking toward the source of the noise, I saw that the dump truck's bed had lowered quicker than it should have, the back door having banged loudly against the base. Not even a second later, I heard the unmistakable sound of water, and Edward let out a holler.

"Ah, shit!" he yelped, dropping the shovel, at the same time trying to place his booted foot over the leak which was now streaming out of the pipe like an erupting geyser. His actions only made the water go in all directions, and as the cold, wetness landed on my chest, I let out the highest pitched scream I'd ever heard myself make.

Oh, just fucking brilliant.

Now Edward will think I'm a girl.

"Emmett!" I shouted, his attention already on us as he got out of the bob-cat and abruptly bent over and laughed his ass off. "Emmett! For fuck's sake, if you don't quit laughing and go shut off the water, I'm going to call Alice!" I threatened.

He knew what I was talking about, too. Whenever he began to push things too far when he tormented me about Edward, I'd threaten to tell Alice he loved her. It usually did the trick.

"Keep your pants on, Jasper!" Emmett bellowed, waving his arms in the air. He had a grin still plastered across his face as he rushed toward the taps controlling the irrigation system and quickly turned the handle.

Soaking wet from top to toe, shivering and dripping, Edward's chest heaved as he hugged himself, trying to stave off the cold gust of wind that decided to make itself known in that moment. But when he removed his hat and clasped it in his hand, with his auburn hair sticking to his perfectly shaped head as his straight, white teeth chattered, I just about lost it.

Good lord! Was there nothing about Edward Cullen that didn't scream perfection?

Emmett continued to howl with laughter, but the sounds he was making fell away into the background like so much white noise. In that moment, that most wonderful of moments, all I could see was the man standing before me.

Unable to help myself, my gaze drifted downward, following the smooth, dampened skin of his throat, noting the strong, defined collarbone that peeked deliciously from the neck of his white tee, absorbing his strong, broad shoulders as the opaque material clung to his body. His erect nipples were clear as day, and I drifted further, noticing how his broad chest was in perfect proportion to the rest of him, tapering down to his strong abs, the deep V that headed toward heaven burned in my brain. Moving my gaze lower still, I was disappointed his work pants weren't a little tighter. It didn't mean I couldn't imagine what was hidden underneath, though.

"Um, J-Jasper?" Edward stammered, shifting from foot to foot. My eyes flicked back to his green ones as the blush crept across the apples of his cheeks.

"Right. Sorry," I apologized, feeling the heat rise on my own face as well. "Let's go see if I can get something dry for you to wear."

Turning around, I started walking toward my truck. He followed, and I was glad I was in front of him, so he couldn't see the raging hard-on I was sporting. I could practically feel it fucking throbbing against my zipper.

At the truck, I opened the door and rummaged behind the seat for the bag I always kept there. It had one change of clothes in it, just in case of an emergency.

Grabbing the bag, I held it out to Edward, as I stood behind the open door so I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"Here ya go," I told him. "There's a complete change of clothes in there. Don't know if they'll fit, but they're dry. You can change in the office. I'll stand outside so no one will walk in on you."

"Thanks," Edward said gratefully and took the bag. I followed him to the office and did just as I said I would. I stood in front of the door and waited for him to change. My mind sent me all sorts of images of him stripping, pulling the soaking, clinging shirt off and peeling his jeans down his legs. Jesus. I wanted to see it so fucking bad, I could hardly stand it.

Unfortunately, Emmett walked up to me, still with that infuriating grin on his face.

"I'll go fix that pipe," he said, then leaned in close. "Meanwhile, you better do something about fixing that hard-on, man, before you poke someone's eye out with it." He laughed loudly again, walking away, and I flipped him off behind his back. Bastard.

I tried to make myself think of mundane things while I continued to wait. Even though Emmett was being a jerk, he kind of had a point. What would Edward think if he saw me with a boner from hell, just because he had simply gotten wet?

The office door opened, startling me, and I jumped a little as Edward came walking out. Oh my fucking God. If seeing him wet wasn't bad enough, seeing him wearing my old, torn blue jeans and black tee was liable to give me a heart attack!

"Are you okay, Jasper?" he asked, his brow furrowed with concern right before his eyes widened as they caught sight of my hands, which happened to be attempting to cover my very swollen junk.

"Sure. I'm...um...cold. Guess I'll go change my shirt," I blurted, pushing past him in a panic before he could utter a single word, slamming the office door shut and locking it behind me.

Chest heaving and eyes squeezed shut as I attempted to will away my unwanted boner, a soft knock came on the door.

"Jasper, seriously, please open up. You're worrying me," came Edward's plea as he spoke softly through the door, his voice lilting, filled with concern and desperation and fucking doing me in.

Gritting my teeth, I opened my eyes and unlocked the door. As it slowly opened, his footsteps as he entered causing the floor to creak under his weight, I bent forward and began to stare blankly at the plans, palms resting on the edges of the table.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, resting his cool palm on my shoulder, my entire body tensing under his touch, the sensation so new to me it caused me to shudder.

Slowly, he withdrew, and as I heard him let out a shaky sigh. I couldn't help but turn my head to look at him, resting my ass against the edge of the desk.

His expression was filled with concern, beautiful green eyes dancing between my own as if in search of something, anything to tell him what I was thinking. His hand shook as he reached out, fingers touching me briefly as he removed an errant piece of dirt from my face.

"It's not your fault, Edward," I said finally, my voice cracking under the strain, while my body longed to press against him. "I should have been paying more attention."

"No, it was-"

Unable to control myself anymore, and afraid of what I might do, I said, "Look, Edward, I know you're straight, but if you don't leave the office right now, I am going to grab you and kiss the ever loving shit out of you. I don't want to embarrass either of us, so you'd better go now."

Edward stared at me, his red lips parted in surprise. Then, he said and did something that would leave me reeling.

"Who says I'm straight?" he asked, then leaned over and pecked my cheek. Shocked, I just stared at his face, and even the deepening frown didn't detract from his beauty.

"But, you're right. I should go," he added, then left the office in a hurry, the whole building shaking as he slammed the door behind him.

Slowly, I touched my cheek and plopped down in the chair. What the hell just happened?

**A/N: Well...wow! That there was a revelation! Hope y'all enjoyed! One more chapter after this one (cos I seriously cannot leave any new readers with this cliffy) When I wake up tomorrow, more chapters will be posted! xLisa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lisa: Holy shit! I can't believe the ending in the last chapter, can you?**

**Penny: Nope. These boys surprise me at every turn!**

**Lisa: They sure do. They really do take over our heads, and we can't control them. At all! lol.**

**Penny: We can't, but I kinda like it that way ;) Thanks and hugs to Kerrfrano, our prereader, and Harrytwifan, our beta, for fixing our stuff and being the rock stars they are.**

**Lisa: This is the final chapter I'll be posting until I wake up in the morning. Thank you dear readers for the new reviews! We're so glad you're still with us! :D By the way, we don't own Twilight, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind Edward all wet and dripping. :P**

**Penny: Oh hell, me neither! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**EPOV**

Thoughts raced through my mind as I got out of there quicker than lightning, tail tucked firmly between my legs, doing what I always did.

Running away from my problems.

Heading straight for my car, suddenly short of breath, I rested my hand on the roof as I rifled through the pocket of the all-too-tight light blue jeans Jasper had given me to wear.

What the fuck had I done?

"No!" I breathed as the ramifications of my confession hit me hard. I grappled with the keys, attempting to unlock the door.

It was all over.

He'd tell my father and I'd be kicked out of the house.

Right after I was fired.

My mother would be so ashamed!

"Oh, God!"

Just when things between us were becoming civil, I was going to be outed to my father, the one man who didn't accept me as it was!

I couldn't breathe.

Everything around me was becoming a blur.

And as the world..._my_ world, threatened to spin out of control, a firm hand grasped my arm and pulled me up, causing me to drop my keys as my body swayed uncontrollably.

"Edward? What the fuck?" Emmett said. A second hand grasped my other arm as he set me right, my unsteady legs still wobbling beneath me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he pressed, concerned steel blue eyes staring into my tear-filled ones.

"I-I-" I couldn't speak. I was lost for words, my mouth gaping open. I blinked several times as I tried to focus. The panic still swirled within me. The only thing keeping me grounded was the man standing before me.

"Calm down, man," Emmett said. "Breathe for a minute and tell me what the hell's going on."

I sucked in a couple of heaving gasps of air, trying to gain some control. A full blown panic attack was threatening, and I sure as hell didn't want that.

"You alright?" Emmett asked. He still had a hold of my upper arms.

Nodding, I took another shaky breath. "Emmett," I choked out. "My dad...I'm gonna get fired...he's gonna throw me out..."

"Hang on," Emmett frowned. "You're not making any sense. Your dad's gonna fire you and throw you out? Why? You've been doing great."

I shook my head. No, he didn't get it.

"I...I just...oh shit...I outed myself..." I stammered.

Emmett was silent for a moment, then his expression changed as he finally put two and two together.

"You mean you came out? As in admitting you're gay?" he asked, and with a cringe, I nodded. The tears that had filled my eyes spilled over, and I angrily brushed them away.

"And, you think you're gonna lose your job over it?"

Again, I nodded. Emmett laughed.

"Dude, you do remember the man you just came out to is gay too, right?"

"That's the fucking problem!" I whisper-yelled. "In the office...we...I..."

Emmett quirked a brow. "Wait. You and Jasper? Y'all got busy in the office?"

"Fuck no, you ape! He told me if I didn't get out, he was gonna kiss me. He said I was straight. I corrected him, kissed his cheek, and ran out like a motherfucker. Now, he's gonna tell my dad, and shit's gonna hit the fan. Don't you see? I have to get the hell out of here!" I hissed.

Clutching my arms tighter, Emmett shook his head.

"No, Edward. What you need to do is calm down. Now it's close enough to lunchtime. How about I drive us someplace where we can talk?"

Nodding my head, I took in another cleansing breath, thankful that Emmett understood I needed a little distance from the situation.

Picking up my keys, he unlocked the passenger side door, bundled me in and slid into the driver's seat before I could blink.

"I'll just let Jasper know we're headed out."

"No!" My head spun back toward the office, and I was thankful Jasper hadn't emerged. I really didn't want him to know what had happened.

"Don't worry, man, I'm not gonna say a word to him about any of this. As far as Jasper's concerned, we're having an early lunch together, nothing more. Okay?"

He offered me a broad smile, while one of his thick eyebrows rose up in question.

"Okay," I breathed, watching carefully as he texted his partner. When he was done, he shoved his phone in his pocket and turned the key before quickly pulling out.

Throughout the ride, I stared out the window, not even paying attention to what I was seeing. My mind was in turmoil about my insanely fucked up morning. I did hear Emmett say something about how badass the car was, and I just managed a wan smile in his direction as an answer.

He pulled into the nearby Applebee's and my stomach did an uncomfortable flip. There was no way I could eat. We went in, got seated at a semi-private table in the back, and were greeted by an over enthusiastic waitress. I was glad we were near the bathroom, because her cheerful voice made me want to hurl more than I already did.

She set menus in front of us and pulled out her pad and pen. "What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Two beers, please, and we want burgers and fries, please," Emmett told her with a wink. She giggled, scribbled on her pad, and walked away, swaying her hips for our benefit. Ugh.

"Ugh! Talk about wasting her energy!" Emmett joked, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah," I answered, unable to articulate anything else as the waitress returned quickly, shooting me a wink before setting down our beers.

"Your food will be out shortly," she said sweetly, and walked away.

I took a long sip of my beer and sighed. Good stuff. Emmett did the same, and folded his hands together on the table top.

"Edward," he said. "You know and I know there's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Is to my dad," I snorted, and took another large drink.

"Then you don't tell him until you're ready," he said, surprising the shit out of me.

"What?"

"You're secret's safe with us, Edward."

"O...kay. But what about what happened with Jasper? I just kissed him, for fuck's sake."

"So what?" Emmett said flippantly. "You should be proud of yourself, not shitting your pants, like you're doing right now. Jasper pretty much told you he likes you, and you finally told him you liked him, too. I don't see anything wrong with that." He paused, cocking a brow. "Wait. You do like him, right?"

"Jesus Christ, what are we, five?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Yes I do, okay?"

After swallowing his mouthful of beer, Emmett grinned. "That's great, man! And just a heads up, I happen to know Jasper has been pining over you for weeks."

My mouth fell open. "Weeks?"

"Yeah. I've been giving him a pretty hard time of it, too. It's such fun to mess with him. Why else would he stay cooped up in that inferno of an office all the time? It's 'cause when he watches you work, he can't get nothing done, and he gets a boner," he snorted. "Really, I'm surprised the office walls haven't been whitewashed by now."

"Emmett!" I whispered fiercely, feeling fire in my cheeks. "Shut the fuck up!"

Right then, our waitress came over and set two plates in front of us.

"Enjoy, boys," she crooned, then sashayed away.

"All I'm saying," Emmett continued, rolling his eyes at the woman, "is I think you did a good thing. I think you and Jasper would be good together. So, the cat's out of the bag and y'all just go on from here."

He picked up his burger and took a huge bite while I picked up a french fry and picked it to pieces.

"Well...I kinda don't know how to act around him now," I admitted.

He finished chewing, swallowed, and took a drink of his beer.

"Just like you always have," he grinned. "Continue being yourself. Joke around. Work hard, and see what happens."

"Yeah?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yeah," he said. "Trust me."

He winked at me then took another bite of his food. For the first time since the office fiasco, I smiled. Maybe he was right, and it would be wrong of me not to give what may be a good thing a chance. As long as my dad didn't find out.

Suddenly hungry, I began to eat. Then, a thought occurred to me, from something Jasper had said.

"You know, Em," I smiled. "Maybe you should do the same with Alice. You know, come out to her, too."

He stopped mid-chew and stared at me with wide eyes before recomposing himself.

"I'm not gay," he scoffed as he picked up his beer and downed the rest.

"You know that's not what I mean. With the way you talk about her, I sense you care for Alice a great deal," I said softly. "And Jasper says you get all googly-eyed when she's around, too. Go on, man. Rip off the Band-Aid, like I did."

I was grinning like the Cheshire cat with the way the tables had turned.

I knew Emmett was embarrassed, what with the blush that now stained his cheeks and the look of sheer horror that was now plastered on his face. We'd become fast friends since I'd begun working with him, and I wanted to see him happy.

He looked like he was thinking hard for a moment, then he hummed.

"I'll think about it."

"Think about it, my ass," I retorted. "You really should practice what you preach, Emmett. You just sat here and told me it was a good thing I came out to Jasper. Maybe you wouldn't be so confused if you had that same talk with Alice as well. I think you would be a lot happier if you did."

"You just don't get it, Edward. Alice...well, Alice has always loved being single and carefree. Yeah, she's dated guys...even been in relationships a couple of times, but if she didn't...if she..."

"What?"

"I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection, you know?"

"Hmm. From the way Jasper talks, I don't think you would be rejected. Besides, do you wanna spend the rest of your life in the friend zone?"

"I don't know..." he said with uncertainty, shaking his head.

"Look, just promise me you'll think about it," I advised, placing my hand over his balled fist, which sat on the table, giving it a squeeze.

"Fine," he sighed, and I grinned widely, then downed the rest of my beer.

With that, he withdrew his hand and stood before pulling a couple of bills from his wallet. As we headed back to my car, Emmett handing me the keys, I felt somehow lighter as we drove back to the site.

I could do this, couldn't I?

If Jasper and Emmett could keep things under wraps for just a little while until I sorted out what I was going to tell Dad, I could just keep doing what I was doing, instead of doing my usual and running away from things.

Because if I wanted to see where this attraction between us went, I'd eventually have to come clean.

I killed the engine and stepped out of the car, Emmett following close behind. As I caught sight of Jasper standing in back of the clubhouse talking on the phone, a strong sense of determination suddenly overwhelmed me. I picked up the shovel and began digging. For the first time since I could remember, I decided to stay put. For the first time ever, I didn't want to run away...

**Well, wonder if Emmett will finally pull his head outta his ass and hit on Alice? Stay tuned to find out! See you guys tomorrow :)**

**Lisa and Penny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Penny: Howdy, howdy howdy! Y'all ready for some more chapters?**

**Lisa: I bet you guys are! We really appreciate you being okay with us blowing up your inboxes. We have the best readers in the fandom! Oh and the best pre-reader in Kerrfrano and best beta in Harrytwifan too!**

**Penny: Absolutely! We love our girls hard! If we could, we'd send them their very own Edwards and Jaspers! :D Sadly, it is a fact that we do not own Twilight.**

**Lisa: No we don't, but I sure as hell am having a ball writing these boys! So sit back, grab yourself a drink and enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**JPOV**

I stared at myself in the mirror, my hair still damp from the shower, as I slipped on my favorite pair of black jeans and ran a comb through my wayward curls. Shit, it had been some day. Not only had Edward given me the mother of all hard-ons with his unique interpretation of a wet t-shirt competition, but he'd spent the rest of the afternoon digging and planting in those tighter than skin jeans that I'd given him to wear.

The very sight of him caused me to drool, but when he removed his shirt and tucked it in his back pocket, right after he wiped his brow with it? Let's just say I was a goner.

In the end, of course, I ended up running away...relegating myself to the office _yet_ _again_, attempting to get a handle on my ever-out-of-control emotions.

And only two things kept screaming in my head from that moment on.

Edward was gay.

And he kissed me.

Chaste as it might have been, that kiss told me more than any amount of words could.

That, or he was out to torture me...tease me until I exploded in my pants.

Either way...still screwed here.

Sliding on my black and white checked shirt and slowly doing up each button, I shook my head as I thought of my predicament.

I really wondered if I was crazy to even contemplate going over to Edward's house. I reasoned that returning his clothes...clothes I'd spent the entire evening washing, drying and ironing as a curious but uninformed Alice watched on, was the right thing to do. Then, perhaps, I'd get the chance to talk to him without Emmett overhearing what could become a rather delicate conversation.

Yeah, call me Saint Jasper.

I knew it was a risk going to see Edward outside of work. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but after what had happened today, there was no way in hell I could continue on the way I had been, either.

I sure as hell knew that until we spoke, I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, and as the father of a newborn, I needed my rest.

Yep, I was going with that lame excuse.

Of course, my supposed best friend had been no help whatsoever.

Apparently, Emmett had taken quite a shine to our newest hired hand, so much so that he'd kept his trap shut for the rest of the day. When I asked him what was up with Edward, in as casual a way as I could manage without coming across as too obvious, he informed me it wasn't his story to tell, but also warned me that I should keep what I did know to myself.

Nothing like flying blind.

I was relieved on one hand that because I'd been pressing Emmett for information, it meant he didn't feel the need to come over after and subject me to yet another evening of unresolved sexual tension between him and Alice. On the other hand, I was curious as fuck, and could've done with a bit of my best friend's insight.

It was obvious that on some level, Edward had regretted what he'd done, and though it was a risk pushing him, I needed to know where I stood.

"Oh well," I whispered resignedly, lacing up my trainers, deciding to splash on a bit of my favorite aftershave as well.

Nothing wrong with a guy wanting to smell nice, was there?

Rolling my eyes as one pathetic excuse after another continued to dictate my decisions, I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet, as well as Edward's clothes. Quickly kissing a beaming Alice and a slumbering Matthew, I headed out, still refusing to tell her where I was going, but letting her know I was a text away.

**~HDE~**

To say I was intimidated by Edward's home was an understatement. I had gotten the address from his file at the job site, and even though I knew the house was in one of the richest neighbourhoods in town, nothing could have prepared me for this. The property was massive, it's intricately designed gardens going on for miles, but the house was so big, it actually dominated the landscape. The door I was currently standing in front of had the appearance of heavy oak. It was sanded, stained, and finished to a high gloss. Fancy.

I carefully pressed the ornate doorbell, juggling Edward's clothes between my hands as I then wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans. I was as nervous as a whore in church. So many scenarios were rushing through my head. I really wanted to find out where Edward and I stood, but I had no idea how to bring it up. Not to mention I was scared shitless over what he might say.

The door opened, revealing the last person I thought I would see. Carlisle.

Well, that explained the swanky address. As his imposing silhouette stood in the doorway, my heart sank.

So much for getting a moment alone with Edward.

"Mr. Hale," he said down his nose. "Might I ask what brings you to my home that could not wait until tomorrow?"

"Oh, Mr Cullen. Um, well, I just wanted to return these to Edward. A pipe burst at work today, and we all got a little soaked. I wasn't sure if he had something else to wear tomorrow...so I thought that...that..." I rambled like a lunatic, tripping over my words, holding out the pile of Edward's clothes.

"I was wondering why Edward came home dressed differently. Let me guess. My son had something to do with the incident, didn't he?" he growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

My hackles began to rise. Though Edward _had _caused the leak, there was no way in hell I was gonna give Carlisle Cullen even more ammunition to use against his son.

"As a matter of fact, no. I wasn't watching what I was doing, and it was my fault."

"Really?" he asked, tilting his head in question, the sarcasm lacing his voice not lost on me. "I find it difficult to believe that a man with a reputation such as yours would do something so completely irresponsible."

I really wanted to smack some sense into the guy, make him see how great Edward was, but somehow I managed to stop myself. Instead, I kept my head, smiled and said charmingly, "Well, Sir, we all have our off days. So, is Edward in? I'd really like to return these to him personally, if it's alright with you."

"Hmph," he grunted as he turned and slammed the door shut, then proceeded to yell for his son.

Fuck me sideways, the guy really was an ass.

Before I could even get my head around the fact that the door had been slammed in my face, it was opening again by a pink-faced, frowning Edward. He slipped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. I could do nothing but stare for a moment. He was wearing very old jeans and a white tee, both with paint smeared on them. He even had a streak of sky blue across his cheekbone. Good God, he looked incredible.

"Hey, Jasper..." he said, rather nervously.

"Hey, Edward. You okay?" I asked. He really did look like the least little noise would cause him to have a heart attack.

"Fine," he answered, wringing his hands in front of him. "Um...this is a surprise...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, holding out his clothes for him to take. "I brought your clothes back to you. They're all washed and dried."

"Thanks." He granted me a small smile as he took them from me. "I was planning to bring yours back tomorrow. You could have done the same."

"Well, I wanted to bring them to you in case you had nothing else to wear, so..."

"Oh. Thanks. Well, it's getting late."

Taking a step backwards, Edward moved to open the door.

"Wait! I also have a non-work related question I wanted to ask," I told him. He was looking around the porch like he was expecting someone unwelcome to interrupt us. God, was he like this all the time when he wasn't working?

"Al...alright," he stuttered.

"I'm having a little get together at my place on Saturday night. Dinner, movies, beer, you know. Emmett and Alice will be there, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

He shook his head emphatically. "I can't."

"Oh? Hot date?" I joked, suddenly feeling all kinds of awkward.

"No," he snorted, shaking his suddenly lowered head once more. I felt like I was back in high school.

"Aww come on, Edward. Please come? Help a guy out? You know what I'm dealing with on a daily basis, what with Em being all goo-goo eyed over Alice. Maybe if you're there, I'll feel a little bit less like a third wheel."

"You're asking _me _for help?" he asked incredulously, his widened eyes rising to meet mine.

"Yeah. So?" I couldn't hide the fact I sounded like I was begging him, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Well...I guess I could..." He glanced toward the door, his teeth suddenly worrying his bottom lip, a frown marring his beautiful face.

"Great!" I said, turning to walk away before he changed his mind.

"Um...Jasper?" he said, grasping my arm before I could move.

"Yeah? What is it?"

All of a sudden he was close, and he leaned in...breath hot and sweet as it puffed against the shell of my ear. "He...well, nobody knows, and I'd like to keep it that way...for now, at least."

"No problem. By the way, that paint? Yeah...it looks good on you." With a quick wink, I turned and leapt down the stairs. "Eight o'clock!" I called over my shoulder. I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't about to tell me he wanted me naked and bent over the hood of my truck, but at the same time, it warmed my heart that he felt he could tell me what was on his mind, too.

As I slipped inside my truck and drove away, I smiled as I checked my rearview mirror. He was still standing on his porch, staring after me, looking confused as hell. I hadn't told him where I lived, but had taken the liberty of placing a little note with my address and phone number between his folded clothes. I only wished I could see the look his face when he finds my note, because I may or may not have drawn a smiley face and a heart on it as well. Oh yeah, I was in deep.

**Well, another one down! See y'all next time! Let us know your thoughts!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Penny: Hey y'all! We are sooooo happy you are enjoying this!**

**Lisa: Yep. I'm beside myself!**

**Penny: So, thanks to y'all the readers, for making this so much more special, and thank you to our prereader and beta, Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan. They are awesome.**

**Lisa: You guys are all awesome! So let's hear a bit from Edward, eh? Oh and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**EPOV**

The moment I closed the door, he was standing right there, his body invading my personal space, his tight, angered face in mine.

"What. Was. That?" he growled, accusation in his voice.

"What was what?" I answered, mentally berating myself for asking my father to clarify the glaringly obvious. All I wanted was to escape to my room and immerse myself in my work...and therefore avoid the man glaring at me with a million questions in his cold, calculating eyes. But as per usual, I had nowhere to run.

I took a few steps backwards until my body was pressed against the door as my father said, "I saw the way he was looking at you, so don't you play coy with me, Edward Anthony Cullen! I know there's something going on...so why don't you just get it over with and tell me what the hell's with you and this..._Jasper_?"

With the way he said his name, his voice so filled with disdain, something inside me just snapped.

"Nothing's going on! And you know what? It'd be none of your fucking business even if there was!" I yelled, pushing past him. My mother's mouth fell open as she emerged from the kitchen and watched our confrontation go down.

Hot, burning tears brimmed in my eyes as I took to the stairs three at a time. The last thing I heard before I slammed the door to my bedroom was the sound of my mother's voice as she shouted my father's full name in disgust.

I threw my clothes on my bed and walked over to the canvas I had been working on. I managed to barely hold on to my temper while I picked it up and set it safely in the corner.

"_Don't you three-name me, Esme! Can't you see what's going on?" _my father retorted, the house not large enough to hide the sound of his voice echoing up the stairs and filtering underneath my door.

"_Yes, Carlisle, I can. Edward's getting a life. Making friends. Actually doing something and sticking to it. Why can't you just be proud of his achievements and leave it at that, instead of treating him like a child? Questioning everything he does?"_

"_The only reason he's doing so well is because I've pushed him. Why can't you see that coddling the boy isn't what he needs?" _my father yelled.

"_And why can't you see that alienating him is only serving to push him away, just like it always has!" _Mom accused.

"_I don't have to stand here and listen to this! I am the one who has made him realize he has responsibilities, and if you can't see that, you're as blind as he is!"_

And with my father getting the final word as always, I flinched as I heard the front door slam, right before the house fell eerily quiet.

Sniffling, I picked up a fresh canvas, set it on the easel, and poured paint haphazardly onto the palette that rested on the window ledge. I heard my father's car as it pulled out of the driveway. Finally, the unshed tears spilled over and coursed their way down my cheeks. I dipped my brush in the colors and angrily swiped at the canvas. Stroke after stroke, in reds, oranges, and yellows, I took my frustration out on every space of that canvas, adding layer after layer, abandoning my normal style as I lashed out at the world.

The more I painted, the more I cried, until I was a spent, sobbing mess on my bedroom floor. I managed to lay my brush on the easel so I wouldn't get paint on anything, then studied the work I had just created out of anger and hurt.

The image staring back at me looked kind of like a flaming sun in a blackened sky, which reflected how I was feeling. I was just so fucking _angry_ at my father for being the way he was. He always thought I was shit for as far back as I could remember. He was so fucking single minded, it pissed me off to no end, and sometimes made me wonder if he was even my real father. We were nothing alike, and I was happy for that!

A soft knock on my door startled me out of my thoughts, and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before getting up to open it. It was Mom, standing there with her mouth set in a grim line.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a small voice.

I moved out of the doorway enough to let her in, then closed the door and relocked it. She walked over to my painting and stared at it with her arms folded over her chest.

"You did this? Just now?" she asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah," I sighed, plopping down on my bed.

She sat next to me and crossed her legs, smoothing her linen pants with a slightly shaking hand.

"Edward, I'm not going to make excuses or apologize for your father's actions. He is his own person, and will have to come to terms with that himself. I do want to tell you I am exceptionally proud of you for working so hard to get your life together."

"Thanks," I mumbled, my fingers fidgeting as I stared down at them.

"Look at me," she prodded, and I obeyed, staring into her glistening, green eyes. "I love your art, and you are a genius at it. Please, don't ever stop painting. I knew from when you were small that you would be artistic, much like I am, though I don't have a tenth of the talent you have. That painting on your easel right now says so much to me. It shows not only your anger, but your frustration over not being able to live the life you want."

My expression must have given away my surprise, and she laughed softly.

"Know you pretty well, don't I?" she asked, and I nodded, wondering what else she might know about me without me saying so.

"Not as well as you think," I muttered under my breath.

"So you say," she retorted softly.

"Okay, then tell me. What else do you know?" I couldn't help but ask. I didn't know if I was signing my death warrant for taking the conversation this far, but I had a small amount of hope that since she understood my painting, she might understand everything else about me.

Again, she laughed softly and patted my knee. "Edward, what you're not telling me right now, I've known since you were twelve and couldn't keep your eyes off the boy down the street."

My face grew hot and I searched my mother's face for any kind of disgust. There was nothing but her gentle smile and kind eyes, and I threw my arms around her neck, burying my face in her shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's alright, son. I promise it's okay. I will keep your secret. The only one with the right to tell your father is you. If you do, that's fine. If you don't, that's fine, too. I will stand by whatever decisions you make for your life. Be your own person, baby boy. I love you."

The tears started again, and I pulled away and wiped my eyes, unable to contain them.

"Thanks, Mom," I sniffed. "I love you, too."

We sat there in silence for a moment, being there for one another, before a question..._the_ question that had been on the tip of my lips finally came out.

"Mom, why are you still with him?"

"I love your father, of course," she answered with a shrug.

"Why?" I just didn't understand.

She let out a sigh, and a small smile crept over her face. "Because he hasn't always been this way. Because the man I fell in love with is still in there, somewhere."

"And you think he'll change?" I asked doubtfully.

Ignoring my question, she responded with a question of her own. "You probably don't remember you had an Uncle Marcus, do you?"

Wracking my brain, I shook my head. It wasn't as though I hadn't heard his name mentioned before, but as far as remembering being with him, I couldn't recollect a thing. "He was Dad's younger brother, right?"

"By five years, yes," she answered. "I know they're all long gone now, but has your father told you much about his family?"

"Not much. I know they were all deeply religious. Weren't some of them nuns and priests?"

"Yes, they were. In fact, your Uncle Marcus was to be ordained the year he passed away...the same year you were born."

"Oh," I answered, not really knowing what else to say. I felt bad that I didn't respond to that bit of information more, but I didn't know the man, so it stood to reason, I guess. "So, how did he die?"

Dad never did talk much about any of his family, which always bothered me a little. Maybe if I knew more about his side of the family, I'd be able to figure Dad out a little better, too. And now, they were all gone. His parents...his brother...gone. I knew if I had a brother or sister, I'd want to not only make the most of my time with them when they were around, but also talk about them after they weren't.

"Kidney failure. It all happened so fast they barely had enough time to place him on the transplant wait list before he died."

"That's awful," I stated, a strange feeling of sadness overcoming me.

"Yes it is. I will never forget your father going to church every morning and lighting a candle for Marcus, before he spent hours praying. Unfortunately, it didn't help. And when Marcus died, Carlisle changed. His brother's death not only caused your father to reject the rest of his family, but also his religion and everything he once held dear. He threw himself into business after that, but he also made the mistake of using his business manner in all other aspects of his life. He became so hard, so distant, that in the end, he was unrecognizable."

I looked at her with a serious expression. "You mean, he wasn't always this much of an asshole?"

"As much as you might find this difficult to believe, no, he wasn't," she answered, letting out a tiny chuckle. "In fact, he was very much like you. Warm, caring, and very, very giving." I snorted. "Don't laugh, it's true."

"Seriously?" I asked, my laughter abating and smile fading as I watched her expression become serious.

"It was like a light went out in him that day, and ever since I've been waiting for it to switch back on. I hoped that somehow your birth would bring him back, but if anything he became worse...far more protective of you, especially once his parents passed within two years of his brother. At the same time he was holding on tight to you, he became more distant when things got too emotional. It was a very difficult time."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said with a regretful shake of my head. It was good to finally have an understanding of why my father was the way he was. I just hoped someday he'd change...that I'd get to see the man I knew he could be.

It was then Mom placed a kiss on my forehead and finally stood.

"Anyway, enough of the heavy conversation. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, please don't hesitate, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I promise, and thanks...for everything," I smiled.

She ruffled my hair, then said with a grin, "By the way, if things go well between the two of you, I'd love to have Jasper over for dinner sometime."

Before I could give her an answer, she'd already opened the door and left quietly. With a grin and heated cheeks, I walked over to the door, locked it, then laid back on my bed, legs dangling over the edge, hands tucked behind my head. Wow. What I had hidden for so long, my mom already knew. And she said nothing about it to anyone. I was in awe of her, and suddenly felt a lot better than I did a few minutes ago.

Sitting up, I picked up the clothes Jasper had brought back, and unable to stop myself, I lifted them to my nose and took a deep breath. They smelled like him and laundry powder, and as I grinned wider, a piece of paper fell onto my lap. I set the clothes beside me to pick it up.

Unfolding the paper, my eyes honed in on Jasper's neatly handwritten note. The sight of his address and phone number caused a wave of excitement to course through my body. But once I noticed he had also drawn smiley faces and hearts around what he had written, my suddenly thumping heart just about leapt out of my chest.

"Jasper," I whispered, tracing my fingers over the note, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. I honestly felt like a teenager who'd just gotten a love note from their first crush, and it was the happiest I remembered being in a very long time.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! See ya next time!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Penny: We just love you guys so much!**

**Lisa: Yep. In fact, I wanna have all your babies! LOL. Seriously though, thank you so much for welcoming this story back. **

**Penny: Also a huge thank you and gropes to our prereader and beta, Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan. They make our chapters pretty :)**

**Lisa: Indeed they do. Without them we'd feel naked! And that's no lie! So sit back and enjoy! And though we don't own Twilight, these boys own us. :D**

**CHAPTER 16**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it was Saturday already. The rest of the week had gone by in a blur, the easy conversations between Edward, Em and I flowing as we began preparing the gardens planned to go between the back of the clubhouse and the eighteenth hole. It was as if I was staring at a different man. Edward was his usual quiet self, it was true, but the smile that seemed to be plastered across his face nearly the whole entire time made me feel positively giddy.

I wondered if I'd somehow helped put that smile there.

"Do you think I made Edward smile? Do you, little man?" I cooed in my best baby talk to a gurgling Matthew as I finished changing him, and picked him up in my arms. Pleased that when I'd taken him to the clinic after work the day before, he'd put on a whole pound in weight, I added, "Wow Matthew, you sure are packing on the weight! You might wanna watch that if you wanna pull the ladies," I said with a chuckle as I gave his tummy a gentle pat.

His little legs kicked beneath him, and I held him aloft, staring up into his perfect little face. It was then, as if he'd gotten my joke, that the most miraculous thing happened.

He smiled.

And he had dimples, like me!

My heart melted in response to what I'd just witnessed.

"Oh my God! He...you smiled!" I gasped, my grin so damned wide it was making my face ache. Pulling him close, I placed a kiss on his cheek before hugging him to my chest, his sweet little sounds filling my ears, his very presence in my life making my heart swell to bursting.

"You are so clever! You know that?" I added as I walked to his wardrobe and pulled out the brand new dark blue two-piece outfit I'd bought just for tonight.

Yep, Matthew and I were gonna dress up for the evening, and I couldn't wait.

"You know, little man," I said while trying to pull his feet through the legs of his tiny jeans, "I have a friend coming over tonight. You know, the one I made smile? He's really sweet, and I think you'll like him a lot."

The baby waved his arms around as if he understood what I was saying and was happy about it. While I pulled his shirt over his head, I noticed something and moved my face closer to his. His eyes were different. Where they had been blue before, around the edges of his irises was now a very lovely shade of green. Oh, wow. He was going to have green eyes? That was just another mystery for me to watch unfold about my little guy.

He blinked slowly, and I kissed his cheek again before finishing getting him dressed. He had already been fed and burped, so I didn't think I would need a bib, but I would have a towel handy just in case.

I had already showered, so I laid Matthew in the middle of my bed so he couldn't roll off, while I dressed myself. I chose a pair of dark blue jeans, to match Matthew's, a white shirt, and a dark blue, buttoned up vest. Finishing the look, I pulled on my square-toed cowboy boots. I didn't want to look like I did at work, so I figured dressing like this would be the way to go.

Once we were ready, I took Matthew into the living room with me and set him in his little seat that bounced when he kicked his legs. He was content to stare around while I made sure everything looked okay.

A knock on the door startled me, and I rushed to open it. Alice was standing there, holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey, Jasper," she grinned, walking in and heading straight for the kitchen. "Well, don't you look spiffy?"

"Thanks," I chuckled, watching her put the wine in the fridge.

"Something smells good," she commented. "What's cooking?"

"There's a pork roast and potatoes in the oven, and I have a salad ready in the fridge," I answered.

"Oooh, that sounds nice," she said, then walked up and straightened my collar. "Come on. I wanna see Matthew."

I followed my energetic friend into the living room and over to the baby. He was content still, kicking his feet and making his chair bounce. Alice sat down and cooed at him. Again, he smiled.

"Jasper! Did you see that? He smiled!" she crowed. "And oh, look! He has the cutest dimples, just like you!"

Laughing, I said, "He smiled at me earlier, too. I swear, I almost did what you do when Em's around."

"What's that?" She looked at me through narrowing eyes.

Grinning slyly, I commented, "Turn to goo."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" She yelled, and smacked my arm. I couldn't help laughing loudly at her reaction. I was rather proud of my remark.

There was a knock on the door, and my body stiffened in response. As I headed down the hall to answer it, Alice called after me, "No turning to goo, now, Jasper."

Before I managed to get the door, it opened, and Emmett walked in with a bag under one arm.

"Make yourself at home," I snorted, and Emmett laughed.

"Always do," he said, and sat his bag on the coffee table.

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"Beer, my friend," he answered. "You don't think I'm gonna drink that frou frou shit you call alcohol, do ya?"

Laughing, I said, "I guess not."

The doorbell sounded again, and I went back to it, wiping my sweaty hands on the thighs of my jeans. As I turned the knob, I took a deep breath. Everything's gonna go great, I told myself, and pulled the door open.

Edward was standing there in a red button down and faded jeans. His hands were jammed into his front pockets and he wore a shy smile.

"Hey," he said quietly with a nervous grin.

"Hey. Come on in." I moved out of the way and he walked inside. "Em and Alice are already in the living room, playing with Matthew. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking around my place. His eyes landed on Matthew, who was in Emmett's arms, and he grinned widely. "That's your nephew?"

"Yep," I answered proudly, and grabbed his hand to bring him closer.

"Wow," Edward commented. "He's so cute. How old is he now?"

"Almost two months," I supplied. "You can hold him if you want."

"Oh, I don't know..." he said doubtfully, but Emmett laid the baby in Edward's arms anyway. He held my nephew awkwardly, unable to stop himself from fidgeting, behaving like he didn't know what to do with him.

Chuckling, I walked behind him and arranged his arms so he was cradling the baby close to his chest. Matthew settled immediately, and I grinned while Edward looked down into the baby's small face.

"Hi, Matthew," Edward whispered nervously. "I'm Edward."

Matthew stretched and found his thumb, sucking it enthusiastically while his eyes drifted closed. Warmth radiated through my entire body at the sight of Edward cuddling the baby I loved so much. With a little practice, he would be a natural, and if I had my way, he would be around, practicing a lot.

I stepped away from Edward. "Excuse me. I'll be right back."

Edward watched me as I went in to the kitchen. I grabbed a pot holder and a long fork off of the counter and opened the oven door. I poked the potatoes to see if they were done, but they still felt a bit too firm.

Closing the oven door, I stood and turned to see Edward standing there, watching me, a tiny frown crossing his face.

"I gave Matthew back to Emmett," he said quietly. "Thanks for letting me hold him. I'm just a little nervous around babies."

Smiling, I walked to the fridge and opened the door. "You're welcome. I was nervous at first too, but now it's easy. You'll get used to it." Taking the wine out, I then opened the freezer and put it in there so it would chill faster.

Edward leaned against the counter. "Can I ask why you have him all the time?"

Hurt stirred within me in response his question, and I leaned against the counter next to him. "My sister died giving birth to him, and our parents' health isn't good enough to take him on. So, I got the job."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry," Edward whispered, and I smiled at him.

"It's okay. I still miss her, and I see little hints of her every time I look at the little guy, but I love taking care of him. Matter of fact, I don't know how I'd cope if he wasn't around." I picked at the edge of the potholder, briefly unable to meet Edward's eyes. His hand closed over mine, and squeezed gently.

"Then I'm glad you have him," he said quietly. I raised my eyes to meet his, and they were filled with so much concern and understanding, that I just about choked up.

"Me too."

Unbidden, a tear I had been trying so hard to hide spilled over and ran slowly down my cheek. Edward raised his hand and wiped it away with his thumb. Before he could take his hand away, I stopped him by resting my hand on his. He smiled, just a half smile, but it was so warm and genuine, and without being able to stop myself, I leaned in, taking his lips with mine in a gentle kiss. Oh God, he was soft and warm and tasted so good. Tingles ran down my neck at the sensation, and I kissed him again, parting my lips just enough to take one of his between them. He stepped closer to me and I cupped his face in my hands.

A throat clearing from the doorway caused Edward to pull back quickly and turn facing the sink, his back toward the intruder.

"Oh, don't mind me, boys," Alice said with a giggle. "I'm just checking the wine. Carry on."

"What?" Emmett demanded, showing up immediately after Alice. "What'd I miss?"

I could have slapped the both of them. Why did they have to walk in on us at that precise moment?

"They were just kissing," Alice said flippantly, pulling the cork out of the bottle and pouring herself a glass.

"Hell yes!" Emmett yelled, fistpumping the air. "Finally!"

Edward turned around then, and I took his hand. He had an adorable blush on his cheeks and was smiling. Time to put Emmett on the spot.

"Your turn," I snarked at him, raising a brow. That statement sobered him up - fast.

"What?"

"I kissed Edward, so now it's your turn. Time to go for broke, dude."

Even though Emmett's face was as red as a tomato, he grinned wickedly. "You think I won't?"

"Nope," Edward chimed in. "You'll chicken out."

Alice was standing there, sipping her wine and looking at us like we had all flown the coop.

"What the hell is he talking about?" she asked, and Emmett strode over to her.

"This." He took her glass and set it on the counter, then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Edward and I clapped and whistled, then looked at each other and cracked up. When Emmett let Alice go, she looked like she had stars in her eyes, and she put her fingers on her lips.

"What the...?" she asked, confused.

"Emmett's wanted you from the start," I said, bringing the back of Edward's hand up to my mouth so I could kiss it. "Edward and I have been telling him to make a move, but he hasn't had the balls."

"Is this true?" Alice stared at Em.

"Butthead speaks the truth," Emmett smiled, and Alice grinned so big, it was unbelievable. She then stepped next to Em and put one of her tiny hands in his while wrapping her arm around his waist. Emmett smiled like he had won the lottery and leaned down to kiss her again. This time, it was slow and gentle, like mine and Edward's was. I was relieved Alice felt the same as Emmett, and that they would now be a couple. They both deserved a little happiness in their lives.

"Hey, what are you lookin' at? Eyes over here, mister!" Edward said, putting his finger under my chin and turning my head to face him.

He grinned and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around my neck. Pressing my chest against his, I held him close, the room and everyone in it fading away to nothing as we learned each other's mouths. It was then I realised that this night couldn't get any better than it already had.

**Thanks for reading! See y'all in a minute or 2!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	17. Chapter 17

**Penny: Omg, I am so excited for this one!**

**Lisa: Oh yes! Me too, Penny! I sure hope all our readers agree! *hides* This one's a split POV cos lots happens!**

**Penny: It sure does! Kerrfrano is an excellent prereader, and Harrytwifan rocks as our beta. Thank you girls!**

**Lisa: Thank you so much! So...let's see what goes on at this dinner party, hmmm? Oh and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**JPOV**

"Damn, Jasper, you're a great cook," Edward said around a mouthful of pork and potato.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling around my mouthful of food.

We were almost finished eating, and the conversation, wine, and beer had been flowing freely. Edward and I only sipped our drinks, but Emmett had already downed two beers and was working on his third. Alice had only had one glass of wine, but that didn't stop her from getting a bit giggly. It was funny to watch.

Once I chewed and swallowed my last bite, I stood up and stretched. Grabbing mine and Emmett's empty plates, I headed for the kitchen and set them on the sink. They could wait until the morning. A couple of minutes later, Edward brought his and Alice's dishes, and I smiled as I watched Edward rinse them off before I steered everyone into the living room. The plan was to watch a movie or play some poker, but Alice and Em surprised me by pulling on their jackets.

"Where are y'all going?" I asked, sitting my glass on the coffee table.

"Oh, I've had a bit too much to drink, so Alice offered to drive the truck back to my place," Emmett explained. "We're leaving now so you guys can have some time alone."

I laughed. "Yeah, okay, sure. Be careful, you two."

I walked them to the door and watched them leave, a smile on my face as Em threw his arm over Alice's shoulder. The second I had the door closed, locked, and had turned around, Edward was pushing me against the roughened timber. He pressed as close to me as he could get, and my cock was growing inside my jeans while I slowly thrust against his hip. He was kissing me hard, showing no mercy.

"Edward," I moaned, as his tongue brushed against my lips, begging for entrance. Without so much as a second thought, I readily opened my mouth to him. Swallowing every noise that rumbled from deep down in his chest, I flicked my tongue against his before I felt his thigh press between my legs, our bodies moving perfectly against each other.

I only moved away from him long enough to take a breath before kissing him again, licking and biting at his lips. He was making the most delicious noises...ones I knew I would never tire of.

Breaking the kiss, I leaned down to kiss and suck at the exposed skin of his neck. I held him against me, both hands on his lower back.

A sudden cry from the living room brought me back to my right mind, and I reluctantly pulled away from Edward, staring longingly at him. He was so beautiful, with his hair a mess and his shirt half untucked, eyes wide and glistening and so dark I couldn't see the green any longer. I noticed I had left a light mark on his neck, and I grinned at the thought, as neanderthal as that might have seemed.

"Don't. Fucking. Move," I ordered breathily before heading down the hall.

Matthew was sitting in his seat, crying for all he was worth. I took him out and held him close, hoping he would calm down. No such luck. I took him into the nursery and laid him on the change table, which prompted a fresh round of crying.

"Shh," I soothed, and saw Edward out of the corner of my eye standing in the doorway. "Come in," I told him.

He walked in just in time for me to get the wet diaper off of a squealing Matthew. As I slid a dry one under the baby, I noticed Edward was looking around the room. Fastening the diaper as fast as I could, I picked Matthew up and held him to my chest to try and calm him.

Edward's eyes settled on the picture of Rose I kept next to Matthew's bed.

"Um...who's that?" he asked, tight-lipped.

"Oh," I said. "That's Rosalie. Remember? She's my sister and this little fella's Mom I told you about."

Edward swallowed hard a couple of times while all the color seemed to drain from his face in an instant.

"Edward? Are you okay? You look like you're gonna hurl."

"I...yeah, uh, no...uh...I...gotta go," he mumbled incoherently, before he abruptly turned and fled the room.

"Edward, wait!" I called after him, not wanting him to go anywhere.

I moved to stop him, but I was too late. Only a couple of seconds later, I heard my front door slam. That was weird. I wondered what could have happened to make him bolt like that, and hoped he was okay.

Matthew's screaming and stiffening body demanding my attention, so I headed for the kitchen and started to make his bottle. My mind was racing with one question after another. Did the food make Edward sick? Fuck, I hoped not. He would never come back if that was the case. Was he regretting what we did? He seemed just as much into it as I was, but then again, he wasn't completely out of the closet, either. Maybe our encounter was a little too real for him and he needed a little time to process what had happened. I had no fucking idea. All I knew was that I missed him, and wanted him to be okay. And as much as it killed me, I knew I needed to give him a little space, and hoped he'd call to let me know how he was doing.

**EPOV**

"Oh, God!" I wailed as I tore open the door of my car and got in, turning the key and planting my foot down.

As I sped down the street and hung a right, panic took over. In an instant, in the mere blink of an eye, my past had caught up with me...and caught up with me with a vengeance. Mind whirling with one thought after another, I drove like a bat out of hell, thankful there wasn't much traffic on the road as I tried to make sense of what I'd just discovered.

At the same time, images of that baby boy flew in and out of my head.

His thick, red curls.

His alabaster skin.

His emerald green eyes.

"Shit!" I roared at the top of my lungs, as the memories of the night I'd rather forget soon followed.

Blond hair, blue eyes, long legs.

Drinking...oh God, lots of drinking.

Awkward sex...awkward unprotected sex in the backseat of my car.

With_ Jasper's sister._

I remembered she'd introduced herself as Rose at the time, and though she looked like a female version of Jasper, I never put two and two together until now. The memories were too clouded by my drunken haze and the nights spent ever since trying to wipe that experience from my mind.

Panic overwhelmed me.

My breaths became shallow, and it all became too much.

What the hell was I going to do?

Pulling over to the curb, the city lights a blur through the tears suddenly pouring from my eyes, I gripped the steering wheel and banged my forehead against the horn repeatedly.

Not only had I ruined my life, but my monumental act of stupidity had changed the fates of others forever. My mother would disown me before my father killed me, and Jasper would probably never want to speak to me again.

I couldn't face any of this...not yet.

"Holy fuck!" I cried as my entire body shook with fear, grief, and a thousand other emotions I couldn't decipher. Throwing my head back, I wiped the tears as they streamed down my face with the heel of my palm.

I don't know how long I sat there and wept, ignoring my phone as it buzzed several times with incoming messages.

I don't know how much time passed as the reality of what I'd just gleaned hit me with so much force I felt as though my entire world had just imploded.

The only thing I did know was that I had no idea how to deal with any of it.

I opened my eyes and blinked several times before the neon sign of The Earl called to me like the only beacon in the worst storm of my life. Only a handful of minutes had passed before I was sitting in a corner booth, inhaling my first shot of whiskey.

Downing my beer, I signalled two more to the passing waitress.

Yep, I was gonna get toasted.

In truth, I didn't know any other way to handle how I felt.

**~HDE~**

Six shots and three beers later - mission accomplished. The familiar warm haze I'd always welcomed in the past made me feel so much better.

Once I'd downed the last mouthful of beer, the alcohol soothing my ridiculously frazzled nerves, I thought some more, and came to one conclusion.

I knew for the first time in my life I was already far too invested. Because of that one fact, I also knew for the first time, I didn't want to run away from the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Jasper."

I couldn't.

No way, no how.

Not only did I know I was on my way to falling hard for the man who had made my heart start beating for the first time, I was a daddy for fuck's sake! That was something I could never walk away from, no matter how much I wanted to the moment I'd made my life-shattering discovery.

I did the math over and over, but I needn't have bothered. I already knew the answer. Everything fit. Timelines, circumstances...everything! And even though things back then were hazy, I knew that one simple truth.

Matthew Hale was my son.

"Last call," the barman announced, bringing my musings to a halt as he wiped the black surface. Planting my palms on the edge of the table, my legs wobbled as I rose to my feet.

Bidding the grey-haired but distinguished barman goodbye, I made my way outside. The cool air as it hit my face sobered me up a little, but not enough to kill the much-needed buzz.

But, did I really want to go home?

Hell no, I didn't. I couldn't tell my parents about any of this...not until I'd thrashed this out with Jasper. And I knew I couldn't run away...I'd already figured that one out. Though there was no way I could contemplate taking Matthew away from Jasper, at the same time, I knew I couldn't hide the fact he was mine from him forever. I was so confused, and the stupid thing was the one person I felt I could talk to about this fucked up situation was the man at the center of it all.

Jasper.

After coming out to him, it was as if the dam had burst. I opened up to him about things I'd never talked about with anyone else, and I'd never felt lighter. So, though it made no sense at all, what I really wanted to do was go back to Jasper's and cry on his shoulder and beg him to tell me what I should do.

My ringing phone brought me back from my thoughts, and as I pulled it out of my pocket, I saw I had received several text messages from Dad. I read the caller ID, making a snap decision to answer Mom's call so she could tell Dad to quit bugging me.

"Mom? How the fuck are ya?" I slurred as I stumbled down the street.

"Edward? Oh Edward, are you drunk?" she cried.

"Just a little, but don't worry. I'm headed back to Jasper's now, so you can tell Dad to stop texting, k?" I got in the car and turned the key, foregoing the seat belt.

"Why did you leave Jasper's in the first place, son? What happened? Did he say something to upset you?"

"Can't tell ya just yet, Grandma, but you'll find out soon enough," I laughed as I pulled out of the space and hit the gas as hard as I could.

"You're not making any sense at all! Wait a second. Edward, are you driving?"

"Course I am! How else am I gon' talk to Jasper?" I scoffed, letting out a loud snort.

"Edward, you pull over right now and sleep it off before you get yourself or somebody else killed!" she yelled.

"No can do!" I dropped the phone on the seat beside me, not bothering to hang up, rolling my eyes in response to her lecture.

Didn't she understand I needed to see Jasper, right the fuck now?

I was still laughing as I raced through the streets, ignoring stop signs and red lights. My mom was yelling at me over the phone, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Honestly, I couldn't care less about anything but seeing Jasper and sorting this mess out.

Out of nowhere, someone walked out into the street and I knew I couldn't stop in time, so I swerved to the right, and at the same time hit the brakes. My car felt like it was airborne for a long time, and as everything around me seemed to slow down, there was a loud crash, followed by the sound of glass breaking...right before everything went black.

**Well well well, what has Edward gotten himself into?**

**Tune in to find out! See ya in a bit! *runs off to make breakfast***

**Penny and Lisa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Penny: Ooooh! The plot thickens in this one! Heavy stuff on the way!**

**Lisa: Like sands through the hourglass... Yep, it's a pivotal chapter too! **

**Penny: Awww! Well, can't give too much away, so I will take this time to thank Kerrfrano, for prereading, and Harrytwifan, for betaing. Those girls are the bread to our butter!**

**Lisa: Indeed they are! We don't own Twilight, and we hope you enjoy xx**

**CHAPTER 18**

**JPOV**

I was almost asleep when my phone rang, the trilling sound scaring the shit out of me as it broke the silence. I had it on my pillow just in case Edward sent a text or called, and I didn't even look at the number as I sat up and answered it.

"Edward?" I asked, and heard a sniff. "Edward, is that you?" I was seriously worried.

"This is Esme Cullen, Edward's mother," the woman, clearly upset, answered.

"What's going on? Have you heard from Edward?" I asked in quick succession, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Something was very wrong, I knew it in my gut.

"Jasper, I went through my husband's records to get your number," she said. "Edward's been...in an accident."

"What? How?" I took a minute to breathe and try to calm the fear that rushed through me at her announcement. One-handed, I started pulling on my jeans.

"He was drunk and hit a telephone pole head-on. He's at Piedmont Hospital, second floor, room 229. I...thought you should know," she said sadly.

"Is he okay?"

"He's unconscious, and has some cuts and bruises," she said. "But that's all we know for now."

"Thank you for calling, Mrs Cullen," I told her. "I'm on my way."

Ending the call, I speed dialed Emmett's phone and willed him to pick up. After four rings, I thought I was gonna have to drive over there.

"Yo!" he finally answered, and I could hear Alice giggling in the background.

Rolling my eyes, I said quickly, "Em, I need you and Alice to come watch Matthew. Edward's been in an accident, and I need to get to the hospital."

"What?" he asked, suddenly serious. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," I said, frustrated.

"On my way," he said quickly, and I hung up.

All sorts of scenarios raced through my mind while I finished dressing and waited on Em and Alice to arrive. I prayed over and over to any God who would listen that Edward was going to be alright. We had just gotten together. He couldn't be taken from me now.

I paced the living room floor until, finally, a knock came and I rushed to let Em and Alice in. I started to tell him what to do with Matthew, but he waved me away.

"Go," he said. "We know what to do. Call me later."

"Okay. Thanks, guys," I said, then rushed out of the apartment.

I drove as fast as I could without getting pulled over through the city, following the Hospital signs. When I finally got there, I parked in the visitors parking lot. Dashing toward the main entrance, I chose to take the stairs to the second floor because they were faster, and I needed to expel the pent-up energy I had going on.

As I arrived at the top of the stairwell and burst through the door, I stopped to catch my breath and looked up at the signs pointing to the room numbers. Following the directions, I turned to my left and noticed a woman emerging from the public bathroom about halfway between the elevators and the entrance to the ward. I could tell by the color of her hair that she was Edward's mom.

"Excuse me, are you Esme?" I asked as I dashed toward her. Once she turned to face me,I recognized her face from the day we met at Carlisle's office. She raised her teary eyes to mine and smiled sadly.

"He's in there," she said, gesturing toward the open door down the hall a ways. "Go on in. I'm waiting for his dad to get back with some coffee, so that should give you a few minutes."

"Thanks," I said, and walked slowly into the room. It was lit only by a small fluorescent overhead light, the angle casting long shadows over his face. Edward was still and silent, the white hospital blankets tucked under his arms. He had a bandage on his forehead and cheek, and his lip was swollen and had a small cut. There was an IV in the back of one of his hands and a heart monitor attached to his finger, the beeping sound causing my own heart to clench. He looked so frail lying there, the very sight of him making my heart ache.

All of my previous questions came to the forefront of my mind as I took in his appearance. It was obvious he wasn't sick, so why did he get drunk? The look on his face before he left my apartment was so unexpected...so hard to figure out, but I wanted answers.

Walking to the side of the bed that didn't have the IV stand, I picked up Edward's cool hand and pressed my lips to the back of it. "Edward," I whispered, "why did you do this? Why did you run away?" I paused for a moment and smoothed the blanket across his chest.

It was then, as I saw him laying there, that the answer became clear.

Maybe it wasn't our kiss. Maybe it was everything that kiss entailed that scared him, and my baggage was too much for him to handle.

Maybe, me having Matthew and all that came along with caring for a child wasn't what he wanted. I should have realized it when he told me babies made him nervous, and the look on his face when he saw me in the nursery holding a screaming Matthew, but I was too blinded by my own selfish needs to read the signals.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take considering we've only just kissed, but I really think we have a chance at something special. I've never felt anything like it before," I confessed. "I like talking to you, and the way you smile...well, it just takes my breath away."

I gasped out the last words, trying to hold my shit together. Though I knew he couldn't hear me, I'd never confessed anything like this before.

"But that's okay. If you just want to date, I can do that. No pressure, okay? You just focus on getting better, and then we'll see." Staring at his banged up face, his dark, long lashes fanning across his bruised cheeks, I couldn't help but lean over and place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?" Carlisle's raised voice came from behind me, and I gently laid Edward's hand back down on the bed. Turning around, I was met with his cold, angry eyes.

Before I had a chance to say anything in response, Esme took her husband's arm and tugged. "Come on. Let's go talk in the waiting room."

His eyes darted toward a couple of nurses who were suddenly standing in the doorway, wearing stern expressions. He nodded, and I followed them out of the room and into the small family waiting room at the end of the hall. Esme closed the door quietly, and I sat heavily on one end of the small faux leather couch, dropping my head into my hands.

"Care to explain just what you were doing in there, Mr. Hale?" Carlisle asked in an eerily calm voice. Reluctantly, I looked up at him, a combination of fear, hurt and anger flashing across his face.

"Uh...I was...um..." I stuttered, unsure how to word what I wanted to say.

"Carlisle, are you blind?" Esme cut in. "What did it look like he was doing? He was showing our son some affection, of course."

"I know that, Esme," he bit back. "But why? Foremen don't kiss members of their crew like that...even if they have been in an accident."

It was then she took his hands in hers and led him to the couch opposite mine, smiling at him sweetly, rubbing soothing circles on the backs of his hands as she turned to face him.

She looked down for a second, took in a heavy breath and exhaled, composing herself for what she was about to say.

"As much as I wanted to leave it to Edward to tell you this, considering what's happened tonight, I think you have a right to know." Carlisle's face was filled with such pain and anguish as he looked at his wife, shaking his head, that all the air suddenly left my lungs. "No, Car, you need to hear this. We could have lost Edward tonight, do you realize that?"

Lowering his head, he nodded, and she continued.

"Car, our son is gay."

"No," he said weakly before his shoulders slouched and his entire body began to shake.

She then took him in her arms, and whispered in his ear, "Yes, he is."

Though I couldn't see Mr. Cullen's face as she held him, I had no doubt his eyes would be filled with tears. I knew mine were.

"And I believe that this young man here has helped make him see who he is...who he's always been."

Carlisle glanced at me briefly before he held onto his wife, his face against her shoulder while his body shook with silent sobs.

"I know, Esme. For as long as I can remember, I always knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I wouldn't let myself believe it. All these years, I tried to protect him, save him from the difficult path he insisted on taking. Instead, I have pushed him away and denied him so much. I'm sorry."

The tears I was trying to hold back spilled over at Mr. Cullen's confession, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

Esme rubbed her husband's back and let him silently sob against her. I felt like I was intruding on a very private family moment, but at the same time, I found it impossible to move a muscle.

"It's alright, Car," Esme crooned in his ear. "We all do things that we think are right at the time, but in reality we know deep in our hearts how wrong they are. I don't hold anything against you, and I don't think Edward does, either."

"How can I fix this?" he asked, lifting his head so he stared into her kind, loving eyes.

"Talk to him, and tell him you understand," she said gently. "Then listen to what he has to say without judgement. You might be surprised by his reaction."

He nodded, and she kissed his forehead much like I had Edward's.

It was then he withdrew from his wife's embrace and turned to look at me. Elbows on his knees and hands clasped together, he leaned forward, his eyes filled with intensity as they searched the depths of mine.

"Well, Mr. Hale, it seems you have me at quite a disadvantage," he said finally, blinking back the tears that had mostly dissipated. Clearing his throat, he composed himself as he directed his terse words toward me.

"How so, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned.

"Well, it seems you know a great deal about me and my family, courtesy of Edward, and I really don't know that much about you, now, do I?"

It wasn't as though I hadn't attempt to strike up casual conversation with Carlisle whenever he called. The man simply had no idea how to make idle chit-chat, and usually railroaded me the moment he'd gotten what he wanted from his many phone calls to the site. Stupid thing was because I'd grown to have feelings for Edward, I really wanted to get to know his father as well. Maybe even become his friend someday...even though I knew that was highly unlikely.

"Oh, well, ask me anything. What would you like to know?"

"What are your intentions with my son?" he asked in his usual direct and demanding way.

I wasn't expecting him to ask something like that right off the bat, but then again, I also knew the man had absolutely no tact.

Esme cleared her throat, her husband's question obviously surprising her as much as it did me.

"I like him," I admitted, my tone casual.

"You like him," Carlisle stated. "That's it? That's all you have to say after that little performance in there?"

He really wasn't making this easy, but I didn't expect him to. As I felt the blush burning my cheeks, I dipped my head and wrung my suddenly sweaty hands together, not knowing what else I could say to make him see what Edward meant to me.

I knew I more than liked him, but I also knew I couldn't mislead his father by making some grand proclamation of love, either.

"What else would you have me say?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Edward has more than a few issues. If you think that you can toy with his feelings, then drop him just like that, you have another thing coming!" he snapped, his statement taking me by surprise so much so, that my mouth fell open and my eyes grew wide as saucers.

It was then, as I stared into the eyes of a desperately protective father rather than the man who had simply hired me to work for him, I knew I had to be honest...both with him, and myself. I knew if I was in the same situation with Matthew, I'd probably be asking the exact same questions, no matter how difficult or awkward asking them might be.

"Alright. I guess I owe you that. From the moment I saw Edward, I was drawn to him more than anyone else I'd ever met before. I like that he's quiet, that he's different and that he has an artistic side. He has a great smile, is sensitive and fun. He's the first person I want to talk to when I wake up, and the last person I think of before I go to sleep. I care a great deal about him, Mr. Cullen, and until he tells me otherwise, I intend to remain a part of his life in any way he'll have me."

As much as it pained me to consider just being his friend, I also knew it was too late to walk away from Edward.

Esme sat there, looking positively floored as she drew in a gasp and held her hand over her heart. Carlisle stared at me, eyes wide and unblinking as they continued to scrutinize me. But as his mouth twitched into the slightest of nervous smiles, which surprised me enough, something else unexpected happened that shocked me to the core.

"Carlisle."

"Huh?"

"Call me Carlisle."

***sheepish grin* See y'all in just a sec! Can't wait to hear what y'all thought of this one :) Let us know!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	19. Chapter 19

**Penny: Here we go with Edward! Wonder what's going through his head this time!**

**Lisa: Yes, his poor little banged up head. Awww!**

**Penny: :( Poor guy. As ever, Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan rock our socks with their amazing prereading and betaing skillz!**

**Lisa: They are da bomb! And so let's sit quietly and see what's going on in Edward's head, hmmm? *whispers* And we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**EPOV**

As soon as consciousness roused me, I wished again to be asleep. Oh God, I hurt everywhere. My body was sore and my head was pounding so hard, I was afraid I was gonna be sick. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to get my bearings. The medicinal smells and beeping sounds told me I was in a hospital, but I couldn't for the life of me remember how I got here.

Before the darkness overtook me, everything was hazy, my memories warped. My phone...there was something to do with my phone, and my mom. The fact that my tongue felt thick in my mouth informed me that I had been drinking. A lot.

Jasper. I had been at Jasper's for dinner, and we'd kissed. Then, the reason I had run out of there and drank myself silly hit me like a ton of bricks. Rosalie. Jasper's sister. The girl I tried to figure out my sexuality with, had unprotected sex with, and whom I got pregnant. And her pregnancy was a life altering event I never knew about! My God, what would Jasper think of me for what I had done? Hell, what would my parents think when they found out? Dad hated me already. Would this send him over the edge? Cause him to finally throw me out of his home and his life for good?

Then there was the issue of that pretty little nephew of Jasper's. My son. Fuck, I still couldn't get my head around that. I would have to get through one thing at a time, and at the moment, I was laying in a hospital bed, with no idea how injured I was, and no idea where my car ended up. Jesus, I was screwed. Yes, sleep would be easier.

Frustrated, I winced as I curled my fingers into a fist. Realizing I was connected to an IV and monitor, I closed my eyes and drifted, willing sleep to take me so I could forget about everything now whirling through my throbbing head for a little while longer.

Unfortunately, my father had other ideas. And though I was tempted to just blurt out, 'I'm gay and I knocked up Jasper's dead sister' I knew I had to talk to Jasper before I did anything rash.

"Edward?" he said quietly as I opened my eyes, just in time to see him pull up the only chair in the room and sit down next to me.

It was then I took in his worried expression. Shirt unbuttoned and hair disheveled, stubble dotting his clenched jaw, his eyes bore dark circles under them.

For as long as I could remember, my father had never allowed himself to get in the state he was in now.

"Dad?" I asked, swallowing heavily and staring at him as if I was seeing somebody that looked like my father, but was actually someone else in disguise.

"Yes, son," he confirmed in a soft, croaky voice, nodding his head.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

Checking his watch, he said, "They brought you in around eleven. It's a quarter after three in the morning now."

"Oh." My tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth, and I tried to swallow what little saliva I had left.

"You want some water?" he asked. Before I could even answer, he reached across to the bedside table and poured me a cup, even unwrapping one of those bendy straws for me before he held it in front of my parched lips.

Staring at him warily as I took several long sips of the cool liquid, I gave him a quiet, "Thanks," before watching him place the cup on the table once more.

I swore I was dreaming.

This wasn't my father's way. At all.

And frankly, I didn't know what to make of it.

Maybe I'd been hit in the head harder than I thought, and I was still out cold, dreaming this shit up.

"How's the head?" he asked, his brow crinkled, tired eyes filled with concern.

"I guess I'll live," I answered, searching his face, as I tried to make out what the hell was with him. "What happened?"

"You got drunk and hit a pole head-on."

_Jesus Christ!_

"Oh God. Dad, was anyone else hurt?" Dad let out a breath and shook his head, and I couldn't have been more relieved.

"The police called though. They'll need you to go to the station when you're up to it to complete their report."

"Of course," I said, knowing no amount of running was gonna get me out of this mess. "Whatever I have to do to make things right...I'll do it."

"That's good to hear. I've spoken to my lawyer who has already made some enquiries. The car will be impounded, and you'll likely be up for a court appearance and hefty fine. He also told me your licence will probably be suspended for at least six months, but at least he's managed to convince them not to throw you in jail."

"Oh," I said, cringing, not really knowing how else to respond. It wasn't so much what he was saying, which was strange enough, it was how he was behaving that had me totally confused.

The seconds ticked by, and as silence filled the room, he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"You need something for the pain? I can get a nurse if you like."

As he moved to stand, I hissed as I grasped his wrist to stop him, the IV tugging at my hand causing a painful sting.

"No. I'm fine," I answered, lying through my teeth, immediately letting go once he sat back down.

His odd behavior finally got to me, and I needed some answers from him. What the hell happened while I was out?

"Why, Dad? Why, all of a sudden, are you acting like this? You've never given a shit about my problems before, so what's changed? Did the idea of me doing time behind bars make you worry I'd drag the family name through the mud?"

For a brief moment, I could have sworn I saw hurt cross his features, right before he closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh.

"No, Edward."

"Well then, what the hell is all this about?" I demanded.

"Let's just say your accident has made me realize a few home truths," he admitted, opening his eyes, but apparently unable to look me in mine.

"Home truths? Like what?" I questioned, his statement suddenly making me feel a little anxious.

"Well..." He scratched the stubble that peppered his chin, eyes flickering all over the place. I'd never seen him look this nervous before. "Edward, it's been brought to my attention that perhaps..." Jesus, he was struggling. I knew it, but I also knew if I stopped him, gave him an easy out, he'd probably never open up like this again. So, I held my breath. And waited. "That perhaps I've been a little too hard on you."

"A _little_ too hard?" I hissed, his statement causing a surge of anger to rise within me. Now more than ever, I knew I needed to let him know exactly how much he'd hurt me. "You've never accepted anything I've ever wanted to do with my life. You've been overbearing, controlling, and have had no consideration for what I wanted _at all_! Damn straight you've been a little too hard!" I winced as my head throbbed, and my ribs ached in response to the tension filling my body.

Another sigh left him. "I know, son. I know." He paused, glancing up at the ceiling before leveling his tear filled eyes back on me. "I was wrong, Edward, and I'm sorry." He cleared his throat. What the fuck was this? The man who hated practically everything I did, was not only crying, but he'd seen the light and was also apologizing?

I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut. Instead of reacting with his usual acidic retort, he'd admitted he was wrong, his words causing my anger to dissipate in a heartbeat. In its place was a combination of confusion and grief, accompanied by hot, stinging tears which brimmed in the corners of my eyes.

"Edward," he said, drawing in a shaky breath before he continued, "you're my only child, and it occurred to me I could have lost you tonight. I...couldn't cope if I had."

I sat there for several long moments, just allowing what he'd confessed to wash through me. We were venturing into unchartered territory; that much I knew. But as I stared at my father...the man who had given me life, and spent every day since pushing me to my limit, I knew that if our roles were reversed, I'd feel the exact same way.

"I'm sorry too, Dad," I admitted in a rush. "I put you and Mom through hell, and as much as you refused to let me follow my own path, I should have tried to tell you how I felt instead of running away like I did."

"Thank you, son," he said gratefully, his response prompting me to continue further. To let him know I understood him more than he could possibly know.

"And Dad...I'm also sorry about Uncle Marcus, too. Losing your brother...I just can't imagine what going through that would've been like." Tentatively, I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze, his watery eyes fixing on where we were joined, until they met with mine once more.

"You...how?" he asked, swallowing heavily.

"Mom told me," I said, blinking back my own tears, while giving him a shrug.

"Oh, of course she did," he replied with a sniffle, surprising me when he elaborated. "He was so young, Edward...his life so filled with promise. I was his older brother, the one who had all the answers. It was my place to protect him, and I failed. Though they never said anything, it was as if my parents blamed me for his death. And when I lost Mother and then six months later, Father...well..."

"It wasn't your fault, Dad," I said softly, my voice croaky and throat aching with emotion. "Understand? None of what happened was your fault."

"I guess I always knew that. I was so used to being able to solve problems in business, I'd deluded myself into thinking I had Marcus's illness handled in much the same way. In truth, though, there's no way of controlling anything much at all, is there?" he admitted.

"No, there isn't," I agreed. "We have to roll with the punches as best we can."

"Yes," he agreed. "And just like I couldn't control what happened to Marcus, you can't control the man _you_ are. I'm sorry it's taken until now for me to realize that."

Wait. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? I mean, he _could _have just been talking about my need to become an artist...but was that all there was to it?

"What?" I asked, almost breathlessly, suddenly feeling a little giddy.

"I know you're gay, Edward," he said in a weak voice. "I've always known."

The room suddenly felt devoid of oxygen, and I struggled to take in breath. He knew I was gay. That's why he hated me all this time! He probably only tolerated me because he was trying to placate Mom...keep the peace in our fucked up little family!

"Oh, fuck no!" I cried. Now it was all out, there was no reason for him to have me stick around. He'd disown me and never speak to me again.

"Edward, calm down," Dad said, leaning closer to take the hand that didn't have the IV attached.

No, it was too much. I couldn't handle anymore, and my head hurt so fucking bad. There was only so much a person could take in at one time, and I had reached my limit. Wheezing and shaking, I closed my eyes and willed for the world to just end and put me out of my misery.

"Breathe, please, son. _Son_?"

I was barely aware that Dad was yelling for the nurse at one point, then next thing speaking softly with someone else. I was certain I'd blacked out for a second, and as an annoying bright light caused a red glow underneath my eyelids, I felt familiar hands touch my face. My mother. That's who Dad was talking to. She was murmuring in my ear, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I focused on the sound, and matched my breaths to hers until I calmed down a little. Opening my eyes, I saw Mom's gentle smile, Dad's worried expression as he spoke to the nurse, who switched off the penlight she'd been shining in my eyes and promptly left, and what? Was that Jasper standing there against the back wall with red, puffy eyes and tears running down his cheeks?

Our eyes met and Jasper smiled beautifully. He then walked over to my bedside and picked up my hand before he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I glanced nervously at my dad. He was sitting there with a look of concern-not anger-on his face, and it was then I understood.

Dad not only knew I was gay, he chose to accept that fact. Oh dear God. Suddenly overcome with emotion, a small sob escaped my throat, and within moments, I was crying tears of unbridled joy. Never in a million years did I think anything like this would ever happen. The relief I felt in that moment was indescribable.

"You...approve?" I managed to ask through my tears. I needed to hear him say it, to make it real.

"Yes, son, of course I do," he replied, and I was overcome by a fresh bout of tears.

"Really?" I responded warily, sniffling and leaking, still finding it hard to believe. Mom handed me a couple of kleenex, and as I thanked her and wiped my face, I took several deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

"Edward, as much as I always hoped you'd someday marry and have children, and maybe even give up the idea of being an artist and come work with me, if nothing else, this experience has taught me you need to do what makes you happy. So, yes, son, you have my blessing."

Watching as he placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder before he turned and took Mom's hand in his, he added, "We'll leave you two kids to talk. Your mother and I are going to get something to eat, if the muck they serve here can be classified as food."

And...he was back.

He shot me an eyeroll before he opened the door and showed my mother out. My jaw was slack as I watched the door close behind them, and my thoughts turned to Jasper, standing there grinning from ear to ear. It was then my heart clenched as the situation of Matthew, Rosalie's baby and Jasper's nephew, invaded my mind once more.

Because now...now I knew it was time the man I'd come to care about more than anyone before had ourselves our own little heart to heart...

**Hmm, interesting! See y'all in a bit!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	20. Chapter 20

**Penny: I just have to take this moment to tell our readers just how freaking AWESOME they are! We love you guys and give you huge squishy hugs! :D Thank y'all for being so great!**

**Lisa: And this chapter...well another one where important stuff happens!**

**Penny: Indeed. Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan are the bestest prereader and beta we could ask for, so THANK YOU GIRLS! *mwah***

**Lisa: Kisses all round! So...we don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 20**

**JPOV**

"God, Edward. I was so worried. You ran out, didn't call, and now you're here. I'm so fucking relieved you're okay," I said all in a rush, my emotions getting the better of me. On impulse, I leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on the side of his bruised bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did, Jasper," he mumbled. "But I didn't freak out and run because of anything you did."

"Why did you, then?" I asked in an almost whisper, needing more than anything to know what was going through his head.

"Jasper," he said, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed several times. "I have to talk to you about something serious, okay?"

My heart panged with fear at his statement, so I attempted to allay his fears...and mine. "Edward, I know I'm not perfect, and we just started out, and I tried to make the date good, but-"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, interrupting my statement, clearly confused.

"Wait. You're not telling me you don't want to see me anymore?" I was the one confused, obviously, and the one jumping to some seriously wrong conclusions, too.

"No," he chuckled softly and squeezed my fingers with his. "I want there to be an 'us' very much. You may change your mind, though, after you hear what I have to say."

"I doubt that," I responded with a wide grin.

"Just listen before you make that judgement call," he said seriously, a frown forming on his brow.

I gazed deeply into his glistening eyes and nodded, my entire body tensing as I prepared to hear him out, "Okay, Edward. Go ahead."

"What do you know about Matthew's father?"

His question was so out of the blue, I gave him a quizzical stare before I shrugged and answered. "Nothing," I answered. "Rose refused to talk about him. All I know is that she got drunk and had a one night stand in the backseat of a car in some downtown bar parking lot."

"A little under a year ago...in the parking lot outside some Irish tavern?" he asked. I vaguely recalled her mentioning a place called Paddy's.

"Yeah, that's it. How'd you know?"

He stared at me intently for a moment before saying so softly I could barely hear him, "So did I."

What? Did I hear that right? I kept silent, thinking, and slowly everything started to fall into place.

"Oh my God...you're not saying...that...when? When did this... But you're gay," I whispered incoherently.

"You know you're the first guy I've ever kissed," he reminded me.

It was then it dawned on me.

"Matthew...his hair. Oh Jesus, he has your hair!" I dropped his hand and stood, finding myself pacing at the foot of the bed. He was watching me warily, obviously waiting to see what I was going to do after having absorbed what he'd just told me.

"Yes," he said softly.

"And his eyes...they're turning from the newborn blue to...green," I choked out, a small sob tearing its way out of my throat. "He has his daddy's eyes. His daddy's beautiful, perfect eyes that had me captivated from the first moment I saw them. Jesus Christ, I'm falling in love with Matthew's _father_!"

"You're _what?" _he exclaimed loudly.

I didn't have time to deal with the consequences of what I'd just confessed...I was still reeling from the news that Edward Cullen was Matthew's father!

As I stared at the man who held not only my heart, but my fate in his hands, the panic began to rise from deep within. I could lose Matthew to the one man I'd grown to care about. Everything I held dear could be taken away, just like that. I felt woozy, and a cold sweat immediately broke out across my forehead. My breathing was becoming uneven and shallow, and I felt as though I was drowning in a sea of panic. I needed to escape...get some distance from him before I went under for good.

"I...can't deal with this. I have to get out of here..." Without a backward glance, I stumbled toward the door and tore it open.

"Jasper! Wait!" Edward called after me in an anguished voice as I left his room and made my way down the hall.

I couldn't fucking believe what had just happened.

My entire world had just been flipped on it's head, just like that, and I didn't know what the fuck to do.

"Emmett," I whispered as I pulled out my phone, running toward the stairwell before making my way downstairs and heading outside. The cool evening air as I tried to catch my breath caused my lungs to burn.

Dialling Em's number, it only took one ring for him to pick up. "Is Edward okay?" he asked without even greeting me first.

As the sound of Matthew's gurgles and little noises came through the phone, I lost my shit completely. Sobs wracked my body, and unable to speak, tears blurred my eyes and flowed relentlessly down my cheeks as thoughts of losing my little man filled my mind.

"Oh, shit, Jasper, what happened?" Emmett pressed in a far more urgent voice.

My sobs then turned into full on wailing as all I could do was cry into the phone.

"Jasper!" Emmett yelled. "You gotta tell me...before I go outta my mind, what's going on? Did Edward die or something? Please, Jasper, just calm the hell down and talk to me!"

My legs threatened to give out on me as I tried to calm myself down enough to speak. Leaning against the wall next to the entry way, my body slid down until my ass hit the cold, hard pavement.

"Jasper, _please!_" Emmett begged.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I took in a deep, shaky breath and held it in my lungs before letting it out. Trying to swallow down the pain still trying to burst out of me, I told my best friend everything that had happened since I'd arrived at the hospital. When I was finished, I was breathing hard and hiccuping from all the crying I'd done.

"Aw, hell, man!" Em responded.

"Yeah," I snorted, taking in another deep breath before wiping my runny nose on my sleeve.

I was a mess.

This entire situation was one seriously, fucked-up mess.

"Emmett, I have no idea what to do," I whispered. "I couldn't handle it if I lost Matthew. Tell me what I should do."

I was desperate. I knew I needed to keep my head, but I was fighting a losing battle. Jesus, I didn't even know whether I should hire myself a lawyer, because for all I knew, that could be what Edward intended to do.

"For starters, you need to go back in there. Talk to him. Tell him you're just as scared about this shit as he is, and apologize for running out on him," Emmett said in a serious voice.

"But he..."

"Get back in there _now_, Jasper," he huffed. "I get that you're confused, shocked, and you need answers, but so does he," he pointed out.

Of course, Emmett was right. Edward deserved to know where he stood just as much as I did. Aside from the fact that he must be freaking out about this just as much as I was, he himself had proved how running away from problems didn't solve a damned thing.

"Alright," I said in a small voice. "And Em? Thanks."

"You're welcome. Keep your chin up, bro, and call me later. Alice and I will stay here for as long as you need."

"I will."

Ending the call, I stood and shoved my phone back into my pocket before I took a deep breath, went back inside, and headed back up to Edward's room. Thankful that his parents still hadn't returned, my breath hitched as I saw Edward laying there, still as stone, with tears running down his temples into the pillow.

"I, uh...I'm sorry I ran out like that," I said quietly.

"It's okay. _Believe me,_ I understand," he whispered. "I'm just glad you came back."

"Yeah..."

"Look, Jasper, I didn't know a thing until I saw the picture. I'm sorry I ran, love, but I didn't know what to do or what to think."

"I know you didn't know," I said, tears again running freely down my face while my heart clenched at his unexpected endearment. Just seeing him laying there, broken and apologetic, tore at me so hard. "I tried to get Rosalie to tell me so we could find the father, but she refused. Told me even if she wanted to find him, she didn't have a full name and had no idea where to even start looking. Why did you sleep with her? It's obvious you're gay," I sobbed.

My heart was breaking, talking about Rose like this. The grief felt as fresh as the day she died.

"I...didn't know I was gay then," he answered quietly. "Well I did, but I refused to believe it."

"Why?"

"My father was always trying to make me be like him, and that wasn't about to happen. He wanted a straight businessman for a son, not a gay artist who he was ashamed of. The only way I've ever been able to handle the fact I was going to be nothing but a disappointment to him was to drown my sorrows in alcohol. So, I went out, got drunk, and it just...happened."

Slowly, the grief was being replaced by anger. Anger because he'd been so stupid and irresponsible, and so had my normally level-headed sister.

"You had unprotected sex, Edward? Seriously?"

"I was drunk, and wasn't thinking all that clearly," he whispered pitifully. "Add to that the fact we were both upset, and needed a shoulder to cry on...Well, like I said, it just happened."

"Wait. She was upset? Why?" I demanded.

"With the way she described him, she was in love with Emmett, and he obviously loved Alice. When she spilled how she felt, she told me she was finding it hard to let him go, so I offered to help her forget, and at the same time make one last-ditch effort to deny who I was," he explained, and my heart felt like it fell to my knees.

Plopping my ass back into the chair, I propped my elbows on my knees and dropped my head into my hands.

"I knew Rosalie always had a crush on Em. She was setting herself up for heartbreak, but I thought she had gotten over it. Seems I was a blind fool," I chuckled dryly. "So, she went out, got drunk, and got herself knocked up instead. Then refused to find the father. God dammit, Rose, why?" I shouted, my voice muffled by my hands. "Why does everything have to be so fucked up?"

I started crying in earnest again, hating the turn of events that had happened in such a short amount of time. Just when I thought things were going to be okay, that my life was finally beginning to turn a corner, another brick had been added to the load.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," Edward croaked in a shaky voice.

Raising my head to look at him, I saw that he was now bordering on hysterical, his bottom lip trembling, tears flowing freely down his face. Even though I had all this shit to process, I knew in the back of my mind that Edward had been through one hell of an ordeal as well. But I needed to let him know how I felt, as well as find out his intentions toward Matthew, before I burst.

"You can't take him from me, Edward. I need him. He's all of Rose I have left," I begged in a broken voice.

"What?" he asked, sniffling, confusion written all over his pain-filled face.

"I know he's your son, and you have every right to him, but...I love him. I can't possibly let him go," I elaborated.

As much as that thought broke my heart, I also knew there was no sense in dicking around with the truth, either.

"Jasper, as you can clearly see, I barely have my life under control. Now I'm trying to make sense of it all. In the past twenty four hours, I have learned things I never knew not only about me, but you and Matthew, and even my parents. I'm so overwhelmed right now, I can't think straight. But even with all that I have to consider, I also know without a doubt that you love Matthew, and care for him deeply. I can't deny him the good life he's bound to have with someone like you." He shook his head, sobbing quietly, shame written over his face.

"You will, though. Once you have everything put to rights in your life, you'll want him," I argued, then continued in a desperate whisper, "Don't you see, Edward? I don't know how I will survive when that happens."

"It won't," he countered.

"How do you know? And what about your parents? They'll want to be part of their grandson's life, too!"

"Look, Jasper, I can't predict the future, but neither can you. As far as my parents are concerned, I'm not an idiot. I know I'm going to have to tell them eventually, but I'm happy to wait until the the time is right," he said regretfully, his body tensing in response.

"Okay," I acknowledged.

"You must hate me now, right?" he said, his eyes darting between my own, his raspy voice laced with desperation as he wiped his tears away.

"Of course I don't hate you, Edward. We've just got a lot to think about, is all..." I said with a loud sigh, trying, but probably failing, to assure him as best I could.

Nodding, Edward let out a gush of air himself, agreeing with my sentiments.

Silence reigned for a full minute, pressing down on me like a weight I never knew existed as thoughts continued to whirl through my mind. Fuck, I was so tired. In such a short time, just when my life as I knew it was getting good, it had become a complicated, fucked-up nightmare once again.

"Jasper," Edward finally said, causing me to jump. "I know this is probably not what you want to be thinking about right now, but like I said, with the date and kiss and everything, I kind of hoped we'd still be able to see one another."

"But what about Matthew?" I questioned. As much as thoughts of being with Edward made my heart skip a beat, my happiness had to come second to Matthew's welfare. What if Edward and I didn't work out? Or what if Edward tired of the whole baby thing and took off again? "He's the one we need to be thinking about. Do you want to be there for him, too? Because, Edward, I don't think I could handle watching his heart break just because you decide to take off on him."

I knew I was going out on a limb saying all this, especially when he'd just finished telling me he wasn't in a place where he could take custody of his own flesh and blood. But I had to know where Matthew was gonna fit in the grand scheme of things. If all Edward was interested in was just dating me, I couldn't do that to Matthew. He needed a father willing to be there for him every step of the way.

"Believe me, Jasper, I'm just as scared as you are about this thing between us not working out, but I've never felt this way before. Don't you think we deserve to give this a chance?"

I considered his question. Honestly, my head was about to explode with all the thoughts running through my head.

"I know you're not ready for the whole custody thing, but Matthew and I still come as a package deal," I warned. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

_Please be sure!_

"Look. I told you I felt nervous around babies, but I've never been more certain of anything in my life. Just because I'm not in a place where I can even contemplate being Matthew's full time daddy, doesn't mean I don't want to be a part of his life at all."

"Seriously?" I asked, a glimmer of hope surging within me.

"If you must know, I wanted to get to know Matthew even before I knew he was my son. Does that answer your question?"

"You did?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, of course I did," he answered with conviction. "He's a part of _you, _Jasper. Why wouldn't I want to get to know the one person you are most connected to? I want nothing more than to spend as much time with the both of you as I possibly can. If...if that's all right with you?"

_Was he kidding me with this shit?_

Gazing into the emerald eyes of the man that had stolen my heart, I let out a large gush of air as relief flowed through me. I really, really wanted to give us a chance. All three of us. That way, Matthew wouldn't just have me...he'd have his daddy, and a new set of grandparents...

And I'd have Edward.

Taking his hand and winding our fingers together, I gave him a broad, gleaming smile.

"I'd love that."

Edward's answering smile was radiant, and it took my breath away. Leaning over, I kissed him gently. Now, we just had to figure out how to break the news to everyone else...

**Till next time!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	21. Chapter 21

**Penny: Ooooh! This one's interesting! Prepare yourselves, my lovelies!**

**Lisa: Yes indeedy! And thanks for sticking with us through all the UST we've been laying on ya! Not long to wait now! ;)**

**Penny: *squeals* Nope! Hehehehe! Huge thanks and super hugs to our superheroes, Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan. Their prereading and betaing skills rock!**

**Lisa: They so do! K let's see what's going on in Edward's head. And we don't own Twilight. Wish we did, but we don't.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**EPOV**

It was early Monday morning, and I'd spent the rest of the weekend under observation, while at the same time trying to avoid revealing to my own parents the fact I had become a parent as well. It wasn't easy. I was glad I had Jasper with me for most of the time, though, because him being there calmed me in a way I didn't expect. Every now and again, he'd give me this 'I know how you feel' look of sympathy, and it made me feel as though I wasn't alone in any of this, and that he was going to stick around and make sure I was okay.

We'd talked about anything and everything while he remained by my side...our hopes, our dreams...We even discussed Rose, and whether or not to keep the reason why she slept with me from Emmett. There was no sense in making Jasper's best friend feel bad for something he could do little about changing. At the same time, he couldn't see how he could possibly continue lying to Emmett. Shit. Rose's love for Emmett, combined with my inability to accept who I was, sure had altered the fates of so many. I was still trying to come to grips with just how much of an impact it had made.

Jasper even spent the night dozing on the uncomfortable chair once I'd begun to get tired, unwilling to leave, even though Matthew was at home waiting for him. Anytime I woke, he was there, asking me if I needed anything.

He was just so great, and honestly, I didn't know what I would've done if he wasn't there.

I was happy when they finally removed the IV so I could take a shower and change into the fresh clothes my parents brought me. It made me feel more human to be out of that drafty hospital gown. However, though I was pleased I was about to be discharged, I knew I didn't want to go home. I wanted to be with Jasper, a man fast becoming my reason to live...and one who was currently listening with rapt attention to every word the nurse was saying as she gave me my discharge instructions. Mom and Dad were listening, too.

While she was talking, an idea came to mind. Since Jasper and I wanted to make things work, and I wanted to get to know my son as well, I thought maybe he might let me go to his house and spend the day. Kill two birds with one stone, as it were. According to my paperwork, I wasn't allowed to drive or do any physical activity for two days anyway. Aside from that, Alice would be there to help in case I fucked up. When my parents followed the nurse out of the room, I jumped at the chance to ask.

"Um, Jasper? Can I ask you a question?" I asked, fiddling with the bandage on the back of my hand where the IV had been.

"Of course, Edward. You can ask me anything." He smiled gently, his eyes warm and filled with affection.

"Well, I was thinking. Since we both want to give things a try, I thought maybe I could sit with Alice and help and get to know Matthew some, since the Doc said I can't do manual labor yet..."

"Yeah?" he asked, that smile of his turning into the dimpled one I couldn't resist. "You really wanna do that?"

"Yes I do. Jasper, I've already told you I want to get to know you and Matthew, so why wait? I could get to know my son, and maybe Alice could even teach me how to change a diaper or two as well."

"Nu-uh! That's my job," Jasper said, giving me a peck on the end of my nose.

"Mine too, now," I shot back with a wink.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered with a nod.

"Alright, Edward," Dad said as he suddenly appeared at my door, his smile telling me he hadn't overheard our conversation. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

I felt bad about keeping the fact Dad was a grandpa from him, but I was still trying to get my head around this whole mess.

"God yes," I said, standing, and Jasper and I followed him out into the hall. As we got out of the elevator and headed outside, Dad looked confused when I didn't follow he and Mom. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no idea how to explain what I wanted without revealing the truth about Matthew.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, bringing me out of my thoughts, and surprising me at the same time. Since when did he call my dad Carlisle? "A couple of months ago, my sister died during childbirth, leaving me the only one able to care for her baby. I have a babysitter, but Edward feels bad because he can't work for a couple of days, and would like to help her, if that's alright with you. I'll continue to pay him, of course."

Dad looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly nodded. "That is acceptable. I'm...proud of you, son, for taking the initiative."

Wow. He was making an effort with me, and while I could hardly believe he had said that, my heart filled with happiness. The glimmer of hope I'd felt when he admitted he knew I was gay had turned into something more, and knowing my father finally begun to support me for who I was felt more freeing than I could have ever imagined. It made me wonder and pray that he would continue to try to understand and get close to me. In turn, I would try to stop being so secretive about my life and try to engage with him more than I had, then I could get to know him better, too.

Beaming, I said in response, "Thanks, Dad."

"I'll bring him home after dinner, if you like," Jasper said, and Dad nodded.

He and Mom walked away in front of us, arms around each other's waists. Jasper held his hand out, palm up, and I twined my fingers with his happily. It was strange. Even though my body ached from the car accident and my head was on the verge of exploding from the exhausting talks I'd had with both my father and Jasper, I had never felt happier.

I dozed in Jasper's truck on the way to his house. The nurses as well as Jasper had kept me up quite a bit during the night. Not only was I tired, but I knew I was in for a busy day. I must have fallen into a deep sleep, because one moment I was watching the city go by out the window, and the next, Jasper was shaking me gently.

"Edward, we're here," he said with a smile.

Sitting up straight, I stretched and yawned. "Sorry. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"That's okay," he said. "You ready to go inside?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and opened the door. We were quiet on our way to his apartment, and when we approached the door, he put a finger to his lips. I was silent as I watched him unlock then open the door. We walked down the hall and into the living room.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, dressed in nothing but sleep pants, trying to soothe a fussing Matthew.

"Hey, Em," Jasper said. Emmett jumped and whipped his head around.

"God, you scared me!" he whisper yelled. "Hey, Edward! Glad to see you're still alive and kickin'! Oh man! Your face, dude."

I grinned in an attempt to reassure him. "It looks worse than it feels."

"What are you doing here, anyway, dude? I thought you'd have to be at home, resting and shit," he questioned.

"Well," I paused, "Since I have orders to stay away from doing anything too physical today and tomorrow, I'm gonna help Alice watch Matthew."

"Aww, that's great, man," he said, and offered me his fist to bump.

Jasper, who had become quiet, asked, "Um, where _is_ Alice, anyway?"

"Oh, she's sleeping," Emmett answered nonchalantly, putting Matthew up against his shoulder as he pointed toward Jasper's bedroom door.

With a huff, Jasper said sternly, "Emmett McCarty, if you two fucked in my bed, I will never forgive your ass."

I couldn't help it. I laughed, hard. Emmett chuckled while Jasper stood there, face set in stone.

"Aww, come on," Em said with a girly giggle. "You think I would disrespect you like that? Now, your living room rug is another story."

"Oh my God, Emmett!" Jasper yelled. "I'm going to make coffee, you asshole." He stalked out of the room, and Emmett and I cracked up again. Matthew obviously didn't like the loud noise, and his little face scrunched up right before he let out a loud wail.

"Um...can I try?" I asked hopefully. Em shot me a grin before handing the baby over, then got up and went into the kitchen. I held him against my shoulder, like Emmett had, but he was having none of that, so I cradled him in my arms like Jasper had showed me. God, he smelled good, and was so soft and warm...a true miracle.

Just like the first time I held him, he fussed for a minute, then found his thumb again. The little noises he made as he sucked on it made me feel warm on the inside. He was my baby. I helped make him. Jasper was right; our hair and eyes looked the same, and I grinned to myself. He was perfect.

Slowly, I swayed from side to side, thinking maybe it would help him fall asleep. The sound of an opening door caught my attention. I looked over to see Alice walking out of Jasper's room, rubbing her eyes and wearing nothing but Emmett's tee shirt. As she stretched, showing me more than I bet she realized, I averted my eyes and heard her squeak out an 'oops', right before the door closed.

A loud cough came from Emmett in the kitchen as they talked about what had transpired. Though I knew Jasper had already told him I was Matthew's father when I was first admitted to the hospital, I briefly wondered what Emmett's thoughts were on the matter. I didn't know how he'd feel that I was the one who'd done this to a friend he cared about, and my heart ached as I once again recalled the circumstances under which I'd slept with Rose.

"Now it's all out in the open, I've got something to tell you," Emmett said, his words filled with sincerity. This caused me to glance toward the kitchen and my ears to prick.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, an anxious edge to his voice.

"Rosalie stopped by my place that day and told me how she felt. Before I could even think about how to respond, she told me she knew I cared about someone else," Emmett said.

It was then Jasper's words became a string of unintelligible utterances. As I stood there holding my breath and tempted to go to him, I hoped things would be okay.

"Jasper, you gotta understand, it was none of your business," Emmett said in a desperate tone. "She made me promise not to tell you because she was worried things would get weird between us. I just didn't have the heart to tell you after that. You were in mourning and had a baby to raise, for fuck's sake."

"I know," Jasper said sadly.

Sniffles and more inaudible muttering went on. My heart broke at the thought of the past being dragged up and dealt with when things were still so raw for the both of them. At the same time, I was glad they were talking it out.

As the sun streamed through the living room window, I stood there rocking my son in my arms and trying not to eavesdrop any more than I could possibly help it, and I wondered what the future would hold for him. What he would end up becoming. Who he'd marry...or if he'd decide to marry at all. What he'd feel passionate about. I wanted to know it all, and couldn't wait to see the future unfold. My heart filled with joy knowing that I could be there to support my son; to encourage him to do whatever he wanted. And it made me happy to know Jasper would do the same.

Several moments passed and I was beginning to get antsy, their conversation carrying on until all fell silent. It was then Emmett's loud laughter, followed by a, "Trust you to end up dating the father of your child, you lucky fucker!" made me jump, and Matthew whine in protest. But when I absorbed his words, and then heard Emmett begin to tease Jasper about his new boyfriend, it made me think everything was going to be okay.

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, Emmett's easy acceptance of this entirely fucked up situation knowing no bounds.

"Well, look at you, a pro already," Jasper whispered. The sound of his smooth, honeyed voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Matthew's eyes blinked a couple of times before he settled once more.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said doubtfully. My smile disappeared as I turned to look at him, his eyes glistening with moisture as he blinked a couple of times. I mouthed a questioning, 'Everything okay?', and he answered with a beautiful smile and an emphatic nod.

It was then I allowed myself the luxury of taking every single part of him in. I was barely able to stop myself from letting out an appreciative moan at the sight of him standing there, cup of coffee in hand, opposite shoulder leaning against the doorframe.

Holy shit, but Jasper was sexy! Unshaven and unshowered as he was, I couldn't help but continue to give him the up and down.

And as he slowly lifted the cup to his full lips, where he proceeded to purse them as he blew away the cloud of steam wafting in the air, I closed my eyes for a second and took a few deep breaths, worried that I'd embarrass myself by coming in my pants.

"Hot," he said in a low, sultry voice, his eyes roaming hungrily over my body.

"Huh?"

"The coffee. It's just how I like it. Nice and hot," he said with a light chuckle, shaking his head.

My eyes caught his, and I could see a wicked glint in them. He was deliberately teasing me, and I couldn't help but growl a little as he took a sip of coffee, right before shooting me a slow wink.

"Oh," I answered, unable to form more than one word as he tilted his head and watched me with fascination as I rocked my son.

"Coming through!" Emmett shouted, pushing past Jasper. He gulped down a glass of juice before shoving an entire slice of toast in his mouth at once. Plopping his ass down on the couch, Emmett's eyes darted between the two of us as he chewed his food.

"Am I interrupting something?" he enquired innocently once he'd swallowed his breakfast, a stupid grin plastered across his face.

Jasper moved toward me, placing his cup on the coffee table before pressing his chest to my back and wrapping his arms around both me and Matthew. As he held us close, while slowly grinding his growing semi against my ass, he placed a soft, wet, kiss on my neck. I couldn't help but shiver in response.

"Yeah, actually, Em, you are," he whispered. His warm, coffee flavored breath fanned across my face as he held me a little tighter. I barely held back a whimper as I felt his hips swivel and his growing cock grind against me.

"Well. as much as I'd love to see you two ass munchers go at it, we're already running late. We wouldn't wanna upset the boss, now, would we?" Emmett said with a laugh, as Alice emerged from the bedroom, thankfully wearing a pair of sweats and a tank this time. Sitting on the arm of the couch, Alice beamed at Emmett before settling her gaze on me.

Feeling his chest vibrate as Jasper groaned in frustration, he reluctantly let me go before heading for the bathroom. Emmett gave Alice a quick kiss on the forehead before heading toward Jasper's room to change.

"So, Alice, feel up to having a helper today?" I asked, clearing my throat as Matthew's eyes grew heavy, and fluttered. He was just so awesome!

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, I can't work at the site for the next few days, and I really want to get to know my son, so I thought that I could maybe give you a hand," I explained.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Yeah, man, we both are," Emmett chimed in, his voice carrying from the bedroom.

"Thanks. Though, we haven't told anyone else yet. Still trying to get our heads around the whole situation."

"Well, I can understand that, and we won't say a word," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said with a relieved sigh.

"You know, I can't believe I never noticed it before. He really does have your eyes," she commented, as Matthew gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen before his eyes finally closed and his body relaxed.

"Holy shit! And Jasper's dimples!" I exclaimed, my entire being filled with a joy I'd never experienced before. Alice beamed in response, nodding emphatically.

"How about you put Matthew to bed while I get us some breakfast? When he wakes up, we can feed him and give him a bath," she suggested. "Then, maybe I can get caught up on some work."

"Sounds great," I agreed.

I was unable to stop myself from grinning like a fool once I left Alice and walked past the bathroom, overhearing Jasper humming a tune I couldn't quite place before I found myself in the nursery. I settled Matthew into his crib and kissed my index finger before gently touching it against his forehead, marvelling at just how perfect he was.

"Sleep well, son," I whispered, loving the sound of that as it rolled off my tongue. Turning to leave, I caught sight of Rosalie's photo. Picking it up, I studied her pretty face in detail. She really was her brother's sister. Tall, beautiful and full of life. It saddened me that Matthew's birth was what brought about her death, and that a child would be without his mother. At the same time, I wondered, if things were different...and our paths had never crossed, where my life would have ended up. I shuddered at the thought.

As a thousand questions coupled with a million emotions surged through me while I traced my fingers gently around the timber picture frame, I whispered with a smile, "Thank you, Rosalie. Thank you for sending them to me."

Blinking back the moisture that threatened to spill free from my eyes, I headed down the hall and straight for the kitchen.

Alice was in the middle of making us some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. My mouth watered in response to the heavenly smells.

"Help yourself to some juice and coffee, Edward," she said. She stirred the eggs and turned the bacon sizzling in the pan, slapping Emmett's hand as he barged in and tried to steal a piece of bacon.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down before grabbing the coffee pot and tipping some of the hot brew into one of the clean cups that sat on the counter.

"Be careful, now. Remember...I told you it was _hot. _Sugar?_"_

As those words reached my ears, Jasper's arms were around me, his firm body perfect against my own as he reached for the spoon sitting in a half-filled small ceramic bowl.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and Alice couldn't help but watch on and smile as Jasper scooped two spoonfuls of the white, grainy sweetness into my drink. I set down the coffee pot and turned in his arms, brushing an errant curl off his forehead.

His warm, dimpled smile was on show just for me, and I whispered, "Oh, don't worry, love. I'll make sure I don't spill a drop."

"Glad to hear that," he said flirtatiously. His eyes fixed on my lips, his body moving so close to me I could feel the heat roll off of him. "Maybe a little later, we might test that theory out, hmmm?" he added in a low, seductive whisper, his words causing my knees to buckle beneath me.

Wow. I didn't expect him to say that. Though what he was implying wasn't something I'd ever experienced before, I knew more than anything I wanted to do that for him. And, perhaps have him return the favor. The kisses I'd already shared with Jasper had been hot enough. I briefly wondered what it would be like to be sucked off by a man I was attracted to, rather than someone I had to close my eyes and imagine had a hard body, a cock, and an Adam's apple.

Not caring a damn that we had an audience, I wove my fingers through his soft tresses and brought my mouth to his warm, plush lips before pressing against them firmly. The moment our lips made contact, Jasper let out a sigh and tilted his head, right before pulling me closer to him so every part of our bodies connected. His long, fine fingers slowly exploring my back, and I grunted into his mouth as his tongue teased my lips. Desperate for more, I immediately opened to him. As his tongue slid inside and slowly twirled against mine, the mint of his mouthwash tasting delicious, I heard the sound of Emmett's throat clearing. Slowly, and much to my displeasure, Jasper pulled away.

"Well, guess I'd better get going. Wouldn't want to earn Carlisle's ire after all the progress we've made now, would we?"

Smiling softly, my mind still fuzzy from the kiss, I nodded. "Yeah, guess not. Have a good day."

"I'll try," he winked, then left the room.

Turning back around to get my coffee, I attempted to ignore the fact that Emmett and Alice had started kissing passionately in their own version of a fond farewell. It was bad enough I was standing there with a massive hard on, but this? Yikes!

Emmett left within the next few seconds, and Alice and I shared an embarrassed glance and smile before cracking up. Yeah, it was promising to be a great day.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! See ya next time!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	22. Chapter 22

**Penny: Oh man! This was such FUN to write! It's a *cough* long one *cough* too! :D**

**Lisa: *Switches IPod to cheesy porn music* LOL. Yep it sure was! Now if any of you readers don't like boy on boy lovin or you are under the age of 18 - please press the little x button now. For the rest of you, enjoy!**

**Penny: AHAHAHA Lisa! Thank you to Kerrfrano, for prereading, and Harrytwifan, for betaing! They are truly angels!**

**Lisa: Yes they are angels...hmmm so let's see what's up with these two, eh? ;) PS: We don't own Twilight, but we sure do love playin with these boys!**

**CHAPTER 22**

**EPOV**

"Okay. You can do this," I breathed to myself as I carefully laid Matthew on the change table. He was fussing, but not all out screaming yet. Alice was making his bottle so it would be ready for me to give him when I was finished.

Unsnapping his sleeper, I freed his legs and had to take a minute to marvel at how his little feet were so perfect, with tiny curling toes upon which sat perfectly shaped toenails. He expressed his displeasure at me for taking too long by letting out a little whine, so I unfastened the tapes on his wet diaper as fast as I could.

As soon as I lowered the front and tossed the diaper in the pail, I jumped as he started to pee.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed and tried to hold my hand in front of the stream so it wouldn't get on me. That only served to make it worse. As I leaned down to reach for a fresh diaper to help maybe stem the flow and stop it going everywhere, Matthew's pee hit my hand and sprayed outward, catching the right side of my face.

Alice ran into the room and immediately almost fell on her ass laughing at me as urine dripped off my jaw.

"Not funny," I growled through clenched teeth as I reached over to get a baby wipe so I could clean myself up.

"The way you were yelling, I thought something was on fire, but it seems it like was quite the opposite," Alice said, still laughing.

"Very funny," I said dryly.

"This makes everyone but Em that he's peed on."

"We should try to remedy that," I grumbled as I slid the clean diaper under Matthew's bottom.

Alice laughed again, and I ignored her while I fastened the tapes as best I could and started putting his legs back into his jumper. By then, he was crying in earnest. I picked him up and held him against me, trying to soothe him.

"I'm sorry," I crooned to him. "I know that must have been bad for you."

"His breakfast's ready," Alice announced, and I followed her out of the room. She went into the kitchen while I settled on the couch, and came back with the bottle and a wet washcloth.

"Here you go," she said, sitting beside me. "There's six ounces of formula in here. He gets three, then you burp him, then give him the rest. Oh, and the cloth is for you to wipe your face again, just in case you missed a spot."

She giggled, and I shot her a look as I grabbed the cloth from her and quickly wiped my face a little more thoroughly before handing it back to her. Pinching it between her thumb and forefinger, she quickly dashed to the laundry to get rid of the cloth before returning to sit next to me. Alice gave me a nod and waved her hand, encouraging me to continue, so I took the bottle and put it to my son's lips. He latched on with vigor.

"Wow," I said in awe. "He must be really hungry."

"He usually is with his first bottle of the day," she commented, running her hand over Matthew's head while he ate. "So, Em and Jasper have told me a lot about you."

"They have?" I asked, kind of surprised. "Good stuff, I hope."

She laughed softly. "Yes, all good stuff. They inform me you're an artist?"

"I try to be," I chuckled.

"I'm a web designer myself," she confirmed, then reached over and pulled the bottle out of Matthew's mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my son started to fidget and fuss.

"It's time to burp him...unless you'd prefer the entire contents of his stomach to come up," she said, holding the bottle in front of her face so she could read the little lines on the side.

"No thanks. How should I do it?"

"Put him over your shoulder," she instructed, and I complied. "Now, pat him on his back. Don't be afraid to do it firmly, now. You need to make sure all the air comes out, or he'll get pains."

"Alright," I said, and did as she suggested. Almost immediately, he startled me by belching loudly in my ear.

"Good one!" Alice grinned. "Now, he can have the rest, and after he's done, you just have to burp him again."

Nodding, I settled Matthew back down and gave his bottle back to him.

"What kind of an artist are you?" she asked curiously as Matthew continued to inhale his meal.

"I paint. Mostly surrealism, but I dabble in other mediums on the odd occasion," I replied with a small smile.

"Ooh, you create art like Dali? I love his work. I think my favorite is the one with the clocks...The Persistence of Memory..."

"You know Dali?" I asked incredulously.

"Who in their right mind doesn't?" she snorted. "Plus, I took a bunch of art classes in college, so I'm pretty well informed about a lot of the more popular artists."

"Wow, that's great," I said enthusiastically. Though I felt a little envious that I had yet to experience learning my craft, I meant it. It made me happy she was familiar with something I was interested in. I could already see us becoming good friends.

"Yeah, turns out that I'm not much of an artist, but I really enjoy web design more than anything, so it's all good."

"Wow, all three of you seem to have been able to manage making a living out of doing what you love," I said with a regretful sigh as Matthew finished his meal. Placing the empty bottle on the coffee table, I burped him once more, rubbing lazy circles over his back as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"There's nothing stopping you from doing the same," she pointed out.

"Going to college has never been a part of my plans..." I said, bending the truth a little.

"Edward, I know just finding out you've become a father may mean you'll have to change your priorities. Someday, though, you'll be ready to take the next step, whether it be going to college, or doing something else." Surprising the hell out of me, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and squeezed my shoulder, her positive outlook making me wonder if she was right.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," she answered with an air of conviction. As I tried to stifle a yawn, a look of concern suddenly crossed her features. "You look tired. How about we give this baby boy here his bath, then maybe you can get yourself some rest while I get a bit of work done?"

"Sounds great," I agreed.

I quickly found out giving a baby a bath is all about preparation. You fill the small, plastic tub, lay out a towel, washcloth, and diaper, and set bottles of soap, shampoo, and lotion within reach. Then, you undress the baby and put him in the water, supporting his upper back. It is quite a challenge to hold on while trying to wash him at the same time, especially because the soap makes him so slippery. Thankfully, under Alice's expert tutelage and watchful eye, I managed without drowning the little guy.

Once I had him dried and dressed, I couldn't help but cuddle him close. He smelled so fucking good, and his skin was softer than anything else I'd ever felt. I loved it when he buried his face in my neck. His small breaths against my skin, coupled with those cute little gurgling sounds he made, caused my heart to melt. He was a real living, breathing person...and one I had to keep reminding myself I helped create. I just couldn't get over the wonder of it all, his existence making me feel I'd finally done something right with my life.

Settling back on the couch with my son in my arms, I couldn't help but smile as I pressed my nose to his hair and took a whiff. His heavenly baby smell was quickly becoming my new addiction, and I knew I'd need to get myself a regular fix.

Alice grabbed her laptop and headed for the kitchen table, while I slipped off my shoes and socks and stretched out. Resting my head on the plump cushion, I cradled Matthew against my chest. As his little body relaxed against mine, I smiled and closed my eyes while images of Jasper and I walking in the park together, pushing a stroller, flitted through my mind.

**~HDE~**

"Edward," I heard right before I felt soft, warm lips press against mine, Jasper's caresses so gentle it felt like a butterfly's wings.

"Mmmm," I moaned against his lips as they teased and tantalized, before they were suddenly gone, while the smell of pepperoni pizza filled my nostrils.

"Hey, sleepyhead, dinner's here," he whispered. I slowly opened my eyes and realized the lamp was on and it was getting dark. Jasper was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, pizza box in hand. He had already showered and was looking all kinds of hot dressed in old jeans and a black tee. That dimpled smile I loved so much was there in spades, too. As he held the box under my nose in order to tempt me to wake up, I licked my lips and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm...pepperoni?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Like there's any other kind," he said, his confirmation that pepperoni was his favorite warming my heart. Shifting my feet to sit up as he moved his ass onto the couch and placed the box on the table next to a six pack of beer, I immediately realized something...or rather, some_one_ was missing.

"Where is he?" I asked, a sense of panic suddenly making itself known.

"Matthew? Oh, Alice has kidnapped him and is holding him for ransom. Your Dad's rich, right? I'm sure he can afford to cough up a million or two."

He couldn't help but let out a laugh after those words left his lips, and though I felt silly for having asked, I'd now experienced, however briefly, a sense of concern I'd never felt before. I finally understood, and immediately felt bad about what I'd been putting my parents through all these years.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, shaking my head, rubbing the back of my slightly stiff neck with my fingers.

"After Alice fed and changed Matthew, I sent her home and put him to bed. I was tempted to leave him right there on your chest, but he was starting to fuss."

"Thanks. Guess I was more tired than I thought," I said with a wide, lingering yawn.

"That's understandable," he responded, flipping the box open and reaching for the six pack. "Beer?"

Recalling the suggestion he'd made this morning, I shook my head, and said, "I don't think that's such a great idea."

There was no way in hell I was going to let one single drop of alcohol pass my lips tonight, or in fact, any night from now on if I could help it...not if what I suspected was going to happen actually ended up a reality.

I'd need all my wits about me, after all.

Not only that, it'd be nice to have a sexual encounter that not only felt right, but that I could recall anytime I wanted once the deed was done.

And with this man, I wanted to remember everything I possibly could...

"I guess suggesting you have a beer when you've had a concussion was a pretty stupid idea," he said.

"It's not that, Jasper, it's just that...well, considering what's happened because of my drinking, it makes sense to stop doing it for a while, that's all," I explained.

Quickly standing, Jasper picked up the six pack and headed for the kitchen. Within seconds, he'd returned to the couch with two bottles of water, and I took one gratefully.

Unscrewing the cap before holding his bottle of water aloft, he announced, "Here's to new beginnings."

Mirroring his movements, I nodded and popped open the cap, touching the bottle against his before taking a long drink.

Jasper spent the next several moments talking about his day, while I began eating, not realizing how starved I was until I remembered I'd slept through lunch. I was happier than a pig in mud. Jasper's rich, sexy voice was so addictive I could have easily listened to him talk forever.

But the moment he picked up his first slice of pizza and began to eat, I almost lost it. Throwing his head back and opening his mouth wide, his tongue peeked out as he took a huge bite of the hot, cheesy goodness. I began to grow hard as his moans and hums of satisfaction filled the room.

_Holy motherfucking Christ on a cracker!_

My mouth dropped open right after I swallowed several times in quick succession, and I watched, mesmerized, as he ate his food. Smacking his greasy lips together, he slid his wet, pink tongue across them and moaned. He turned to face me before his eyes snapped to my groin, while I tried but failed to subtly adjust myself.

"Fuck," I muttered as I felt the heat rise up my face, inhaling the rest of my water like it was a stiff drink before crushing the plastic bottle in my hand.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" Jasper questioned, his tone sounding a little anxious.

I nodded.

"I know...well I realize you're not a virgin, but...um, have you ever been with a guy before?"

"No," I admitted sadly. Crushing the bottle tighter, frustrated that perhaps I was seriously lacking, I watched for his response.

"It's okay...we can take things as slow as you want," he assured me in a soft, reassuring voice as he moved closer.

"Are you sure? I mean...I'm not sure what I'm doing," I admitted. He nodded, and I felt my lips twitch into a small smile, his responding dimpled grin taking my breath away.

Reaching for my hand and taking it in his, Jasper carefully unfurled my fingers one by one, his crystal blue eyes darting between mine as he placed the mangled hunk of plastic on the table. Without taking his eyes off me for one single second, he drew my hand to his face, then turned and pressed his lips to my palm before moving my hand toward his chest and placing it over his thudding heart.

"Feel that?" he asked, his chest heaving and breaths shaky under my touch.

I nodded. My own heart was threatening to jump right out of my chest right along with his.

"That's the effect you have on me, angel..." His words were so sweet, but his voice was so seductive at the same time that I wasn't sure if I wanted to swoon or jump his bones.

Instead, I opened my mouth to speak, but the only sound that managed to slip out was a tiny whimper.

Unable to tear my gaze from his, I shifted in my seat before moving my free hand toward his face, slowly, tentatively caressing his smooth, stubble-free jaw.

_Beautiful._

He smelled of soap and him, a potent combination of heaven and hell all wrapped up in one fine package. I wanted to touch every part of him so much. At the same time, since I'd never been with a man before, I had no idea how to get what I wanted.

And fuck, did I want...

Luckily, I didn't have to ponder for very long. As Jasper leaned forward and pressed his slightly parted lips against mine, I let go, and went with the moment. My body immediately tingled at the contact, and I craved to be closer. Pushing the hand I still had on his face into his soft hair, I gripped the back of his head. Fuck, kissing him felt so damn good, like a long, cool drink on a hot day.

I was barely aware he'd scooted closer. As he slid his tongue into my mouth without warning, I tilted my head sideways, allowing us both easier access to each other's mouths.

Noisily, Jasper broke our kiss and skimmed his open mouth across my cheek to my jaw, gently exploring the skin of my throat.

"Oh my God," I breathed, not knowing how far we were going to go, but at the same time eager for more. Dropping my head to his shoulder, I panted against him as his hands roamed every inch of my back and his fingers teased the waistband of my jeans. All of the different feelings and sensations slamming into my body at once were almost too much to bear.

Jasper rose to his knees and pushed me back onto the couch while attaching his lips to my neck. As he sucked lightly, tasting me as if I was a fine delicacy, I thought I would explode right then and there. I never knew how fucking good any of this could be with the right person.

"Jasper..." I choked out, then sucked in a harsh breath as he pushed his thigh between mine. Oh God, he was just as hard as I was. When he slowly rolled his hips against mine, I thought I was about to pass out from the intense pleasure racing through me. Moaning embarrassingly loudly, I fisted the back of his shirt with both hands.

"Fuck, angel, you feel so goddamned good," Jasper grunted against me while moving his hips harder. His panting breaths were loud in my ears, and I found myself arching up against him, desperate for anything and everything he was willing to give me.

"More, love, please," I whimpered and slid my hands up his back, bringing his shirt with them. Raising up on his knees, he stripped off his shirt. I barely had a chance to look at him properly before he lifted me up and pulled mine off, too.

A low, needy whine escaped my throat as our torsos touched for the first time. His skin was warm and damp, as I ran my hands over his back, tracing all the contours of his muscles. We kissed, deep and slow, exploring every inch of exposed skin with lips, tongue and fingers, and I'd never felt so turned on in my life.

Up until this very moment, every encounter I'd had with a woman had been awkward and alcohol fuelled, but this...this feeling of completeness was better than any self-inflicted high I'd ever had before.

Nothing had ever felt more right.

And as he slid his fingers down my waist, where they teased beneath the waistband of my jeans once more, I thrust my hips upward, hoping he'd get the message that I wanted to get naked with him more than anything.

It was then I felt his breath hot on the shell of my ear. "I know you've just gotten out of hospital, but fuck, I wanna suck you so bad right now, angel. Please, Edward, can I?"

His tongue flicked against my earlobe before he gently suckled on the soft skin of my throat. I tilted my head and let out a throaty, "Yes." I still felt achy from the accident, it was true, but there was no way in hell I was about to refuse him.

"Wanna feel it, heavy against my tongue, right before I take you in all the way and swallow you whole," he said as he nipped my adams apple with the tips of his teeth, his dirty talk so unexpected but such a fucking turn-on.

"_Fuck _yes," I whined, digging my short nails into his back while squirming beneath him. "Please, Jasper, I _need _you."

I whimpered at the sensation of the cool air hitting my skin as he scrambled to his feet and took my hand in his. It was only a matter of moments before we were standing at the foot of his bed, the moonlight shining through his window the only source of light.

Threading his fingers through my hair before he pulled me in for a slow, sensuous kiss, he turned us so the backs of his knees were hitting the bed, where he then sat down. I could barely make out his smile as he stared up at me, his fingers brushing against the material of my jeans as he waited for me to give him the go-ahead. Nodding once, I watched as he turned his attention to my imprisoned cock, which was so hard I knew the moment he touched me, skin to skin, I'd explode.

His nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned my jeans, as he drew down the zipper and slid down my jeans and boxers. At the same time, I let out a shaky, relieved sigh as my cock bounced free.

"Oh my God, you're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered as he helped me out of my clothes before tossing them aside.

Inhaling deeply as if to breathe me in, he wrapped his fingers around my dick and jerked me firmly but slowly, his movements so fucking delicious I knew I wasn't gonna last.

But when he leaned forward and licked the pre-come that had been gathering since he'd first kissed me, I shut my eyes tight and let out a hiss, trying with everything I had stave off blowing my load for as long as possible.

"And you taste so fucking good," he added as he made long, slow circling licks around the head of my cock before dipping his tongue into the slit and repeating the motions again and again, all the while stroking me between firm, long fingers.

Grunting, I gripped his shoulders to keep myself from crumpling to my knees. His warm, wet tongue was teasing me senseless, and it was all I could do to keep myself from bucking my hips into his face.

"Please, Jasper, suck me," I whimpered.

In one swift move, Jasper took me in all the way to the base before pulling back off with a grin.

"Oh, fuck," I swore, wishing to hell he would stop teasing me.

"Like that?" he drawled, sucking just the head of my cock in his divine mouth.

He was merciless as he worked me over, his skilled mouth and hand doing things to me I'd never felt before.

But when he slowly sucked me down as his hands reached up and grasped my hips, I couldn't help but attempt to thrust them forward. He held me firmly, though, stopping my movements. Instead, my hands found their way to his soft strands of hair, fingers clasping and unclasping his locks as I tried to stop myself from pulling it out by the roots.

"Yes!" I wailed, throwing my head back, my entire body afire as Jasper loosened his grasp. I thrust forward, trapping the head of my cock between his tongue and the back of his hot, tight throat.

He pulled back just a bit, and I looked down at him through hazy eyes. "Shit. Sorry," I panted. He winked and sucked me in again, going about halfway down before hollowing his cheeks on the way back up. He continued to stroke the part of me not in his mouth, building a rhythm between his mouth and hand.

My whole body was warm and tingling. I could feel my balls tightening up against me, my release imminent.

"Oh, God," I whispered, my head lolling back. "Jasper...I'm..."

He let go of my cock, grabbed my hips, and held me still while he sucked harder and faster, bobbing his head.

My hands gripped his shoulders hard in warning as I started shaking, and I could feel my toes curling on the hardwood floor. He never let up, though, and there was no way any more words would come as my eyes rolled back and white spots danced across my closed lids as I started to come.

Pleasure like I had never known rocketed through my body in huge waves, every sensation as I unloaded into him causing me to open my mouth in a silent yell. It felt like forever until Jasper released me from his mouth. When he did, I nearly fell to my knees trying to catch my breath.

He pulled me to sit beside him on the bed, and as I looked into his eyes, moisture gathered in my own.

I was so overwhelmed, my emotions so all over the place, it felt like I was freefalling into something so unknown I didn't know what to make of it.

"Hey," Jasper said, his brow forming a deep v as he reached out and brushed his thumb against a tear escaping the corner of my eye. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Was he fucking kidding me right now?

Grabbing his hand in mine, I brought it to my lips, gently kissing each individual tip of his fingers. "No...Jasper, you didn't do anything wrong," I sniffled. "In fact, it's only now I'm realizing just how right this feels."

"Oh, thank Christ for that!" he said, his lips curving into a grin, and his entire expression softening. "'Cause for a second there, I thought you were gonna tell me you were straight after all!"

"How could you even think that, Jasper? _That..._what we just did? Was the best experience of my life." I ran his fingers across my lips, and as I drew his pointer finger in my mouth and sucked hungrily, Jasper took in a loud, shaky breath. "Now what say you get naked, and I prove to you just how good I am at _not _spilling a thing, hmmm?"

**Yay! FINALLY, some action! Let us know if y'all liked it, and we'll see ya soon!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	23. Chapter 23

**Penny: Oooh, this chap makes my blood race and my heart melt! :D**

**Lisa: Yes indeed! *turns up cheesy porn music louder* :D**

**Penny: AHAHAHAHA! Bow chicka wow wow! :D HUGE thanks to Kerrfrano, for prereading, and Harrytwifan, for betaing! They do such amazing work!**

**Lisa: They really do! Oh and if you didn't know already, make sure to shoo the kids away. Cos it's getting hot in here! :P Oh and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 23**

**EPOV**

Nervousness and excitement both held equal reign over me as I watched Jasper stand and slowly shed the rest of his clothing. Jesus, he was beautiful. Lean, muscled, long legs complemented the rest of his lightly tanned body, making him seem almost unreal. And this God of a creature wanted _me_!

Scooting back on the bed so I was leaning against the headboard, I patted the bed on both sides of my legs, inviting him to straddle me. Honestly, I had no fucking clue what I was doing. All I knew was I wanted to please the gorgeous man in front of me.

As he climbed on the bed with a sexy grin, I took a moment to admire his cock. Hard and straight, it jutted out from the neat patch of curls at the base, bobbing up and down with every move he made. Damn, I couldn't wait to get a taste.

I stopped him when his knees were resting either side of my head, and ran my hands up and down his legs, loving the feel of the coarse hairs under my palms. He sighed and it sounded heavenly in my ears. I didn't want to wait any longer, so I leaned in and buried my nose in the juncture between his thigh and body, breathing his scent in deeply and skimming my nose up and all the way to the tip of his cock. There was a bead of liquid on the slit and I tentatively touched my tongue to it. Mmm, not bad...not bad at all.

Remembering what he did to me and how good it felt, I opened my mouth and gave the head of his dick a couple of experimental sucks. He inhaled sharply, and I quickly raised my eyes to see if what I was doing was okay. Reaching down, he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Oh, fuck," he said in a low voice as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock just as I gripped him in my hand. Remembering a scene I'd watched in a porn movie once, I thrust my tongue out and tapped the tip of his dick against it several times. "Feels so good," he groaned.

Gaining confidence by his response, I pulled his silky hardness into my mouth, feeling every ridge and vein as it slid against my lips and tongue. As he sank in further, slowly as he could, I sucked gently at first, but increased the pressure as he withdrew and pushed in a little deeper. He did this several more times until my lips were touching my fingers, which were still wrapped tightly around him.

His fingers carded through my hair, and I groaned as he gave my locks a sharp tug before letting out a husky, "That's it, angel...suck me."

Increasing the pace a little, I looked up at him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the headboard, eyes closed, and head thrown back as he slowly circled his hips.

Realizing that he was truly enjoying what I was doing, I let go of his cock and closed my eyes, cupping his ass in both my hands while he started a slow, easy rhythm of fucking my mouth. I continued the light and hard sucking as he slid in and out, and he started mumbling expletives under harsh breaths.

In a bold move, I let go of one of his ass cheeks and trailed my fingertips up and down Jasper's crack. He grunted and groaned in response, so I decided to go a little further. Grabbing his ass in both hands again, I pulled him apart and felt around until I found what I was searching for. As soon as the tips of my index fingers brushed over his puckered skin, he tensed, and it was then I wondered what it would feel like to be encased deep inside his tight heat.

"Close..." he breathed out in warning. Like I was going to pull away. No fucking way. He tasted too good and I wasn't gonna stop until he came.

Pulling him to me, I continued to discover every part of him I could; Jasper's movements became erratic. It was as his breaths became stuttered, his primal grunts making me feel so fantastic, I felt his gaze burn through every part of me. As my eyes shot up to his, I'd never seen a sight more beautiful.

Every muscle in his body corded and taut, his flushed cheeks and partially opened mouth told me he was so far gone there was no turning back. But what got me...what made me feel as though I'd just been found after a lifetime of being lost, was those dark and feral eyes of his. Filled with a thousand emotions, Jasper's heated gaze never left mine. As his eyes widened while he drew in a shaky gasp, I knew he was seconds away from shooting his load.

"Ed-ward!" he cried, shuddering as he thrust one last time into my waiting mouth before he came, his entire body stilling as several warm spurts hit the back of my throat. Swallowing everything he gave, I continued to devour him for several long moments before I gave his softening cock one long, slow lick as it slipped out of my mouth.

Jasper collapsed beside me on the bed, and before he had even caught his breath, kissed me thoroughly. As he pulled away, I reached up and brushed his hair away from his face, all the while smiling like an idiot. I couldn't believe I had just given my very first blow job. It was fantastic, and something I wanted to do over and over again.

Surprising me, Jasper said, "Be right back. Don't go anywhere." And he left the room, still naked. I heard him rummaging around, before he came back in with the pizza box and two more bottles of water.

Getting settled, he switched on the bedside lamp before propping the box on our laps. He handed me one of the bottles, which I opened, took a long drink, then set on the bedside table. He did the same before smiling lazily at me.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," I grinned and picked up a slice of pizza. Even cold, it was delicious.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, satisfying our rumbling stomachs. Two slices later, I had eaten my fill and, feeling sated in every possible way, leaned back against the headboard. Jasper was still munching, and I picked up his free hand, playing with his fingers.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said quietly, and he raised his brows in question.

"For what?" he said as he swallowed another mouthful.

"Everything. I was nothing until I got to know you, Em, and Alice. Now I have great friends, a great boyfriend, and a son. You all have blessed me in so many ways, and I thank the day I walked into my dad's office, drunk off my ass."

Jasper's eyes softened and he set his food down. "Oh, Edward," he whispered, pulling me in for an awkward hug. "I think it's more than a coincidence you turned up that day. I believe it was fate."

"I think so, too," I agreed, and he gave me a pizza flavored kiss before going back to eating.

As he tucked into his food, the now familiar, heart-tugging cry of Matthew reached my ears.

Dropping a half-eaten slice into the box, Jasper moved to get out of bed, but I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait," I said. He gave me a questioning glance, so I added, "I've gotta learn sometime. Let me go take care of Matthew while you finish."

Slipping out of bed, I quickly pulled on my jeans and headed for the nursery. Matthew was laying there screaming, his face red and scrunched, eyes squeezed tight and little hands fisted.

"Shhh...shhh...it's alright," I soothed as I picked him up. The moment I did, the most pungent smell I'd ever come across hit me like a hard slap to the face. "Oh, for the love of...Oh...fuck!," I cursed, wondering what the hell I'd done to deserve being peed on the first time I'd changed a diaper, only to end up changing a poopy one on my second.

The sound of loud, melodious laughter came from Jasper's room, before he called out, still laughing, "Everything alright in there, angel?"

"Um, yeah, It's fine," I breathed, even though it really wasn't, bile suddenly rising in my throat. Laying Matthew on the changing table, I cupped my hand over my mouth, barely stopping myself from gagging. Holding my breath, I quickly undid his jumpsuit, the smell growing stronger with each button I unsnapped.

_Okay, you can do this. Just get the damned thing off and into the pail as fast as you can..._

Exhaling before taking in another breath and holding it, I quickly tore away the fasteners of his diaper. "What the fuck are you feeding him?" I shouted, every part of him covered in this weird, green looking poop that reeked so bad I felt my eyes begin to water.

Jasper laughed uproariously then, and though I loved hearing it, I couldn't help but swear at him under my breath before calling out in warning, "Keep that up, love, and there'll be no more blow jobs for you for an entire month."

The sound of bare feet on wooden floor reached my ears and I smirked to myself while grabbing a handful of baby wipes. I jumped as warm hands landed on my hips and Jasper's mouth was at my ear.

"Oh, really? We'll just see about that," he said lowly, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of my jeans, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

Chuckling, he left the room, informing me he was warming a bottle. As I watched his retreating form, I felt a little disappointed to see he'd put on his boxers.

Diligently and as thoroughly as possible, I cleaned Matthew up. I was relieved as hell when I finished, finally throwing the whole stinking mess into the pail before using about half a bottle of hand sanitizer from fingertips to elbows. As quickly as I could, I dressed a still crying Matthew and held him close, hoping to soothe him until Jasper got the bottle ready.

It didn't take long before I ended up back in Jasper's room and was sitting on the edge of the bed, absently bouncing Matthew up and down. That seemed to work. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Jasper came in with the bottle. I returned to my previous spot on the left hand side of the bed before settling in to feed my son.

Jasper watched me for a minute with a look of pride on his handsome face before moving the pizza box to the floor and sliding in next to me.

As Matthew drank, a sense of peace surged within me, and I realized this was a moment I'd never want to forget. As I shifted my weight, I pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and instructed in a singsong voice, "Smile!"

Jasper moved closer and looked up, grinning, just as I snapped the picture. Wanting to be able to see it anytime I used my phone, I quickly saved and set it as my wallpaper before sliding the phone back into my pocket.

Noticing well over half the bottle was gone, I pulled it from the baby's mouth and handed it to Jasper before bringing Matthew up to my shoulder. Matthew let out a large burp, but what I didn't expect was what followed. And as I felt the pungent, sticky contents of Matthew's stomach run down my chest right before the smell hit, half of my son's bottle coming back up quicker than it went down, I barely managed to hold still.

"Aagh!" I cried, scrunching my nose as I looked down at the mess.

"Don't move," Jasper said in an urgent voice. Within moments, he grabbed a damp cloth from the bathroom and cleaned both the baby and I up, before disposing of the soiled towel in his hamper.

Snuggling into my side, Jasper dropped a kiss on Matthew's head before he nestled his head against my bicep and handed me back the bottle

"Thanks," I said. The room fell silent as Matthew began to drink once more, and Jasper's eyes met with mine. He gave me that heart-melting, dimpled smile of his, then leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Welcome to fatherhood, Edward."

**Hehehe! See y'all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lisa: Well, we're at the halfway mark of the repost. How are you guys doing? Please let us know you're out there with a review - we lost close to 2k of your wonderful comments when this story was removed last year, and we miss hearing what you think.**

**Penny: Yes we would really love to hear from y'all! Thanks so much to Kerrfrano for her awesome prereading, and to Harrytwifan, for her amazing betaing! Without these girls, we would be nothing.**

**Lisa: Indeed! And though we heart Twilight too, alas it is not ours.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**JPOV**

Once Matthew was sleeping again, Edward carried him back into the nursery and put him to bed. When my angel returned, shoes and socks in hand and already dressed, my heart lurched at the thought of him leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked anxiously, watching him from my place on the bed.

"Mom will be wondering why I'm not home yet, and I don't want to give Dad any more excuses to bitch at me," Edward answered as he sat on the end of the bed, pulling his socks on.

Crawling down the bed, I kissed the nape of his neck while wrapping my arms around him, pulling the sock out of his hand before tossing it away.

"Stay," I whispered against his skin. He froze for a moment, then turned his head to look at me.

"What?"

"I want you to stay," I told him.

"But Jasper, you said you were going to drop me home, and besides, I...uh...nothing more can...um..." he stammered nervously. I chuckled. He thought I wanted him to stay for sex. Though I wasn't against the idea of Edward fucking me, I knew by just looking at how anxious he seemed, it was a little too soon. Aside from that, he'd just been in a car accident and I didn't wanna push.

"No sex, Edward. I'd like the company is all, and just thought it would be easier, since you're gonna help Alice with the baby again tomorrow."

"I guess that makes sense." He paused, then smiled beautifully. "Thank you, Jasper."

"No need to thank me, angel," I winked. "Now, get out of those clothes and back into bed."

"Okay," he agreed as he stood. "I just have to call Dad first."

Watching as he pulled his phone out, I smiled as I spotted Edward's new wallpaper appear on the screen before he dialled and began to pace the floor. There was no doubt about it. Even without him being in the same room, Carlisle Cullen still managed to make his son nervous.

"Hi, Dad." He paused, listening for several long moments before he spoke again. "Yes, I did." Another few beats passed, and Edward's pacing slowed until it came to a stop.

It was then he whispered, "Dad...I know it's getting late. That's why I'm calling." Edward's eyes darted toward me before he held up his hand, pressing his fingers and thumb together to signal his dad was yapping. I gave him an encouraging smile. "No. I'm staying here tonight."

Several long moments passed, and as Edward frowned, a look of confusion on his face, I wondered what the hell Carlisle was telling him.

"It makes sense, and you know it. You know I can't work at the site tomorrow, and if I stay here, I can get up for the baby if he needs anything during the night."

Another pause, and as I watched Edward's mouth suddenly fall open, the most beautiful blush began to heat the apples of his cheeks.

"Dad!" he snapped in exasperation, his eyes catching mine once more. He took his bottom lip between his teeth.

It was then he whispered a quick goodbye before hanging up and letting out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Everything okay?" I asked, patting the space next to me on the bed.

Placing his phone on the bedside table, he made quick work of slipping out of his jeans before climbing in beside me. Rolling onto my side, I settled my head onto the pillow and covered us both with the fine cotton sheet. I couldn't help notice Edward had the oddest expression on his face.

"Uhm, yes?" he squeaked, his shaking head defying his questionable answer.

"What'd he say, if you don't mind my asking?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Well, first he snapped at me for calling after I was supposed to be home." Cue my eyeroll. "Then, he asked me if I was making an effort to help out. That's when I assured him I was, and that I needed to stay here to do just that..."

"I figured out that part. What I wanna know is what's got you so weirded out all of a sudden."

"Uh, my Dad kind of gave me 'the talk'." He ducked his head, and his blush got even worse, the redness spreading down his throat toward his collarbone.

"Oh, Jesus!" I was unable to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

It was then he smiled so shyly at me, it melted my heart.

"Yeah. Not only did he let me know I needed to use good quality condoms and lube...he started to lecture me on how to prepare you for penetration!"

"Yikes!" I shouted with a cringe.

"Yeah...not exactly the conversation I ever expected to have with anyone, let alone my father," he said awkwardly. "And I don't even want to guess how he knew about all that stuff..."

"Well, anal sex isn't just exclusively a gay, thing, ya know," I reminded him sagely.

Edward blanched in response, and I had to stop myself from laughing at his horrified expression.

Placing my palm on the pillow and resting my cheek on it, I reached out with my other hand and stroked Edward's jaw, loving the feel of five o'clock stubble on my skin, relishing the nearness of him in every way. As my eyes carefully studied every nuance of his beautiful, flushed face, feelings I never thought possible surged right through me like a tidal wave.

As I took advantage and continued taking him in, a thought occurred to me. "Speaking of..." I hesitated, wondering how to broach the subject, since he had absolutely no experience with men.

"What?" he questioned.

It was my turn to blush. I'd never really had to have this conversation before, considering the guys I'd been with were all experienced and weren't afraid to tell me what they wanted. I liked both topping and bottoming, but if Edward had one preference over the other, I was willing to forgo anything he wanted if it meant he'd be happy.

"Well, I'm thinking that if...I mean, _when _we get to the sex part," I said hopefully, "what do you think you'd like to try?"

"Try?" he frowned slightly. Oh God. This was a mess.

"Yeah, you know, top or bottom?" My face was flaming now, I could feel it.

"Um...oh, right. Well...I don't know...um...everything?" he said with a shy smile, his blush getting brighter by the second.

"Good," I breathed out with a huge smile. "Me too." Thank God that awkward conversation was over. Edward looked more than a little tired, his eyes growing heavier as he stifled a yawn. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. How about we get us some sleep?" I suggested.

Leaning forward, Edward grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles before his lips touched mine with the softest, sweetest of kisses. It was then he laced our fingers together before he rolled over, bringing me along with him.

Unable to trust myself enough, I tried with everything to stop my cotton-clad cock from coming into contact with his heated skin. Edward wasn't having any of it. Tugging me closer until our intertwined hands were resting on the mattress, I let out a tiny whimper as every part of me pressed against him. It was then I felt relieved I had boxers on, because as much as I told Edward there'd be no sex between us if he stayed the night, my suddenly forming hard-on tended to disagree with my sentiments.

Resolving to ignore my boner that was always present whenever Edward was nearby, I closed my eyes, the thought of him being here in my bed causing my heart to burst.

As he whispered a soft, "Goodnight, love," I let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer before sleep quickly took me.

**~HDE~**

Loud knocking on my bedroom door woke me from the most restful sleep I'd had in ages. I cursed myself for having given Alice a key.

"'M'wake," I mumbled as I heard her heels click away into the other room. I didn't want to move from the warm, comfortable spot I now found myself in. Edward was right next to me, laying on his stomach, with his arm flung across my chest. Though his head was turned away, he was so close his hair tickled my shoulder.

Turning on my side, I pressed a soft kiss on the back of his head. "Edward, it's time to get up," I whispered, smiling into his hair.

As he groaned out a response I couldn't understand, it was then I realized I had just had the first full night's sleep since Matthew was born. Fuck. This man...this selfless, beautiful, wonderful man had gotten up with the baby during the night so I could get the best night's rest I'd had in months.

"Thank you for letting me sleep, angel," I crooned before kissing him again, then carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't wake him.

Stumbling toward the ensuite bathroom, I took care of business before turning on the shower. While I waited for the water to heat, I peeked through the doorway, watching Edward as he slept. He looked so peaceful, breaths deep and slow, with hair hanging in his face and his mouth slightly open. It was a sight I could get used to seeing on a daily basis.

As quietly as I could, I closed the bathroom door, stripped, and got into the hot, streaming shower. As I washed myself, I couldn't help but hum, feeling not only refreshed, but happier than I could have ever imagined. Once I shut off the water, I heard Matthew's cry echo down the hall, followed by the sound of Alice talking to him.

"Get your ass up, sleepyhead!" Emmett shouted before I heard the sound of him pounding his fist on my bedroom door. "Breakfast's just about...ah shit! Jesus, Edward, ya mind not pitching that tent in front of me?"

"Go the fuck away, Em," I heard Edward say sleepily.

Laughing and wrapping the towel around me, I opened the door and found Emmett standing at the end of the bed, not knowing where the hell to look. His eyes finally darted to me and my semi, which was jutting out from underneath the towel, my obvious erection making his face turn beet red.

"Oh my God, it's a fucking sausage fest in here!" he yelled and fled out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

Grinning, I walked over to Edward and gave him a sound kiss before heading for my closet to find some clothes. I loved that their life had finally returned to this place, the faint sound of Alice laughing filtering through, along with Emmett's low, grumbling voice all causing me to smile. As I moved to pull out a pair of dark blue work pants and a khaki shirt, the sound of my angel's throat clearing stopped me in my movements.

"Come here, Jasper," Edward said quietly, and I turned around to see he was sitting on the edge of the bed with one foot pulled up underneath his other thigh, naked. Jesus fucking Christ, he looked delicious, all adorable and sleepy and hard as hell.

Slowly, I walked over to him, the opening in the tiny piece of terry cloth teasing him with little glimpses of my growing cock. When I reached him, he grabbed the edge of the towel and yanked it off, leaving me naked in all my glory.

Taking my hand, he pulled me down onto the bed beside him and laid the towel across our legs, making sure it was tucked under our junk. With no preamble or hesitation, he cupped the back of my neck and pulled me to him for a fiery kiss.

As our tongues licked and played, tasted and teased, Edward took our hands and put mine on his cock, then his on mine. We gripped each other, and I broke the kiss only to nip and suck on his warm, delicious throat.

"Yes!" Edward shouted, unable to control expressing his pleasure as loudly as possible.

Covering his mouth with mine and swallowing the needy moans coming from deep within his chest, I picked up the pace, needing to get him off as fast as possible so he wouldn't yell the place down. Following my lead, Edward did the same, stroking me just as fast, if not faster. Resting my forehead against his, our open mouths panting and our lips barely touching, we stared deeply into one another's eyes. Every little noise he made was so fucking hot, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh fuck!" I panted, my voice strained and barely a whisper. Feeling giddy as every bit of blood rushed to my groin, my head light from lack of oxygen, I added breathily, "So good...too _good!"_

"Close," Edward warned, that one word causing heat to build in my gut.

"Hey! Breakfast's getting cold and it's getting late. You gonna come eat?" Emmett hollered through the door.

I was too far gone to acknowledge my friend. The only thing I could focus on was our mutual release.

"Guys? You okay in there?"

"Me too...fuck...oh God..." I muttered. Moving my head from Edward's, I bent to kiss and lick his shoulder. His grip on me became almost painfully tight as he groaned loudly.

"Guys?" Emmett yelled louder.

"Coming!" Edward gasped just as I felt the first of his release hit my stomach. I was a goner, sucking the salty skin of his shoulder between my teeth and bringing up a mark, just as I felt the bliss of my orgasm hit me hard and fast.

The fact that the door had flung open barely registered. All I knew in that moment was how fucking good Edward's long fingers felt squeezing every last drop of my release from me.

"Holy fuck." I panted against Edward's skin right at the same time I heard Emmett yell at the top of his lungs, "Holy fuck! I thought you told me to come in...not that you were...ah, _holy fuck!_" followed by him slamming the door.

Edward, still breathing hard, laughed breathlessly while I tried to compose myself.

"The fuck was that about?" I asked him, gasping for air, watching him wipe us off with the towel on our laps.

"Eh, nothing much. Em just got a little more of an eyeful than he bargained for," Edward grinned, shrugging his broad shoulders before pulling me in for a soft, wet kiss.

"Well, he was the one pushing us to get together, so now he has to deal with the consequences. 'Sides, what with how impressive your cock looks, I'm not surprised he's a little jealous, angel."

And as we burst into a fit of laughter before getting dressed, I knew in my heart of hearts I wanted this, every day of forever...

**I will be offline to do a bit of cleaning (yay lol) but will be back soon to post more chapters. See y'all later! *mwah* Lisa.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Lisa: Hey there! How are we doing? I'm done with chores for the moment, and thought I'd post a few more chapters for your enjoyment. We're getting closer to reposting the original 46 chapters we had up last time.**

**Penny: And that means we're getting closer to posting a brand new chapter! HUGE congrats and thanks go to Pyejammies - she was our 1000th reviewer last time around and will receive an outtake of these boys once the story is complete. She has given us some wonderful feedback on what she would like, and we will do our best to bring it to her. *mwah***

**Lisa: I can't wait to share the new chapter with our readers, Penny! Thank you Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan as always for helping us to get this story out. Heart you, ladies! PS: We don't own Twilight. Darn it.**

**CHAPTER 25**

**JPOV**

It was Saturday night - date night - and this time, I was gonna get to see inside the Cullens' place. Edward invited me over for dinner, and I was excited, to say the least. Angela and her new boyfriend, Ben, were watching Matthew at her place, 'just in case I stayed over', she had told me with a wink.

Personally, I think my dear friend was trying to show Ben just how much of a great mother she'd make. I couldn't begrudge her anything, though. After all, she didn't have a chance in hell of avoiding cupid's arrow, with Matthew having a way of bringing anyone's lives he touched together. Edward and I had found one another...Emmett and Alice had finally pulled their fingers out of their asses, and now Ange had found someone I could see her being with for a long time. When I thought about it, my little man had even brought Carlisle closer to his wife and son.

He was my...no, _our _little miracle.

I knew telling his parents about Matthew's existence was slowly but surely eating away at Edward, but he was still reluctant to burst the bubble that had formed around us since he'd left the hospital. I wasn't about to put any pressure on him and he'd tell them when he was ready, but it was becoming more and more apparent the truth needed to come out.

Not that I was complaining.

The past several weeks had gone by in a dreamy haze. The job was going well, and in fact was almost finished. Edward's wounds had healed completely, and not a scar remained on his beautiful face. He'd also made his court appearance, pleading guilty and losing his licence for six months. Using most of his savings to pay the thousand dollar fine plus court costs, he refused to accept any help from me or his father, even though I sensed he didn't have much money left in his savings once the whole fiasco was over.

Edward was without a licence and his car still in the impound, and he insisted he needed to save the money himself to have it released. So, he came in to work with me every morning, and to my place every afternoon, just to see Matthew for a while before I took him home.

Our little man was growing like a weed, smiling more and more, and starting to make the most wonderful new noises. He was staying awake for more hours at a time, and eating like a horse. Edward and I would play with him in the evenings, with Edward often staying for dinner. He loved it, and honestly, so did I.

Realizing I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry, I dressed in my best pair of jeans, a dark green shirt, and my boots. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I saw that my hair could use a trim, but it could wait. I had taken to pulling it back into a small ponytail at work, but I figured wearing it like that might not have been appropriate for dinner with Edward's folks.

Finally ready, I locked up and headed out. The evening was warm and sultry, a summer gem. I was in a fine mood, listening to the radio and humming along with every song that played. Maybe it was the heat. Maybe it was the fact Edward and I were together. Or, maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that after all this time, things felt like they were falling into place like they should be.

I still thought about and missed Rose every day, and I always would, Matthew a constant reminder of what I'd lost. But, with the way things were falling into place, her absence didn't sting quite as much as it used to. I've always heard everything happens for a reason. I wondered if the reason I lost my sister was so I could find true happiness.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts, the ride to Edward's family home took no time at all; so much so, that I was actually running a little early. Walking along the meandering path leading to the front porch, I stopped and checked out the gardens. I noted their roses needed pruning, and the french lavender adjacent to the front of the house wasn't doing so well. The plants running the entire length of one end of the house were in the wrong position and needed to be either relocated to catch more sun or pulled out.

I'd have these already lovely gardens looking magnificent in no time.

As I traversed the steps to the porch and rang the doorbell, I smiled to myself. The warm feeling I got when I thought about helping Edward's family surprised me, but was not entirely unexpected.

Though when I first met Carlisle I wanted to smack sense into him on more than one occasion, these past weeks had been such an eye-opener, I still couldn't believe I was dealing with the same man. Not only did he stop by to see Edward for no other reason than to just check on how he was doing before discussing the project with Em and I at least twice each week, that bitter expression he'd always worn seemed a thing of a past. With all that was going on with his father, it warmed my heart to see that little by little, Edward was growing more comfortable around him...and in turn growing into himself and becoming the man I always knew he could be.

"Jasper, so good to finally see you again, dear," Esme said, smiling warmly as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Sorry I'm a little early," I said as Esme released me and turned to head inside.

"It's no trouble at all. Carlisle should be home any moment. Meanwhile, why don't you go see Edward while I check on dinner? We're having pot roast."

Esme pointed toward the grand staircase that was to my left, I took in the interior of the home, glancing toward the living area. With its high ceilings with thick timber exposed beams, it reminded me of a much larger version of a ranch my parents took Rose and me to when I was little. I swore this place was good enough to be published in Architectural Digest or some shit. Dark brown cracked leather couches surrounded a naturally carved large, square coffee table. While I stared at the soft brown rug laying in front of the monstrous stone fireplace, all I could picture was Edward stretched out on it, naked, and beckoning me to come join him.

"Jasper?" Esme questioned in a soft voice, interrupting my quickly digressing thoughts.

"Huh?" I answered, confused.

"I said his room's upstairs, last door on the left."

"Oh. Sorry. Um, thanks."

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour!" she called as she disappeared through the living room and headed into the kitchen beyond.

Taking the stairs two at a time, my heart raced as I made my way down the hall. Pulling in a deep breath before I knocked on Edward's door, I couldn't help but throw myself into his arms and kiss him the moment he unlocked and opened it.

"Mmmm," he mumbled as our tongues slowly tangled, while his hands cupped my ass. "You're early."

Releasing the kiss and taking a step back, I grinned like a fool and asked, "That a problem?"

"Nope, no problem at all."

It was then I noticed the light blue paint on his cheek, and the fact he was wearing a pair of paint spattered, near white, ripped jeans along with a grey t-shirt with cut-off sleeves. His hair was more mussed up than usual, and I couldn't help but run my fingers through the strands that pointed every which way.

"Damn, you're sexy," I said as my gaze travelled over him. "Whatcha workin' on, Dali?"

I'd given him that nickname of late, trying to let him know in my own way that though he wasn't earning a living from his art, he was an artist nonetheless. Tonight, I'd be seeing his work for the first time.

The most beautiful grin lit up his face. He took my hand and dragged me through the large room to the window, where he had what looked like a mini art studio. There were a few painted canvases stacked against the wall, and a few more clean ones. Paint and brushes were scattered all over the small table sitting next to the easel. It was cluttered, but looked perfectly homey.

Edward clapped his hands over my eyes and steered me around until he was satisfied where we were standing.

"You ready?" he breathed into my ear, his closeness causing me to shiver, and I nodded.

He removed his hands, and I was met by the most intriguing and beautiful painting I'd ever seen. The canvas was covered with different shades of cream and peach, with some tiny pink lines I could make out in random places all throughout the work. Right in the middle of the canvas was a decent sized spot of blue. The edges were the color of the sky, and the color changed from the lightest blue to the deepest midnight, right in the center. It was as if I was looking through the painting.

"Holy shit, Edward," I said, completely stunned. "This is...God...it's magnificent!"

Tearing my eyes away from that amazing artwork, I looked at my boyfriend, who was smiling from ear to ear. The apples of his cheeks were flushed a dark pink, and the green irises sparkled like gemstones.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I love it! I've never seen anything like it. It's breathtaking," I answered honestly.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, love," he said, stepping closer to wrap his arms around my waist. "Because it's you."

Completely shocked, I stared at him with my mouth open. "What?"

"Look at it," he whispered against my ear, and I did. "The middle is your eyes, which I could stare into forever. I have seen them in every shade of blue, each one equally beautiful. The rest of the colors are your skin, smooth and colored like a ripe peach. It makes my mouth water, Jasper."

His words and breath caressing my ear like a warm breeze were driving me insane. And to think this is how he saw me? Jesus _Christ!_

Overcome with emotion, I turned in his arms and pushed him up against the wall next to the window, burying my face in his neck and peppering his skin with kisses. He smelled of paint and Edward...perfect.

"Thank you, angel," I murmured. "Thank you so much. My God, you're so perfect. I love you. God, I love you."

Edward pushed me back just enough so he could look into my face. My eyes were teary and his were surprised.

"What-what did you say?" he asked softly, though I heard the urgency in his voice.

"I said I love you, Edward," I replied a little louder this time. "I just realized it, but I do. You make me feel like no other person ever has. This right here is what my sister gave up her life for. We were meant to be, angel, and holy shit, my chest hurts 'cause I love you so much!"

Pulling him back into my arms, I held him as tightly as I dared. My emotions were overflowing. He littered my neck and under my ear with butterfly kisses. Tilting my head to the side, I let him continue his work.

The sound of a car door startled me, and reluctantly, I pulled back a little.

"Your dad's home," I said quietly.

"Shit. I...fuck! Nothing like timing! You'd better go meet him. I'll be right down," he said, hurrying past me to his closet. I wondered what it meant that he didn't answer me. Was he too shy to say it, or couldn't he say it because it was something he didn't feel? I was hoping for the former. As I walked past him to leave the room, he grabbed me and pulled me to him for a quick, fiery kiss that left me wanting so much more.

I walked back downstairs slowly, to allow my body to cool off a bit, and Esme met me at the bottom of the stairs. Before I even had a chance to speak, the front door opened.

Carlisle walked in, briefcase and keys in hand, and set them both on the table by the door before grabbing his wife and kissing her soundly. I kinda wanted to disappear right then - it felt like I was intruding.

He then turned to me and held out his hand with a smile. "Hey, Jasper. I'm glad you're here."

"Thank you for inviting me. I'm glad to be here, too."

"Edward painting?" he asked, motioning for me to walk to the couch.

"He was," I answered, following him. I didn't know why I suddenly felt so nervous. Ever since Edward had been in hospital, Carlisle and I had been getting along great, but in truth, I felt like I was a teenager looking for permission to date his kid.

"Drink?" Carlisle offered as I sat. He was standing at a small bar along the far wall, holding up a bottle of scotch.

"Oh, no thanks," I answered, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

He poured himself one, before joining me on the couch.

"I called by the site after I was finished at the office, and I must say your crew is doing a fine job."

"Thank you," I said, giving him a genuine smile.

"How much longer do you think it will be until it's completed?" he asked after taking a sip from his glass.

"I think we have maybe two weeks left, including cleanup."

"Good, because I need to talk to you and Emmett about the possibility of working on a new project."

"Yeah?" I asked, raising a brow in interest.

He grinned. "It involves Edward, too, so we'll discuss the details later," he said quietly.

"I can't wait to hear about it," I told him just as Edward walked into the room. Time seemed to stand still as I looked over every inch of my man. He had showered and dressed simply in black jeans, a white shirt, and trainers.

"Close your mouth, son," Carlisle said with a chuckle, and my face heated to boiling as I snapped my mouth shut. Fuck. Way to go, Jasper, you dumbfuck! Edward sat next to me on the sofa and took my hand with a big smile on his face.

Luckily, Esme called out that it was time for dinner. I was the first one standing, wanting to escape my embarrassment as fast as possible.

The ceilings were just as high in the dining room, with a large chandelier hanging off thick gold chains right above the long, timber dining table.

The pot roast was sitting at one end, and as Carlisle took his place and began carving the meat, Edward pulled out a chair for me and himself, before sitting his fine butt down on the high backed, black leather chair.

Not once did he take his hand away, his fingers grasping mine for dear life.

I knew why.

The expression on his face as he stared at me with darkening, emotion filled eyes conveyed so much it made me feel dizzy.

I wanted to kiss him, my need for him stronger than ever...but it was more than that.

What I wanted was to spend the rest of my life showing Edward just how true my declaration of love was, now that I'd told him how I felt.

"Eat up before it gets cold," Esme said, her moistening eyes taking in mine as she stared at me like she'd figured out what I was thinking.

Finally releasing my hand, Edward passed me the plate of mashed potatoes before saying with a nervous laugh, "Yeah, Jasper, eat up. You'll need to keep up your strength for later."

I coughed on my own spit.

"Oh, my," Esme said, clearing her throat and blushing furiously. Carlisle stopped carving for a second, blinking several times as he digested what Edward just said.

"I meant so he could work without passing out, Mom!" Edward explained, right before shooting me the cockiest of winks I'd ever seen.

"As much as I am willing to accept of all..._this_," Carlisle said, waving the sharp knife around in the air, "I will not have you forgetting your manners while at this table."

"Sorry, sir," Edward said sincerely, ducking his head before picking up the green beans and scooping some onto his plate.

Carlisle continued with his task, carefully carving each piece of meat and placing it on the huge white serving platter, and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small smile appear on his lips. I knew where Edward got his sense of humor from.

"So, Edward," Carlisle said after several moments of silence, the only sound filling the room the clattering of cutlery as we ate the best damned pot roast I'd ever tasted. "I was talking to Jasper earlier about the project."

Picking up his napkin, Edward wiped his mouth before turning and giving his father his full attention.

"He says you only have two weeks left before it's finished," Carlisle continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have plans as to what you will do next?"

Edward started to look uncomfortable under his father's stare, until Carlisle laughed softly.

"Calm down, son," he said. "I'm not trying to bully you into doing anything you don't wish. I just may have a new job for you, if all the details work out. Would you be interested?"

"Oh. Yes, probably," he answered quietly.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that. I have also been thinking a lot about your artwork lately."

Edward put his fork down and stared warily at his father. "What about it?" he asked in a morose tone, clearly expecting some kind of criticism.

Carlisle surprised me by looking sheepish. "I know I haven't shown your art much interest before, but if you don't mind, would you show me some after dinner? If you are so passionate about it, I am interested, son."

Edward's mouth hung open for a minute, then he closed it, and the most radiant smile I had ever seen spread across his beautiful face.

"Really? You want to see it?"

"Of course I do," Carlisle smiled.

"Wow. Thanks, Dad!" he said, his exuberance causing all of us to smile. Carlisle just scored some major points with his son. I was proud of him for taking that leap.

The rest of dinner was spent with Carlisle asking Edward random questions about his art, and genuinely interested in his answers. I had never seen Edward so lit up. He was right in his element, and it showed. As I watched him talk, pride and love for him built in my chest, making it hard to breathe. God, how I loved him!

Esme was enjoying watching them, too, her happiness clearly written all over her beaming face. We shared covert looks throughout the rest of the meal, and by the time we finished the incredible apple pie Esme had made, Edward was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Well come on, then," Carlisle grinned, pushing back his chair.

Edward was on his feet in a flash, pulling me with him and towing me out of the room. I heard Carlisle and Esme exchange a few words and chuckles as they followed us up the stairs at a leisurely pace.

Once we were inside Edward's room, he took the painting off the easel and set it carefully against the back wall of his closet before closing the door.

"He can't see that one," he whispered, kissing me quickly on the lips before putting a different canvas up.

Carlisle knocked on the open door and waited for permission to enter the room. I found that kind of odd, seeing as how casual he'd been before, but I also knew he was a stickler for manners. Edward told them to come in, and proudly stood next to his easel as his parents walked over. I stood to the side, watching their faces as they gazed at Edward's art for the first time.

The painting looked like a distorted underwater scene. Some parts were very finely detailed, while others were blurred. It was painted in blues and greens of all different shades, each color representing the many faces of the ocean. Bright red coral stood out in the foreground in fine detail, and if you studied it closer, you could see all different colors of fish fading in and out of the background. It was incredible.

Carlisle stared at his son in disbelief. "You did this?"

"I did," he answered, looking nervous as all hell.

"It's...breathtaking," he said reverently. "The more I look at it, the more I see. It looks like it's actually moving."

"Really? You like it?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I do," Carlisle answered softly. "I like it very much." He turned his body to face Edward. "I'm sorry for every single bad thing I ever said about you wanting to be an artist, son. You have a gift not many people are blessed with. Thank you for allowing me to see your work, and, if you'll allow me, I would like to showcase it around the house."

Edward stood there, still as stone. It was clear Carlisle had just shocked the shit out of him.

"You want to hang my art in the house?" he asked, and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, I do. But, this piece here," he gestured to the ocean scene, "I would like in my office, if that's alright with you."

"Dad," Edward whispered, clearly choked up, and Carlisle pulled his son in for a hug. Esme moved next to me and wiped her eyes, and I put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. I knew how she felt - I felt the same way.

Father and son parted, both wiping their eyes and grinning, and Edward took the painting off of the easel and handed it to Carlisle. He thanked Edward and handed the painting to Esme, eager to be shown more.

They chatted about which painting would go where, and the whole while, I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He was nearly bouncing out of his skin as his father scrutinized each individual painting before deciding where it would go.

By the time Carlisle and Esme left the room, they'd taken nine paintings and placed them around the house, ready to be hung. Edward went to the closet and brought out the painting of me, then moved toward me and laced my hand in his and whispered sweetly, pulling me toward the door, "I know just where this one belongs. Take me to your place?"

**Hope y'all liked it! See ya in a sec! **

**Penny and Lisa**


	26. Chapter 26

**Penny: Hey, y'all! I'm feeling the love, Lisa. How about you?**

**Lisa: I sure am! I just want to take the time to thank our returning readers for not only giving us a shout-out, but rereading the story to refresh their memories. It sucks that alerts disappeared with the deletion, so for you guys to find us and hop on board again means the world!**

**Penny: It really does! Now, I don't want to give anything away on this chap, so I'll just take this time to thank Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan, for rocking out on the editing of this baby! They are our bread and butter! :D**

**Lisa: They truly are! We couldn't leave you guys waiting any longer, so here it is! Oh, and we don't own Twilight, but I do own a R-patz cushion that I often hug late at night. :D**

**CHAPTER 26**

**EPOV**

Holy shit, it had been some date. Not only did I show Jasper the piece he himself had inspired, but because of that, he told me he loved me!

He. Loved. Me.

I was still trying to wrap my head around it.

And as much as I wanted to return those feelings, to tell him I loved him, too, our little moment had been rudely interrupted and we hadn't had a moment alone since. Of course, I set my feelings aside for the sake of my parents, wanting to be alone with Jasper before I told him how I felt. I couldn't regret how things went down though. As we ate and talked, my father floored me. Not only did he mention there was a new job on the horizon, but he also told me how much he wanted to see my art was. That was well worth the interruption.

Oh, but that wasn't all. My father told me how much he loved my work, and apologized for not recognizing my talent before. He actually asked if he could hang some pieces around our home as well as at his office.

It had been, hands down, one of the best nights of my life.

And it wasn't over yet.

Oh no, not by a long stretch.

We pulled in and hopped out of Jasper's truck, and I reached in back and carefully pulled out the canvas. My entire body was buzzing with excitement by the time we reached the front door.

Shifting from foot to foot while Jasper unlocked and opened the door, I couldn't wait to get inside and help him hang his painting. I wasn't kidding when I said I knew right where it belonged.

Following Jasper inside, I watched as he turned on the lights and put his keys on one of the end tables in the living room. He went into the kitchen and came back with a hammer and nail.

"Any idea where I should hang this masterpiece, Dali?" he grinned.

I grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the bedroom, and flicked on the light.

"Right there," I said, pointing to the expanse of empty wall above his bed. "This is my gift to you, and I want it to be for your eyes only, love."

He gave me a look that made me weak in the knees, toed off his shoes, and climbed up on the bed. He looked at the wall, gauging the center, and placed the nail with a couple of loud taps with the hammer.

I walked to the side of the bed and handed him the painting with a smile. With utmost care, he hung it on the nail, making sure it wasn't crooked. Moving back to the end of the bed, I gave him the thumbs up when he looked at me for confirmation that it was straight.

Wow. It was so strange, yet so right, seeing my artwork hanging on Jasper's wall. There was no doubt that I was right, and that painting had been hung just where it was meant to be.

"Be right back," Jasper winked, then left the room. I could hear him in the kitchen closing drawers, and he was back within a minute, sans hammer.

Wrapping his arms around me tightly, I could feel his heart thudding against my back as he pressed himself into me.

"I love it," he whispered in my ear, his breath and barely there lips against my throat causing my skin to turn to gooseflesh.

Turning in his arms just enough that I could look into his eyes, I reached for his jaw and stroked his skin softly, before declaring in a quiet but deeply sincere voice, "And I love you."

"You-you do?" he stammered, his eyes filling with moisture as they stared deeply into mine.

My fingers still on his jaw, I forced him to look away from me and instead, fix his eyes on the painting.

"Don't you see? It's right there, in every brush stroke, every line and every color. When I sat down and really thought about how I felt about you, this was what came to me. I've never had so many images hit me all at once like that, and I just had to let it out...get it down on canvas while I was inspired. It's only since you told me you loved me that I know what it all meant."

"Yeah?"

Turning in his arms, I wrapped my own around him, pulling him close so every part of our bodies connected. "Of course, love. You not only healed my heart, you brought it back to life. You inspired me to not just embrace who I was, but you made me want to be a better man. I love you, and I want to show you just how much..."

"Show me," he whispered, nodding his assent. "Please, Edward...I want you to..." his eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen and I knew what he was trying to say without spelling it out. As much as he'd allowed me to take the lead as to how far we'd go, I knew the time was right. I was ready to take that last step...to make him mine in every way possible.

I kissed him, slow and sweet at first, relishing in the warmth that travelled the length of my body. I was trying to tell him with my lips and tongue that I meant every word I said to him. He deepened our kisses quickly, showing me his desire.

Moving my hands to the front of his shirt, I started undoing the buttons slowly, my hands shaking so much I was finding the task difficult.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jasper whispered as he released my mouth and pulled back, a look of concern on his beautiful, flushed face.

As turned on as I was, I was also a little nervous, but that wasn't about to stop me. I wanted this. Wanted him. More than anything I've ever wanted before.

"Ah, the hell with it," I growled in frustration, gripping his shirt and pulling it apart, the sound of buttons flying across the room and scattering on the floor the only sound aside from our heavy breathing.

"Holy shit," Jasper muttered, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me to him, his teeth scraping my lip as he kissed me passionately. He swiped his tongue across my mouth, soothing the sting away, before shoving it deep inside. My fingers found purchase through his long, silken curls as I pulled him closer.

I let out a whine as he pulled away and quickly shed his shirt, at the same time toeing off his shoes and removing his socks. I stood there, staring at him in wonder as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly, almost seductively, slid down the zipper. The beautiful patch of hair and the tip of his already hard cock as it peeked out taunted me.

I wanted to lick it. In fact, I wanted to feel every square inch of his skin under my tongue.

Slipping out of his jeans and tossing them aside, he turned and walked us backwards until we landed on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Jasper's mouth never left mine the entire time. Breaking our kiss for air, I nipped and sucked at the soft skin of his neck, trying to mark him. He smelled so good, I wanted to drown myself in him.

He was making the most delicious, sweet noises in my ear as I ran my hands over his muscled chest, making sure to pay attention to his hardened pink nipples.

Jasper gave my shirt the same treatment I gave his, and I shrugged it off, eager to feel his skin against mine. His hands, lips, and tongue were suddenly everywhere, nipping, caressing and licking, the sensations his touch elicited driving me wild.

Rolling me onto my back, he lowered his body until his tongue swirled around my sensitive belly button. I couldn't help but thrust my hips upward, my cock seeking any kind of friction it could get. Sitting up and kneeling between my legs, his cock hard and straight as it jutted out proudly, he made quick work of my jeans before sliding them and my boxers off.

"So fucking beautiful," Jasper declared as his eyes travelled slowly up my legs, quickly followed by his hands. The feel of him as the tips of his fingers caressed me left a trail of gooseflesh in their wake.

Smiling shyly, I held out my arms. "Come here, love."

Slowly, he stretched out his long, lean body on top of mine, until we were touching from forehead to toe. Our panting breaths mingled between us as we stared into each others eyes. His weight felt so good against me, I wanted to wiggle and squirm beneath him so he would slide his soft skin against me everywhere.

"Edward," Jasper said as he traced my cheekbone with his thumb, "all you have to do is say the word, and we'll stop, okay?"

Nodding, I answered, "Okay, but I don't want to stop. I love you, Jasper. I want you to make love to me."

Shaking his head and smiling, he said, "No."

"No?" I frowned.

"I want you to make love to _me_, angel."

"Oh." I swallowed heavily several times. My nervousness was still there as my entire body shook, but I knew it was more from need than anything. The very thought of being with him that way...having his tight heat surround me...just made me love and want him more than I thought possible. But I still had no idea what I was doing, and that worried me.

"Will you help me...show me what to do?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Of course, my angel. Anything for you," Jasper answered sweetly, breathlessly.

"Kiss me. Please?"

Our mouths met again, softly, taking the time to taste one another fully. Our tongues licked and caressed, sensual in their movement. I was overwhelmed how the feelings coursing through my body made me feel so alive.

Arching into him, I silently pleaded for more. More touching, more movement, more Jasper. He hooked his arms under mine and rested his hands on my shoulders, pulling me against him as he started to move his hips against mine. Breaking our kiss, I buried my face in his neck as a soft cry escaped me.

"Feels so good," he breathed against my ear before kissing and sucking my neck.

"More," I whispered, gripping his shoulders hard.

I knew I was teetering on the razor's edge. The friction was so fucking good, but at the same time, I didn't want to shoot my load before pushing inside him for the first time.

"It's okay, angel, let go..." he whispered against my skin.

That was all it took.

Grunting as I thrust into him one more time, I shot my load in several long spurts coating both of us in my come. My body shuddered underneath his as I rode the wave of my release.

Still in my post-orgasmic haze, I groaned loudly as I felt the cool air hit my stomach, right before his hot, inviting mouth sucked my softening cock all the way down his throat.

"Holy fuck!" I cried. Fisting the duvet, I arched my back as he pulled and sucked, licked and kissed, making every effort to make me hard again. It didn't take long.

"Mmmm," he hummed against my hard as steel dick before drawing away. His tongue took one last, slow swirl around the head before he began his journey up my body. "So good," he whispered as he slowly made his way up my stomach, licking every part of me clean, his own cock hard, thick and wet against my leg.

When he reached my lips, I kissed him eagerly, loving the taste of myself on his tongue. His weight shifted and I heard him rummaging around beside us. Shifting to lay on his side next to me, he smiled softly and held up a bottle of lube before picking up a condom and tossing in on the bed. I knew what came next, but I was still unsure.

"Um..." I murmured, feeling like an ass.

"I'm gonna show you, don't worry," he reassured me, then kissed me softly while opening the bottle and slicking his fingers. I watched avidly, raised up on my elbow as he bent his leg, propping his foot on the bed, and gave his balls a light tug. Oh fuck, that was hot.

Closing his eyes, Jasper trailed his fingers back further and gasped lightly as he found what he was looking for. I sat up so I could watch better, and he rubbed his finger over his entrance a few times before slowly pushing it in. We groaned at the same time, and I felt my cock start to take interest. Watching his finger slide in and out of his ass had me mesmerized. The look on his face was of pure bliss, and my breathing began to quicken.

After a moment, he pulled his finger all the way out, then pushed back in with two.

"Holy shit," I breathed, taking my cock in hand, stroking it in time with his fingers. His harsh breaths filled the room, accentuated by an occasional moan. When he pulled out his fingers for the second time, I nearly whined in protest.

"Give me your hand, angel," he said quietly, and I looked at his beautiful face. His hairline was damp with sweat and his lips were cherry red from our kissing.

Grasping my slightly shaking free hand, Jasper kissed my palm, then poured a bit of lube on my fingers. I could only stare as he brought my hand around to his ass and rubbed my fingers over his hole.

"Jasper..." I croaked out. "Oh God."

"Two," he instructed, and I slowly and carefully pushed my index and middle fingers inside him. Oh my God, he felt good. Hot, tight, and fucking perfect. I moved them gently in and out, enjoying the noises he was making, just for me. He was mumbling how good it felt, and soon started rocking his ass against my palm.

In a bold move, I pushed in another finger. He groaned loudly as his body tried to suck me in deeper. He was just so responsive, and I loved it.

My cock was fully hard now, and I stroked it faster. I knew I'd have to be careful, though, or I'd shoot again before I got the chance to be inside him.

Jasper pulled away from me suddenly, pinning my wrists to the bed and kissing me fiercely. I returned the kiss with vigor, and when he pulled away, his midnight eyes stared into mine.

"I'm ready," he panted, picking up the condom and pressing it into my hot, sweaty and lube covered palm. "Please, make love to me, now."

I tore the wrapper away, and Jasper's deep, dark eyes flashed between mine and my dick as he watched me roll the condom down and add more lube before slowly stroking myself.

Scooting my body up until his knees were either side of my hips, I let out a wanton groan as he pressed one hand to my chest, his fingers brushing against my already sensitive nipple, while the other grabbed my sheathed length and guided me to his waiting hole.

Stilling for a moment, his fingers reached for my face and caressed my jaw softly, before he braced himself against me once more. His entire body shook as he slowly lowered himself onto my cock.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" he cried as the head of my dick breached him and slowly eased through the ring of muscle and beyond. His tight heat molded around me perfectly, drawing me in like a lamb to the slaughter. I'd never_ever _felt anything like it.

And I knew, just _knew_, that this was where I belonged.

Withdrawing just a little, he pressed down further, and I felt his muscle rub deliciously over every vein and ridge as he continued to slowly, carefully, encase me within his body.

"C-christ!" I stammered as he lifted up and sank down further, his already tight heat squeezing my cock. That, combined with his repeated, wanton grunts, was enough to make me wonder how long I'd last.

By the time his ass was resting on my thighs, I was a quivering, heaving, sweaty mess.

I was pleased that Jasper was much the same.

Nothing could have prepared me for the feelings now coursing their way through my every cell, my emotions so all over the place I thought my heart would explode.

Jasper leaned down and kissed me passionately, pouring everything he could into it until I was filled to the brim. Uttering my name into my mouth through his short, panting breaths, his body began to move, hips slowly circling. Then I hit a spot inside him that caused his eyes to roll in their sockets.

"Oh _yes!" _he said as his movements quickened, becoming more urgent. Gripping his waist until my fingers dug harshly into his skin, I matched his movements thrust for thrust, unable to stop myself from wanting to bury my cock deep within him again and again.

The pace was still slow, though, sensual and languid as we pulled and pushed, thrust and withdrew, learning one another's bodies in an entirely new way.

I never wanted it to end.

My hands moved up his chest, and I pulled him to me before rolling him over, our connection never breaking as he lay beneath me.

Staring down into his wild, glistening eyes so filled with want it took my breath away, I bent my right knee and pushed it under his thigh, just as I thrust slowly, but forcefully inside him.

"Angel," he moaned as I covered his mouth with mine. His fingernails suddenly scraped down my back, the burning sting that followed causing me to hiss. Unable to get close enough, I tucked my arms under his back, hands gripping his broad, muscular shoulders as I drew back until just the head of my cock was inside him.

Cupping my ass in his perfect, calloused hands, he pulled me to him, urging me to go deeper, my long, sharp thrust causing him to call out one profanity after another. I never dreamed making love would be like this. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire, the mere presence of him stoking the passion deep within. I honestly didn't know anything could feel this good...or how much longer I'd be able to last.

The feel, taste, and scent of Jasper consumed me wholly and completely. Sweat ran down my chest and mingled with his as I continued to pleasure us with a steady rhythm. His face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen, flushed and sweaty, eyes half-lidded and lips parted. I couldn't stop tasting him, pressing my lips on every bit of skin I could reach. As I licked my lips and tasted the salt of his sweat, it only urged me to drive into him harder, but I still kept things at a slow pace as I tried with everything I could to make this last as long as humanly possible.

Raising up a bit, I propped myself on my hands and Jasper sucked in a harsh breath.

"Right there," he groaned. Encouraged by his response, I began to move a little faster. He rolled his head from side to side and brought his hand in between us to fist his cock. Beautiful keening noises rose from the back of his throat, and I knew he was close. Good thing, too, because I was as well.

Grunting with each thrust into my lover's body, I felt the tingling sensation from deep within the pit of my stomach as my impending orgasm built. "Oh, God!" I cried out, staring at Jasper's lust-filled eyes.

"Gonna come," Jasper announced breathlessly. No sooner had he made his declaration, his hips started to move erratically and his entire body shuddered.

I thrust inside him deep and hard a couple more times, and he stilled beneath me, back arching, jaw and eyes suddenly squeezed tight. As I felt his tight little tunnel begin to pulse and clench around me, he exploded, warm come coating his hand and stomach in several long streams. The feeling as he came was so out of this world that I thrust even harder, my rhythm broken and stuttered, quick and hard, and the tingle I'd already been feeling intensified to a burning need.

My breaths became shallow, and I was gasping for air, but like an out of control freight train, there was no way I was about to stop. Crying out loudly, I arched my back and buried my face in Jasper's neck as I fell over the edge of the abyss. It felt like I was never going to stop coming as I yelled and shook against Jasper, thrusting deeply inside his pulsating body as I continued to shoot my load. I was barely aware that his hands were stroking my back until I collapsed, spent, on top of him.

We were quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room our heaving breaths as we rested. By then, I was shaking uncontrollably, completely lost in the emotions flowing through my every nerve. Love, contentment, and wonder were all at war inside my body, and I was unsure how to react.

"Edward?" Jasper said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered, suddenly aware that my spent cock had slipped out of his body. "Are you?"

"Oh, I'm more than alright," he chuckled in my ear.

Finally gathering the strength to lift myself up, I looked at Jasper. His eyes were shining with happiness, and I kissed him softly. "I love you," I murmured against his lips, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Edward."

Reluctantly, we got up and shared a quick shower, each of us washing the other before climbing back in the bed. The sheets were still damp from our sweat, and it caused me to smile. As we settled in, Jasper pulled me close and I sighed in contentment. I drifted off, feeling my love's lips on the back of my neck while colors of inspiration floated behind my eyelids.

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one!**

**See y'all in a bit! Penny and Lisa**


	27. Chapter 27

**Penny: First order of business: HOLY SHIT! Thanks go to every one of y'all who read, reviewed, and voted for this fic in the Energize awards! WE WON 1ST PLACE! Squeeeeeee!**

**Lisa: I swear that when it happened I heard you squeein' from all the way down under, Penny! I thought it was important to repost this A/N because we want to thank all the readers who were there from the start for their support. Still can't believe it! Two of our reviewers won 2nd and 3rd place in the same awards for Most Motivational Reviewer. To Alice's White Rabbit and 35nanou...congrats! What else...hmmm...I'll let Penny tell you the rest.**

**Penny: Hmm, lemme see...huge congrats to our beta, Harrytwifan! She won 2nd place in the Beta category! Aaaaaand, our very own Lisa here (on her heartofDarkess profile) won 1st place for Most Motivational Reviewer! Tons of exciting stuff this go around! WHEW! If I have forgotten anyone, I apologize, and CONGRATS!**

**Lisa: Well...my beta for The Ripper, Texasbella also placed 3rd for Most Motivational Beta as well. And *blushes* Penny...thank you. **

**Well on with the next chapter! As usual, thank you to our superlative pre-reader Kerrfrano and our Beta with the mostess, Harrytwifan! And...we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 27**

**JPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I was sore...all over. The second thing was that the bed was empty and something smelled great. Stretching languidly, I winced as my muscles protested, then got out of bed and slipped on some boxers.

Wandering out of the bedroom, I made a quick bathroom detour before heading for the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, I stood silently and watched as my angel, Edward, cooked. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of my red boxer briefs, humming to some tune in his head as he flipped eggs in the frying pan.

I must admit, his ass was lookin' mighty fantastic in my underwear. He gave it a little shake now and then, causing heat to race through my veins. Damn, he was so fucking perfect.

I walked in just as he was dishing the eggs onto plates. As soon as he set the pan back on the stove, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder. He stopped moving and pushed back into me, leaning his head back on my shoulder for a good morning kiss.

"Morning," he smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Slept great," I answered, laying small pecks on his bare shoulder while he put toast on our plates. "Sore all over, though. You wore me out."

He giggled and turned in my arms, wrapping his around my neck. "I did?" he asked sheepishly, that gorgeous blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Yep. You sure did."

Smiling happily, he leaned in and kissed me slowly. I could feel the love in every movement of his lips.

"Breakfast's ready, love," he said quietly as he moved away, grabbing our plates and setting them on the table.

I made us both a coffee before joining him.

"So, last night was..." I paused, smiling as every moment we shared the night before raced through my mind.

"Incredible," he answered, filling in the blanks as he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

"It was," I confirmed. Taking a mouthful of eggs and chewing slowly, the toast I took a bite of scratched my throat as I swallowed, causing me to cough a little.

"You okay?" he asked, his brow creasing as he stared at me through deep green, concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, clearing my throat before taking another bite. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well...with what happened last night, I was hoping to get home and paint for a while. For some strange reason, I'm feeling more than a little inspired today," he said, smiling.

"No kidding?" I responded, unable to stop myself from smirking.

"No kidding," he answered seriously. "Last night, as I was falling asleep, colors swirled around in my mind that were so vivid, I can't wait to get them on canvas. It'll be another part of my _private_ collection." He threw me a wink, then continued to inhale his food.

I took my time eating, taking long sips of coffee in between bites to soothe my scratchy throat. In truth, I really didn't feel all that hungry, and felt like I wanted to take a nap rather than eat. The past twenty four hours had left me drained of energy, but going back to sleep was out of the question. After I took Edward home, I had to go get my little man. I assumed everything went okay through the night, considering Angela and Ben never called once, but I missed Matthew when he wasn't around.

As I thought about seeing Matthew again, it also occurred to me that my parents hadn't seen him in a while. Since Edward was gonna be busy, I decided it was time to pay them a visit.

"What about you? What are your plans today? More rest and recovery time to get over our night of debauchery?" he said cockily, waggling his brows as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Ha-ha, no, smart-ass," I mocked, lightly punching Edward in the arm. "I was actually thinking I might call in and and visit with my folks. I haven't seen them in a while, and it's about time I checked in on them...see how they're doing."

"Oh, shit. You are?" His expression suddenly became more than mildly panicked.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm not telling them anything about our situation till we tell your folks first. And we'll only do that when you're ready. Although...I can't guarantee I won't mention the hot piece of ass I'm currently dating." I then did my own brow waggle, and Edward shook his head and let out a relieved gush of air.

"So they're really not well, huh?"

"Nah, but I can't complain. I love looking after Matthew, and aside from that, if they'd taken him in, we might never have found out who his daddy was. That, my angel, would've been a damn shame."

"True," Edward agreed. "Though either way, I would've jumped your bones."

"Oh, really?" I chuckled.

"Mhmmm," he answered with a nod, swallowing the last mouthful of his food. "Now you just sit back and look pretty while I do the dishes. You really do look tired."

"Yessir!" I agreed with a smile and a salute.

Quickly taking both our plates to the sink, I dumped what I hadn't eaten into the trash, and Edward began to wiggle his hips as he loaded the dishwasher. I sat there watching him, mesmerised as every muscle bunched and stretched beneath his creamy smooth skin. When he was done, he grasped my hands, placing soft kisses on each individual knuckle before he pulled me up with him.

"Let's go get dressed, love. I need to get home and get this image out of my head and onto canvas before it disappears forever. Oh, and by the way, I'll have to borrow one of your shirts, since I have no buttons left on mine."

"My wardrobe is yours. Oh, and race ya!" I shouted. Just as he rolled his eyes at my juvenile behavior, I let go of his hands and dashed toward the bedroom, feeling every muscle in my body protest as I ran.

**~HDE~**

All the way over to Angela's, the image of Edward's fine ass as he walked into his parent's house was on my mind. We hadn't even been apart a half hour, and I already wanted to see him again.

Memories from our night together were on my mind, replaying over and over. Everything had been just...perfect. Every feeling and sensation Edward and I had shared was something I'd never felt before. Our bodies were made for each other; I had no doubt. Though my muscles seemed to ache worse with every movement, it was so fucking worth it.

Angela and Ben looked tired, but happy, when I picked up Matthew. Ang sure did react when I told her about how I'd found Matthew's father. She was shocked and a little mad I'd kept it from her, but she was happy for me, wanting to meet Edward next time I had them all over to my place. Luckily for me, my little man was in a great mood, cooing and gurgling at all of us. This made telling Angela what I'd been hiding from her a little easier. Angela was shocked when she found out about Edward being Matthew's daddy, promising a confused Ben to fill him in on the details later. She and Ben then told me he had been a good baby for them, and made sure to inform me that they _both_ had been peed on. I laughed hard at that. That kid was on a mission to christen everyone he came in contact with.

With a final farewell, I left their house and headed for my folks. When I arrived and was getting the baby out of the car, Pa ambled out onto the porch to greet me. Still tall and slender, his shoulders were hunched a little with age, his once dark-blond hair now snow white. Wrinkles ran deep down his olive-skinned face, and his hazel eyes always reminded me of the woods right after a spell of rain. He still had all his wits about him, as did my mother...it was their bodies that were failing them.

"Well, hey, son!" he hollered.

Waving as I pulled Matthew out of the truck, leaving him in his carrier, I closed the door and pulled the strap of his bag up onto my shoulder. I walked up onto the porch, and Pa yelled, rather loudly, for Ma to come out. Matthew took in the situation with wide eyes and his thumb in his mouth.

My dad was really struggling to walk, his arthritis obviously getting worse. It saddened me to see a once vital man, who had always been so independent, was now so frail.

"Let's just get inside, eh? It's a little hot out, and I don't want Matthew to get heatstroke," I suggested.

The house was an old single-level timber place, with a huge porch in both the front and back, the entire property surrounded by the perfect gardens I'd put in myself a few years ago. Up until Matthew was born, I visited as often as I could to help maintain them. Since then, I hadn't had time to do anything more than stop by with my little man on the odd occasion.

Built by my grandpa, this had been our family home since he, and then gran, passed...right before my parents were married. Though the house was old, the parcel of land was a damn good size. There was enough room for a small greenhouse out back, as well as a large triple garage with a workshop attached. Pa operated his carpentry business there, before he was forced to retire.

Paint was peeling off the cream-colored boards of both the main house and the garage, and the place really needing a lot of work to bring it back to its former glory. One of the front steps was loose and in need of repair...an accident waiting to happen, and with how frail Pa was, it needed to be fixed soon.

I really felt bad I didn't have more time to help them look after the place, but considering I ran a business and had a baby to take care of, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot I could do about it. Instead, I vowed to myself to send a handyman over in the next couple of weeks to give the place a little TLC...maybe even get Emmett and one of the others to stop by and take care of the gardens, too.

"Where the heck are ya, woman?" Pa yelled as he opened the screen door and ambled inside the house.

"In the kitchen, ya old coot! Where else?" she replied with just as much volume to her voice.

Yep, Rose and I grew up as part of the loudest, but at the same time most loving and accepting family on the planet. Nothing was ever left unsaid, including the subject of my sexuality. Even Rose's dalliance with the mystery man - who they had yet to learn turned out to be Edward - was discussed. One of Pa's favorite sayings was to 'never let the sun set on an argument'. We were not only encouraged to express how we felt, but be honest to those we loved; even when things that were said hurt a little. I remember the moment I came out to them. Emmett and I were there for dinner, and I just told them. Ma hugged me, proud I'd plucked up the courage to tell my father what she'd already been told, while Pa merely asked me to pass the peas.

Familiar smells of my mother's black-eyed peas and cornbread reached my nose as we headed for the kitchen. The same old square kitchen table was there, covered in the familiar threadbare yellow and white checkered tablecloth she'd had for years, while the usual white vase filled with daisies graced the center. I'd made sure to plant several varieties of Ma's favorite flower in their garden. Not only were they easy to care for, but they bloomed prolifically from spring through to summer. As unique as some of the garden's I'd designed had been, I loved the simplicity of the one I'd done for my parents more than any other.

Seeing my family home always gave me a sense of familiarity and comfort...something I appreciated now more than any other time in my life. My parents wouldn't be around forever, and I had already lost my sister. I had my own little family to take care of now, and it was important to me that they would find the same familiarity and comfort in me.

"There's my two favorite boys!" Ma yelled. She wiped her hands on her apron and headed right for me before giving first Matthew, then me, a peck on the cheek, just as I placed the carrier on the kitchen table.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Pa groused, letting out a loud huff as he sat down at the table, giving Matthew a smile and a wink.

"Oh, hush, ya cantankerous old ass! You don't count," she admonished, placing her fingers on her lips before reaching behind my ear and feeling behind it. "You feel awful warm, Jasper. You comin' down with somethin'?" she questioned. Her clear blue eyes, sitting beneath thick bifocal glasses, widened; her normally soft, pale features crinkled into a frown as she stared at me, concerned.

"I'm fine...so you can quit your fussin', okay?" I said dismissively, not even wanting to contemplate what she was suggesting.

Shaking her head, she pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Just like your father. Stubborn fool. You mark my words, Jasper, if ya don't take care of yourself, how the hell ya gonna take care of the baby?" she warned, giving me her best authoritative stare.

"I'm not sick, Ma!" I snapped, showing a little frustration.

"You sassin' me, boy?" she challenged.

"No, ma'am," I answered respectfully, ducking my head.

"Good. Anyway, sit. Need to get ya fed up good so y'all can be on your way." Within moments, the entire spread was on the table. Before we said grace, Ma took her blood sugar levels and gave herself a shot of insulin.

Matthew drifted to sleep as we ate the delicious food in silence. I still wasn't that hungry, but Ma never stopped glaring at me until I'd completely cleaned my plate.

By the time I cleared the table and began washing the dishes, Ma excused herself for a nap, telling me to get on home as soon as I was done. Pa shooed her away and told her I'd go when I was good and ready. After she went to bed, I took the opportunity to fix the front step, ignoring my aching limbs as I worked, while my father fed Matthew. Once I was finished, I poured myself a glass of lemonade, and we all headed out back and settled on the porch swing. Pa nursed a sleepy and content Matthew in his arms while I quenched my thirst.

"You know, son...your ma and me have been thinkin'..."

"About what?" I asked, smiling as I watched him pick up Matthew's hand, the baby's tiny fingers curling around Pa's crooked, arthritic one. He drew his gaze away from the baby, and turned to look at me.

"Well, you know we ain't gettin' any younger, and this house is becomin' a little more than we can handle."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he interjected.

"Hush, and let me get this out. I know yer itchin' ta argue with me first chance ya get, son, but ya know this has been comin' a long time."

Nodding, I took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to say, and at the same time not wanting to hear it. My father told me of this nice little retirement home he and Ma were gonna move into as soon as a place came up.

"When did y'all decide?"

"Oh, we've been thinkin' about it for a while now, but once your Ma had that turn last year, we decided it was time."

I remembered that time vividly. Stress does terrible things to a diabetic's sugar levels, and Ma had begun fretting the moment Rosalie found out she was pregnant and intended to raise the child alone. But when Rosalie died, that caused my mother's health to become even worse. She was constantly tired, losing weight, and her sugars started going through the roof. To top it all off, her diabetes was causing her problems with her eyes. If things kept going the way they were, it wouldn't be long before she was declared legally blind.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say. I stared longingly toward the beautiful, though overgrown gardens, the bricked-in grill sitting underneath the gazebo I'd built them for their 30th wedding anniversary, and the greenhouse that sat beyond the circular stone garden. Lush, green grass badly in need of mowing was woven between the stark, white stones and garden beds. I'd forgotten how much being here made me feel so grounded.

"'Course, you'll have to take on lookin' after the house once we move."

"What?" I gasped. "You mean you're not selling the place?"

"We've got enough money set aside without havin' ta sell, Jasper, so don't you worry none about that. 'Sides, do ya honestly think I could let this place go after everythin' we've built here?"

I shook my head. I knew what he was saying, and he wasn't just talking about the love and care that had gone into constructing what now surrounded us. I had so many fond memories of growing up here, even the thought of letting it go would be heartbreaking. I could only imagine how hard it would be on my folks to let go of the only home they'd ever known.

"In any case, it'd be the best place to raise my grandson, don't ya think?" he asked, lifting one of his matted, greying eyebrows.

I could just picture Matthew playing hide and seek here, just like I had with Rose, far too many times to count. Or watch him climb into his very first treehouse, the huge magnolia tree the focal point of the circular garden, the worn but still intact old hardwood structure nestled above the well-built ladder overseeing the entire area.

"It sure would," I agreed, Not only thoughts of Matthew playing here whirled through my mind, but an even better image of Edward living here came to me as well, clear as crystal. I could just picture Pa's workshop being converted to my angel's very own art studio, the space having ample room for him to work and store all his supplies. The windows that lined two sides of the structure let in a lot of natural light, and also had a perfect view of the tree house and surrounding gardens. It was a great place to feel inspired...I felt it in my bones, and I could really see Edward being happy here.

Of course, I was getting way ahead of myself, but who could blame me? I was a man not only in love for the first time...I was a man in love with the father of my sister's child.

"So, I can count on yer help then?" he questioned, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, Pa, you can," I agreed.

As I picked up my little man and settled him into his carrier before giving Pa a goodbye hug, my father stared at me with a confused look before he flat-out asked what was up with me. I told him that 'patience was a virtue', throwing yet another of his favorite phrases back at him. My statement caused him to scowl at me before waving me off in dismissal. He muttered under his breath as he headed inside that he didn't have time enough left on this planet to be patient, so I'd best 'pull my head outta my ass and lay it all out' to him soon.

As I drove the whole way home with images of Edward and I setting up house together, a sense of warmth and comfort, the likes of which I'd never known, settled deep within my heart...

**See y'all soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lisa: We're getting closer to being all caught up! Apparently update alerts aren't coming through again *rolls eyes* so if you guys could let us know you're out there we'd much appreciate it.**

**Penny: We sure would! Thank you very much to Kerrfrano, for prereading, and to Harrytwifan, for betaing. They rock our socks!**

**Lisa: They sure do. We heart you girlies hard! Well, we won't keep you, here's the next chapter. Let's see what's going on inside that wonderfully artistic head of Edward's eh?**

**Penny: Hahaha. You said 'hard' *snicker" OMG it's too early...We don't own Twilight, peeps! :D**

**Lisa: lol.**

**CHAPTER 28**

**EPOV**

No. This wouldn't do. Even using the smallest brush I had wasn't going to work. There just wasn't any room. I needed a bigger space. The image in my head was so large it would be impossible to fit on a 16 x 20 canvas. The question was, how was I going to find a space big enough to fit everything inside my head? Canvases were only made so big. Mom told me I could buy a roll of canvas and do it that way, but it just didn't feel right to me. I would have to lay it on the floor and paint it that way, and then my perspective would be off.

Frustrated, I laid my brush down and sat on the end of the bed. I had been trying to work on the same piece all day, and I was pissed at myself for ruining a perfectly good canvas. My phone buzzing in my pocket startled me, and I pulled it out. Glancing at the screen, my mood lifted a bit when I saw it was Jasper calling.

"Hey," I greeted, with a stupid grin on my face.

"_Hey."_

"Jasper?" I asked. The raw, gravelly voice on the other end of the phone didn't sound like my boyfriend at all.

"_It's me,"_ he said, and cleared his throat.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" I asked in a rush, suddenly feeling a bit panicky.

"_Nothing's going on," _he answered. _"Just watching TV."_

"No," I said firmly. "You're sick. I can hear it in your voice."

"_I'm not," _he argued, then coughed loudly, the sound causing me to cringe.

"Bullshit," I told him, already on my feet. "I'm coming over to check on you."

"_Really, Edward. That's not necessary."_

"Hush. I'm on my way."

Ending the call, I shoved it back into my pocket and headed downstairs. Mom and Dad were talking just outside the office door, and turned to face me when I walked up.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Mom asked, concerned. "You look like you're about to crawl out of your skin."

"I just got off the phone with Jasper," I explained. "He sounds really sick, and I'd like to go check on him, if one of you wouldn't mind taking me over there."

"I'll do it," Mom said, and Dad nodded.

"Thanks!" I hollered over my shoulder as I fled back up to my room. Gathering a clean set of clothes, a new palette and brushes, paint, and a couple of fresh canvases, I went back downstairs to find Mom standing at the front door with her keys.

"Ready?" she asked with a soft smile. Nodding, I followed her out of the house.

Mom and I barely talked as she drove. My knee was bouncing up and down with nerves. I just knew there was something wrong with Jasper, and if he really was sick, I planned to be there for him. The least I could do was take care of my son so he could get better.

Mom dropped me off outside Jasper's building, telling me she had to get back to make dinner. That was fine with me. After promising I'd call as soon as I found out what was going on, I watched her drive away.

As quickly as I could, I went to Jasper's apartment and knocked on the door. It felt like hours before it was opened by a very pale Jasper. His hair hung limply around his face, and he was bundled up in sweats. In summer. Yes, he was sick.

Following him in, I set all my stuff on the couch. As soon as my arms were free, Jasper was in them, hugging me.

"Thanks for coming over, even though I told you not to," he rasped against my neck, and I held him out at arm's length. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I got over a couple of bad colds last winter, so I'm likely immune. Now, come on, love, quit arguing with me," I said. "Let's get you into bed."

Luckily, he didn't protest. I led him into his room, where he climbed into bed and slid under the covers. He was shivering, I noticed, so I figured he must have a fever.

"Thermometer?" I asked, while he clutched the blankets under his chin.

"Bathroom," he whispered, and I went looking for it. On my way through, I checked on Matthew, who was sleeping peacefully for the moment. I hoped he would stay asleep until I had Jasper settled.

Luckily, I found the thermometer quickly and was pleased to see it was one of the fancy ones that you stuck in the ear for three seconds. That would make it easier.

Back in Jasper's room, I took his temperature and was surprised to see that it was 103 degrees. Shit, he was definitely sick. I needed to get some meds in him to try to bring the fever down, because that was borderline dangerous. If he got too hot and had a seizure, I wouldn't know what to do, besides shit myself, of course.

Jasper watched me warily as I went back in the bathroom to look for meds, and I found some in the medicine cabinet. After putting the thermometer away, I shook out two Tylenol into my hand and headed for the the kitchen to get a glass of water. By the time I got back into Jasper's room, he was dozing fitfully, shifting every few seconds and frowning like he was in pain. Gingerly, I touched his shoulder.

"Take these," I instructed, holding out the pills and water. "We have to get your fever down."

Slowly, Jasper raised up on his elbow and downed the pills, then laid back down and covered himself back up to his chin.

"Cold," he murmured, his teeth chattering. Fuck. Chills, fever, what sounded like a sore throat, him complaining this morning about how sore he felt - he had the flu.

"I know," I said, smoothing his hair back out of his face. "Just rest, and I'll see if I can find you another blanket."

He nodded gratefully and laid back down, trying to get comfortable.

By the time I found a thick duvet in the top shelf of his closet and quickly covered him, he'd already fallen asleep. Sitting on the end of the bed, I pushed the dampened strands of his hair behind his ears before softly stroking the day's worth of stubble that had grown in. As sick as he was, he was still so fucking adorable.

Jasper's lashes fanned across his colorless cheeks, and I pressed my lips to his salty brow and watched him carefully for several long moments. After a while, he stopped shivering and began breathing deeply.

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of Matthew's familiar cry, so I got up and left Jasper to rest. Noting it was well past six, I knew the baby was probably due to be fed.

Switching on the small lamp that sat on the shelf next to his crib, I picked him up and pulled him to my chest.

"Sssh, come on now," I whispered, bouncing him in my arms a little as his cries became louder. Making quick work of resting him on the change table and removing his jumpsuit, I changed his diaper and slipped him into a cute little blue sleeper with yellow ducks, before placing him in his carrier. It was as I turned to leave the room that I caught sight of the stark white wall behind his crib, and that's when it hit.

_Of course!_

That was where my latest piece belonged. Not on a canvas, but hanging on the wall.

Oh, no, this...what was in my head belonged on the entire expanse.

"Holy shit! Yes!" I cried, smiling like a goof as each image solidified in my mind's eye.

Matthew's shrieking brought me back from my thoughts, his legs kicking and arms flailing as he let me know he wanted dinner.

"Okay, okay!" I said with a smile as I picked up the carrier and headed out of the nursery. After quickly checking on a sleeping Jasper, I headed to the kitchen.

While waiting for an already prepared bottle to heat, I opened Jasper's pantry, wondering if I should make him something to eat. Then I remembered when I had the flu, all I wanted to do was sleep. Mom was the one who insisted on waking me to give me copious amounts of fluids and some Tylenol to lower the fever, and I could barely even hold that down.

"So, no pasta primavera for his dinner, then," I whispered. Shutting the pantry door, I grabbed the bottle and took Matthew to the living room.

Settling him onto the couch, his face red from crying, the room fell quiet as his fingers clasped the bottle and he sucked vigorously.

"There," I sighed. He sucked for a while longer, before spitting the bottle out and crying again. Studying the contents, I noticed the bottle was still pretty much full, and wondered what the hell was wrong. I'd already tested the bottle before feeding him, and the temperature was perfect, so it couldn't be that.

"Not hungry, eh?" I questioned, placing the bottle on the coffee table and doing the only other thing I could think of. Burping him.

Bringing him to my shoulder, I did a combined tap and backrub I found the most effective in helping bring up any trapped air, but not one belch came up. Instead, Matthew's cries got worse.

Deciding to give him another try with his bottle, I got him to drink a little more before he did the same thing. Eventually, I gave up after several attempts, but at least I got him to drink nearly half of the bottle, so that was good.

Rubbing his eyes with his little clenched fists, Matthew continued to fuss, and I wondered if the problem was that he was still tired. His eyes were half closed, and yet he was restless, like he wanted to play, but didn't have the energy. I felt his forehead. He didn't seem hot, but I would keep my eye on him anyway.

"Please don't get sick," I begged in a soft voice.

Taking him back to his room, I rocked him in my arms for a long while before he finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Quietly slipping him into his crib, I watched for any signs of him waking. Instead, he let out this cutest little sigh, his bottom lip quivering and his body shaking for a moment before he finally settled.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched his little chest rise and fall.

"Edward?" Jasper called out in his raspy voice, coughing after he spoke.

Rushing to his room, I was greeted by the sight of the man I loved trying to get out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" I scolded, grasping his arm as he wobbled trying to stand up.

"Matthew..."

"I'm taking care of him, and if I have to go all Dom on you and tie you to the bed, I will. Now get back in there and don't move!" I ordered in a whisper-yell.

"But..."

"No buts, Jasper."

Even though he was protesting, I still managed to guide him back into bed, his weakened state putting him in no position to argue with me.

Once he was settled, I stretched out above the covers right next to him and rolled onto my side. Propping my head on my hand as I rested my elbow on the pillow, I took his hand in mine and began rubbing soothing circles on his clammy palm.

"I'm staying here the night to take care of Matthew so you can focus on getting better, alright?" I said softly, but with more than a hint of determination in my voice. "I'm also gonna give Em a call, and let him know you won't be in tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to say something, but when I gave him my rarely used, but nonetheless extremely effective, scowl, he quickly snapped it shut.

Nodding silently, he let out a huff of frustration. I was relieved he'd finally come to his senses and given up on the whole idea of arguing with me.

"Feeling any better?" I asked, noticing as I let go of his hand and felt his damp forehead with the backs of my fingers, he felt a little cooler.

"Some," he croaked. "My chest still feels like an elephant's sitting on it, and my throat's still a little sore, but at least the meds have kicked in."

"Good," I said, running my fingers through his long hair until I lightly gripped it in my hand. I briefly wondering what it'd be like to pull on it while fucking him, moaning as my eyes rolled in their sockets...

"Edward?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing me carefully.

"Sorry, guess I was getting a little worked up thinking about us," I apologized as I sat up and let go of his hair. "Even when you're sick, all I can think about is my own selfish desires."

He lifted an eyebrow, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Maybe you should paint," he suggested, clasping his hand over his mouth as he coughed again, and added, "Get out the sexual frustration that way."

It was then I remembered what had got me so excited earlier.

"That's actually a great idea. I was wondering..." I bit my lip, wondering if I was asking too much of him.

"What?" he whispered.

"Well, all day I tried to fit what was in my head onto the biggest canvas I had...but I just couldn't capture it all, you know?" I said.

Waving his hand, he urged me to carry on.

"Once I saw the blank wall behind Matthew's crib, it was as if the entire thing was projected on there, it was just so clear. Jasper, I was wondering, would it be okay if I painted a mural for Matthew? You can paint over it if you don't like it..." The last part of my request came out in a rush, and as I held my breath, he smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Taking him gently into my arms, I whispered in his ear, "Thank you, love."

"Welcome," he answered, his voice getting raspier with each word he spoke.

Reluctantly, I broke away from him. As I moved from the bed, he settled in once more, yawning, his eyes already half-lidded.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe a juice or some hot tea with honey?" I asked, remembering Mom had given me honey to soothe a sore throat when I was sick.

"Tea sounds good," he agreed with a nod.

"Coming right up," I said, rushing from the room. By the time I'd boiled the kettle and fixed Jasper's drink before taking it in to him, I couldn't keep still, my fingers itching to create.

"I'm tired. Go create, you," Jasper ordered croakily, pushing me away with one hand while blowing the steam off the cup.

Pecking him on the cheek, I raced to the living room and gathered my supplies, before dashing for the kitchen and digging around the drawer until I found a pencil to sketch out the basics. By the time I reached Matthew's room, I was so filled with the urge to create, I was about to burst...

***sigh* Poor J! Well, we'll see y'all in a bit! :D**

**Penny and Lisa**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lisa: Oh our poor sick Jasper. I just know Edward will take care of him. Oh! And the mural, Penny! So much a-happenin'!**

**Penny: A ton going on in here, y'all! I hope you guys like it!**

**Lisa: Yes there is and we sure do! Now we'd love to thank from the bottom of our hearts Kerrfrano for her super pre-reading skills, and Harrytwifan for curbing my urge to use the word 'just'. lol.**

**Penny: They help us so much, and we love them! We don't own Twilight, unfortunately, but I wish we owned these boys :) Hope y'all enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 29**

**EPOV**

Painting was going well. I could barely keep the smile off of my face as I swiped the bright yellow into the circle I had made. It was going to be the sun, shining bright, and I planned to paint a woman's face into it...one that would become a perfect representation of Rosalie.

When I got done with that part, I then envisioned adding a meadow across the bottom of the wall, with all different colors of flowers. There would be a path going through the meadow somewhere - I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but I knew it would tie the whole piece together nicely.

It was late, and the house had been quiet for some time now. Jasper had finished his tea and had gone back to sleep. Matthew was still asleep, too, but I'd never seen him this restless before. It was making me worry.

So, with the vision of what I wanted to create bright in my mind and the fact I couldn't do anything else but wait, I painted. The brush slid effortlessly against the porous surface, and with every stroke, I became more excited.

After no telling how much time had passed, Matthew became even more restless, and started whimpering off and on as well. Since it seemed he was about to wake, I began to pack away my paints and stuff. By the time I'd washed up and covered the mural, Matthew suddenly startled awake, screaming hoarsely while his little arms and legs flailed.

Rushing to his crib, I picked him up quickly with the hope his cries wouldn't wake Jasper. As he cried into my neck, I noticed his head felt hot. Very hot. Oh, shit. He was sick, too.

Carrying the baby into Jasper's room, I found Jasper sitting on the side of the bed, trying to stand up.

"Lay back down," I told him. "I have Matthew."

"Is he okay?" Jasper asked before he coughed hard.

"He's hot," I said.

"Undress him," Jasper suggested, slumping back down on the bed.

"No, I mean, I think he has a fever."

"Fuck," he cried in exasperation.

I didn't know what to do. There I was, with a sick boyfriend and a sick baby, feeling completely out of my depth. Then an idea came to me. I'd call Mom. She'd know what to do.

"I think I'll give Mom a call. Can I leave Matthew with you for a minute?" I asked Jasper, and he nodded. Carefully, I settled him on the bed, and Jasper curled his arm around the baby's belly so he wouldn't wriggle away.

I went into the living room, taking my phone with me. I speed dialed home, hoping Mom would answer.

"_Hello?"_

Hearing her voice nearly caused me to break down, and panic overtook me as I blurted, "Mom, I need your help."

"_Edward? What's wrong?"_ She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, but Jasper and his nephew are really sick. I'm trying to take care of them both, but I don't know what to do. Mom, I think the baby is burning up with a fever," I said in a rush.

"_I'll be right there,"_ she said firmly, then ended the call.

Relieved, I went back in the bedroom to find Matthew laying in the middle of the bed alone, his cries so sad it was heartbreaking. The bathroom door was closed. I hoped Jasper was okay in there. Picking Matthew up, I held him close and patted his bottom, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's okay. Grandma will be here soon," I whispered, rocking him in my arms, as I tried the name on for size again. Grimacing, I recalled the only other time I'd used it.

"And I promise to never drink again," I vowed, also remembering how that night almost cost me everything.

I paced the floor with my son while he fussed, every inch of his exposed skin so hot against mine. To help cool him off, I did as Jasper suggested and took off his everything he was wearing, until all that remained was his diaper. Maybe the heat would escape his little body better. Jasper finally emerged from the bathroom and slowly made his way back into the bed.

"Mom's on her way," I said as he slid into bed. I gasped once I saw his face. He looked so pale, it was scary. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him as he pulled his blankets back up, shivering.

"Not exactly," he said in a raspy voice as he coughed. "Tea didn't stay down."

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath. How bad was this going to get? "You need to keep drinking, love, so you don't get dehydrated."

Shaking his head, Jasper groaned and turned over on his side. Stubborn ass. As soon as I had Matthew taken care of, I planned on forcing him to drink something, anything.

Walking with Matthew into the living room, I stared at him, his face red and scrunched as he continued to cry weakly. I walked laps around the living room, mentally counting each step I took and humming under my breath in an effort to soothe him. My son had a handful of the hair under my ear, and I didn't dare take it away or stop what I was doing - he was just beginning to quieten down.

Both of my boys being sick made my heart ache with worry. Jasper, usually so strong, looked frail and haggard. Matthew, of course, didn't know what was going on, just that he didn't feel well. I wanted so badly to make both of them feel better, but I just didn't know how. It was so frustrating.

Finally, mercifully, there was a knock on the door. I headed down the hallway and opened it, surprised to see Dad following Mom in, his hands loaded with bags from the pharmacy down the street.

"Thanks for coming," I said with a relieved sigh as I led them into the living room. Dad set the bags on the coffee table, and Mom immediately began rummaging through them. She brought out a small bottle with purple liquid inside it.

"Edward," she said, "sit on the couch and lay the baby in your lap."

I did as she instructed and watched her sit beside me, shaking the bottle of purple stuff. "What is that?" I asked.

"Fever reducer for infants," she told me, then looked at Dad. "Car, get me the thermometer out of there, please."

"Wait," I said. "Jasper has one in his bathroom. It's the kind that goes in your ear. Hold on, and I'll get it."

"Just tell me where, son," Dad said, shocking the ever loving hell out of me. He was going to help?

"Go through there," I said, pointing to Jasper's room. "On the right is the bathroom. Top drawer."

Nodding, he walked away, and I noticed Mom staring after him with a smile.

Matthew continued to fuss and whine, and Mom turned her attention to him.

"Well, aren't you the most handsome little boy?" she cooed. Matthew quieted a bit and stared at her. I smiled, but it felt wrong. She should know he's her grandson. In that one small interaction between the two of them, it was evident they just had to be in each other's lives.

"So, this is Jasper's nephew?" she asked, still making sounds at the baby.

"Yes. His name is Matthew."

"Oh, how sweet," she smiled. "And his mother passed giving birth?"

"Yeah." I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but we were too far into it now. There was no telling how many more questions she would ask.

"So sad." Mom clacked her tongue. "What about his father? Is he one of those men who take off after they find out their girlfriend is expecting?"

I grimaced. Oh God, that stung. I wanted to yell _'I didn't know!'_ at the top of my lungs, but I couldn't do that. Honestly, I didn't know what to say.

"Found it," Dad announced, holding the thermometer up for us to see as he walked back in. He sat on my other side and I took the instrument from him. Mom had to hold Matthew's head still so I could get the thing in his ear, but it was over in seconds.

"101," I told them. Mom opened the bottle of the medicine she brought. After reading for the correct dosage, she filled the dropper to the second line and stuck the end of it into the baby's mouth. Once he got a taste of it, he immediately inhaled what remained. I was surprised. Weren't kids supposed to hate medicine?

"Wow, that was easy," I commented, and Dad chuckled.

"When they're babies like this, it's easy. When he's two or three, the fighting starts," he said.

Mom laughed softly. "He's right. Can I hold him?"

"Sure," I said softly, smiling at the look of pure joy on her face as she picked up my son and held him close. He buried his face in her neck and it made my heart clench to witness such a tender moment. And she had no idea she would be able to do that all the time, if I would just grow a pair and come clean.

"Has he eaten?" Dad asked, and I shook my head.

"Not much. I tried, but he just spat out the bottle and cried."

"Okay. We bought some Pedialyte, which is like Gatorade, but safe for babies. Why don't you go make him up a bottle of it and we'll see if he's willing to take it?" Mom suggested.

"Alright," I said, and took one of the plastic bottles to the kitchen.

"Four ounces," Mom called, and I made the bottle to her instructions.

When I went back into the living room, I had to stop and stare for a minute. Matthew already had both my parents wrapped around his little finger. It was so strange, yet heartwarming at the same time. Mom was holding him against her while Dad talked...his voice soft and filled with assurance. Matthew had quieted and was staring at my Dad, like he understood every word my father...his _grandfather_ was saying. It was a sight I would never forget.

Collecting myself, I handed the bottle to Mom, and she grinned at me.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not," I answered with a smile of my own. "While you have him, I can go check on Jasper."

By the time I was standing in Jasper's doorway, he was already awake. "Hey, sleepyhead," I whispered.

"Hey," he croaked. "Your parents here already?" I nodded. "Shit, Edward, I'm sorry I fell asleep. I wanted to be awake when they arrived."

"You're sick, love. It's fine," I said, frowning.

"What's wrong, angel?" he asked in a concerned voice. Striding over to the bed, I sat by his side, trying to figure out how the situation ended up the way it did. I wasn't planning on keeping the fact that Matthew was mine a secret forever, I just thought it wouldn't happen like this, or so soon.

"I'm an idiot," I stated.

"Why on earth would you think you're an idiot?" he asked gently.

"You should see my parents with Matthew. They're already attached to him, and they have no idea he's their grandchild. Could I be any more of a fuck-up?" I questioned, lowering my head and staring at my fingers.

"You are not a fuck-up," Jasper said in a determined tone.

"Yeah, right," I snorted. Jasper brought his fingers under my chin so he could persuade me me look at him.

"So make it right. Tell them."

Tears moistened my eyes as I looked deeply into his, his expression so loving, his chapped-lipped smile so warm I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I still have no idea how...these past few weeks have been the best of my life, and I'm scared I'm going to ruin it," I admitted, doubt and fear threatening to make me chicken out. "Dad will kill me. And though he's gotten to know you better, God knows what I'll do if he causes any trouble about custody. I don't want that," I added in desperation.

"That's what you thought at the hospital, and look at how that turned out. Now I know I told you I'd wait until you were ready, but I think it's time to come clean, don't you? Aside from the fact I think they won't cause any trouble because they love you, they both deserve to know the truth, regardless of what happens," he said softly, running his thumb along my jaw.

"The truth about what, may I ask?" Carlisle said, the sound of his voice causing my head to snap toward the open door.

_Okay, Edward. Time to man up and be honest with him for once in your life._

Sliding off the bed, I walked toward my father. I sensed Jasper's presence as he followed right behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder when he drew near.

"Let's go sit down in the living room, Dad. We need to have ourselves a little talk," I said, brushing past him and heading into the living room, both of them following in silence.

Matthew had dropped off in Mom's arms, and she was staring down at him with a sweet smile. I gestured for Dad to sit, and he took his place next to Mom. Jasper curled up in the blanket and sat on the end of the couch.

I paced back and forth for a minute in front of them, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Son, before you say anything, I want you to know I was merely going to check on you two when I overheard the last of your conversation. I, in no way, want to get in the middle of an argument with either you or Jasper," Dad said sincerely. "But I also think if you have something on your mind, you should tell us, especially considering how hiding the truth has hurt you in the past."

"I know, Dad, and of course you're right." I smiled nervously. "You may change your mind after what I have to tell you, though."

"We'll see," he commented.

Taking a deep breath, I glanced over at Jasper, and his eyes gave me the courage I needed to start talking.

"As you know, a little over a year ago, I was not in a good place," I began. "Things were...hard for me at home, so to deal with my feelings, I drank."

Dad nodded, and I continued.

"On one particularly bad night, after we'd argued about my lack of direction, I went out to a bar, intent on getting wasted, because I was sick of feeling so confused. I'd known I was gay for a while, I guess, but I continued to try to convince myself I wasn't. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, there was no escaping who I was. One of the reasons I struggled so much was I was afraid my being gay would disappoint you, Dad."

Cue my tears and the hurt expression on Dad's face. I knew I couldn't get this out without crying, or hurting the one man I wanted to make proud, either.

"So, I got drunk that night. It was mostly just like any other night I decided to try to forget, except this time, I met a girl. She was upset because the man she was in love with didn't love her back. To cut a long story short, we were both shitfaced and willing, wanting the hurt to go away, so we...uh...you know, in the back of my car.

"Immediately after, I left town. Even though I tried to enjoy being with a girl, I just didn't. I couldn't deny my sexuality anymore, and to avoid becoming a further disappointment to you, I took off and ran."

Jasper sniffed, and I looked to find his watery eyes shining back at me, encouraging me to continue. Dad wore an expression I couldn't decipher, and Mom had tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed silently. Taking a deep breath, I decided to go for broke.

"That girl was Rosalie Hale...Jasper's sister."

I fell silent, and watched my parents faces as what I had just admitted to sunk in. They looked from me to each other, to Matthew and back to me, like they couldn't comprehend what I'd said.

"Mom," I said, wiping tears off of my cheeks, "Turn on that lamp next to you."

She did, and as the light shone directly on her and the baby, she blinked, and then gasped.

"His hair," she whispered, lightly brushing her fingers through his damp, auburn locks.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out, waiting on Dad's response. He was staring at Matthew, still wearing an expression I couldn't figure out.

"And his eyes. He has your eyes, Edward. Oh my God, I'm a Grandma..." Mom breathed, her voice filled with so much emotion as she hugged my son close and kissed his forehead.

"Dad?" I asked, unable to wait any longer.

He slowly turned to look at me, clearing his throat as if to steel himself for what he was about to say. I could tell he felt conflicted, and I knew the anger was there, along with the hurt. Normally by now he'd be yelling and screaming at me...telling me what an idiot I'd been. I didn't know quite how to make out his reaction.

"I know I don't have to tell you how irresponsible your behavior was," he said through clenched teeth, in a far-too-quiet voice.

"I know," I mumbled. "But, Dad..."

"No, let me finish. I also believe God has a plan for us, and every little thing that happens in this life does so for a reason. Even though there are times when we don't understand what His reasons are, I think as far as these circumstances are concerned, now we do."

I was completely and utterly shocked. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? My heart hammered in my chest and I could barely breathe as I absorbed each word he'd spoken.

"Your mother and I always hoped for grandchildren. When we discovered you were gay, we gave up on that hope, even though I didn't want to admit it at the time. Then, you and Jasper quite literally ran into each other. I didn't see it then, but I now realize what a profound effect he's had on your life. It's now obvious to me that you two were destined to be together. And little Matthew here?" He smiled softly, the tension leaving his voice. "He's the icing on the cake."

He stood then, and I threw myself into his arms. "So you won't try to take him away from Jasper?"

"Well, I have to admit that was the first thing that crossed my mind," he said in my ear. "But I'm proud of how far you've come in such a short time, and how things between us are better. Do you honestly think I want to risk jeopardizing that?"

"Really?" I asked, a huge sense of relief washing over me.

"Of course. I'm not a monster, Edward. I just wish you could have told us about this sooner. Having said that, if you two ever part, I will be on the phone to my lawyer in a heartbeat," he warned, "I'm happy to leave things as they are for the time being. As long as that's what _you_ want."

"It is. It really is. You know I'm not in the position to raise Matthew by myself, and Jasper needs him just as much as I do."

"Edward, you're more capable than you think, and we'd be here to help out if you decided to go down that path, but I understand what you're trying to say. No matter what circumstances have brought all of us to this point, I'm so very glad they have. Far be it for me to rock the boat," Dad finished.

With tears running freely down my cheeks, I hugged my father tighter, and he responded by laughing nervously and clapping me affectionately on the back. It was the longest my father had ever held me. That, combined with his unexpected but welcomed words of love and understanding, felt so wonderful.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I only ever wanted to make you proud."

"You have, Edward. Believe me, you have," he replied. He released me, swiping away his tears. The shock of seeing my father so choked up was only surpassed by the happiness I felt in that moment.

My heart was bursting at the seams.

My mother handed a slumbering Matthew over to my father, and a look of wonder and awe was plastered across his face. Jasper took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze as he watched my parents get to know their grandson. It was then it finally hit me how right this was.

Because now, we truly were becoming the family I had always wanted.

**A/N: Can everyone say 'awwww'?**

**Catch y'all next time!**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lisa: So Carlisle and Esme know. Wonder how Jasper's parents will react? hehe.**

**Penny: That's a good question, Lisa. Guess we're just gonna have to wait and see! Huge thanks go to Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan, for making our work all pretty :D**

**Lisa: Huge thanks to you both, lovely ladies! **

**Penny: As always, we don't own Twilight, no matter how much we wish we did ;) Hope y'all enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 30**

**JPOV**

"Edward, I'm not an invalid!" I yelled from my bed. Crossing my arms over my chest, I huffed out loud. This wasn't fair. All of the flu symptoms were gone - I just had a little bit of a sniffle now...along with a bad case of cabin fever. Carlisle had given me and Edward the whole week off. That way, I could get better and Edward could help take care of Matthew. I was pissed because I was feeling much better, and I'd rather be outside, breathing in the fresh air and working instead of cooped up in my room.

Three days had passed since Edward told his parents everything. They took it so well, it shocked me. Well, I had no doubt Esme would be head over heels, but I wasn't so sure about Carlisle, worried he'd be on the phone to his lawyer before I could blink an eye. Even though I was sick as hell, I remembered every tense minute of that conversation. When Edward and Carlisle hugged and shit, I thought my heart would leap right out of my chest. It was a wondrous thing to witness.

Matthew was getting better, too. He had a cold, but at least the fever and crankiness were gone. He actually bounced back better than I did. I was so relieved when he started eating again, too. That had me worried.

My man walked in, carrying a tray, and set it on my lap with a smile.

"Matthew has been changed, fed, burped, and played with, then I rocked him to sleep," he said proudly. "So now, it's time for our lunch."

He sat beside me while I studied what was on the tray. A bowl of soup, two sandwiches, a soda, and a glass of orange juice.

Taking one of the sandwiches, Edward leaned back against the headboard and took a huge bite.

"Hungry?" I teased, and spooned up some soup.

"Starving," Edward answered, then swallowed.

After swallowing a good mouthful, I asked, "Where did this come from anyway? It's so damn good." I honestly had no idea what I'd have done without him.

"Mom made it. She dropped it off this morning."

"Wow. That was nice of her," I commented. "I'll call her in a little while and thank her."

"Oh, she also said she'd come by again this evening with some clothes for me, so I guess you can thank her then. You know she's only doing it because she wants to see Matthew," Edward said with a wink.

"She's taken to him pretty good," I commented after swallowing more soup. "Makes me happy."

"Me too," Edward mumbled around his mouthful of food.

We sat quietly, eating, and Edward finished way before I was. He stretched out his long legs and crossed his ankles. Taking the can of soda off the tray, he popped the top, took a long drink, then set it on the bedside table.

"So, what're your plans for this fine Tuesday afternoon?" I asked, pushing the soup bowl aside and starting on the sandwich.

"Well I did plan on painting, but sitting right here sounds like a pretty good idea, too," he grinned, crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

I took that moment to trail my eyes over every inch of my angel. He was so sexy laid out like that. His legs looked like they went on for miles in those old jeans. Hell, maybe I was just horny, but even his bare feet looked good enough to kiss and lick.

Slowly, I sat my food back on the tray and reached out my hand towards his thigh. If I could get away with it, I planned on getting me a handful.

"Don't even think about it, Jasper," he warned without opening his eyes, and I pulled my hand back like it had been burnt.

"Dammit, Edward, you scared the shit out of me," I hissed, and his silent laughter shook the bed.

"Are you done eating?" he asked, trying to act all serious and stuff. That only served to make me hornier.

"Yeah, unless you're willing to feed me something else..."

"Jasper!" he scolded, Laughing, I set the tray on the floor on the other side of the bed.

Being stuck in bed with sexy Edward and no action was no fun at all. I settled into the middle of the bed and pulled Edward by the arm closer to me. Thankfully, he didn't get up and move. Instead, he snuggled in and laid his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his soft, messy hair.

"Mmm...nap," he murmured, and I smiled. After our week off was up, I didn't know what I would do without him here, in this place. I had no doubt it would feel cold and lonely, like before. I didn't really want that, but what choice did I have?

My eyes got heavy and as I drifted off, images of Edward and making my house a home flitted through my mind.

**~HDE~**

The first thing I was aware of when I opened my eyes was that someone else was in the house. Edward was out of bed, and he was talking in the other room, the sound of several voices alerting the fact he wasn't alone. A sense of pride washed through me as I listened to the subject of their conversation. They were all begging Edward to let them see the mural he'd painted, but he refused, telling them not until it was done, and definitely not until I'd seen it first. He was just so adorable.

Gathering the blanket around me, I got up and walked into the living room, more than pleased to see Em, Ben, and Edward's parents sitting around, chatting like old friends. Edward was among them, sitting next to his dad, who was holding Matthew.

"He lives!" Emmett yelled, causing a rumble of laughter in the room.

Grinning, I sat on the couch and endured Em pounding on my back in greeting.

"Feeling better?" my best friend asked.

"A lot better, thanks," I answered. "It's so good to see y'all. I feel like I've been in that damn room forever."

"You look it, too. Bed hair, anyone?" Ben teased, and I flipped him off. He may have only just met Angela, courtesy of Carlisle's business connections, but if he was good enough to be peed on by my little man, he was good enough to torment. Ben had been our savior since I hadn't been able to go to work. A builder by trade, he was between contracts and happy to help us out; especially when Em introduced him to Angela.

"Fuck you, Jasper!" he shot back.

"Thanks for the offer, Ben, but I'm still sick...oh, and taken. By the way, thanks for filling in at work, but can I make a suggestion?" I asked Ben, staring at him in his work gear, steel-capped boots, high visibility vest and all.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing into slits as he stared at me suspiciously.

"Wear that get-up next time you go over to Ang's, and I guarantee you'll get laid."

Emmett busted up laughing, while Esme didn't know which way to look. Edward groaned and did a classic facepalm before covering Matthew's ears as if he didn't want his son to hear such talk. Ben blushed, the guilty look on his face making me think he was way ahead of me.

"Don't tell me. You already did, didn't you?" I said, laughing my ass off.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ben shot back, beet red, while Emmett was crying he was laughing so hard.

"Must the tone of _every_ conversation between you people always descend into the gutter?" Carlisle accused, staring at us all like we were a bunch of juvenile delinquents...which we were, but that was beside the point. I watched Carlisle for a second, and he didn't fool me one bit. Like I said, Carlisle Cullen had a sense of humor, though he never liked to show it. As his mouth twitched into a smile, I laughed harder.

"I see your smile, dear," Esme said. "Give it up. Boys will be boys...unfortunately."

Carlisle chuckled quietly, his cheeks pinking, then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Least I'm getting some," Ben mumbled, smacking me on the back of the head.

Unfortunately, before I could blurt out the fact that I was, in fact, getting a lot myself, my laughing turned into a coughing fit, and a glass was quickly shoved into my hand. When I caught my breath again, I took a long drink and looked up to see who had given it to me. Edward was standing there, and he took the glass before giving me a smile and brushing the wayward hair off my forehead with the back of his fingers.

"And who says Jasper isn't?" Edward retorted, waggling his brows. Carlisle cleared his throat and glared at his son, and Edward's smile faded in an instant. He set the glass next to me and went back to his dad, taking the sleeping baby from him and holding him close. He was hiding; a little hurt by his father, I guessed.

"Right. Well, why don't I go heat up that lasagna I brought," Esme said as she stood and headed for the kitchen, clearly embarrassed.

It was probably too much to ask someone like Carlisle, who had already come such a long way, to accept certain things when they were thrown in his face. He'd just have to get used to his son and I showing each other affection whether he liked it or not. There was no way I was stopping just because it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

As if reading my mind, I caught Edward watching me, a small smile forming on his face as his father spoke.

"While I have you all here, I wanted to discuss a new project," Carlisle announced, slipping into his business voice with practiced ease as he picked up his briefcase and opened it.

Edward sat on the floor right in front of me, leaning his back against my leg before placing the baby on his stomach on the floor, where he kicked his arms and legs like there was no tomorrow. I smiled at the sensation of feeling Edward pressed against me, my fingers wandering to his hair where I played with the soft strands on the back of his neck. Edward moaned in response, his eyes rolling a little in the back of his head.

Carlisle's eyes darted toward my hand before he glanced at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him, wordlessly letting him know he'd damned well better get used to me showing his son affection, or else.

Pulling out a handful of brochures, Carlisle cleared his throat and handed one to each of us. "The Curator from the High Museum of Art contacted me recently to consult with me regarding getting some modifications done."

"What kind of modifications?" I asked.

"I will leave the details to you and Emmett, of course, but the upshot is they want to make the place look a little less sterile, so wish to install a garden within the center of the building."

Opening the brochure with one hand, I smiled as I heard Edward let out a soft sigh, pleased that he didn't seem troubled by the fact his father was squirming a little at my PDA. The building was stark white and modern, but I saw what he meant. Everything inside had order and perfect placement, but it needed something. The multi-level spiral ramps surrounding it made it look like a hospital rather than a gallery.

"I love this place," Edward whispered, tracing his fingers over the various pictures in the brochure. "Spent hours there any chance I could."

"That's good to hear, Edward," Carlisle said, giving his son a smile. "Because I sense you could be spending a lot more time there in the very near future."

"Huh?" Edward said, before adding, "Oh, you mean you'd like me to help Jasper out again?"

"Not exactly, son."

Well, that didn't make one bit of sense at all! Edward would be seeing a lot of the museum, but he wouldn't be working with me? Wait. Was he suggesting what I thought he was? If so, Edward was going to be one very happy man.

"What do you mean, then?" he asked, sounding so adorable and innocent.

Carlisle grinned. "The time you will be spending there will be with the Curator...discussing where to hang your paintings."

The room fell completely silent, except for the quiet noises Matthew was making. Carlisle was telling him what I thought he was going to, and I so wished I could see the look on my angel's face.

"W-what?" Edward shrieked.

"When I met with Tanya to discuss the garden project, she was drawn to your painting hanging in my office. She wanted to know if I knew the artist, and I explained to her, rather proudly I might add, that the artist was my son. She agreed to the project, as long as she could acquire some of your paintings to hang alongside the gardens."

Emmett let out a loud "Hell yes, E! Your big break!"

"Oh...oh my God..." Edward stammered, and I felt him begin to shake against me. I put my hands on his shoulders to try and calm him. "Oh my...God," he said again, hitching a deep breath. "I...can't...believe it!"

Leaning forward, I rested my lips against his ear. "Calm down. It's okay, Edward."

Edward then promptly burst into tears, burying his face in his hands, one of which still held the brochure.

Scooting to the edge of the couch, I took the paper from him and threw it on the floor before pulling him up to sit beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face into my chest.

"Shh...calm down," I soothed, rubbing my hands up and down his back. He looked up at me, bottom lip trembling.

"It's...all I...ever wanted," he cried, and I smiled gently.

"I know, angel," I said quietly, wiping his cheeks with my thumbs. "I'm so fucking proud of you, and you deserve this."

He gave me a quivery smile and hugged me hard. Once again, Carlisle cleared his throat. That shit was pissing me off. I glared at him.

"Edward," he said, getting his son's attention. "We need to discuss your first meeting with Tanya."

"Sit right here a minute," I told Edward, and stood. Esme took my place and got her son's attention by congratulating him while I beckoned for Carlisle to follow me to the kitchen. He did, reluctantly, and once we were out of view of the living room, I rounded on him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demanded.

"Doing what?" he asked, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Everytime Edward and I show affection towards each other, you clear your throat and start talking. I admit, you've improved in leaps and bounds when it comes to your relationship with him, but this shit is getting ridiculous."

He looked taken aback, and perhaps a little embarrassed. "I'm still...coming to terms with your relationship," he admitted.

"Well, you'd better get used to it fast, Carlisle, because I love him."

"You do?" he questioned, but the look in his eyes told me he already got that feeling.

"Yes, I do. And he loves me. So if you wanna relegate yourself to being invited over for the occasional awkward dinner, keep up what you're doing," I warned angrily.

"Oh. Right," he said curtly.

"Damn straight I'm right. Now why don't you give your wife a break and check on dinner while I feed Matthew?" I suggested. I knew I was pushing my luck with the scowl he gave me, but I was way beyond caring how he felt.

Grabbing a bottle from the fridge, I put it on to heat, watching as Carlisle picked up the oven mitts and checked on dinner.

As the others chatted away excitedly in the living room, the silence in the kitchen became deafening.

"I'm glad," Carlisle muttered.

Turning to face him, I folded my arms across my chest, watching as he awkwardly picked at the mitt in his hand before hanging it on the oven door.

"About what, exactly?" I questioned.

"About you two actually being in love. You see, Jasper, as much progress as Edward has made, I've been worried about what will happen if your relationship fizzles out. There's far more at stake now that a child is involved, and I hoped you weren't confusing physical attraction, or perhaps even the convenience of it all, with your feelings for my son."

My expression immediately softened. Of course he was worried, and when I thought about it, his concerns were completely valid. If Edward and me broke up, where would that leave Carlisle and Esme now they knew they were Matthew's grandparents? I knew he'd challenge me legally, but if he did, that would be a sure way to push away his son.

"Shit," I muttered, rubbing my chin with my fingers, trying to find the right words to let him know just how much I'm in this for the long haul. "Look, Carlisle, regardless of what you make of my relationship with your son, you've really got nothing to worry about. I've already told you I intend to remain a part of Edward's life for as long as he'll have me...and maybe someday, I'll even get to marry him."

"You want to marry him?" he questioned, a little tension in his voice.

"If he'll have me, of course I do. I'm not going anywhere, and your son isn't either, thank God. So stop thinking about what'll happen if we break up, and just enjoy the fact it's never gonna happen as long as I have anything to do with it. Okay?"

He was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "I'll do my best to do that. I enjoy seeing Edward so happy, and we've all become so much closer since you've come along. I guess I just don't want that to end."

Smiling as I checked the temperature of Matthew's bottle, I replied. "I love making him happy."

He returned my smile, then pulled the lasagna out of the oven, setting it on the stove top.

"Now enough with this bullshit conversation. Come on," I said. "Time to celebrate."

**Can't wait to hear what y'all think! **

**Penny and Lisa**


	31. Chapter 31

**Lisa: 2 more chapters then I've got to go get dinner ready! I will post some more in a few hours. Thanks to you guys and to our lovely pre-reader Kerrfrano as well as our wonderful beta, Harrytwifan.**

**Penny: They rock! Unfortunately, we don't own Twilight. So, without further ado, we give you...**

**CHAPTER 31**

**JPOV**

The place was finally quiet. We had a very nice dinner with lots of teasing, celebrating, and talking about the new project. Emmett and Ben were excited, and so was I. Although, I didn't know which I was more excited for - the new job or Edward selling his art to be hung next to something I would be creating.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked quietly from his place beside me on the couch.

"Tonight," I answered just as softly. Edward was trying to get Matthew to sleep...he'd had an exciting night, too.

"It's a night I'll never forget," Edward said reflectively, smiling and shaking his head as if he still didn't believe what had happened.

"It's up there with the best, for sure," I said with a smile, watching as Matthew's eyes fluttered and rolled, while he sucked his thumb vigorously. Tracing his long, fine fingers over his son's face, Edward marvelled at him, the look of love on his face unmistakable. Wriggling in his Daddy's arms, Matthew began to fight going to sleep.

"What's wrong with him? He's exhausted. Why won't he just go to sleep?" Edward asked.

"He's overtired. It happened a fair bit when I first brought him home. He fought sleep a lot, and I was up plenty of nights trying to settle him. He's better now, of course, but sometimes it still happens. Don't forget he's also been sick, too, so he's not in his usual sleep routine," I explained.

Letting go of his thumb, Matthew screeched and his body stiffened. "Sshh," Edward cooed as he stood and began to pace the floor. That only seemed to make Matthew complain further, the little guy fighting with all he had.

I watched Edward's entire body tense while he continued to pace, and picked up the iPod remote and pressed play, deciding it was time to bring in the heavy artillery.

As the familiar sounds of the piano echoed through the room, I stood my ground, stopping Edward in his tracks. Grasping his arms, I turned him around before wrapping mine completely around the two most important people in my life. Resting my chin on my angel's shoulder, gently swaying them to the music, without even thinking, I opened my mouth and began to sing...

"_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know that I am here_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still, be still, and know"_

Turning my head, I pecked Edward on the neck.

"_When darkness comes upon you_

_And covers you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_And I will say your name"_

Edward sighed softly, and I smiled.

"_If terror falls upon your bed_

_And sleep no longer comes_

_Remember all the words I said_

_Be still, be still, and know_

_And when you go through the valley_

_And the shadow comes down from the hill_

_If morning never comes to be_

_Be still, be still, be still"_

I kissed him again, lingering.

"_If you forget the way to go_

_And lose where you came from_

_If no one is standing beside you_

_Be still and know I am_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know I am..._"

By the time the last notes of the song had fallen silent, Matthew had finally succumbed to sleep, his thumb in his mouth, eyes closed tight.

"Oh, Jasper, that was beautiful," Edward whispered, his jade eyes glistening as he turned his face to meet mine.

"Thanks. It's the song that always seems to settle him when everything else fails." Staring at his lips, I couldn't resist pressing mine to them once more. I was relieved he didn't back away, and instead returned the kiss just as sweetly, before withdrawing and giving me a shy smile. "How about we put him to bed before he wakes up and asks for an encore?"

"Great idea," he said. I let him go, and as I watched his fine ass sway while he moved toward the nursery, my feet felt like they were stuck in mud, I was so mesmerized. Stopping at the door, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Coming?"

"If I have my way...yeah," I answered, rushing to catch up. We went into the nursery, and as soon as Edward laid Matthew down and covered him, I turned him around and kissed him again, pulling out all the stops.

Familiar heat bloomed in my gut as Edward slid his hand into my hair and pulled gently. God, I wanted him.

Too soon, he pulled away, his eyes shining and a big grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"It's time," he answered cryptically.

"It's time? For what?" I chuckled, and he gestured to the wall covered with sheets. "It's done?"

"It sure is. You ready for the big reveal?" He left my side and stood next to the edge of the sheet, gripping it. He was so excited, it showed in every expression and little move he made.

"I'm ready," I affirmed, and Edward pulled the sheets down with one swift move. Holy fuck, I couldn't take it all in at once. It was huge for one thing, and for another, it was so rich with big and small details alike.

In the far upper left corner, there was a shining sun. Yellows and oranges of every shade swirled together, making it look like pictures of the sun you see in science textbooks. Right in the center was a woman's face, smiling down on the scene below. I gasped. It was an exact likeness of Rose.

Tears filled my eyes, and I sniffed against the hand I had brought up to my mouth in surprise. Trailing my eyes over more of the painting, I saw a sky filled with fluffy clouds above a grassy meadow. There were trees at the far right edge-magnolias, to be exact. In the center of the painting were two people. A man holding a child up in the air, arms outstretched, both with smiles on their faces. The man was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. The child was in blue. They were both barefoot.

Walking closer, I studied the faces up close. Oh my God. Edward had painted _me. _I was the man holding the little boy, and the boy was Matthew. Looking more, I noticed a rabbit under the tree and a squirrel near the feet of my likeness. Birds were overhead, as well as a deer peeking out from some pine trees by the magnolia, and a path meandered through the whole thing.

Jesus fucking Christ, Edward was a genius! I had no words. My heart was pounding and tears were running down my face. As Alice would say, I was snot-sobbing, but I didn't give a shit. The only thing in my mind was that Edward created a fucking _masterpiece, _and he included me and his son in it.

I wasn't even aware that I was on my knees, literally gasping for breath, until Edward wrapped his warm, strong arms around me.

"Jasper, are you okay?" he asked, pulling my hand away from my face and staring at me through worried eyes.

Unable to speak, I just nodded and pulled him to me, holding him as tight as I could.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I whispered against his hair. "Jesus Christ, you should get a medal or something, because this mural is so fucking incredible! No, it's better than that. Oh God, thank you. I fucking love you so much."

Edward chuckled at my babbling, but I couldn't help it. There were just no words to describe how I felt about what he had done for me and Matthew.

"I love you, too," Edward whispered, kissing my hair before moving toward the small table filled with paints and turpentine, as well as brushes still covered in various colors.

"Let me help you with..." I said, but before I could complete my sentence, Edward picked up a paint covered brush and flicked it at my face, splatters of blue covering my chin and neck. "Hey!" I protested loudly, drawing in a gasp.

"Quiet now. Don't wanna wake the baby," Edward said with a smirk. Before I knew what had happened, he'd picked up another brush and flicked some yellow paint at me, and this time, it landed on my hand and arm.

"Why, you little...two can play at that game!" I retorted, quickly taking a brush coated with red in my hand. Edward laughed, so to shut him up, I flicked it at his face, and some of the paint ended up on his lips as well as in his mouth. I was thankful the sheet beneath us protected the floor, because an idea suddenly popped in my head.

As Edward spluttered a little and he dropped the brushes, trying to swipe the paint off his chin, I moved in for the kill, tackling him to the ground before sitting on his chest.

"Say Uncle," I teased in a sing-song voice, grinning down at him like an idiot.

Shaking his head, he poked his tongue out at me, which looked a little redder compliments of the paint.

"Say Uncle, or you'll regret it," I warned playfully, pinning one arm to the floor while reaching for a brush covered in black paint.

"Nope," he refused, thrusting his hips upward, seeking friction that wasn't there.

I tightened my thighs around his ribcage, and took the brush in hand, right before I said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With a deft flick of my wrist, Edward had a Dali-like moustache gracing his upper lip before he could even blink.

"What the...?" he said, making out like he was shocked as he squirmed beneath me. He couldn't fool me. His eyes were sparkling with mirth and his cheeks were beautiful and pink. As he lay there, joy within every part of him, I threw the brush away and bent down to kiss him.

Groaning loudly, his fingers found purchase in my hair as he pulled me close, my teeth piercing my lip a little as he kissed me hard. Realizing we couldn't go any further in the same room as the baby, I reluctantly pulled away, the both of us busting up laughing as we stared at our paint smeared faces.

Our laughter caused Matthew to stir, which shut us up immediately. We sat still for a moment and watched and listened, letting out a combined rush of air when Matthew settled once more.

"Shower, Dali?" I suggested. Sliding off his body and standing up, I offered him my hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Lead the way, Pavarotti," he said, and I couldn't drag him out of there fast enough.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lisa: Last one for a couple of hours! (and let's hope that fan fic alerts start to work soon - we don't know if anyone's reading lol). Thanks to our lovely Kerrfrano who pre-reads for us, and to the lovely (and quick to edit) beta Harrytwifan! We heart you girls so much.**

**Penny: We sure do! We don't own Twilight. PS: Kick the kids out, cos there be citrus ahead!**

**CHAPTER 32**

**JPOV**

The heat of the water felt so good as it rushed over my body, Edward climbing in behind me and pressing his chest against my back the second he'd stripped. Slowly rubbing his hands up and down my arms, his mouth found purchase on my shoulder blades, where he peppered kisses and nipped at my skin.

Reaching around to grab the musk-scented shower gel from the shelf, he whispered, "Such a dirty boy...covered in all my paint. Let's get you clean, hmmm?" before he squeezed a generous amount of the liquid into his palm and began to wash my back.

"Fuck," I moaned. His fingers, combined with the searing heat of the water and his dirty talk, made me putty in his hands.

Edward's fingers kneading and massaging along my shoulders and down my spine, I shivered and dropped my head forward as the suds cascaded down my body and flowed into the drain.

It all felt just so damned good.

"Why so tense? Been a long day, has it?" he whispered seductively, his tongue flicking my lobe as he pulled my soaking wet hair away from my ear and sucked lightly on my skin beneath.

Edward applied more gel, and I gasped as his hands touched my ass. His fingers kneaded my cheeks until they slipped between them, and I banged my forehead against the tile in response.

I could practically hear the smirk on his pretty face as he teased me in the best possible way. He was driving me fucking insane.

The pads of his fingers sliding over my hole, he reached lower and cupped my balls, making thorough work of washing every crevice before he bent lower and washed the backs of my thighs.

"Agh!" I shouted as he bit one, then the other ass cheek; not enough to break skin, but enough to surprise the hell out of me.

Rising to his feet, he said in a deep, commanding voice, "Turn around."

He didn't have to ask me twice.

Starting at my chest, he lathered my skin, and as as he tugged at my already hardened nipples, he washed my neck and face. As the water washed away the remnants of soap and paint, his mouth skimmed my neck, tongue licking and sucking a sensitive spot beneath my ear.

"Fuck, I want you," I breathed out. My body was screaming for him.

"Soon," he whispered, bringing his lips down to my chest, where he kissed then licked one of my nipples. My cock was at full mast, begging for attention, but I had a feeling I was in for some serious torture.

Leisurely, he sank to his knees, running his still soapy hands up and down my legs. I watched him avidly, praying to every God I could think of that he would take me in his mouth and give me some relief.

Looking up at me, Edward gripped my cock loosely, barely skimming the skin. I groaned in frustration at his teasing. He knew what he was doing to me.

"You have such a beautiful cock, Jasper," he said in a low, husky voice, finally giving me what I needed and jacking me with long, firm strokes.

"Oh my fucking God," I blurted, closing my eyes and trying to hold on to the wet, slippery tiles behind me. He was gonna bring me to my knees.

He let go of my cock and stood. I couldn't help but whine at the loss of his hand. "Turn back around, love. Have to rinse the soap off."

Giving him a pained glare, I did as he asked and let the water run over me again.

I stood there for several long moments, my entire body vibrating with need, aching to be touched, until finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I looked over my shoulder, the sight of him already soaped up and tugging at his cock causing me to launch myself at him.

Teeth clashed and tongues mingled as I threw myself into our kiss, our fingers grabbing every bit of skin we could. Thrusting his hips forward, the soap slickening his movements, I drew in a gasp as he kissed and moaned and rutted against me.

"Need you, Jasper," he whispered against my lips, thrusting forward once more before drawing away and turning in my arms. Shocking the ever-loving hell out of me, he grabbed my cock with one hand and bent forward, using the other hand to prop himself against the tiled wall.

Raising and lowering his ass as he rubbed the head of my painfully hard dick from balls to crack, it dawned on me what he wanted.

It was then I took the lead.

Pulling him off the wall, I pressed my entire body against his as hard as I could before reaching around and grasping his beautiful cock, allowing the water to rinse off the remaining suds.

"You want me inside you, angel? To fuck you so hard you see stars? Is that what you want?" I whispered in a low voice into the soft shell of his ear.

"Yes, oh fuck...yes!" he cried, his tone desperate as he turned around and kissed me passionately before reaching around and shutting off the faucet.

Needing him too much to even bother with towelling off, I dragged him out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, pushing his perfectly sculpted, soaking wet body toward the bed and making him sit. Quickly turning on the bedside lamp so I could get a good look at him, I groaned at the vision before me.

Beads of water dripped off his blackened hair and ran down his broad muscular shoulders in rivulets, each individual drop fighting to win some kind of fantastic, exotic race.

As my eyes took in every part of him, devouring him hungrily, my mouth suddenly felt dry at the sight of him.

He was just so fucking perfect.

"You gonna stand there and stare at me all night, love, or are you going to come over here and fuck me?" he said seductively, his own eyes taking in every inch of my body before he clambered to the top of the bed.

Right.

Okay, Jasper, time to take charge and give your boy the best experience of his life.

Opening the drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube, as well as not one, but two condoms, I said in a roughened voice, "Oh, angel, just you wait and see. I plan to do a whole lot of everything." Throwing the supplies onto the middle of the bed, I commanded as I picked up one of the pillows, "Now roll onto your stomach."

His skin a warm pink under the lamplight, he rolled over, and at the same time, I slid onto the bed and placed the pillow under him to raise his ass a little higher

Spreading his legs a bit with my knee, I scooted between them and ran my hands over his perfect ass. He sighed in contentment, and I kneaded his muscles from his lower back down to his thighs.

"Relax and enjoy," I told him quietly, then splayed my hands out on the perfectly rounded cheeks of his ass. Using my thumbs, I parted them slowly, taking the time to appreciate every bit of beautiful skin as it was exposed.

Finally seeing what I was after, I dragged the pad of my thumb over his puckered hole. Christ, he was magnificent.

A low moan sounded from the end of the bed, so I slowly drew circles over him, adding just a tiny bit of pressure, and he raised his ass just a bit higher.

"Feel good?" I asked.

"Uh huh," he breathed, making me smile. I was about to rock his world.

Leaning down, I licked a long line from his balls to the dimples at the top of his ass.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, making me smile before doing it again.

This time, he whined and wiggled his ass. Who was I to deny him what we both wanted?

Flattening my tongue, I licked his hole, and he groaned and gasped. This was his first time, so I would take my cues from his reactions. I wanted him to have nothing but the best memories with me.

Loving the taste of my man on my tongue, I alternated between licking broad stripes over him, and flicking my tongue against his sensitive hole. He whined beneath me, gripping the sheets in his fists and making the most erotic noises.

Kissing and sucking the skin around his pucker, I revelled in the taste of Edward. I could do this for hours and never get bored.

"Jasper!" he gasped. "Please!"

Lifting my mouth from him, I asked, "Please what?"

"I need more."

"You sure?" I teased, giving him a last lick.

"God yes, for fuck's sake!"

Letting go of his ass, I reverently ran my hands over his silken skin again before telling him to roll onto his back.

I pushed the pillow out of the way, crawled up his body and attacked his neck with tongue and teeth. He arched against me, pushing his leaking cock into mine. I grunted against his skin and tried to suck up a mark.

"Need you to fuck me, love," he panted in my ear before sucking the lobe briefly.

Moving to his side, I sat up and located the lube and one of the condoms. He looked a bit nervous as I opened the bottle and slicked three of my fingers, then clicked it shut before tossing it aside. Laying back next to him, I kissed him tenderly on the shoulder.

"Bend your knees and put your feet flat on the bed, angel," I murmured. Once he did as I had asked, I slowly trailed my fingers over his hole. He jumped a little, and I kissed his neck.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Just breathe and relax."

He took a deep breath and I took the opportunity to press the tip of my index finger against him. He moaned softly, which I figured was a good sign. I touched him with steady pressure, rubbing small circles over him, and he stared at me with big, dark, gorgeous eyes.

"Talk to me, love," he said softly, and I smiled.

"You know, there's no place I would rather be than here with you in this moment," I told him, adding a bit more pressure with my finger. His breathing was speeding up, and I couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or excitement.

It was probably a bit of both.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, for everything," I continued, and the tip of my finger finally breached him.

"Holy shit," he breathed, and I kissed his shoulder gently.

"Try to relax, angel. I'm gonna do my best not to hurt you," I soothed, pushing my finger in a little more.

I couldn't help it. I groaned at the feel of his ass as it surrounded my finger; warm, slick, and oh so fucking good.

I continued the slow pace, talking to Edward as I tried my best to prep him as gently as I could. By the time my index finger was all the way in, he had relaxed a little, and was stroking my cheekbone with his thumb.

"Doing okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

Carefully, I pulled my finger all the way out of him and pushed slowly back in with two.

"Oh, God," he groaned, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Look at me," I instructed. He looked at me again, and I never faltered in my movements inside him. "It only stings for a minute, then it feels really good. I promise."

Luckily, as we stared into each other's eyes, he relaxed again, and I upped the pace a little.

"Oh fuck," he cursed, eyelids fluttering and focus faltering. I knew then that he was enjoying it.

"Okay, gonna try three now, angel," I whispered, and he nodded, unable to answer.

Pressing a third finger inside him, I scooted down a little and my mouth covered his cock at the same time. As I drew him into my mouth and sucked him hard, his entire body shook and the most delicious cry fell from his lips.

Slowly pumping my fingers in and out of him, I ground my own hard and leaking cock against his leg, so fucking turned on by his pleasure that it was any wonder I hadn't come yet.

I watched him through my lashes, his chest heaving and breaths loud and rapid. He looked down at me through hooded eyes, the raw look of ecstasy written all over his face only driving me on. Wet sucking sounds, along with his grunts and moans and heady scent, filled the air, and I couldn't wait to feel him wrapped warm and tight around me.

"Fuck, Jasper...please...oh God, just fuck me," he pleaded desperately, sweat intermingling with the water that had covered his body, need and desire threaded through every word he spoke.

Edward groaned in protest as I released him from my mouth and withdrew my fingers from his body. I sat up and tore the condom wrapper open before rolling it down my length, and he watched carefully as I reached for the lube and uncapped the bottle.

"Give me your hand, angel," I whispered.

Nodding, he held out his hand, and I squeezed a generous amount onto his palm.

"Make sure you lube me up good," I added, licking my lips as he grasped me firmly, tugging and pulling, and making sure to cover every inch of my sheathed dick. It felt so good, I hoped like hell I could hold out long enough to get inside him before I blew my load.

Moving between his legs, I leaned down and kissed him deeply before sitting back on my haunches and pressing my hands against the insides of his thighs, wordlessly urging him to open up to me further. Watching as he used the excess lube to slicken up his own cock, I swallowed heavily at the sight of him slowly stroking himself.

"Please," he begged, in a voice so quiet I could barely hear it.

Hovering above him while supporting my weight on one of my hands, I grasped my cock with the other and moved closer, so our bodies were nearly touching and my cock was right where it was supposed to be.

His hand paused as I pressed against his hole, and I hesitated, watching for his reaction as I pushed forward.

His eyes were burning into mine, but not showing one bit of fear or uncertainty. Letting out a tiny grunt, he tensed for a brief moment before letting out a gush of air, his fingers clutching my forearms so hard I wondered if they'd leave a mark.

"You okay?" I asked, my voice shaky as I tried with everything in me to ease inside him slowly and carefully.

Swallowing several times, he nodded once.

As gently as I could manage, I pulled back a little and pushed again. He made a soft noise as more of my cock inched inside him. It was torturous, going so slow when his ass felt so fucking good around me, but I would never hurt him intentionally. I knew he needed as much of my gentleness as I could give.

It was a two steps forward, one step back process. Every time I went a little deeper, Edward's short nails bit into the skin of my arms. His eyes never left mine, though; they were wide, wondrous, and trusting.

By the time I was fully sheathed inside my angel, I was panting and sweating like I had run a marathon. Edward squirmed a little under me, the sensation making me hiss.

"All in," I whispered, kissing his lips. "Just relax."

Teeth clenched, his cheeks puffed in and out as he breathed hard, until little by little, his movements slowed, and his body began to slacken.

I stayed still for a beat longer, the strain to do just that causing my entire body to tremble, but there was no way I was rushing any of this. Especially when I knew how good things were about to get.

"A little better now?" I asked gently.

"Full," he breathed. "But I...I think I'm ready."

Relieved, I kissed him again before smirking playfully. "This is gonna be so good, my angel."

He smiled back, and I slowly pulled out about halfway before pushing back in at the same pace.

"Yes," he cried softly, his voice a mere whisper.

My God, he felt perfect. He was so tight, so fucking warm, but what got me, what made me nearly lose my shit then and there, was the love reflecting back at me from those beautiful, shimmering eyes of his.

Never, ever had I seen eyes filled with so many emotions all at once. Lust and desire, want...oh so much want. But the most breathtaking, powerful thing of all was the love I saw within their depths; love that I knew I felt just as strong welling within me and threatening to burst out.

"Ugh," I grunted as I pulled out and pushed back deeper still, hips circling as I sought out his heat, his body swallowing me, drawing me in.

Making me feel like I'd come home.

Pulling back and pushing in once more, I sat up, taking him with me until his ass rested on my thighs, at the same time increasing the pace and pressure of my movements.

"Touch yourself," I urged, knowing I was close to exploding. The second I saw him wrap his long fingers around his lubricated cock, I just about lost it. "Fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your ass," I groaned, watching my dick disappear inside him again and again, as he slowly but surely begin to unravel beneath me.

His entire body was flushed and glistening, every muscle tighter than a drum. I watched him writhe and moan, the sight, sound and feel of him wrapped around me so all-consuming, it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before.

"Jasper, oh Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," he muttered, moving his head from side to side and speaking as if he was chanting some kind of glorious mantra that was meant for only me.

Pulling his legs up, I bent his knees until they nearly touched his sweating, heaving chest, changing the angle enough that I knew I was hitting his sweet spot.

"Oh, holy shit!" he wailed as I picked up the pace, the beads of sweat already gathered on my body running freely down my overheated skin.

The wet, primal sounds of skin slapping on skin, panting breaths, and our combined moans and incoherent utterances filled the room.

"Close," I gritted out, my movements becoming erratic but more pronounced as the familiar tingling began to build from way deep down in the pit of my stomach and spread like wildfire through my entire body.

I felt him begin to clench around me before I knew what was happening.

"_Fuck!" _he screamed at the top of his lungs, his hand a blur as he brought himself to completion, coming in several long, drawn-out streams that hit his chest and stomach. The feel of his pulsating heat and the sheer look of ecstasy on his face as he continued to shoot his load was my undoing.

"Coming," I whisper-yelled, unable to find my voice, my entire body tight with exertion as my orgasm shot through me like a freight train. Pushing deep inside my lover one final time, my entire body shook as the sensation overload took hold as I came and came inside the condom until I felt completely spent.

The sounds of our heaving breaths filled the room. Unable to stop myself, I slumped forward, Edward's arms and legs immediately wrapping around me as he pulled me in for a breathy, tongue-tangling kiss.

"Oh-shit! That was..." I cried against his lips, unable to find the words to describe what I'd just experienced as I continued to try and catch my breath, while at the same time show the man I loved how I felt.

"Yeah...sure was. God, Jasper I love you so much," he groaned. He continued to cover my mouth with his and hold me for all he was worth, as if letting me out of his arms meant I'd float away.

One thing I knew for certain... I wasn't going anywhere.

***Grins* Hope y'all liked it!**

**See you in a few hours.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Penny: Hey y'all. Ready for more?**

**Lisa: Hehe I hope you guys are! I'm going to try to finish posting this story before bed. **

**Penny: Thank you so much to all you guys out there, and also to Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan, who make our work look so pretty :)**

**Lisa: They sure do! So now we give you 33... Oh, and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 33**

**EPOV**

I was quiet as Jasper cleaned us up, a soft smile on his face. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. The fact that someone wanted to buy my artwork had nothing on what I had just experienced. It was, single-handedly, the best experience of my entire life.

Who would have known that in such a short time, my life would have taken the turnaround it had? Surely, not me. Jasper had become the sun that chased everything bad away. I loved him so fucking much, and now, after all we had endured, I couldn't imagine my life without him.

Once we were clean and settled under the covers, facing each other, Jasper held his hand up, palm facing me, and I pressed mine against it.

"You're quiet," he said softly, winding our fingers together.

"Just thinking," I replied. "So much has happened in such a short time."

"Yeah, it has. Any regrets?"

"Are you crazy?" I asked incredulously. "There aren't enough words for how happy you have made me, love, and I don't mean just the sex, either. You have given me a reason to be a good man. You never judged me for who I was, you had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself, and you introduced me to the two things I never thought I would ever have."

He raised one eyebrow in question.

"The love I have always wanted, and my son. I never thought two people could be so important to me, but you guys are my whole world."

Clearing his throat, Jasper leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to my lips. "And you're my angel," he whispered. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you too, Jasper," I said. He unthreaded our fingers and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

Nestling my head into his chest, I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. His heart was right under my ear, and its steady beating soon lulled me to sleep.

**~HDE~**

Something in the back of my mind caused me to stir, the sensation of warmth the only thing I could decipher. That weird half-asleep-half-awake feeling made me wonder if I was dreaming.

Either way, it was all good, and I was happy to just go with what was happening...whatever it was.

It was then my eyes snapped open, the sound of loud moans reaching my ears. It took me a second to realize they were coming from my own mouth. It took just a few beats longer for it to dawn on me, as my entire body shivered, that the bed covers had been kicked off, and the only place I felt warm was a concentrated area around my already hard as steel cock.

"Ah, fuck!" I shrieked in a broken, sleep-filled voice. Groping around in the darkness, my fingers found Jasper's long, soft curls caressing my lower stomach, and threaded their way through them. His answering moans caused vibrations to shoot all the way down to my balls. As I gripped him harder, the feeling of Jasper's tight, hot mouth as he swallowed me whole unlike anything on this earth, I felt the familiar burn already building from way down deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Jasper," I groaned as I slowly began to thrust my hips upward. Meeting his downward strokes with fervor, I fucked his mouth. Jasper sucked me hard, his tongue teasing and tantalizing my glans as he worked me over.

He released me from his warm and delicious mouth and I let out a whimper as the cool air hit my skin. He crawled up my body until I felt his cock slide against my own and every bit of our skin touch.

As his lips pressed against mine in a long, slow kiss, he panted against my ear, "Need you."

Jasper took my hand in his, pressing the remaining condom against my palm while his mouth continued to lavish my law and neck with soft kisses. Meanwhile, his body didn't stop moving against mine, our slow rhythm beginning to stoke the fire building within me so fast, I felt like I could self-combust at any moment.

Groaning helplessly, I nodded my head, too caught up in the sensations coursing through my body to even speak.

Releasing his hold on my neck, he rolled us over and let my legs fall between his. Grabbing my ass, he pulled me against him roughly, the friction incredible. An unintelligible noise fell from my lips and I raised up on my knees, tearing the condom open with my teeth.

Jasper watched avidly as I groped around for the lube, which I found on the bedside table, and slicked my cock quickly. He reached for me, but I stopped him with my hand on his chest.

"Wait," I whispered. "I have to-"

"Already did it," he breathed, then sat up and pulled me in for a fiery kiss. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues met and twisted together.

"Such a boy scout," I teased with a soft chuckle as I continued to attack his lush lips and press my skin against his, never feeling as though I was able to get close enough.

"I am. Now, don't move," he breathed against my mouth, before turning in my arms, getting on his knees and wrapping his fingers around the headboard for support.

"Jesus," I panted, barely making out the outline of his beautiful body as he rocked backward and offered himself to me. I nudged his legs apart and scooted in between them, his every muscle rippling underneath my questing fingers as I traced down the string of pearls of his spine. Squeezing his ass with one hand, I gripped my cock with the other and lined myself up, teasing his hole with the head in slow, small circles.

"Yes...now...fuck me now," he begged, and I carefully pushed into him.

Our moans of pleasure mingled in the air as carefully, inch by inch, I became buried in the tight warmth of my Jasper. Once I was flush against his ass, I draped myself over his back and smothered his skin with kisses until the almost uncontrollable urge to shoot right away passed.

Jasper's back was heaving under me as he drew in ragged breaths. Every small movement he made sent sparks throughout my entire body, and soon the need to move became unbearable. Setting a slow pace, I held Jasper's hips in my hands. He whined and groaned, trying to push back harder on me, but I held him still.

"Edward," he said in a desperate tone. "Harder. Please."

Letting out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding, I picked up the pace, my fingers digging into his hips. The sensation of me ramming my cock into his ass was unlike anything else in this world.

With every thrust, I let out a grunt, my loud breaths in synch with each push inside his tight heat.

"Fuck, fuck...oh fuck," I muttered incoherently. The friction felt so fantastic, I knew I was already close.

Bending forward, my lips aching to kiss him, I continued my onslaught on his body as I grasped his hair and tugged it to the side so I could lock lips with his. My free hand ran up and down his hips before I found his balls, tugging and rolling them slowly. I groaned as he clenched his ass around me.

"Mmmph," he grunted into my mouth as he broke the kiss, his eyes screwed shut as he turned his head dropped forward.

I wasn't having any of that. I wanted to see the look on his face as he came, but at the same time, this position was ideal to give my man a good, hard fucking.

"Look. At. Me," I ordered, each word punctuated by my deep, hard thrusts as I pulled at his hair once more. I barely made out his face, but one thing I could see is that his eyes were wide open. I grinned, never faltering in my rhythm.

"Oh...God...yes!" Jasper nearly wailed, meeting me thrust for thrust. Keeping my hand tangled in his hair, I continued fucking him hard, the sound of his ass smacking my thighs loud in our ears.

I was beginning to unravel, the heat building throughout my body threatening to explode.

"Close..." I panted, my movements becoming erratic. Jasper seemed completely lost, at my mercy. He let me fuck him as hard as I dared, the force from my thrusts pushing him forward. He was making a high pitched whining noise from the back of his throat, unable to articulate anything else. That's what drove me over the edge.

With one final push, I stilled as stars exploded behind my closed eyes and I came harder than I ever had before. Jasper was still making noise, and his ass was squeezing my cock in delicious waves.

Finally spent, I let go of Jasper's hair and collapsed against his back, trying to catch my breath. Jasper turned his head and kissed me hard.

"Holy fucking shit," he panted, then reached over to turn on the lamp. As soon as we caught sight of the bed, I burst into laughter. The blankets were on the floor, and the fitted sheet was pulled off of one side. Carefully pulling out of my man, I sat on my ass next to him, pulled off the condom, tied it, and chucked it in the trashcan next to the bed.

Jasper sat next to me, grinning like hell, and threw his arm over my shoulders. I could see the sweat on his chest and forehead shining in the lamplight. His hair was all over the place and his cheeks were practically glowing. He looked incredible. I wanted to paint him looking just like that.

"You were amazing," he said quietly, leaning in to kiss me. "That was just what I needed."

"You were pretty fucking good yourself, love," I replied.

"Who knew you were such a beast in the sack?" He smiled, waggling his eyebrows. I laughed again, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Hell, I couldn't stop smiling. I was just so happy.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the alarm clock.

"2:20 in the morning," Jasper answered with a chuckle. "We are gonna be so tired later."

"Yep, but I don't care. It was so worth it," I said with an answering laugh of my own, looking around at the messed up bed. "Maybe we should change the sheets before we go back to sleep."

"Way ahead of you," Jasper said, leaping off the bed and heading for his closet. I stood and began to strip the bed, ogling his naked ass as he slid open the door. My mouth watered as he stretched his body and reached for a pile of clean sheets and pillowcases, and I couldn't help but follow his movements. Every muscle bunched and strained beneath his skin - he was so beautiful.

Shaking my head, I rounded the end of the bed and bent down to gather the pillows, which had landed haphazardly on the floor. I heard Jasper draw in a loud gasp right before the pile of clean sheets were thrown on the end of the bed.

"Stop tempting me, Edward," he said in a low, seductive whisper right before his hand slapped my ass playfully. "Or we'll never get any sleep."

Straightening up, I turned to look at him over my shoulder to discover his eyes were fixed firmly on my butt. I couldn't help but shake it from side to side.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, giving him a coy smile and staring at him through batting lashes. Picking up the fitted sheet, I unfurling it slowly before twirling it above my head. At the same time, I circled my hips, my softened cock slapping against each hip as I moved.

"Fuck, angel, _please, _no more," he begged, trying to swipe the sheet from my hand. I took the opportunity to wrap said sheet around him and pull him close.

"Sore?" I whispered as I peppered his jaw with several soft, slow kisses.

"A little," he admitted before whispering in my ear, "but it's the best kind of sore in the world. Now, before I show you just how sore I can make you, let's get this bed made."

"Party-pooper," I said, pouting as he gripped the sheet and tore it from my hand. While he pulled the soiled sheets off of the bed and started to put the fresh ones on, I gathered the blankets from the floor and set them aside. Then, I took the sheets Jasper had pulled off of the bed and put them in the hamper.

Once that was done, I helped Jasper finish the bed. We climbed in, and I reached over to turn off of the lamp. Stretching out on my back, I sighed in contentment. Jasper scooted next to me and laid on his side with his arm around my middle and his head on my chest. I took the opportunity to run the tips of my fingers through his hair, gently working out the tangles I had made earlier.

"I was thinking," he mumbled quietly. "I would very much like for you to go with me the next time I visit my parents."

What? He wanted to take me to meet his parents, as his boyfriend? Wow, I was so touched. Never in a million years did I dream I would actually mean so much to someone they would want me to meet their family. That fact caused a warmth to bloom in my chest.

"You really want me to?" I whispered, my throat tightening in anticipation, mixed with a little fear.

"Course I do," Jasper replied.

"Thank you, love. I'd like to meet them."

"Good," he said sleepily, nuzzling further into me. "They're gonna love you."

**Well, there y'all have it, and we hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	34. Chapter 34

**Lisa: Greetings readers! Well I wonder how things will go when Edward meets Jasper's parents for the first time?**

**Penny: Oooh, I bet E will be crapping himself! Hahahaha!**

**Lisa: Yeah, imagine if Jasper's Pa was like Carlisle? LOL**

**Penny: Omg, I couldn't imagine! A very huge thank you goes to Kerrfrano, for prereading, and to Harrytwifan, for betaing. Those girls rock our world! :D**

**Lisa: Indeed they do. So without further adieu, we bring you chapter 34. Enjoy! Oh, and sadly we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 34**

**EPOV**

Before I even opened my eyes, I reached out into the space next to me, hoping to find Jasper, but only touching cold sheets. He had been up with Matthew and left me to rest. I would have gladly gotten up with him, but the extra sleep_was_ nice, too.

Tiredly climbing out of bed, I headed into the bathroom. Hopefully a shower would wake my ass up. The steamy water did the trick, and while I stood at the sink in just a towel, brushing my teeth and getting ready to shave, I felt a lot better.

Humming to myself, I dried off after finishing in the bathroom and hung the towel on the rack. I walked back into Jasper's room, buck naked, to get dressed from the bag Mom had brought me. Catching a glimpse of Jasper from the corner of my eye, I winked at him while he changed the baby. He grinned in response, and it was hard to wipe the smile off of my face as I dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt.

With bare feet, I went through the living room and into the kitchen, in search of coffee. Luckily, Jasper had some made and I poured myself a cup. After adding milk and sugar, I took a long sip and sighed. First thing in the morning, it was truly the nectar of the Gods.

Wandering back into the living room, I found Jasper sitting on the couch, burping Matthew while talking on the phone. I sat next to him and sipped my coffee patiently until he finished.

"Mornin', angel," he said in the cutest drawl. He smiled as he laid his phone on the coffee table and continued to pat Matthew on the back.

"Hey. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked before blowing on the still hot liquid in my cup.

"I didn't have the heart. You looked too peaceful," he said with a wink, and rearranged Matthew so he could have the rest of his bottle.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely.

He grinned in response. "That was Emmett on the phone," he said. "The job's all done, and has been inspected by your dad."

"Really? And?" I raised my brows.

"He was pleased with it, of course. Also gave Emmett the details on the museum project, too."

Setting my cup on the coffee table, I asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"I was told to inform you that you have to call your dad to talk about meeting with the curator, and me, Em, and the crew have to be there on Monday to start mapping out the area."

"Wow, that was fast," I commented, nervous anticipation niggling at my insides at the thought of my work finally being put out there.

"It was, but I like it that way. It sucks to have to wait weeks, sometimes months, in between jobs. And you? You'll get to hang your art there that much sooner. That fact alone is cause for celebration," he said, excitement lacing his voice.

"I hope I don't fuck it up," I whispered, swallowing nervously.

"Angel, there's no way you possibly could. You have a gift, and frankly, I think it's about time you shared it with the rest of the world." He gave me his best winning smile, and my heart melted at the faith he seemed to have in me.

"I know," I admitted, smiling at the vision of Jasper holding our baby, and how right this all was, the first time in my life not feeling as though I was pushing shit uphill in any facet of my life whatsoever. As I sat there, revelling in the warmth and comfort that only my two favorite people in the world could provide, I felt my eyes widen as I realized I had, for the very first time, thought of Matthew as someone who belonged to both of us.

Matthew was our son. _Our _baby boy. Mine by birth, Jasper's by circumstance, his unexpected arrival united by one thing.

Love.

And if I wasn't already happy enough, thankful that I was able to just be here with the two of them, the thought of Matthew being equally ours in every sense of the word made me feel positively giddy.

"Mind my asking what's suddenly got your boxers in such a twist?" Jasper questioned as he caught sight of my undoubtedly ridiculously goofy expression.

"Oh, not much. Just thinking about how adorable _our son _looks in your arms," I said with a shrug, trying to keep my answer to his question as cool and casual as I could.

"_Our _son?" he asked, swallowing so heavily it looked like he had cotton wool caught in his throat, his beautiful blue eyes suddenly filling with tears.

Tracing my fingers around Matthew's sweet little face, I moved closer and pressed a kiss on his forehead before my eyes locked with Jasper's.

"Of course," I said, still trying but failing to act nonchalant as my eyes began to brim with tears as well.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered in a cracked voice. "Thank you for coming into our lives, my angel." His breath was sweet and warm against my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder. We wept quietly, the two of us sitting there, staring at our little miracle in wonder as he kicked his legs and cooed happily in Jasper's arms.

**~HDE~**

Seriously, I was about to shit myself. We were sitting in the driveway of Jasper's parents' house, my stomach churning with nervousness.

"Listen," Jasper said, taking my hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "There's nothing to be nervous about. They're gonna love you."

"Yeah, okay, thanks," I mumbled, trying to smile at him, all the while feeling as though I was a prisoner about to be led to the gallows. "Let's just get this over with."

Jasper gave me an encouraging smile and got out of the truck. I followed more slowly. I didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to parental interactions, and though Jasper had already told me his parents accepted his sexuality, I was still more than a little wary.

To keep my hands occupied, I took Matthew's carrier. He was sleeping still. I almost wished he would wake so I would have something else to distract me.

We walked down the path and I took in my surroundings. The place looked a bit old, but homey and full of life...nothing like the house I'd grown up in. I always felt like I had to walk on eggshells in my house when I was a child, never being allowed to leave a single thing out of place...my room my only sanctuary where I could just...be.

The screen door slammed, scaring the shit out of me, and I glanced up to see an older woman smiling a toothy grin.

"Hey, Ma," Jasper greeted with a broad smile of his own.

"Jasper," she said excitedly, pulling him in for a hug and holding him there for several long moments. She was much shorter than her son, his form dwarfing hers entirely as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. "Gimme some sugar," she added, offering her cheek to him and chuckling when he gave her a kiss.

Releasing her son, she turned, her smile only widening as she regarded me.

Jasper took the carrier from me, and before I knew it, she'd wrapped her arms around me as well, trapping my own arms beneath hers as she gave me a hard squeeze. "You too," she demanded, looking up at me through her thick lashes, batting them sweetly. I couldn't help but let out a laugh before pressing my lips to her soft, wrinkled cheek.

Well, this was sure as hell unexpected. Though my mother was sweet, she was not near as demonstrative as the tiny little woman who was gripping me like her life depended on it.

"Ma," Jasper warned, probably noticing I was a little caught off-guard by her heartfelt greeting.

Letting me go, she turned to her son. "What? Can't a mother let her son's new boyfriend know how much she's pleased as punch he's here?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No sassin', or I'll have ya over my knee right now, ya hear?" she warned.

"Sorry, ma'am," Jasper said, ducking his head.

My mouth fell open.

Honestly, it was like I'd been dropped in another universe with the way Jasper's mother was behaving. But as she looked at him with her smile still there, so sincere and so loving, I also knew she cared very deeply for her son.

"Lillian Hale, as you've already guessed, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my Ma, Lillian," he said by way of introduction, giving me a nervous, hopeful smile.

"It's great to meet you, Mrs. Hale," I said, smiling warmly, not knowing whether to offer her my hand to shake or not, considering she'd just about squeezed the life out of me before we'd been properly introduced.

"Lillian's such an old, stuffy name. Never really cared for it. And Mrs. Hale was my mother-in-law. Didn't much like her, either," she retorted, raising her brow in disapproval.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I stammered, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's fine, son. I have a simple solution. Just call me Ma...it'll save us both a lot of trouble in the long run."

Jasper gave me an encouraging nod, and so I said nervously, "Okay. Nice to meet you, Ma."

"That's better," Jasper's ma said, then motioned for us to go inside. "Y'all come in out of this heat. There's some cold, sweet tea in the fridge."

"Where's Pa?" Jasper asked as we followed her inside the marginally cooler house.

"Oh, he's piddlin' around somewhere," she replied, leading us into the kitchen.

"Lillian!" A man's voice boomed through the back of the house. "Who're ya talkin' to?"

"Jasper, his boyfriend, and our grandson are here, ya old fart! Get in here!"

Shuffling steps could be heard coming closer, until finally Jasper's father came into view. Dressed in worn overalls and a white tee shirt, he looked every bit the country farmer, and so much like Jasper it was scary. He clapped Jasper on the back with a gnarled hand.

"Hey, son! Come to show off your beau, eh?" he asked jovially, and heat flooded my cheeks.

"Yeah, Pa," Jasper laughed, gesturing to me. "Owen Hale, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Owen, my Pa."

As I held out my hand for him to shake, Jasper's ma spoke up from the counter where she was pouring glasses of tea.

"Watch him, Owen," she said in a serious tone. "That boy is so polite, it ain't funny."

Jasper laughed and his Pa grasped my hand the best he could.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I said, and Jasper's Ma snorted.

"It's Owen," the older man said with a smile and dropped into one of the chairs at the table. "Sit yourselves down, boys. Stay a few."

Glancing at Jasper, I saw his barely perceptible nod, and we took seats at the table. Jasper's Ma carried a tray with three tall glasses of tea and a glass of water, and set it in the middle of the table. She gave each of us a glass of tea and took the water for herself. Before I'd even taken a breath, I'd already guzzled most of my drink down like a stiff whiskey, before carefully placing it on the table.

Jasper, well, he just watched me carefully, wearing a gentle, reassuring smile.

"So, what do ya do for a livin', Eddie my boy?" Owen asked before taking a long sip of his drink.

Fuck, I was so tense I didn't even cringe at the way he called me Eddie. I hoped he wouldn't think any less of me when he found out I never went to college, nor had I ever had a job that lasted longer than a few months at a time.

"Oh," I said nervously, clearing my throat. "Well, I've been doing a little bit of everything here and there," I said, deliberately avoiding the specifics of how many dead-end jobs in how many dead-end towns I'd actually had. "Lately, though, I've been working with Jasper and Emmett."

"Honest day's work never hurt no one," he said, nodding in approval, gulping his tea. "Ya like working with your hands then?"

"Sure," I admitted, feeling a little relieved. "I'm an artist, actually. I love to paint."

"That so?" he questioned.

"Yes." I immediately felt more comfortable once he seemed interested in the only other thing I loved as passionately as his son and grandson.

"Come with me, son. I'd like to show ya somethin'. Jasper, why don't ya give your Ma a hand fixin' us some grub? I have a hankerin' for some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Sure, Pa," Jasper answered.

Standing up, Owen yanked his head toward the back door before turning and heading through it. I glanced at Jasper nervously, and he just smiled and waved his hand toward the door, silently urging me to follow his father.

My jaw dropped open when I walked through the door of the massive shed and glanced around the large, open space. The smell of timber hung heavy and sweet in the air, and sawdust covered every inch of the floor. The ceilings were exposed, and each side of the space had massive windows allowing a perfect view of the gardens outside.

All the way along one wall was a massive workbench, and on top of it sat a variety of saws, mallets, chisels and tools I didn't recognize. Handmade timber drawers containing every size of nail and screw lined the underside of one end of the bench, each one carefully labelled. Under the other end were open shelves containing various sizes and types of timber. Moving closer, I picked up one of the smaller hand planes, part of the set of them that graced the windowsill sitting above the center of the bench.

"My Pa gave those to me right before he passed," Owen said, all his gruffness gone.

Carefully setting down the tool back in its rightful place, I said, feeling a little choked up over the years I'd lost with my own father, "That's great."

Sensing my suddenly burgeoning emotions, Owen said, "Your Pa not with ya no more?"

"Oh no, he's alive. It's just that I've only recently become close to him. I'm only just realizing we've both wasted a lot of years."

"Damn shame, that," Owen said regretfully, walking toward the bench, staring through the window into the beautiful gardens outside. "I miss him everyday. So all I can tell ya is, don't waste one more minute of time on BS that don't matter. Get what I'm sayin', Eddie?"

"Yes, sir." He lifted his brow. "Owen. I mean Owen."

"Right. Anyways, the reason I wanted you to see this, is I wanted a private word in your ear about Jasper. I'm gatherin' ya know everythin' about our girl, Rosalie?"

"Yes," I said sadly, regret and a sense of loss tugging at my heart.

"Guess what I'm trying to tell ya, is that as much as Lillian and me wanna care for Matthew, we just can't. So, if you're intent on stayin' with my son for the long haul, ya need to be there for my grandson, too. Ya catchin' my drift, Eddie?" He gave me this fierce look...one of a protective father. He was telling me in his own way not to dick around with his son, and I knew if I was in his position, I'd be doing the exact same thing.

The words 'I'm Matthew's father' were on the tips of my lips. I wanted so much to tell him everything, but I had no idea where to start. Jasper and I had discussed the subject of how to tell his parents who I was, on the ride over. As much as he wanted me to be the one to tell them, and only when I was ready, I kept baulking, telling him it was his story to tell whenever he liked, but preferably when I wasn't in the same room.

Aside from the fact we couldn't agree on how we should reveal the truth, I was also scared shitless about his folks not liking me once they were told. I wanted to gain their approval before dropping such a huge bombshell on them, but at the same time, I knew I couldn't look them in the eye, knowing what I knew and continuing to keep them in the dark.

It was then I looked out the window and caught sight of Jasper bring out a plate of sandwiches and sitting on the porch swing next to his Ma, while she rocked our baby in her arms as she gave him his bottle, that I knew I had no choice. His parents were old and frail, and had lost their daughter. No more procrastinating. No more wasting valuable time hiding the truth from those I cared about. From now on, I was going to be an open book, because as I'd come to discover, you never knew what tomorrow would bring, or how long those you loved would be with you.

Turning to face Jasper's father, I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"You'll never have to worry about me abandoning your grandson...I..." The words suddenly got stuck in my throat, and I had to swallow several times just to calm myself.

"Go on," he said, urging me to continue.

"Because I'm his Daddy."

**Hehehe. Hope y'all liked it!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	35. Chapter 35

**Penny: Well, well. Here we are again. The response for last chap was so lovely. I just love reading all your thoughts on what goes on with these boys :D**

**Lisa: And sorry about the cliffy. *whispers* we're really not. LOL.**

**Penny: Hahahaha! Many many thanks to Kerrfrano, for prereading, and also to Harrytwifan, for betaing.**

**Lisa: They are the best! So, I wonder how Pa will react to Edward's statement? Let's find out, shall we? Oh, and sadly we don't own Twilight, we just tweak the characters until they bend to our will.**

**CHAPTER 35**

**JPOV**

After setting the plate of sandwiches on the small table near the porch swing, I sat next to Ma and watched her feed Matthew. She was gazing into her grandson's eyes and smiling peacefully. It made my heart happy.

I didn't say anything, just sat there enjoying the beautiful day and wondering what Pa and Edward were getting up to. Personally, I thought they would get along great, with both of them being such creative types. They probably had tons to talk about. That made me happy, too. It was important to me that my folks liked Edward, and that he liked them.

Ma brought little Matthew up to her shoulder to burp him, and her fingers trailed through the back of his hair briefly.

"Your man's this little feller's pa, ain't he?" she asked, out of the blue.

A jolt of panic raced through me. "What?" I managed to breathe out.

"Edward. He's Matthew's pa," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Y-yes," I stammered, unsure how all of this was gonna unfold.

"I knew it the minute I seen him. That hair and those eyes, there ain't no mistakin' it."

"I...I kinda don't know what to say," I told her truthfully. I was indeed at a complete loss for words.

"Rosalie was a grown up, capable of makin' and ownin' up to her own mistakes. Yer pa and I never disliked her for what she did, but we didn't condone it, either. When you're a parent, you stand by your kids, no matter what kinds of crazy things they do."

She pushed her hair off her brow before she continued.

"All that is dust in the wind now, child, and I don't love Rose any less, or Matthew neither," Ma assured me. "What I would like to know is how you found him."

"Well, me and Emmett were at a meeting for the job we're finishing now, and his dad happened to be the man hiring us. Edward came in his dad's office while we were there, and that's how we met. We had feelings for each other before we found out he was Matthew's dad. It was a little rough coming to terms with it at first, but now I believe this entire experience has made us stronger."

"Oh, I can see that you two are sweet on each other," Ma said, her loud laughter filling the air around us. "That's plain as day."

"Yeah, we are," I admitted, ducking my head. Ma always was able to embarrass me at the drop of a hat.

"I'm glad to hear it, son. If a man stands up to take on his responsibilities, he's a keeper," she said with a cheeky wink.

At that moment, Edward and Pa walked out of the shed, heading toward the porch. I stared at the way the sun lit up my angel's hair, making the silken strands shine like fire.

"I plan on keeping him for a long, long time, Ma."

Pa was grinning from ear to ear as the two of them approached, and Edward looked happy and relaxed. It warmed my heart to know these two looked like they were getting along so well.

Silently sitting beside me, Edward's eyes met with mine. They were brilliant, like gemstones reflected in the light.

"Hungry?" I asked, picking up the plate and offering a sandwich to them both. Pa picked one up and took a large bite, while Edward shook his head, his expression suddenly nervous.

"Eat up, Eddie boy," Pa said, grabbing another sandwich and shoving it at my boyfriend. He took it with a frown. "Ya know ya gotta keep up yer strength if ya wanna keep up with yer son." He patted Matthew's back, then settled in his chair to eat.

"What'd you just say?" I asked, confused. What the hell happened in that shed?

"And you," he said in a raised voice, pointing a gnarled finger at me, completely ignoring my question. "Why didn't ya just come out and say Edward's the boy's Pa?"

"I...uh...I...It wasn't my place to say," I mumbled.

Pa looked thoughtful. "Hmmm. Yeah, I reckon it wasn't. Good thing Eddie here decided to come out with it then."

"I didn't even have to tell Ma," I rambled on. "She told me."

Pa laughed hard then, scaring the shit of me and Edward both.

"Leave it to yer Ma, to always figger things out!" he guffawed, then took another big bite of his sandwich. "So eat up, now that everythin's out in the open. Kids..." He rolled his eyes.

As for me, I was in absolute shock. What the hell had exactly happened? Ma knew Edward was Matthew's father, and Edward told Pa himself, but nobody clued us in that the other knew? That shit was seriously fucked up.

We ate our sandwiches with easy conversation, and I was glad the heavy stuff was over. By the time the food was gone and we had another glass of tea, Matthew had been changed and was sleeping in Ma's arms. The sun had lowered in the sky quite a bit and we needed to get going soon.

As I carefully picked up Matthew and buckled him into his carrier, my folks said their goodbyes to Edward. They hugged him and told him he better come back with me to see them. He dutifully said he would. Edward then picked up Matthew's carrier, and Ma and Pa hugged me tight.

"I like him," Ma said in my ear. "You better treat him good, ya hear?"

"I will," I promised her with a grin.

They stood on the porch and waved as we drove away.

"That wasn't too painful, was it?" I grinned, taking Edward's hand in mine.

"Not at all," Edward smiled back. "I like your parents a lot. They're so welcoming."

"I'm glad you approve," I joked, feeling so much lighter now everyone knew about who Matthew's daddy was. "So...that must have been some talk you and Pa had."

"It was," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you're not upset I told him. It's just that he has this way about him. He's very protective of you, and I don't know...I just couldn't look him in the eye without blurting out the truth."

Reaching across the console, I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. "It's all good. And besides, you didn't have a chance once he had you cornered. Pa has this way of getting people to fess up to all kinds of stuff," I said.

"You mean, like when you came out?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm so glad you have such a supportive family," he said with a wistful sigh, turning his hand over and threading his fingers through mine.

"Me too."

**~HDE~**

**EPOV**

I had been bouncing out of my skin all night, Jasper's folk's acceptance of the news that I was Matthew's father making me giddy with excitement.

I loved it.

Loved the fact that I couldn't stop smiling, revelling in the knowledge that the presence of the two most important people in my life, who were now dozing off to sleep as they lay together on the couch, had opened up a new world to me.

The baby had been unsettled since we arrived home, the excitement of the day apparently affecting him just as much as it had me. He fussed when we fed him, and by the time we'd bathed and dressed him in his sleeper, he was screaming.

After we took turns holding Matthew in between eating some reheated leftovers, I started on the dishes while Jasper worked on settling our son. Jasper did everything from singing to pacing the floor with him, and after about an hour, Matthew finally succumbed and fell asleep in Jasper's arms. My man was stretched out on the couch holding our curled up and soundly sleeping baby boy against his chest, and I smiled, the two of them a picture of innocence and blissful happiness.

They just looked so adorable.

Meanwhile, I was a veritable livewire, my energy levels so out of control I couldn't calm down. I'd already cleaned the kitchen until not a thing was out of place, and even done a little laundry, but I still felt the need to do something more.

It was then it occurred to me that so much had happened today, I needed to get it all out somehow...express how I felt before I self-combusted.

Quickly rushing to the bedroom and grabbing out the sketchbook and one of the charcoals I'd packed, I switched off the TV and settled on the chair situated directly opposite the couch. Nothing but the sounds of their steady breathing filled the room, the quiet settling my jangled nerves enough that I was able to focus.

Studying their every feature closely, I lightly pressed the pencil to the page before drawing the faint outline of Matthew's head.

And then, I was lost.

Lost in the world of recreating my subjects, the rest of the world falling away as I scraped the charcoal across the smooth paper, adding varying shades of grey and black, immortalizing every little detail of both their faces.

I didn't notice how the darkness gave way to early did I stop drawing, adding the finer details of every strand of hair, every freckle, every crease and dip as I poured everything I had into bringing their combined images to life.

A few moments after I was finished, Matthew began to stir.

He'd actually gone nearly the whole night without needing to be fed, which gave Jasper several hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Closing the book and setting it down on the coffee table, I stood and stretched my aching limbs before tiptoeing toward Jasper and carefully picking up the baby.

"Come on, little guy, let's get you a bottle, huh?" I whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

After quickly changing him, we headed for the kitchen. Cradling him in one arm while I single-handedly heated his bottle, I took him back to the living area and settled in, staring into his eyes as he fed. The blue was nearly all gone...the jade green of his eyes as they reflected back at me tugging so hard on my heartstrings, a small sob made it's way out of my throat.

Making all those wonderful, soft noises he always did when he ate, Matthew's little hand reached up. Grasping his soft, delicate fingers, I placed a kiss on them before leaning down close enough that his hand could touch my face.

"I love you," I whispered. My son smiled around the bottle while his fingers explored the day-old scruff of my jaw, his little nails digging and pinching into my skin. All the while, my heart swelled to bursting as yet another memorable moment burned forever into my psyche.

A soft hand on my shoulder took my attention away from Matthew, and I raised my dampened eyes to see Jasper standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey," he whispered, and I raised my face up for a kiss. He didn't disappoint, pressing his lips against mine with utmost tenderness. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but filled with so much love, I was unsure if my heart could take it.

Jasper then squeezed my shoulder once before heading off to the kitchen, where I heard him getting the coffee pot ready.

While lost in my own emotions, I didn't realize Matthew had inhaled the entire bottle before I'd gotten the chance to burp him. I pulled the bottle out of his mouth and sat him up, hoping like hell I wouldn't end up wearing his breakfast.

Setting the bottle aside, I patted and rubbed his back gently. In less than a few seconds, Matthew burped so loud, it startled me. Damn. That one rivalled Emmett's on his best day!

"Holy shit," Jasper laughed, his head peeking through the doorway. "Was that the baby?"

"Yeah," I laughed, while still patting him. Before I could say anything else, a low rumbling sound came from my leg, and Jasper's mouth fell open.

"Edward," Jasper chastised in an accusatory tone.

"Oh my God," I said, trying to contain my laughter. "That was _not_ me!"

"Suuure," Jasper said sarcastically, and Matthew emitted a small giggle.

I couldn't help it then. I busted up laughing so hard, Jasper had to take Matthew from me. I didn't know if it was the timing, the fact that Matthew farted like Emmett, or if I was just overly tired, but the whole situation was ridiculously funny, and I couldn't stop.

Jasper was speaking to Matthew in the nursery while he changed him, the words, "your Daddy's a little nuts," and, "don't pay any attention to him," echoing from the room.

Yawning, I walked into the nursery, and Jasper asked as he picked up Matthew and held him against his chest, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, I was a little too wired," I answered, rubbing my fingers over my face.

"I think that you, Mr. Cullen, need some sleep. How about I take the morning shift and you go to bed for a while? If I can get this little man to take a nap, I'll come join you. Okay?"

"Sure, okay." I was too wiped out to argue with him. After I pressed a kiss to Matthew's head and to my Jasper's cheek, I headed for the bedroom. Though the morning sun filtered through the window, lighting up the room, the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Till next time...**

**Penny and Lisa**


	36. Chapter 36

**Penny: Hey y'all! We got some fun for ya this time!**

**Lisa: Oh yes. Fun with a capital F! ;)**

**Penny: *giggle* I had so much fun writing this one! Thank you muches to our rockstar team, Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan. They are the bread to our buttah!**

**Lisa: *giggles too* They sure are! So let's see what's on Edward's mind, eh? Oh, and we don't own Twilight. But I'd love to see Artistward's etchings. Just sayin'.**

**CHAPTER 36**

**EPOV**

I awoke groggily to the sight of Jasper sound asleep next to me. I was so exhausted, I hadn't even realized he'd come to bed. Yawning and stretching, I rolled over, my eyes traversing his body and slowly absorbing the vision of his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, arms raised over his head, and his face turned toward me. And my God, he was gloriously naked too, and once that dawned on me, the urge to capture this particular image forever struck me once again.

Slipping out of the bed as quietly as I could, I retrieved a fresh willow stick and my sketch pad from the other room. I sat on the bed cross-legged and flipped to a new page in the book. Taking a moment to see where I wanted to start, I gazed over his body once more, then put charcoal to paper.

The calm that drawing brought me settled over my mind once again, and everything else faded into the background as I focused on my task.

Not knowing how much time I had before he woke, I worked as quickly as I could, committing every muscle and plane of his body to paper as he slept on peacefully. I watching him take in a shuddering breath, his lush lips moving as he exhaled, while he mumbled something under his breath.

I cupped my hand over my mouth in an effort to stop myself from laughing at how adorable he was, not wanting him to wake. Holding still, I watched his muscles tense and relax before he let out a breathy, "Hmmm...Ed-ward."

I was glad I'd already pretty much captured what I wanted; the detail was not there, but the drawing this time was more abstract in appearance. As his right hand moved lower, I breathed a loud gasp as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself slowly.

_Holy fucking shit!_

Even as he slept, Jasper knew how to set my heart racing so effortlessly it was downright scary.

Trying my best to focus on finishing my drawing, I continued, all the while my eyes drawn to where Jasper's hand gripped his dick and moved up and down.

Moaning so loud I thought he'd wake the baby, it was then his eyes fluttered open and stared right into mine. His pupils were huge and black as they darted toward the sketchbook, where my already swelling cock lay directly underneath. Ready to pounce, he stuck his tongue out and ran it along his lips.

"Whatcha doin', Dali?" he asked, stretching his arms and legs before shifting closer, his body inviting me in without him having to say much of anything at all.

"Oh, nothing much," I sighed. "Just immortalizing the most perfect specimen of man-flesh in existence," I added in a broken voice, trying to remain focused on the task at hand rather than what I'd love to do to Jasper.

"Can I see?" he asked in a sleepy voice as he yawned and groaned, totally ignoring his hard-on. It was so damned cute.

"Really? You wanna see my etchings, boy?" I joked, bursting out laughing.

Rolling his eyes, he clicked his fingers several times before ordering, "Yes, you dirty old man, course I wanna see. So hand it over before I do something you might regret."

"Hmmm...I don't know. Don't think I'm done yet," I said, acting like I was all undecided, and held the paper out of his reach. As much as I'd always preferred keeping my work away from prying eyes, things were different now. Didn't stop me from wanting to tease Jasper a little, though.

He moved closer, brushing his cock against my leg. As my mind focused on the feel of him, my hand lowered a little and he snatched the pad away, then moved back to his side of the bed.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" I pouted. "You distracted me."

He shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

My mouth hung open for a split second, and as he studied my drawing, I moved in for retaliation. All I had to do was lay down sideways, and his dick was right in my face. I flicked my tongue against the underside of his tip briefly, causing him to suck in a breath.

Pulling away, I tried not to laugh. He couldn't see me because of the sketch pad, so he didn't know where and when I would strike next. Leaning in, I touched the very tip of my tongue to his slit. A low moan rumbled from his chest, and I decided to show him, and myself, some mercy.

Lifting up a little bit, I took in as much of his cock as I could manage, and sucked hard. His back arched, the pad of paper falling from his hand, forgotten.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. Just as I was about to suck him in again, my phone rang from the bedside table.

Sitting up, I watched Jasper fist his hair in frustration while I reached for my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, son."_ It was Dad, and I mouthed that information to Jasper, who was staring at me, quite obviously frustrated. He rolled his eyes and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Hi, Dad. What's up?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance. I _really_ wanted to suck Jasper's dick, instead of talking to my cockblocking father, but what could I do?

Jasper gave me the most adorable pout, before frantically waving his hands in the air to hurry me up.

"_Well, I thought I'd let you know your car's out of the impound."_

"Hurry up," Jasper mouthed.

Placing my index finger over my pursed lips and silently shushing him, I watched as Jasper folded his arms and gave me an indignant look.

"_Edward?"_ Dad questioned.

"Yeah? Oh that's right. I managed to pay the rest of the fine the other day."

"_That's good to hear. I think we should discuss the project. Maybe you'd like to bring Jasper over for lunch?"_

Waggling his eyebrows, Jasper walked his fingers all the way up my leg. I widened my eyes and set my lips into a grim line, as I quietly tried to let him know to quit it. I brushed his hand away, and his pout only worsened from there. Meanwhile, Dad kept right on talking, and I had no idea what he'd said.

"Sorry, Dad...what was that?"

"_Oh for the love of...I wanted to ask what you intend to do with the car."_

I honestly had no idea. It wasn't as though I could drive it, but I wondered why Dad wanted the car gone in such a hurry. In that moment, I didn't want to make a decision either way.

"I...um, well I guess...um...can we talk about it later?" I was so distracted, I couldn't focus on giving him a straight answer. Frustrated that I wasn't hanging up on my father right then, Jasper decided teasing rather than pouting might help. Sitting up until he was on his knees, his cock at my eye level, he licked his palm before gripping it hard. I was so close I could see the pre-come bead at the slit, my tongue aching to taste.

"Huh?" I asked, licking my lips as my breathing sped up.

"_I've asked Emmett to bring everyone by for lunch. You and Jasper just get here by two, okay?" _he asked curtly.

"Yeah, Dad." I swallowed hard, watching Jasper rub his left hand over his chest while he continued stroking his glorious cock in long, slow pulls. "Two o'clock. We'll be there."

Clicking the phone off, I tossed it in the general direction of the bedside table, then went after Jasper, planning to literally blow his mind.

**~HDE~**

I opened the door to my family home, Jasper carrying Matthew in his carrier, and the diaper bag. We followed the delicious smell of ribs cooking and the sound of laughter, until we found our way through the backdoor and headed for the cabana situated by the large lap pool.

"Well, whaddya know? They're alive!" Emmett teased

It was a warm afternoon, and I figured Dad would've decided to have a barbecue, since he'd pretty much done that every weekend during the height of summer when I'd been home. Looking back, it was probably his way of trying to get the family to do at least _something_ together. It didn't work all that well, since I was either swimming laps and ignoring him entirely, not living at home at all, or locked away in my room, painting.

When I thought about it...I really hadn't seen the signs he was trying to reach out in his own way. I was too busy trying to avoid him and those constantly annoying conversations to recognize much at all.

Dad was standing by the large built-in grill with a wet bar attached, cooking up a storm. The smell of charcoaled meat and Mom's homemade barbecue sauce caused my mouth to water. Mom had already set the large round stone table with colourful plastic plates, green salad, potato salad, and some rolls. She'd also made a couple of pitchers of lemonade.

And with the way Emmett and Alice, as well as Ben and Angela, looked so settled, their hair damp from already having had a swim, I got the feeling we'd arrived a little late.

So sue me...it was all Jasper's fault.

I wasn't the one who decided to tease my boyfriend until he had no choice but to let me suck him off. Twice.

"Very funny, Emmett," I slapped him upside the head as I walked behind him and plonked my ass down on the end of the bench. Jasper sat opposite me and chuckled in response before taking Matthew out of his carrier and sitting him on his lap.

Mom immediately took her grandson from Jasper, cooing to him how cute he looked in his board shorts and tank. Even though we sat in the shade, we made sure to put a hat on him, too, so he wouldn't have the sun's glare in his face. Jasper shook his head, smiling, and I shrugged. He might as well get used to Mom going all 'Grandma mode', because it would happen every time she saw Matthew. I could guarantee it.

"Nice to see you boys have finally arrived," Carlisle remarked with a pointed glare. If he was trying to look menacing, it wasn't working, especially since he was wearing the apron Mom and I bought him one Father's Day. It was black and had the words 'Put A Little Meat in Your Mouth' emblazoned across it.

Snorting, I gestured to Dad's apron. "Sorry, Dad. Had meat in my mouth."

Jasper choked on his lemonade, hacking and coughing, and Emmett burst out laughing, holding his fist out for me to bump.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Mom admonished, trying to cover Matthew's ears. The girls were giggling with Ben, all three of them blushing. Dad's mouth hung open for a split second, then he rolled his eyes at me.

"See what kind of child you raised, Esme?" Dad grinned, and then it was Mom's turn to look shocked.

"Oh no, Carlisle! You are not blaming that boy's dirty mouth on me! If you remember right, once you told me-"

"_Okay!_ Let's just drop it, shall we?" Dad interrupted before shooting Mom a wink when he thought we weren't looking.

"Hey, Mom. You going to be holding Matthew for a few minutes?" I asked, knowing damn well what the answer was. She cocked a brow at me as if saying I should have known better than to ask that.

Grinning, I looked at Jasper. "Come on. Let's go for a swim."

"But I don't have any trunks," he replied, gesturing to his board shorts.

"You can swim in those. It's so hot today, you'll dry off in no time," I said, pulling him by the hand until he was standing. "You guys swimming, too?" I asked the rest of our friends.

"Sure, why not?" Ben said, standing. He picked up Angela, hefted her over his shoulder, and walked over to the pool where he promptly threw her in. He jumped in right after, and Emmett followed, while Alice used the stairs.

Kicking off my shoes, I stripped off my shirt at the same time Jasper did. We walked over to the pool, and he started down the stairs, cringing as the cold water rose up his legs. Laughing, I ran past him and jumped in, hoping I splashed him in the process. By the time I finally came up for air, he was spluttering and wiping his face. Mission accomplished.

I walked toward him and took his hands.

"It's easier if you get wet all at once," I told him, pulling him to me while I walked backwards.

"Yeah, so come on, you big baby," Emmett teased, splashing water at us.

While Emmett was occupying Jasper, I took the opportunity to get a leg behind him and sweep his feet out from under him. He went down and surprised the shit out of me by pulling on my ankles, successfully causing me to go under, too.

We came back up, laughing and pushing our hair out of our faces. Swimming out to where everyone else was, Jasper challenged Em and Ben to chicken fights. They readily agreed, and we assumed our positions: Angela on Ben's shoulders, Alice on Em's, and me on Jasper's. Of course, they had to tease me about being a girl. The only thing I could do in my position was flip them off.

Jasper went after Emmett, who stood his ground. I knew what was going to happen; he was going to bump his massive chest into Jasper's to try to make me fall. Holding my hands out in front of me, I prepared to try to balance myself and hopefully push Alice off of Em. She looked so tiny up there. Ben and Angela were standing a little behind Em, watching us instead of attacking.

Just as Jasper got in arm's reach of Emmett, he turned around and plowed into Ben, causing Angela to topple backwards into the water with a squeal.

Jasper and I laughed hard, and moved in for the kill. Emmett's back was still turned, so as soon as I got close enough, I grabbed Alice by the shoulders and pulled. Jasper dug his fingers into Em's armpits, causing him to holler like a little bitch and try to get away. Jasper was relentless in his attack. While he wiggled around, crowing with laughter in between screams of "No fair!", I let go of Alice's shoulders, took her by the forearms, and lifted her up enough to cause her to lose her balance.

She hit the water with a squeal much like Angela's, and Jasper finally let Emmett go. He ducked under the water to swim away, and I raised my hands in victory.

Glancing over towards my parents, I saw Mom standing near the pool's edge. Matthew was watching every move we made with wide eyes.

"Walk us over there," I told Jasper. When we got to the pool's edge, I took my son's hands in mine and smiled at him. "Did that look fun?" I asked him. He grinned at me, showing off his beautiful dimples. "It did? Well, why don't you come to Daddy and we'll go swimming?"

"Let me get him ready," Mom said, and I nodded. When she was safely away from the pool, I slid off of Jasper and down his back, placing a brief kiss on his shoulder when I landed. He smiled, giving me his dimples as well. My heart caught in my throat, and I traced one of them with a dripping finger. He knew what I was getting at.

Mom came back with the baby, still in his hat and shorts, but with no shirt or shoes.

"He has his swim diaper and sunblock on," she informed me as I held out my arms to take him. He gasped as my cold, wet arms touched him, but settled when I held him close. Jasper leaned down to talk to him, patting the water to make a tiny splash.

"Lookee there, Matthew," he crooned. "You try it." Taking our son's hand, Jasper patted the water with it, making another little splash. Widening his eyes and dropping his mouth open, Jasper said, "You did it! Yaaay!" He clapped Matthew's hands together.

Lowering him down a few inches, I submerged just his feet in the water. He gasped again at the coldness and pulled them up.

"Oh, it's too cold," I said, holding him close again. Jasper cupped his hands and filled them with water, then brought them up while letting the water trickle out. Matthew watched, fascinated, and reached his little hand out.

Jasper got another double handful of water and brought it up, letting it trickle over the baby's hand this time. He didn't flinch; he just watched and kicked his feet.

"Do you like it, son?" I asked him. "It's fun, isn't it?"

We didn't keep him in the water for too much longer. He had started to fuss a little and rub his eyes. He needed a bottle and a nap.

Looking from Matthew to the grill, I was surprised to see Mom and Dad standing there watching us with their arms around each other. They wore identical smiles, and I thought I could see the shine of moisture in Mom's eyes.

"Mom? He's getting tired," I said, and she came out of her trance, giving Dad one last look before walking over to take him from me. With a nod and a smile, she walked back towards the house with her grandson, cooing to him that she would get him something to eat. Dad went back to minding the grill, and I turned to Jasper.

"Come on, handsome," I said, bumping his shoulder with mine. "Let's show these knuckleheads how to play water volleyball."

I started to move away, but Jasper stood still. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jasper?" I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Move in with me, Edward," he blurted in the most sincere, most beautiful, soft voice I had ever heard.

"What?" I asked, unsure I heard him correctly.

He pulled me closer, loosely wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm serious. I hate being away from you, and honestly can't imagine what it's gonna be like when you stay here at night again. You make me so happy, and you've filled the empty space I've always had in my life." He paused, swallowing. "So, what do you say?"

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I leaned in closer. "Thank you, Jasper. You've done the same for me, and so has my son. I can't imagine being without either of you, and I was dreading the night when I would have to sleep in my empty bed again."

"Was?" he asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "So does that mean...is that a yes?"

Closing the distance between us, I whispered the word "yes" against his mouth.

He crushed me to him, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. He was laughing softly, or crying, I wasn't sure which.

"Hell _yes!_" he exclaimed, giving me one final squeeze before letting me go with the biggest smile I had ever seen. Holding out his hand, he said, "Come on. Let's go show these twerps how it's done!"

**See y'all next time! Hoped you liked this bit of fun!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lisa: Good morning! *yawns and stretches* are you guys ready for the next 10 chapters? I hope so! Once they're posted, we'll be working on final edits for chapter 47 then posting!**

**Penny: I can't wait for our readers to see what happens! Thanks to the awesome Kerrfrano for prereading and the amazing Harrytwifan for betaing. They's our dreeeam team! :D**

**Lisa: They sure are! Well, let's see what these boys are up to this chapter, eh? We don't own Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 37**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe how the day was unfolding; this particular day up there among the best of them.

Not only had we had the best morning together, this afternoon had turned out to be one full of surprises.

And it wasn't over yet. I briefly wondered if anything else could top what had already gone down.

Edward was moving in with me.

Yep. He was gonna pack his paints, his canvases, and he was gonna come live with us.

And we'd be a family.

Holy shit. I just couldn't believe it. It hadn't occurred to me that I wanted him to move in until I saw him, relaxed and happy with his family, that I knew I wanted the same.

To make a home with him...the only man I'd ever loved in my life...the three of us finally becoming the family I'd always craved.

As I sat on the edge of the pool, my legs dangling in the cool water, I watched as Edward swam laps, and knew why he had the physique he did; his broad shoulders and lithe, sinewy body one that would put any athlete to shame.

His long arms pushed through the water, while his muscular legs kicked up just the tiniest of splashes as he swam toward me, head tilting to his left, inviting mouth open as he took in large gulps of air. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he glided smoothly through the water, the slow, even pace of his strokes beating in time with my heart.

There was no doubt about it.

This man...this wonderful, brilliant, gifted and sensitive man...was my other half.

I knew I couldn't exist without him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle shouted, the rest of them bursting into laughter as his voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, squinting and shading my eyes with my hand as I glanced toward them...all of them, including Edward's parents, in various states of laughter.

"He said lunch is ready, numb nuts," Emmett clarified, snickering under his breath. "So quit eye fucking your boyfriend and get over here. I'm starved!"

"Language, Emmett," Esme scolded, her words causing Emmett to quietly apologize and duck his head. I couldn't help but poke my tongue out at him like a five year old, trying to make sure Edward's parent's didn't catch what I was doing.

"Ass muncher," Emmett mouthed, eyes playfully narrowing at me.

"Midget fucker," I retorted, moving my lips slowly and exaggeratedly to make my point. Ah, how I missed fucking with my best friend.

"Will you two just grow up?" Alice said, slapping Emmett on the arm. At the same time, Ben looked at us like we were clinically insane.

"So mature," Angela said under her breath, but I caught the smile she was trying to suppress. Carlisle's sideways smile didn't escape my notice either, and it looked like I'd been busted. I didn't give a shit, and with the way Carlisle was so relaxed these days, I doubted he did, either.

Esme looked at all of us, her eyes wide as she caught on to what had happened. "You're all incorrigible. And you, my husband, are becoming this rabble's fearless leader!"

Edward's loud laughter came from behind me. As I watched while he slipped out of the pool and approached, my eyes couldn't help but follow the water running off his skin and down that deeply cut V toward heaven. I made the decision right then that I was gonna take him somewhere with a private pool, and I was gonna fuck him in it.

"Jasper? Aww, come on, quit it, will ya? I wanna eat, not get a toothache!" Emmett whined like a baby.

Ignoring Emmett, I grabbed the towel hanging on the back of the bench and wrapped it around Edward's cool body, his damp skin breaking out into gooseflesh as I rubbed him dry. "Cold?" I whispered.

"A little...but I'm getting warmer," Edward answered flirtatiously, his eyelashes as he batted them dark and clumped and only highlighting the brilliant green irises they surrounded.

"Okay, he's dry enough. Now, sit your asses down and let's eat!" Emmett growled.

Laughing, I let go of Edward and we headed to the table. Emmett and his two track mind: food and Alice.

Once we were all settled, Carlisle gave us the go ahead to dig in. The barbecued ribs smelled heavenly, and my stomach rumbled in response. The food was passed around as everyone filled their plates and made idle chit-chat.

"Anyone want a beer?" Carlisle asked, pulling one from a cooler next to his feet and holding it aloft.

"Sure," Emmett said, and Carlisle handed it over. "Thanks," he said, twisted off the cap, and took a long swig.

"Yes, thank you," Ben replied. Carlisle pulled two out of the cooler, gave one to Ben, and offered Edward the other.

"Son?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, no thanks, Dad," he grinned, gesturing to his glass of lemonade. "I quit."

"You did?" He was clearly surprised.

"Yep," Edward smiled. "I made a promise to my son, and I intend to keep it. He and I had a little talk when I got out of the hospital."

"Oh, Edward..." Esme sighed. Her face showed happiness, pride, and dare I say she might have been impressed?

Carlisle stared at his son for a moment, not saying anything. I wondered what was going on inside his head.

Putting the beer back into the cooler, Carlisle went to Edward and clasped his shoulder.

"I must say, Edward, that while I am incredibly happy to hear that, I am even more proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward said, grinning widely. "I decided to quit, because I realized not only was it very selfish and harmful, there was someone I am responsible for, and I refuse to do wrong by my son. Also," he glanced at me, "I did it for Jasper, too."

"Well said, my son," Carlisle said. He squeezed Edward's shoulder once, then went back to his place at the head of the table. "Now," he added, "in the words of Emmett, let's eat!" He raised his beer in a toast, then took a long drink.

Happily, we dug into the delicious food, and after a few minutes of only the noises of silverware on plates and compliments to the chef, Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Right. Now that we've eaten some, let's talk business, shall we?" Carlisle gave both myself and Emmett a glance and said, "As much as I had my doubts about you in the beginning, I have to admit I've been nothing but impressed by your professionalism throughout this project."

I tipped my head toward the man, taking what he'd said as a compliment. Emmett simply grinned and gave us both a 'thumbs up' as he continued to chew on a rib that was nothing but bone, his lips still stained with dark red sauce.

"And so...now that project has come to a close, it's time to talk about the next one. Now I know this is an informal get-together, but I'm wondering if you've had time to think about what you have planned." Again, he glanced at both Emmett and me.

As Edward did with his painting, I'd been inspired to say the least, ideas about what I envisioned already solidifying in my mind. Of course, I'd have to discuss it with the curator, but I could clearly see what needed to be done to add another dimension to the place.

"Well, I haven't drawn up anything yet, because I really want to speak with the curator first, but I feel that water should be the feature of the garden," I said. The sound of slowly moving water was soothing to the soul, and in keeping with the atmosphere I was envisioning. Serenity. I could just picture people wandering through the gardens to discover a new piece of art within them.

"Go on," Carlisle said, waving his hand impatiently.

"There'd be koi, so the water would have to be running. Statues...or any sculptures they'd like to feature could be dotted around, hidden within thickets, waiting to be discovered," I continued. "Casual seating cast in stone could surround the gardens...and I see a bridge connecting the two sides together. Something in a dark timber in contrast to the white. I can even envision a vertical garden along one of the walls, a kind of 'living artwork'...as long as they don't mind me either using one of their spaces, or building one."

"Interesting," Carlisle said, brows touching his hair that hung uncharacteristically over his forehead, his usual style completely amiss in such a casual setting. "Very interesting indeed." He seemed impressed, and I couldn't help but smile smugly.

"Well, well. It seems we have two artists in the family," Esme commented. I didn't know what to react to first...the fact she saw me as part of her family, or that I was in any way as talented as her son. All of it made me feel so fucking warm inside, I felt as though I could turn to goo at any moment.

"We sure do," Edward agreed, taking my hand in his.

"Anyway," Carlisle said in a raised voice, "do you think you and Emmett could draw up the plans by Monday? You two, Edward, and I have a meeting Monday morning at nine with the curator of the museum."

"We'll have them done," Emmett assured him, wiping his hands and face with a napkin.

"Very good," Carlisle said. "Now, Ben. You stood in for Jasper while he was ill, and your work was most satisfactory. I'd like for you to work with them again on this project."

"Wow," Ben said, clearly surprised. "I'd like that. Thank you, sir."

Carlisle nodded his head.

"Mr. Cullen, I have an idea I'd like to discuss," Alice spoke up, and Carlisle raised his brow.

"Yes?"

"I am a web designer, and I wonder if it would be plausible for me to create a website for Edward, featuring his works and biography and such. If you consider it a good idea, I would like to ask the curator if we could put a link to the site on their website. That way, people interested in his work could have a place to discover more," Alice said, and Edward's mouth hung open as he stared at her.

My God, Alice was a genius! If I wasn't gay, and knew Emmett wouldn't kick my ass, I would have kissed her for coming up with that idea.

"That decision lies with Edward, Alice," Carlisle said, giving his son a fond look. "But as for me, I think it is a very considerate thing for you to do for him, and a great idea."

Alice beamed at him, then laughed at Edward's expression.

"Close your mouth, Edward. You're catching flies," she said with a laugh, quoting Emmett. "Yes, I am serious and no, you don't have to thank me. I want to."

Without a word, Edward got up and hugged Alice hard. I could hear him mumbling his thanks to her, and when they parted, he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Well, that's it for the business discussion. Esme dear, why don't you get the dessert from the fridge?"

Smiling, she got up and went into the house. It was obvious she was overwhelmed with emotion and needed a moment to collect herself. It seemed Carlisle knew his wife well, and was kind to give her an out like he did. She was only gone a couple of minutes, and came back out with a big bowl of what looked like ambrosia salad, along with bowls and spoons for everyone. No one said anything about her red-rimmed eyes.

We dug into dessert, exclaiming over and over how good it was. Carlisle leaned back in his chair, taking a long pull from his beer.

"So, Edward, when's the big day?" he asked, causing Edward to frown.

"What big day?" he questioned.

"The day you fly the nest and move in with Jasper?" He shot his son a wink, and Edward's face colored five shades of red.

Our friends gasped and stared at us, wondering what the hell was going on, and Esme dabbed at her eyes with a napkin.

"You...uh...overheard our conversation?" he asked.

"Unintentionally, yes," Carlisle smiled. Edward seemed to visibly relax at his father's expression.

"Look, Dad...I know we've just...um...well reconciled, but you have to understand, I've got to make my own way."

"I know," he said in understanding. "You're a father now. It's your place to be with your new family. In fact, I would have been concerned had you not wanted to take this step sooner or later. Seems it will be sooner. Would I be correct in assuming that, Jasper?"

"Oh, well, we haven't had the chance to discuss when, but if I had my way, I'd be helping him pack right now," I admitted.

"Really?" Edward asked, bouncing where he sat, excitement and the unmistakable look of lust gleaming in his eyes.

"Damn skippy," I said with a chuckle, earning some 'awws' and 'how sweet's' from the girls. Even Emmett was wearing a proud smile, and I knew he felt I deserved this...to have my man finally with me, always. I felt the exact same way.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me on the temple, his close proximity never failing to get a response from me.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin.

"I'm so proud of you. We both are, Edward. And Jasper, please take care of him," Esme said, sniffing before she gave me a teary smile.

"You know I will," I promised, my eyes never leaving his for a second.

**Hope y'all liked it! Till next time...**

**Penny and Lisa**


	38. Chapter 38

**Lisa: Thanks to our wonderful prereader Kerrfrano, and our superlative beta, Harritwifan. You make our words so purdy. xx**

**Disclaimer: We don't own, we just fiddle with these boys till they can't stand it no more.**

**CHAPTER 38**

**JPOV**

When lunch was finished, Edward and the others headed inside to help Esme with the dishes while Carlisle asked that I help him clean the grill. Once everyone was out of earshot, he picked up his grandson and asked me to come with him, telling me he needed to show me something. And so, with a tiny bit of fear combined with a strange sense of curiosity, I followed him to the massive garage where he showed me Edward's car.

A huge lump formed in my throat as I saw the crumpled hood, the bumper hanging loosely off one end of the car, and the windshield shattered. Picturing vividly the image of Edward trapped inside, helpless and alone, I made quick work of swiping away the tear that had suddenly trickled down my face.

On asking him why I was there, Carlisle answered with a question of his own. He wondered what he should do with the car, considering what had happened, and questioned if it was better to just get rid of it before Edward saw the damage.

As I studied the car, my fingers tracing every bump and dent, I considered what he was asking. Though the accident was a horrible experience that we all wanted to put behind us, I also knew that because of it, the air had been cleared and the path we were now on had been set. It was in that moment I made my decision, and after explaining my reasons why, I asked that he keep the car until I had the chance to get it fixed as a gift to Edward. He'd have his licence back just before Christmas, so what better way to celebrate? Carlisle agreed, and promised to house the car in his garage until I could make the necessary arrangements.

I headed for the Cullen's kitchen, while I left Carlisle in the living room so he could spend some one-on-one time with Matthew, perhaps get to know his flesh and blood a little more. Pleased that my once tiny family had expanded by three, the addition of the Cullens had brought such a sense of warmth and love to my life that I could barely believe it. Standing in the doorway, I watched them all talk and laugh as they finished up, before Emmett announced he and Alice were heading to his place to get a headstart on the plans for the museum.

I couldn't really imagine them getting too much work done, what with the way they were staring at one another like they were ready to chow down the moment they got home, but I had to admire their enthusiasm.

Ben and Angela left at the same time, and after they left us to it, Edward turned and made a beeline for me, wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but melt into his touch.

"How about you and me go upstairs?" he whispered in a low, husky voice against the shell of my ear.

"Um...what?" I questioned. Glancing at Esme as she wiped the bench seemingly oblivious, I did notice her lips twitch a little in response to Edward's remark.

It wasn't as though I hadn't been fighting the urge to touch my man any chance I got the moment we'd arrived here, but I didn't feel comfortable with us going at it in Edward's room while his parents and Matthew sat downstairs.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, love. I have quite a lot of clothes to pack, and you did mention you wanted to help me move in with you right away, didn't you?" he asked, his sultry voice doing nothing to convince me he had anything but the intention of having me on the floor of his room. "Besides," he continued, his breath washing hot over my skin, "I think it would be a good idea to pick out a couple of paintings to take to the meeting on Monday. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes!" Carlisle called from the living room. "Go, pick out paintings and pack, or something. Spare me and my grandson. He'll be fine with me and his grandma until you two can find a way to come up for air."

Not needing any more encouragement, Edward grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs before either of his parents could spot my blush. I could hear Esme's faint laugh, followed by murmuring from Carlisle. The next thing I knew, Edward had us locked inside his room and I was pinned to the door with his tongue in my mouth.

He was kissing me with frantic need, and I responded just as enthusiastically. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I cupped his fine ass with both hands and pulled him hard against me.

Grunting into my mouth, Edward rutted against me wantonly for a moment, then broke the kiss, only to attack my neck.

"Holy shit," he panted against me. "Been wanting this all day."

"Uh huh," I agreed, my hands roaming over every bit of him they could. Fuck, he felt so damn good. Even though it had only been this morning since we'd last done this, it felt much longer.

Edward was a man on a mission. With one hand tangled in the back of my hair, he sucked the soft spot under my ear while reaching for my shorts with the other. My head fell back against the door with a soft thump.

"We can't here," I breathed, hating the fact that I had to say it. My whole body ached for more - touching, kissing, licking, fucking...and my cock definitely made its presence known.

"I know, but I can't get enough, love," he breathed, gripping me through the thin material of my boardshorts. My responding loud moan caused him to let go. At the same time, he covered my mouth with his to muffle the noises I was unable to stop myself making.

"Sssh," he hissed as he devoured my mouth and chin, jaw and throat. My chest was tight with lack of oxygen as I panted for breath.

"You know you're killing me here, right?" I whined as my heart battered against my chest, my dick pressed achingly against my shorts, and his rubbed against my thigh.

Dropping his head to my shoulder, Edward attempted to calm himself, whispering profanities under his breath in frustration before he reluctantly let me go and took a step back.

"_I'm_ killing _you_?" he asked, wearing an incredulous expression. "Do you know how much of a turn on that was...you asking me to move in, right in front of everyone like that? Jasper, you're just lucky my parents were there, or I'd have bent you over the edge of the pool and had you without batting an eye."

Clasping my fingers into a fist, I rapped it against the door before pushing myself forward. "Come on, then. Let's get you packed before we do something we'll both regret."

**~HDE~**

The drive home was...frantic. As much as I stuck to the speed limit the whole way home, my cargo too precious to risk. I gripped the steering wheel hard, willing every red light to turn green as we headed on home.

Home.

The word had a great ring to it.

With the back of my truck filled to the brim with a couple of suitcases and several of Edward's paintings as well as our little man, I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Once we arrived, I left Edward to get Matthew out while I made several trips to the door and back until everything was at the threshold, including the baby and my angel.

"Wait!" I said after I'd unlocked the door. Taking the carrier from Edward and placing it just inside the doorway, I turned and swept Edward off his feet, the shock of me picking him up causing him to let out a loud yelp.

"What on earth are you doing?" he yelped. But as he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me longingly, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was willing to go with the flow.

"Welcome home, angel," I whispered. I crossed the threshold and kissed him once more, our tongues delving and tangling as I set him down. He held onto me with one arm around my waist, and buried his head into my neck.

"Thank you," he murmured, kissing my throat. "You don't know how happy I am to be here."

"Oh, I think I do," I countered. "Let's get your stuff."

As quickly as we could, we brought Edward's suitcases and paintings into the living room, setting them behind the couch. He went and got Matthew's carrier and set it next to the closest end table, bending down to make sure our little man was still sleeping.

Standing up, he sauntered over to where I was standing in front of the couch, nodding his head.

"Still sleeping," he whispered, pulling first his, then my, shirts over our heads. Chucking them somewhere across the room, he gazed up and down my chest and stomach. Rubbing the crotch of his shorts, I could see he was getting hard.

"What's wrong, angel?" I asked him, taking in my own eyeful of his gorgeous body. With a slow grin, I asked in a drawl, "There something you're after?"

"You know there is," he teased back, gripping his cock through his own shorts and pulling.

Reaching out, I grabbed him and pulled him to me hard enough so our chests bumped. With one hand splayed across his shoulder blades, I used the other to go for my prize. Knocking his hand away, I wrapped my fingers around his dick, tugging and squeezing at a fast pace.

Gasping and gripping my shoulders, his head fell back as he cried, "Holy _God_, Jasper!"

Taking advantage of his exposed throat, I leaned in and sucked his Adam's apple briefly before kissing my way up to his jaw. Scraping it gently with my teeth, I kissed him hard, invading his mouth with my tongue.

Moaning, he tilted his head and reached for my shorts. I did the same, eager to see and maybe taste his incredible cock.

Finally naked, before I could think about getting on my knees and taking him in my mouth, he said throatily, "I want you to fuck me, love. Please...just fuck me hard."

"You. Get down on the rug," I ordered. "I'll be right back."

Running to my room like my ass was on fire, I opened the drawer to my bedside table and fumbled around until I found the supplies I needed.

By the time I returned, I noticed Edward had not only done as I'd asked, he was on his hands and knees, his ass sticking out invitingly. His lithe, sun-kissed body contrasted so fucking beautifully against the cream colored rug, he looked better than any work of art I'd ever seen.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he reached back, his perfect long fingers teasing his crack before moving to rub his left cheek.

"Beautiful," I proclaimed as I quickly made my way closer and dropped to my knees.

Fascinated, I watched as he continued to caress himself, my own hand reaching for my already leaking dick and squeezing in response.

"Jasper...need you now..." he panted, and I could wait no longer. Opening the lube, I squeezed some into my hand and replaced his fingers with mine. He pushed his ass back against my hand, and I slid my other hand down his back.

"Open up for me," I whispered. With excruciating slowness, I eased my index finger inside him. We groaned in unison, him at the feelings assaulting him, and me at the feel of his tight heat.

"More," he pleaded. "It isn't hurting. I _need_ it, Jasper."

Christ! His words alone were gonna cause me to implode. The desperation was clear in his voice. Adding another finger, I built a slow rhythm. His soft moans and harsh breathing told me he truly wasn't in pain, so I added one last finger, just for good measure. He pushed back on my hand again, and I watched raptly as he fucked himself on my fingers. It was the most arousing thing I had ever seen, and caused me to breathe heavily just from the visual.

Pulling my hand away, I ripped open the condom and sheathed myself quickly. I was so fucking turned on, I needed him just as bad as he did me. Lubing up, I scooted between his legs and he moved them apart a little more.

With one hand on the small of his back, I guided my dick to his waiting hole, slapping his ass with it a couple of times on the way.

Edward whined in frustration, and as gently as I could, I began to push into him.

"Yes!" he gasped, and I took that as a good sign. With slow and steady pressure, I didn't stop moving forward until my balls and thighs were touching his. As much as I wanted to drive into him with full force, I restrained myself for a couple of seconds or it would be over before it started.

I fucked him slowly at first, gently, with long, drawn out thrusts that made us both crazy. I wanted to let him know that he was loved and cherished, not just fucked.

Edward panted and groaned, falling to his elbows and trying to grip the rug. He wanted it hard, and obviously, I was torturing us both.

Fed up, he groaned out, "Fuck, Jasper...harder!"

That was what I was waiting for. Without a word, I quickened my pace, putting some force behind my movements. He nearly howled, using his elbows on the rug to push himself back onto me while he gripped his hair with both hands.

"Like this, Edward? You want it as hard as I can give it?" I panted out.

He whined pitifully.

"Tell me!" I ordered.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Jasper! More!" he yelled.

His cries spurred me on, and I drove into him over and over, the intense feeling causing tingles to race through my body. I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Oh God, you feel so good," I mumbled. "Gonna come, angel."

With a loud cry that sounded like a sob, Edward shook beneath me as he fell over the edge. Every time his ass clenched my cock, he grunted out, "Fuck!"

Seeing him completely come undone pushed me over as well, and I gripped his hips, holding his ass against me while grinding against him as complete ecstasy took over my body in huge rippling waves.

When I was finally spent, I leaned over Edward, pressing frantic kisses against his sweaty back, a little overwhelmed at the intensity of my orgasm.

A gurgling noise was coming from the direction of the baby carrier, and I realized we'd woken Matthew up.

Slowly and carefully, I pulled out of Edward, stripped off the condom, and tied the end. He flopped over on his back, making sure to stay out of the mess he made, and tried to catch his breath. I sat on my ass next to him, catching my own breath, and he found my hand with his.

He looked so beautiful laying there, freshly fucked with half-lidded eyes and a dreamy smile on his face. I smiled softly at him for a moment, then lifted his hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"We woke Matthew," I chuckled, and he laughed.

"Oops," he said, and laughed harder. I watched him, my heart full to bursting with love, as he enjoyed the afterglow, until Matthew's gurgles turned into whining cries.

"You stay there. I'll go get him, love," Edward said as he quickly got up and slipped on his shorts.

Picking up his son from the carrier, Edward pressed a kiss in his hair before he said, "Let's give your Papa a bit more rest and go get something to eat, hmmm?"

And as I watched him leave the room and head for the kitchen, I sat there, mouth hanging open, my heart clenching, unending feelings of warmth and love filling me to to brim. Edward already thought of us as equal partners in every sense of the word, but hearing the name uttered out loud for the first time...just...there were no words to describe how I felt.

Papa.

I really was Matthew's Papa.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! Be back with the next chapter soon! Penny and Lisa. xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Lisa: How about that Papa bit last chapter? *sigh***

**Penny: *sigh* indeed! Everything's getting so exciting!**

**Lisa: It is! And we're super-excited our pre-reader Kerrfrano does such a fabulous job, and our beta Harrytwifan - what would we do without you? Love you muches, ladies!**

**Penny: *MWAH!* As always, we don't own Twilight! We hope you enjoy this one, guys! Lotsa good stuff! Read on!**

**CHAPTER 39**

**EPOV**

Despite how tired we were from first the barbecue, the events after, and taking care of Matthew during the night, we were up bright and early Sunday morning, ready to get the rest of my things from my parent's house.

While I inhaled coffee, Jasper called Emmett and told him to get his lazy ass out of bed to come help. Alice offered to keep Matthew for us while we worked, and we accepted. It would go much faster that way.

So, after packing Matthew's bag and getting all three of us ready, we headed over to Emmett's to pick him up. Jasper stopped on the way, buying everyone coffee and doughnuts, because we both knew Em was going to be crabby as hell if we didn't bring him something to sweeten his mood.

When we got there, he was standing on the porch with his arms across his chest, frowning. Yep...crabby. He was bitching at us before we even stepped onto the porch.

"You know," he scowled. "You two are a couple of cockblocking rump raiders."

Jasper and I exchanged a look before busting up laughing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Jasper replied, "Edward and I got cockblocked yesterday by Carlisle."

Emmett's scowl disappeared and his brows shot up before he guffawed, pointing at us. "Okay, okay, you guys win."

"Thanks, assface. It sucks, don't it?" I quipped. He nodded, opening the door for us to go inside.

Alice was waiting for us by the door, and she scooped Matthew out of his carrier. "Listen to those awful men talking like that," she crooned to him. He grinned and kicked his feet.

Emmett leaned down to kiss her. "Be back soon, babe," he said, and she nodded. I set the diaper bag and carrier near the table in the entryway and kissed my son on the cheek.

"You be sweet for Auntie Alice, alright? Love you."

Alice smiled warmly at me, and I kissed her cheek, too.

"Thank you for doing this," I told her sincerely. She nodded her head and waved me out the door.

Jasper kissed Matthew, told him he loved him, then followed me out. "Shit," he said, running to the truck, and brought out a coffee and two doughnuts.

Emmett and I got in the truck while he delivered Alice her breakfast, and soon we were on our way to my folks'.

They chatted on the way, slinging insults while drinking their coffee and eating a doughnut. I sipped mine quietly, my mind occupied with the fact that I was leaving home for good. I was over the moon about it, definitely, but part of me wished it hadn't taken so long for my dad and I to reconcile. There could have been so many happy memories for us of me living at home if everything had come out sooner.

Well, it couldn't be changed now, and the important fact was we did get things straight between us. I was eager to see what the future would bring, and all the new memories we would make.

I didn't realize we had arrived until Jasper opened the door for me. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm great," I smiled. "I was just thinking of all the years I spent here, wishing the memories were happy instead of sad."

"Angel..." he whispered, and drew me in for a hug.

"I'm fine with it, Jasper. I'm looking forward to all the new memories we will make...all of us."

"You're exactly right," he grinned, kissed my cheek, then let me go.

Esme met us at the door with a smile.

"Morning, boys," she said. "Breakfast?"

"Oh, no thank you, Esme," Jasper answered. "We had ours already."

"Oh, alright. Well, come on in."

We headed straight up to my old room, and when Emmett walked in, he whistled lowly.

"Wow," he commented. "Nice digs."

"Not too bad," I chuckled. "But I like...cozier spaces instead." I threw Jasper a wink.

"Oh, hell no," Emmett said sternly. "We are here to pack up Edward's stuff, not fudge, okay?"

Shaking his head, Jasper replied, "Shut up, fuckstick, and help me get the stuff from the closet."

"Ooooh, he's so testy," Emmett said in a girly voice, his antics causing me to laugh.

We got busy then, packing each box and labeling it accordingly. I really didn't have all that much. Clothes, shoes, a few CDs, a couple of photo albums and books, and that was it for the main stuff. The majority of what I had was art supplies. When Emmett saw all of it stacked neatly in the large walk-in closet, he gave me a serious look and asked, "You stocking up for the apocalypse or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny, dickhead," I replied while Jasper snickered beside me. "I like to have an abundance of materials on hand, because I never know when inspiration will hit."

"Ah, well, I guess that makes sense, but you know me. I work outdoors. I'll leave the artsy fartsy shit to you," he replied.

"Have you even seen Edward's work, Emmett?" Jasper asked while we worked.

"Hmmm, can't say I have," he answered thoughtfully.

"Well, you're about to," I smiled, gesturing to the back wall of the closet, where my paintings were propped against it in rows.

"Holy shit," Emmett exclaimed. "You painted all those?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

Emmett rifled through them while Jasper and I continued packing my art supplies. We were quiet, concentrating on getting it done, when Em yelled and scared the ever loving shit out of both of us.

"What the fuck?" Jasper asked, and Em stood with one of my paintings clutched to his chest.

"I have to have this," he said with the most serious expression. "I mean seriously, man. I'll pay for it and everything, but I have to have it."

Holy shit. I didn't think I had ever seen Emmett so adamant about something in my whole life. He was almost frantic. I was humbled, yes, but worried too.

"Which one is it?" I asked, wondering what I could have possibly painted to make him act like he was.

He turned it around, and the memory of the day I painted it came to the forefront of my mind.

"I remember this," I said, and proceeded to tell them the story.

It was ten years ago, and I had had a bad day. I was a High School Senior and it was in the Spring.

Thinking back, it was stupid really, what happened that day, but teenaged boys will be teenaged boys. My best friend at the time, James Miller, always liked art, or so I thought. He was in my art class, and we talked about it, shared ideas, and ended up pretty close.

Things changed one day after gym...the last class before lunch. We'd both been asked to stay back and help put the equipment away, and ended up showering alone. I had been trying for months to stop myself from looking at him for longer than a friend would. When he dropped his soap and bent over to pick it up, I couldn't help but ogle his ass, and at the same time reached for my cock. Unfortunately for me, he caught me red-faced and red-handed.

He acted like he didn't notice what I'd done, even though I knew it was a lie. I made quick work of getting dressed, the whole while carrying on casual conversation as usual.

Long story short, at lunch on the day I painted the canvas Emmett held, James didn't meet me as he usually did. Thinking nothing of it at first, I got my food and sat at my usual table, scribbling some homework I hadn't done the night before while I ate.

Someone clapping their hands got everyone in the cafeteria's attention, and the room fell silent.

My mouth dropped open when James stood up from the table where all the jocks sat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Attention everyone!" he had said. "I just thought you all should know to stay away from Edward Cullen. I was in the locker room after third period and he came in and tried to...do things to me. It was a most unpleasant experience, so I urge you to be wary. You never know who he might go after next. Oh, and ladies? You don't have to worry. Cullen likes cock."

He grinned at me while his buddies laughed and punched him companionably on the shoulders. Every eye in the room was on me then, and I was shocked by what just happened. What hurt the most was that with how crappy my life was at home, I thought I had one friend who actually gave a shit. What he had done instead was solidify the fact that I truly was alone in the world.

I fled the cafeteria, leaving all my things behind, went home, and painted that painting. I didn't know why Emmett wanted it so much, but he had a fire under his ass.

"What a fucking prick," Emmett said, while Jasper pulled me close and laid his hand on the small of my back.

"He was," I agreed, "but what goes around comes around, and he got his in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Well, last I heard, he was in prison for rape. Ironic, yes?" I grinned.

Emmett laughed, bumping my shoulder affectionately. "Yeah, I got ya. Wonder how many times he dropped the soap then, huh?"

"Doesn't matter," I said. "He dropped it once in front of me, and when one leads, others follow."

"Ouch," Emmett said and I grinned, turning back to what I had been doing.

"Oh, and Em? The painting's yours," I told him sincerely.

"You're kidding." His eyes were wide.

"Nope. Consider it a gift from one good friend to another."

Setting the painting aside from the others, he crushed me to him, nearly cutting off my air supply.

"Damn. Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome," I wheezed, and he let me go with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said quietly. "Oh, and by the way, you're really gifted. I mean it. From what I've seen right here, you truly are an incredible artist."

"Thank you."

I became absorbed in my thoughts again while finishing packing. I remembered every brush stroke I had made on that canvas that day. I would never forget it.

It was simple, really. It was a whirlwind, like looking down into a tornado, or watching water as it swirls down the drain. It didn't have a definite shape, only colors making the pattern. it was painted in dark colors: black, royal blue, dark teal, violet, and forest green. I had painted it the way I did because that's the way my heart had felt, like a vortex that would suck me into nothingness.

Well, the past was the past and we could do nothing now to change it. I did hope maybe Emmett would tell me sometime why he reacted to it the way he did. And if he didn't want to say, that was okay, too. If he was happy, I was happy.

It seemed we had developed a system. Once Jasper and I had filled a box as full as we could, Emmett carefully set a stack of paintings on top of it and carried it out of the room and downstairs, before loading it into the truck. As I took note of everything I'd collected over the years, I was rather shocked to see I had more boxes of art stuff than I did clothes.

Time ticked on as we worked and chatted, and I was surprised it went so fast. Mom scared the shit out of all three of us when she knocked on the bedroom door and told us lunch was ready. When she mentioned food, it occurred to me I didn't eat on the way over, and I was starving.

Heading downstairs, we joined Mom and Dad at the breakfast bar for thick turkey sandwiches and sodas. We made small talk, Dad asking how it was going, and we told him it was almost finished. Mom said if there wasn't enough room in the back of the truck, she would load the car to help.

While we sat there, we discussed ideas about the museum project; Carlisle wanted Jasper to give him an idea of layout. It was then I knew what I had to do. Racing upstairs and opening the still filled to capacity drawer of my bedside table, I retrieved the brand new sketchbook and pencil set I'd bought. Oh, but this wasn't any ordinary sketchbook. This particular one had a timber cover and the spine was bound in leather, the handmade pages as it was opened so thick that several of them would separate and rise into the air. It reminded me of the gardens he'd designed and when I saw it on one of my most recent art supply store runs, I knew it would be perfect for Jasper.

"For when you're feeling a little inspired," I said, blushing coyly as I sat down next to him and handed him the book before placing the matching dark timber pencil box on the breakfast bar.

"You bought this. For me?" he questioned, eyes wide and shining, and filled with disbelief.

"Yes. I wanted to wait for the right moment to give it to you, and I think now's the time, don't you?" I said.

"I-I don't know what to say, Edward. Thank you. It-it's beautiful!" he said, tracing his fingers over the rustic wood cover before opening it to the first page.

I heard Mom's gasp before, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Dad's approving smile and Em's surprised but nonetheless pleased expression. But, I didn't take my eyes off Jasper for one single moment, watching as he fought back the tears I knew were threatening to embarrass him in front of everyone. It was then I smiled at him encouragingly, then flipped open the lid of the pencil box and picked up one of the half-dozen willow sticks.

Handing him the charcoal and clasping my hand around his, I guided his hand to the fresh page, and said, "Now it's your turn to show me what you can do."

**See y'all next time! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	40. Chapter 40

**Penny: Howdy! Y'all ready for more?**

**Lisa: *jumps up and down like a loon, nodding* Yes!**

**Penny: Hahahahaha! I just can't get enough of these peeps :D We would like to thank Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan, for being the best prereader and beta we could ask for! Also, we don't own Twilight. Shame.**

**Lisa: Yes it is. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 40**

**EPOV**

It was Monday morning already. We'd spent Sunday unpacking my things until we were so tired, we ended up having an early night. Em and Alice had spent the rest of the day helping us, and went on and on about how wonderful the mural was I'd painted. Alice even took a picture of it and sent it to Angela and my Mom.

It was so sweet, but at the same time, I didn't like attention all that much. My blush never left my face until after dinner, when I thanked them and sent them on their way.

Jasper made room in his closet for my clothes, and even set aside some space for my art supplies.I set up my easel near one of the large windows behind the couch in the living room, and the adjacent end table was enough that I had a little area to put my brushes without encroaching on the space too much.

I already felt like I'd come home, but it wasn't the address that made me feel that way.

Location was just semantics. Wherever Jasper was, was where I wanted to be. Even if we had to live in a cardboard box, I didn't give a shit.

As long as he was by my side, nothing else mattered.

Right in that moment, though, I had only one concern.

How to get my stupid-assed, fucked up hair to behave itself enough that I didn't look like a hobo. I picked up the hairbrush and put it away, giving up on the whole attempt at styling the mess. I stared into the mirror, moving my face up and down and from side to side, making sure I'd shaved every bit of stubble off.

"You okay in there, angel? Haven't been sucked down the drain or anything, have ya?" Jasper asked as he knocked lightly on the door.

Yeah, I'd spent a ridiculously long amount of time in the bathroom primping myself, Jasper leaving me to it after we showered until the water ran cold.

I just couldn't help it.

I needed this job more than anything, and I didn't want to risk anything to chance by looking like I didn't belong, but I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to pee myself every time I thought about how important today was, and I'd already gone three times since waking.

"I can't...this fucking hair!" I cried in exasperation, fiddling with my wayward tresses, tugging the ends of it in frustration as it refused to cooperate.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Jasper said.

"Fine," I hollered.

As he entered, eyeing me appreciatively as he took a good look at my body barely covered by my towel, he pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder.

"Okay, now, let's see what we can do," he whispered as he opened the medicine cabinet and brought out a pink tub of wax. As I watched Jasper unscrew the cap and dig three of his fingers into the white looking goop, I shuddered at the thought of those same fingers pushing deeply inside me.

Then, when he rubbed his hands together and spread the sweet-smelling stuff evenly between his palms before his fingers dove into my hair and massaged my scalp, all I could think about was him grabbing my hair while he fucked me.

Fuck. I really did have a one-track mind.

And under the circumstances, I didn't mind one bit. His presence, if nothing else, distracted me very nicely indeed.

"You like that?" he whispered in my ear, fingers slowly but surely working their magic on every inch of my head.

"Mhmmm," I moaned as I tilted my head back so he could reach the front. My shoulders slumped, and my body relaxed as he worked me over like a pro.

"Well, I sure know one part of you that does," he said, chuckling against my shoulder blade. My cock was already tenting the towel.

"Always," I admitted, turning to press my lips to his before looking in the mirror once more.

"You want it smooth?" he asked, opening a drawer and pulling out a fine-toothed comb.

"Yes, please. If I want to be taken seriously, I'll need myself some serious hair," I said with a nod and a scowl pasted on my face. He laughed once more at my attempt to behave a bit like my father. I really didn't have the whole 'businessman' thing down, but I so desperately wanted to make a good impression, I was willing to do just about anything.

Well, except for sleeping with the Curator, that is.

"Serious hair, huh? Well, Edward, that's fine, I guess, but when you go in there, I don't want you to be anything but yourself. No trying to be a mini-Carlisle. Promise?" he asked in earnest, parting my hair down the middle before dragging the comb through it as he spoke.

"Okay," I promised with a smile. I watched my boyfriend work his magic, and the comb felt fantastic as it scratched my scalp. As he carefully styled my usually wayward hair, adding a bit more product until it looked perfect, I couldn't help but smile at him gratefully.

Nothing was ever too much trouble when it came to Jasper. His easy-going, sunny disposition made me feel more happy and relaxed than I could ever imagine.

It made me want to do things for him, too.

I guess that's what love was all about. Doing things for the one you care about...putting their needs before your own.

I'd never had that before, and between Jasper and Matthew...I had it in spades.

It made me so happy, I was in a constant state of bliss.

"How's that, Dali? Serious enough for you?" he asked.

The towel dropped to the floor as I turned and wrapped my arms around him, and I answered before I kissed him. "Perfect."

"Jesus, Edward," he panted as I thrust my hips forward, hissing a little as my cock brushed against the unforgiving material of his work pants. "We don't have time...and I already sucked you off once this morning." I growled my protest, so he added, "Besides, we don't wanna mess up your hair."

It seemed when it came to Jasper, my dick just didn't know when to quit. My libido had become that of a man ten years younger since I'd met him.

"I know, I know," I mumbled grumpily, releasing him before I decided to skip the meeting and bend him over the sink instead.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand in his and dragging me out of the bathroom. "Your clothes are all laid out, and breakfast's almost ready."

"Yeah, hurry up in there before we're late, numbnuts," Emmett yelled from the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay," I said with a smile. Though my nerves were still there, they weren't as bad. Jasper always knew what to do and say to make me feel better.

I watched Jasper leave the room and pulled on the black suit pants that were on the bed. They felt foreign to me, constricting almost. I hadn't worn a suit since I'd been to another failed job interview and gotten myself drunk...the very same day I'd met Jasper.

Leaving the pants open, I put the crisp white shirt on, buttoned it all but the first couple, and tucked it in. Fastening the pants, I finished dressing my feet in a hurry before rolling the sleeves of the shirt up to my elbows and grabbing the jacket.

Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked out of the bedroom, feeling completely ridiculous and unlike myself.

My face grew hot as catcalls and whistles came from Emmett and Alice when I walked into the kitchen. Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table with his mouth hanging open.

"Stop it," I mumbled, slumping into my chair.

Looking down at the plate of toast and eggs in front of me, I swallowed hard and pushed it away. They were crazy if they thought I was able to put anything near my mouth before the meeting.

"You sure you don't even wanna try?" Jasper asked, gesturing to my plate while chewing toast.

"More than sure," I replied with a nervous laugh. "I will puke."

Emmett laughed. "Are you allergic to suits? Seems like every time you wear one, you blow chunks."

"Oh God, Emmett," I groaned. "Shut the fuck up." I was still embarrassed about that.

Jasper rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "Best thing that ever happened to me," he grinned.

I left the table. I was so fidgety I couldn't sit still, so I settled for pacing back and forth in the living three paintings I had chosen to take in with me were propped on the couch, waiting to be carried out.

It wasn't the fact I was meeting someone new for a potential job that had me nervous, it was the fact that I was going to be sharing something so personal with a complete stranger. I never put paint to canvas without a meaning behind it. Every single stroke I had ever made was a feeling I was experiencing at that time. Would the curator know that, or would she see just colors made by a hopeful, stuck up newbie hoping for a big break? I was nothing like that. I cared so deeply for my work, I wanted it to inspire and evoke feelings and passion, like it did for me.

"Time to go," Jasper said quietly from behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, I glanced at him with a nod and went to kiss my son. He was sleeping peacefully, despite Emmett's loud ass mouth, his curls sticking up in all directions.

Smoothing them down with the lightest of touches, I whispered, "See you later, baby boy. I love you." Brushing my lips across his forehead, I took one more lingering look at my son before joining the others.

During the ride to the museum, I stared out the window. I felt too nervous to talk, and Emmett and Jasper's banter only served to annoy me rather than distract me from my thoughts. When we arrived, Dad was already there, standing by his car. I got out of the truck almost before it stopped, relieved to be out of the cramped space and into the fresh air. The sun was already hot in the cloudless blue of the sky, and I pulled on my jacket, leaving it unbuttoned.

After taking my paintings out of the back of the truck, I walked to Dad, Emmett, and Jasper, who were talking quietly.

"Well, look at you," Dad said with a smile. "Very nice."

"Thanks, but don't get too used to it," I mumbled.

"You're nervous," Dad stated. "But that's a good thing. Keeps you on your toes."

"Can we just get this over with?" I complained.

Jasper walked in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen. There's nothing for you to be worried about. She's gonna love you," he said softly.

"Hope so," I said quietly.

"She will. No doubt about it." He moved his hands to cup my face. His eyes held so many emotions: love, pride, and concern. "I'm sorry Emmett and I bothered you on the way here. You know how we can get."

"Yeah I do, but it's okay," I said, forgiving him easily. I was happy he always picked up on my worries, no matter how much I tried to hide them.

Jasper let go of my face and straightened my jacket. "Come on, Dali. Let's show that curator what ya got."

I nodded my agreement, and the four of us walked through the huge front doors. I didn't really have the time to look around before a tall, thin redhead in a black tailored pantsuit greeted us.

"Hello," she said kindly, shaking all of our hands. "I'm Tanya Cochran, Curator of this fine museum. If you'll just follow me, we will get down to business."

She walked away briskly, up the first flight of stairs, and led us to a set of wooden double doors. She opened them and ushered us in, and I saw that it looked kind of like a board room. The back wall was made of smoked windows, giving us a view of the city. A long table sat in the middle, surrounded by chairs, and an easel stood in the corner.

With a smile, Tanya motioned for us to sit, and she took her place at the head of the table.

"So, I'm thinking the man in the suit that I haven't met yet is the artist, yes?" she asked with a smile, and I swallowed nervously.

"Yes, ma'am." I extended my hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Great. Now, I saw the piece hanging in Mr. Cullen's office when we met, and I was, honestly, captivated. I see you have brought in some other pieces?"

"Yes, ma'am, I have."

"Just pull that easel over here and let's see what you have," she said.

Standing, I pulled the easel over and set up the first of my paintings. It was a close up view of a bird on a tree limb, with tiny bird related objects painted into the pattern of the bark. If you looked past the bird into the background, there was a small space of blue sky, with the sun shining through.

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop as Ms. Cochran studied my painting, her slate blue eyes darting all over the piece.

Bringing her fingers to her face, she cupped them beneath her chin, tapping her index finger against her cheek as if in deep thought. Her expression was unreadable, but I couldn't help notice that she was studying the painting closely, carefully dissecting each part of it. While she was quietly absorbing the colors and forms before her, the others were doing the exact same thing.

I felt like time stood still...everything hinging on whatever came out of her mouth next. My stomach was doing flip-flops as she hummed to herself, before turning toward me.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said unexpectedly. I swallowed heavily, but nodded. "Where did you study?"

"Me? Um, I haven't studied anywhere."

"No evening art classes, nothing? Painting by numbers?" she enquired, her expression filled with a combined expression of surprise and expectation.

"No, nothing," I affirmed. My fingers suddenly became fascinating as I lowered my head and fidgeted, my nerves so bad, I broke out in a cold sweat.

"So...what you're telling me...what you're _saying_, Mr. Cullen, is that one day you just decided to pick up a brush and paint? Just like that?" she questioned, her tone incredulous.

In the quietest of voices, I answered, "Yes, I guess I did."

I felt like such a fraud and was unable to look at her or anyone else in this room. Of course, she expected someone trained...not some idiot who just decided one day he'd like to pick up a brush and create...allow what was in his head to flow onto the canvas.

"Remarkable," Tanya said reverently, that one single word causing everyone in the room except the two of us to let out a collective sigh.

Personally, I was trying to actually absorb what she'd said.

"What?" I said as I stared at her disbelievingly, catching her just as she'd turned her head back toward the piece, a broad smile lighting up her entire face.

"Edward...oh, sorry, may I call you Edward?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered, my patience wearing thin as the words 'spit it out' flitted through my head.

"Well, Edward. Let's sit, shall we?" she directed. I quickly did as she asked, the anticipation I felt never higher as she took her seat, the other three quietly sitting there, awaiting her to explain. "What I'm trying to tell you is you have an incredible talent. So incredible, in fact, that I haven't seen anyone quite able to convey so much in one image in an age. I believe people would stare at your artwork for hours, trying to find every hidden detail, then come back the next day to make sure they didn't miss anything."

Jasper let out a nearly inaudible, "That's right," before snapping his mouth shut, his lips twitching into a smile as he clasped his hands together and rested them on top of the table.

"So what you're saying is...is..." I couldn't get the words out. A surge of emotion surged through me, causing my heart to race.

"What I am saying is, Edward, that the Museum would be very interested in seeing more of your work," she confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Holy shit," I wheezed. My father cleared his throat and gave me his wide-eyed, 'What the hell?' expression, but I just couldn't help it.

Thankfully, Tanya's reaction was to laugh, the sound of her tittering causing me to chuckle nervously in response before I could even think about stopping myself. Not only was I grateful she didn't berate me for my inappropriate comment, the fact that she didn't seem to have a stick up her ass like another certain someone in this room, who remained nameless, made me like her already.

"Now, Edward," Tanya said, "I won't know how many paintings we will be buying until we look at the space in the atrium, but how does ten thousand dollars sound for starters?"

I almost choked on my own spit. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "You want to pay me ten thousand dollars? For my entire collection?"

Chuckling, Tanya answered, "No, Edward. Ten thousand for this one...and then we can discuss the price for any others the Museum might be interested in."

My mouth fell open, and I'm sure my eyes looked like dinner plates. I was in complete shock. This couldn't be true. Someone needed to pinch me, because surely, I was dreaming.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, Ms. Cochran," I blurted out, holding my hand out to shake. She took it with a warm smile.

"You're welcome," she said. "It's our work should be available to the public to enjoy, and as I said, you're an incredible talent. Oh, and call me Tanya. We will be working pretty closely in the near future, and I rather like an informal approach, don't you?"

"Yes, and thank you," I said again, and she just continued to smile.

"I see you have brought two more paintings with you," she commented. "I'm anxious to take a look at them. Do you mind?"

For the next hour, Tanya studied the rest of my paintings, each with the same results as the first, and she bought them as well, for an extra two thousand five hundred each. I was so monumentally astounded, I couldn't get a grip on how I felt. I signed the contract in a fog, and Tanya dismissed me, sending me next door so her assistant could sort out the paperwork, and she could talk to Emmett, Jasper, and my father.

I never dreamed I would be carrying in three paintings and walking out with a contract and a check for fifteen grand. I just couldn't get my head around it. My dream was unfolding right in front of my eyes.

**Until next time... :D**

**Lisa and Penny**


	41. Chapter 41

**Lisa: Howdy folks! Getting close to catching up now!**

**Penny: We sure are. We hope y'all are still with us :D**

**Lisa: Yes, we do! Oh, I tweaked this a little, so any mistakes are my bad.**

**Penny: Thanks as ever to Kerrfrano our lovely pre-reader, and the beta who makes our words look perfect, Harrytwifan. By the way, we don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 41**

**JPOV**

Fuck me, it had been some morning. Ever since the moment Edward had gotten the news that his art was gonna be hanging on the hallowed walls of the Museum, I couldn't for the life of me wipe the smile off my face.

And Edward...fucking hell, I'd never seen him this elated before. Well, except maybe when I'd seen him with Matthew...but this...this was all about him and his art. The one thing that was his and his alone. I honestly didn't think he was used to receiving all the praise he'd had, but I knew without doubt he'd have to get used to it real quick.

Because he was a true artist, in every sense of the word.

And he was mine.

Even if he never earned another single penny from his work...he'd been given the validation he so badly needed from someone who wasn't emotionally involved with him. Tanya Cochran's confirmation of his talent-talent we already knew he possessed in abundance, had finally made him feel like he belonged in a world that he'd only dreamed of before now.

Edward was a little out of his element being the center of attention, but I loved it. Not only had his father congratulated him on a job well done, despite his rather 'inappropriate slip of the tongue', Carlisle had called Esme with the news the moment we stepped out of the Museum conference room.

Without a doubt in my mind, Carlisle was one proud Papa.

The meeting had gone smoothly. Tanya was impressed with my drawings in the new journal Edward had gifted me, telling me I had rather an eye for detail. As much as I was flattered by her words, I told her I was a gardener at heart...and nothing would ever change that.

"So...what are you guys ordering?" Emmett said, licking his chops like he hadn't eaten in a month as he stared at the menu.

We were at Applebee's, the place that apparently had been the scene of quite the conversation between Edward and Em, or so I'd been told. So much had happened since then, and yet, it had only been a few months since Edward had come out.

"Order anything you like. It's my treat," Edward said with a grin.

"Oh, for goodness', sake. The ink isn't even dry on your check and you're already spending it?" Carlisle admonished in his usual gruff manner.

"Yes. Got a problem with it, Dad?" Edward challenged, one eyebrow lifting to his hairline.

Carlisle's eyes darted to his son before they glanced at me and Em. "No, of course not. The steak looks good," Carlisle said, changing the subject beautifully.

"Sure does, Carlisle!" Emmett said, his voice boisterous. Carlisle gave him a tiny frown in reaction to Emmett calling him by his first name for the very first time. "Sorry...um, I mean, Mr. Cullen."

"Far be it from me to try to maintain a sense of decorum around you people. Just call me Carlisle," he said curtly. "It seems everybody else insists on doing it."

"Well, alright!" Em said with a chuckle, completely ignoring Carlisle's acidic comment.

"So, steaks and fries all around?" Edward asked, still glancing at his menu.

Emmett and I both nodded our agreement, while Carlisle said, "Of course," with a smile.

A waiter walked up, pad in hand. "How can I help you fellas?" he asked jovially. I noticed as he talked, his eyes fixed themselves on Emmett.

"Steaks and fries and Cokes times four, please," Edward said with a grin.

"How would y'all like them done?" Scribbling on his pad, the waiter glanced at each of us as he took down our preferences, but not before raking his eyes over Emmett's chest first.

The man obviously had no shame.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked politely.

"Four glasses of your best champagne, please," Carlisle snapped, raising his brow at the waiter. "But put it on a separate bill."

"Dad..." Edward tried.

Carlisle shook his head and put his hand up, refusing to budge. "Just let me do this." Letting out a sigh, Edward nodded.

"Yes, sir. Be right back," the waiter said, clearing his throat before he turned and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of range, I busted up, and so did Edward.

"What's so funny?" Emmett demanded, hating being left out of the joke.

"Did you not see what that waiter was doing?" Edward asked, his eyes wide.

"What was he doing?"

"He was eyeballin' you, man," I laughed. "Seriously checking you out."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "He was not!"

"Oh, yes he was," Carlisle confirmed quietly, and that caused me and Edward to crack up laughing again.

"What the hell is it with this place?" Emmett asked. "When me and Edward came here, the waiter chick checked me out...now this?"

"Face it, Em," I said through my chuckles. "You're irresistible."

"Well...yeah, I guess I am," he said with a big cheesy grin. I smacked him on the back of the head. "What?" he questioned, rubbing the spot where I'd hit him.

"You really are an ass," I muttered, shaking my head. My best friend merely shrugged in response.

"So, when's the project going ahead?" Edward asked.

"Once their current exhibition is completed, it will begin," Carlisle offered. "So, in the next few weeks."

As much as I loved working outdoors, I was really looking forward to the challenge of making a garden not only aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but one that would function well and be easy to maintain. I couldn't wait. The fact that Edward's paintings would be hanging there once it was done made me want to get in and start as soon as was possible.

"Sounds good," I commented, and the waiter returned with a tray of glasses.

"Here we are, gentlemen," he said, setting down two glasses in front of Emmett. Edward snickered under his breath and Carlisle had to look away. I stared at Em with a huge smile. The glass of champagne was not only filled to the brim, the rim of the tall flute was also decorated with a large, plump strawberry.

Subtle.

"Uh...thanks," Emmett said as he pulled the fruit off his glass and shoved it into his mouth. The waiter blushed furiously as he set the rest of our garnish-free glasses down in front of us.

"Your lunch will be out shortly," he said, and sauntered away.

Edward laughed again, and I took his hand on top of the table comfortably in mine.

"Alright," Carlisle said in an authoritative voice as he raised his glass of wine. "A toast, to a new project, and to Edward, who is finally getting the happiness he so deserves."

"Hear, hear!" I said, and we all took a sip. It tasted sweet and crisp. Refreshing. Noticing Edward was barely drinking, I couldn't help but feel proud of his strength. He hadn't let a single drop of alcohol pass his lips since the accident.

"Um...can I say something?" Edward asked timidly, and we turned our attention to him. "I'd also like to dedicate this toast to Jasper's sister, Rosalie Hale. Without her, I would have none of the happiness I have now, museum or not. Yes, my art is my passion, but my son is more. And so is Jasper. So, to Rose..."

He lifted his glass, and we all did the same. As I took a small sip, and watched as Edward pretended to drink once again before placing the glass on the table, I had to fight to keep my emotions under control. Just when I thought things with Edward couldn't get any better, he did shit like that, causing my heart to melt. Fuck, how I loved him; every square inch, both inside and out.

**~HDE~**

After we'd eaten our fill, we bid Carlisle goodbye before the three of us headed for my truck. Edward and Emmett continued to talk about the museum project while I followed silently, distracted by my thoughts.

Since Edward mentioned Rose, she was all I could think about. There had been plenty of times where I'd wondered what she would think about everything that had come to pass since Matthew's birth. What would she have thought of Edward? Would she have been upset about the fact that I fell in love with the man who had not only slept with her and left, but fathered her child? And how would that knowledge have changed her future? Would she have stayed single for the baby's sake, or moved on and found someone new?

All of those questions would have to remain unanswered, because what was done, was done. There was only one thing to do, and that was to visit her grave. In the months since she'd been gone, I couldn't go, being busy with Matthew and work. While all that was true, the actual fact of the matter was I wasn't ready to face the finality of seeing her that way. My emotions over losing her had still been too raw to handle it.

Although, with Edward now by my side, I figured it was time.

"Hey, Emmett?" I said, interrupting his and Edward's conversation.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna stop by the cemetery on our way back."

He gazed at me for a minute, judging my facial expression.

"You sure, man?"

Smiling softly, I answered, "Yeah. It's time. We both know I wasn't ready before, but I think I am now."

Edward offered to come along, and I agreed. Emmett nodded his understanding, telling us he would go straight to my place. After we watched Emmett disappear down the street, Edward pecked me on the cheek and whispered softly, "Let's go."

When the road leading to my sister's final resting place came into view, I turned in.

Tall trees lined the narrow road of the cemetery, and the setting sun dappling through them caused me to let out a mournful sigh. It was a beautiful place, there was no doubt, but being back here for the first time since burying Rose made my heart ache.

I pulled into the nearby gravel covered parking lot. The moment I killed the engine, Edward had gotten out of the truck without a word, and opened my door for me.

"Come on, love," he encouraged sweetly, his voice soft and reverent, smile warm and full of love. He offered his hand, I took it gratefully. His show of support knew no bounds.

The air was humid, and the sky was turning the most brilliant shade of pink. The distant clouds turned from white to grey to purple, and the only sound to be heard was my harsh breaths and the sound of my pulse as it pounded through my head. We walked along the path with a row of fragrant, white rose bushes, and it was there we came to my sister's grave, sitting right beneath the largest and most prolific of them all. I took in a shaky breath as I finally stood before her. Gripping Edward's hand until I was sure I was cutting off his circulation, I leaned into him for support. He whispered quiet words of encouragement before pulling me in closer.

"Hey, Rosalie," I said, swallowing the bile rising up my throat. Taking a step closer, I brought Edward along with me, needing his constant contact like I needed air.

"Rose...I'd like to introduce you to-to someone," I stammered awkwardly, feeling a little foolish. Now we were here, my idea to come didn't seem like such a stellar one.

My throat suddenly tightened, and I was unable to get out the words swirling around my head.

"It's okay, love. I'm right here, and we have all the time in the world," Edward whispered, his calm, reassuring voice never failing to soothe me.

Taking a few deep breaths, I continued.

"I know that technically you've already met, but...well...this is Edward. Edward Cullen." Releasing his hand, I rested my palm on the small of his back and gently pushed, encouraging him to take a step forward.

"It's, uhm, nice to see you again, Rosalie," Edward said awkwardly, scrubbing the five o'clock stubble of his jaw. His accompanying blush was only made worse by the warm hue of the sky. "I...um...I'm sorry I ran away like that. I'm back now, though, and I'm living with Jasper, and we're raising Matthew together."

He took a deep breath, wringing his hands together, and continued.

"I want you to know something, Rosalie. I love Matthew and Jasper with my whole heart, and I will do anything I can to make sure they are happy and healthy for the rest of their lives. You have given both of us such a gift in little Matthew, and I want to thank you for bringing him into this world."

I couldn't take it anymore, and swiped at the tears rolling down my cheeks. I had no doubt Rose would have loved Edward. I wished she was still here so she could see how happy he made me.

Stepping up behind Edward, I gently held his upper arms in my hands and rested my forehead against his shoulder blade. I honestly didn't have any words to add to what he said. When I sniffed, he turned, and with one look at my teary eyes, he pulled me to him and held me tight.

"That was...I have no words, Edward," I whispered against his neck, and he rubbed my back in long, soothing strokes.

"You don't have to say anything. Jasper," he whispered back. "You're here, and she knows it. She watches from Heaven and sees how much you love Matthew, and how great you take care of him. I have no doubt she's probably up there smiling right now, and agreeing with me. I, uh...just hope she doesn't watch anything else."

I couldn't help it. Edward sounded so sincere when he said that last part, but I still laughed. And once I got going, I couldn't stop.

"See what I mean, Rose?" I asked. "How could you not love this man right here?"

I grinned at my Edward, and his returning smile said so much. I had no doubt he meant every word he said, and he also knew how to lighten the mood.

Sobering up, we stood in silence, staring at the marble stone bearing my sister's name. While we watched the sun sink lower in the sky, a blue jay flew by, lighted on Rose's stone for a moment, chirped once, then flew away. Both Edward and I watched wide-eyed as it disappeared from view.

Then, as the beginnings of twilight settled over us, Edward turned to me and said, "Let's go home, Jasper. I think it's about time I added myself to that mural."

**Until next time :D Penny and Lisa.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Penny: *Waves* hey there readers! Y'all ready for the next chapter?**

**Lisa: I know I am. :) **

**Penny: As ever thank you to the lovely Kerrfrano for pre-reading and Harrytwifan for her wonderful betaing skills.**

**Lisa: Yes thank you girls! Mwah! By the way we don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 42**

**JPOV**

What a long, tiring day. The meeting, then lunch, then the cemetery. I hadn't ridden such a roller coaster of emotions in a while, and I was spent.

Once we arrived home, I invited Em and Alice to stay and we ordered in pizza, because I was just too tired to deal with having to cook. All I wanted was food, Edward, and bed. While we all sat around the living room eating, Emmett, Edward, and I shared our news with Alice, whose squeals of happiness didn't disappoint.

She then let us know that while she was playing with Matthew on the living room rug after lunch, he rolled over all by himself. Needless to say, I was surprised and proud, and a little disappointed all at the same time that I hadn't seen it myself. He was growing so fast, becoming his own little person, but still so reliant on all of us for his care.

Edward finished eating first, and took Matthew for a bath. It was getting close to his bedtime, and I hoped I'd be able to stay awake that long.

Shortly after dinner, Emmett and Alice headed home with promises of inviting us over for dinner in the next couple of days.

Once Edward was done, he came into the living room wearing low-slung, blue plaid sleep pants, no shirt, and no shoes. He was holding Matthew casually against his stomach, the baby facing me, with one arm wrapped around the baby's middle. Matthew, rosy-cheeked and grinning, was dressed in a white onesie with little blue baseballs on the chest.

Scooting to the edge of the couch, I studied my men. Both of them looked amazing, all clean and ready for bed. It was a perfect picture.

"Hey," Edward said, running his hand through his still wet hair, making it stand up in all directions.

"Hey yourself," I answered with a grin. "Did you guys go ahead and take a shower without me?"

"Sure did."

I pouted, and he rolled his eyes.

"You look comfy wearing my sleep pants."

Smirking, he handed Matthew over and sauntered into the kitchen, making sure I saw the way he swayed his ass as he walked away.

"Is Daddy being silly?" I asked Matthew, who grinned around his thumb and reached for the curl of hair that had fallen from behind my ear.

He was becoming more animated every day, and now that he'd rolled over, I figured it wouldn't be long until he was crawling and then walking.

I felt as if I blinked, I'd miss something.

Edward returned with a warmed bottle, set it on the coffee table, and took Matthew from me. He sat next to me on the couch and settled the baby into his arms, then leaned over and pecked my cheek.

"I'm completely wired, and you look like you're about to drop," he said. "Go take a shower, get changed, and get some sleep. I'll put Matthew down." He picked up the bottle Matthew had begun whining for and put it to his mouth.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can help if you want."

"I'm fine. He just needs to be fed, and I can do that. Now, go," he instructed, pointing toward the bedroom.

"Yes, sir," I said, and he chuckled.

"Go!" he commanded.

"Sheesh, talk about pushy."

Huffing, I got off the couch and headed for the shower. Even though the water felt good on my tired body, I didn't linger. I was more intent on snuggling down with Edward while we drifted off to sleep.

By the time I dried off, pulled on some loose black boxers, and wandered into the living room, Edward had Matthew almost asleep. The empty bottle sat on the coffee table, and Edward was rocking our baby back and forth, patting him on the bottom, and gazing down into his small face.

Smiling to myself at the beautiful picture they made, I went back into the bedroom and slid under the duvet on my side of the bed. Sighing deeply, I snuggled my head into my pillow and pulled the covers up to my chin, melting into the mattress. I was just so tired.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until a light cough from somewhere in the house woke me. Sitting up, I looked around, trying to get my bearings. How long had I been out? The alarm clock read a little after midnight, and as I glanced over to Edward's side, I realized he hadn't come to bed yet. What the hell could he possibly be doing that couldn't wait till morning? I didn't hear the TV, so I knew it wasn't that.

Climbing out of bed, I wandered through the front of the dark apartment. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there either, which left only one place; Matthew's room. It was then it dawned on me.

_The mural._

I walked through the doorway, and my breath caught in my throat as my suspicions were confirmed. Edward stood on the drop cloth, painting the mural, a look of deep concentration marring his beautiful face as he made tiny strokes with a small brush. I couldn't make out the color of the paint, but I could tell his fingers were stained with it.

Sneaking further into the room so I could get a better look without disturbing him, I sat cross-legged on the floor and settled down to watch.

The more I stared, the more mesmerized I became. Every movement he made was fluid and graceful...almost erotic.

The way the brush caressed the wall, like a lover's embrace, made me wonder what went through Edward's mind when he painted.

I sure as hell knew what was going through mine, and so did my suddenly hardening cock.

"You know, it's not polite to sneak up on people like that," he said, his movements never wavering, a smile in his voice as he continued his task.

"Oh. You wanna be alone?" I offered, my back stiffening, and I suddenly felt as though I was intruding.

"Did I say that?" he asked in a low whisper. I shook my head, his eyes catching a glimpse of my response before he continued to add shape and color to his creation. "Hand me that fresh tube of red, would you?" he asked. He dipped the last of his brush into what remained of the blood tinted paint and mixed it with a little white and yellow.

I stood up and moved toward the timber box filled with various shades of acrylic paint. Picking up the tube marked in the same hue as the one Edward just finished, I offered it to him. Surprising me, he grasped my wrist before pulling me closer.

"Squeeze some on there," he said, and guided my hand toward the palette sitting on the small end table.

"How much?" I asked.

"Oh, about the size of a quarter," he answered. Letting go of my hand, he placed the brush he was using between his teeth before picking up a thicker one.

"Fuck," I said, watching as he dipped the brush into the paint, a look of confusion crossing his face before he spat out the brush and let out a laugh. The paint covered bristles barely missed his feet as it landed on the drop sheet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, staring at Edward quizzically as he pointed toward the table. Apparently, I'd gotten a little distracted by his actions, and had squeezed out a little more than a quarter's worth...in fact, half of the contents of the tube ended up on the palette.

"Oops," I said, shrugging my shoulders, unable to stop myself from laughing right along with him.

Picking up the smaller brush, he offered me the larger one and said, laughter still in his voice, "Okay, my little apprentice, pick up a little of that red and mix it with the rest of the yellow there. We need to get this color just right."

Using the smaller brush as he traced a paler pinkish color around the top of the skin, it was then it began to take shape. It was Edward's face alright, the luminescence of his skin spot-on. The only thing missing was the green of his eyes.

"See there?" he said, pointing beneath the face which I realized was nearly upside down. I nodded. This time, he tucked the brush behind his ear and grabbed my hand, his own wrapping completely around mine. "Paint my hair," he ordered, guiding my hand to the wall, his movements guiding my own as the paint brushed across the porous surface.

"Oh my God," I said, watching as he pulled my hand away and pressed the brush to the palette where he helped me gather more paint without spilling a drop. As my eyes darted between his rapidly darkening ones and the piece we were creating together, I'd never felt more turned on. Our movements in perfect synchronicity as we painted the curls and dips of his hair in a fiery orange-red, I'd never felt more connected to another human being in my life.

For several long moments, we continued, working together harmoniously. Me with the large brush as he guided me, him with the smaller brush as he added the finer details.

"Now, this is my favorite of all the colors," he said, picking up a tube of sky blue paint and showing it to me. "Can you guess why?" Licking his lips, he unscrewed the cap slowly as if opening a bottle of lube, his long fingers slowly squeezing out the paint onto the palette as if it was a cock shooting it's load in slow motion.

"I can," I breathed. "But personally, _my _favorite is this one." Mimicking his movements, I picked up the jade green tube, uncapping and squeezing out an equal amount right next to the blue, while making sure the colors didn't touch.

"Really?" he asked, his voice rich and sultry, as he dipped his brush into a glass jar half-filled with water and washed away the orange. Taking my brush from me, he left it to soak before picking up an even finer brush. "Well, you know what?"

"No, what?" I answered, swallowing heavily as he gave me his best, most seductive smile before dipping the brush into the blue.

"I think we should use both."

And then, I stood there, just watching him work as he painted a curved line from left to right, the end meeting at his head. Picking up another fine brush, he dipped it in the green, following the blue line until he was done. Slowly, carefully, he continued, sometimes adding a bit of black on one end, the blue and green more pronounced as it got closer to his face.

I don't know how long I stood there, watching him, but I found myself unable to tear my eyes away as he created.

"Now, I want you to paint my eyes," he said finally, handing me the brush that already had green on it. "Just mix it with a little of the yellow," he suggested, watching as I dipped the brush into the yellow. "Just a tiny bit's all it needs."

Nodding, I did as he asked, and waited for him to guide me.

Placing his brush into the water to soak, he took a step back and folded his arms. "No, this time, I want you do to it."

"But...I'll ruin it," I whined, shaking my head.

Before I knew what was happening, the brush was on the floor, and his arms were wrapped tight around me, his entire body connecting with mine.

"You listen here, and you listen well, Jasper Hale," he growled in my ear, his breath hot and sweet as it surrounded me. "You couldn't possibly ruin _anything_. This is art, not painting by numbers. Just paint what you feel...what you see when you close your eyes and imagine it, and it will be fine."

Before I had the chance to argue with him, his mouth covered mine, our bodies pressed close as he kissed me hard. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I ran my fingers across his broad back before pushing my tongue against his, unable to get enough of his taste.

Breathing hard, he pulled away, picking up the brush and handing it to me.

Silently, he waved his hand toward the wall, his encouraging smile causing my heart to burst at the seams.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes briefly, the green everywhere as the image of his beautiful eyes filled my head...the color, the shape, the tiny flecks of gold that made them pop...even the long black lashes framing them. And as I slowly opened my eyes, Edward gave me this all-knowing look...a look that told me he'd read my mind and seen what I'd seen.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

"Okay...here goes..."

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time xx Penny and Lisa.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Penny: Howdy y'all! So glad you're still on board with our story.**

**Lisa: *waves* We hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**Penny: Thanks as ever to our wonderful pre-reader Kerrfrano, and our superlative award-winning beta Harrytwifan. You ladies ROCK!**

**Lisa: We don't own Twilight. We just like to play in Steph Meyer's sandbox for a bit.**

**CHAPTER 43**

**EPOV**

As the morning light filled the nursery, I wandered in and picked up Matthew from his crib. It was still early, and I didn't have the heart to wake Jasper. As I stood there holding my son and staring at the near-finished mural, my gaze fixed on Jasper's interpretation of my eyes. Simple, painted like that of a child, he'd captured them so perfectly I was astounded. I was a babe in the woods in so many ways, the wide-eyed innocence Jasper had painted so on the mark, it was scary.

I realized Jasper really didn't give himself enough credit. As much as he thought himself a glorified gardener, the way he designed and brought everything into being in a three-dimensional sense made him just as much of an artist as the best of them. He created living, breathing masterpieces, and I connected with that side of him so much.

"Do you like it so far? Do you, son?" I whispered as I held Matthew's back to my chest and tucked him into the crook of my arm, gently jiggling him. His curious eyes took in the swirls of green and blue, the black on one side being left behind, my entire distorted body rolling toward Jasper and Matthew's images.

Matthew reached out, and I stepped closer so he could touch the mural. _His _mural. His chubby little fingers grasped and grabbed, as if he was trying to pick Jasper's image up and put it in his mouth, his tiny grunts of frustration and impatience reminding me so much of me. As I moved closer, he giggled delightfully as his little hand smacked my hair. I couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

The paint had already dried some, but a tiny, thicker section I'd layered in the green and blue was still wet. The second Matthew's hand came into contact with it and some of the paint came off right with it, an idea struck.

Taking his hand, swirls of green and blue stuck to his palm, I picked up one of my brushes and added a bit of red to the tips of his fingers before pressing his entire hand against the wall, right above Jasper's image.

Matthew's eyes grew wide as I peeled his hand away, and repeated the process with his other hand. Once done, I studied it further. The handprints above his and Jasper's made the area beneath appear empty, and I realized it needed something more.

"Footprints! Of course!" I whisper-yelled, kissing Matthew's cheek before placing him on the change table and removing his sleeper.

I took Matthew in my arms once more, and he pulled the oddest face as I covered one then the other foot with a rainbow of colors, his little toes curling inward as the brushed tickled his skin.

Methodically, we worked, pressing Matthew's feet against the wall from Jasper's feet to where my image was, the prints connecting us all beautifully.

Once I was satisfied with the mural, I glanced at Matthew's hand and feet.

"I think a bath is in order, baby boy," I said with a chuckle.

Gathering everything I would need in one arm, I headed to the bathroom and laid it all out next to the sink. Matthew was watching with curious eyes as I turned on the tap and adjusted the temperature before putting in the stopper. The sink filled quickly, and after shutting off the water, I laid Matthew back onto the clean towel so I could remove his diaper.

Thankfully, it was clean and I chucked it in the trashcan. Picking Matthew up, I lowered him carefully into the warm water. He gurgled, eyes wide and curious as he watched the colors swirl away from his skin.

His little body stiffened before it relaxed, his chubby little hands clenching and unclenching until he got used to the water. Resting his upper back on my palm, I used my free hand to pump some of the liquid baby wash into my hand before taking one of his hands in mine and gently washing away any paint that remained. Once I got to his feet, he let out a giggle as I rubbed my thumb over each of them until they were clean.

"Ticklish, are we?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear as Matthew squirmed and wriggled.

"He gets that from me," Jasper said. His soft, sleep-filled voice as he approached and rested his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my hips was music to my ears.

"Well, I'll just have to remember that now, won't I?" I said with a smirk, turning my head for a good morning kiss. Brushing my lips against his, I asked, "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead. Thanks for getting up for him. I didn't even hear him cry."

"He didn't," I answered. "When I came in to add a bit more to the mural, our baby boy was already awake."

"Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked, concerned.

"A couple of hours, but I'll be fine," I whispered, pecking Jasper on the tip of his nose before returning to my task of bathing our son.

"Oh, okay. Um, Edward, why on earth does the bathwater look a little purple?" he asked with a confused look on his adorable face.

"Go check the nursery," I suggested with a chuckle. Placing a soft kiss on my bare shoulder, Jasper turned and headed for Matthew's room.

"Wow!" he shouted. "This...it's just amazing!"

Picking up the towel and laying it across my chest, I pulled Matthew out of the water and wrapped him up in the white softness. His little cheeks were flushed, his body soft and warm as I held him in my arms.

Taking him back to the nursery, I grinned as I caught sight of Jasper standing there, still staring at our creation.

"I think Matthew's addition adds a nice touch, don't you?" I asked as I rested our little bundle of joy on the change table and unwrapped the towel, and Jasper nodded.

Tracing his fingers over the outline of Matthew's footprints, he said with a smile in his voice, "So, does this mean I've been fired?"

"Huh?"

It was then I felt him close, his warm breath hot against my neck, and I tilted my head to allow his soft lips to touch against my skin.

"I think Matthew's far more talented than me. Maybe he should be your new artist-in-training wheels instead."

Turning in his arms while keeping an eye on Matthew, I grabbed his hand and pressed my lips against each individual fingertip.

"You," _kiss,_ "my extremely hot," _lick_, "sexy and talented apprentice," _nibble_, "are stuck with me forever, I'm afraid."

"A life sentence, huh?" he asked, his eyes honing in on my mouth as I swirled my tongue around his fingers.

"Uh huh," I answered, sucking Jasper's middle finger into my mouth.

With his eyes on fire, he pulled his hand away, grasped the back of my neck, and pulled my mouth to his. Reaching to the side, I placed my hand on Matthew's stomach so he couldn't roll off of the table and melted into my man.

We kissed deeply, unhurriedly, every taste and touch of our tongues like the first time. Jasper used his free hand to pull me closer by my hip, and he was half hard in his sleep pants. I wished Matthew was sleeping right then, because all I wanted to do in that moment was sink to my knees and swallow his glorious cock.

The sound of Jasper's phone ringing from the bedroom interrupted us, and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Fuck," I breathed. "Somebody has impeccable timing."

"Yeah, they sure do," he answered. Sounding just as frustrated, Jasper gave my own halfway hard cock a brief squeeze, then headed for the bedroom.

Turning back to Matthew, who was cooing to himself and kicking his legs, I started to wipe him dry with the towel.

"Your Papa's just a big old tease, you know that?" I asked the baby with a smile, and he let out a little squeak.

"Yeah, I thought you'd agree," I continued. Fastening a fresh diaper on Matthew, I picked him up and went in search of clothes for him. Jasper came into the room, hurriedly pulling on some jeans.

"Jasper?" I said, my brow furrowing in concern as I pulled a tee shirt and shorts from Matthew's dresser.

"We have to go, now," Jasper told me as he hurried into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking Matthew into the bedroom and laying him on the bed so I could dress him.

"Ma's in the hospital," he answered, walking back into the room and pulling a brush through his hair.

"Oh, shit. What happened?"

Pulling a tee shirt over his head, Jasper said, "Something about her diabetes, but I couldn't make out much else. That was Pa on the phone, and he's terribly upset."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go and get to the bottom of this."

As soon as I finished dressing Matthew, I rushed to pull on clothes and shoes, then used the brush Jasper had thrown on the bed on my own hair. We scurried around the apartment getting Matthew's bag ready, grabbing wallets, keys, and phones, and were soon on our way.

"Which hospital?" I asked Jasper as he sped down the highway toward the city. Matthew had fallen asleep shortly after we'd left, and I hoped he'd sleep the whole way there.

"Piedmont," he answered in a gruff tone.

My heart ached for him. He was sitting ramrod straight in the seat, both hands gripping the wheel and wearing a stony expression. He looked nothing like I was used to when he drove, relaxed and jovial.

I felt kind of stupid for not trying to help ease his mind, but I had no idea how. We didn't have any details on his Ma yet, so I guessed there really was nothing I could say anyway. What I did know for certain was I would be by his side no matter what had happened, because he and his parents were my family, too.

We arrived at the hospital in a little over half the time it should have taken. Jasper was a safe driver and all, but I was glad no police pulled us over for speeding.

I held Matthew in his carrier while Jasper carried the diaper bag inside, and he asked the woman at the information desk for directions. She handed him a printed map and pointed out the route to take. We thanked her and headed off at a fast walk.

Luckily, his Ma was on the first floor, so it only took us a couple of minutes to find her room. Jasper knocked and entered before me, and as I walked in, I saw him with his arms around his Pa.

A painful lump formed in my throat and I had to look away as my eyes filled with tears.

"What happened, Pa?" I heard Jasper ask softly.

"It's her hip," Owen answered sadly. "Her joints ain't what they used to be, and her sugar went low and she passed out."

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"Well, no, her hip's broke. The doc wants to do surgery on it. Says he can fix it, but she may have to use a cane or a walker for a time."

"Pa..." Jasper whispered.

"I know, but there ain't nothin' we can do. Well, besides the obvious, and she's right tore up 'bout that."

"I imagine so," Jasper said, looking at Ma sleeping in the bed, no doubt on painkillers. After a moment, he said, "Pa, have you eaten?"

"No, son. Don't think I could."

"Well, me and Edward are going to get you something to eat. You have to keep up your strength for when Ma wakes up."

Nodding in defeat, Owen sat heavily in the chair next to his wife's bed. The whole scene was heartbreaking, and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment between Jasper and his dad. Honestly, I was feeling shy and awkward, and didn't exactly know what to say. Stepping back out into the hall, I waited for Jasper to come out.

"You wanna come with me to get some food?" Jasper said a few seconds later, heaving in a big breath as he shut the door to his mother's room behind him.

"Okay," I agreed.

We waited in line at the busy hospital cafeteria. Everyone from doctors dressed in their scrubs, to nurses, and family and friends of patients here clamoured for the coffee bar. The sound of steam and the smell of freshly ground coffee wasn't doing its usual job to soothe me or Jasper, I suspected.

He was just so distressed, and I had no idea what to do to help. Every time I opened my mouth to say something, it just didn't seem good enough. He'd already lost his sister, had to take care of Matthew, and now this? Nothing I could even dream of saying would help ease the pain he'd no doubt endured through all that!

"You okay, Edward?" Jasper asked, the sound of his voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry, yeah. Stupid, really, since I should be the one asking that."

"It's okay, angel, I'm fine. I have no idea what the fuck to think about all this...but I'm hanging in there. I mean...they haven't been well in a while, Ma especially, but I guess I didn't wanna think about what would happen if either of them got any worse. I just feel so helpless, you know?" he said in a rush. In response, as I held Matthew's carrier in one hand, the baby still thankfully asleep, I threaded my fingers through his with my free one.

Pulling him along as the line moved, I leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through, Jasper, but I do know what it's like to feel you have no control over your own destiny. If you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener."

"Thanks."

He fell silent, and as we ordered three chicken salad sandwiches with some coffees, and paid, I noticed he had a faraway look on his face. He was clearly deep in thought, and I was unsure if I should say something. He wandered over to a booth and plopped into the seat with a sigh.

Standing near the table, confused and getting worried, I said, "Jasper?"

"They're on a waitlist," he blurted in a monotone voice, "to move into an assisted living place, but Pa won't be able to take care of Ma when she gets out of here. They gave me the house to move into when they move 'cause they don't want to lose it, but I have no choice now but to move in early and help take care of Ma until they get in."

Pushing away the surprise I felt at hearing that information, I set Matthew's carrier down on the other seat and sat next to it. "Is that what's bothering you?" I asked in a small voice, and his eyes met mine. They were filled with such sadness, I thought my heart would break then and there.

"Yes," he replied, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"So you do the only thing you can. You move in and help out until a place comes up," I said, unable to swallow down the sudden lump that had formed in my throat. We'd only just moved in together, it was true. More than anything, I wanted him to ask me to join him, but I couldn't presume he or his parents would want me there, or allow him to leave them in the lurch like that.

"But Edward," he whispered, squeezing my hand so tight I thought the circulation would get cut off, "Don't you realize what all this means? You didn't sign up to take care of my parents, and now I..."

"You...I...what?" I asked, my heart suddenly pounding out of my chest.

"We just moved in together. I can't ask you to take on this responsibility on top of the one you've already taken on with Matthew. It isn't fair to you."

Okay, now my fingers were going numb, but as Jasper lowered his eyes to our joined hands, I knew I had to forget that I was about to lose a couple of appendages due to lack of blood flow, and make him see sense. Pulling out of his tight grasp and cupping his face in my hands, I forced him to look at me.

"Now, you listen here, Jasper Hale. If you think for one second I'm going to abandon you in your time of need, you've got another thing coming." Tears brimming the corners of his eyes, he opened his mouth to argue with me, but I pressed my thumb against his trembling lips and silenced him before he had the chance. "Don't you know I can't live without you? Jasper...you are my home. Wherever you are is where I want to be, and I _won't_ give you up. Now, if you'd prefer I didn't move with you, well that's a different story..."

"You gotta be shittin' me here right now, Edward," he stated, shock lacing his voice. "You have to know, there's nowhere on earth I'd rather be than with you, but this...you gotta understand...it's a big commitment."

"Hey!" I said loudly, determinedly, trying to stop his train of thought. "This is a new adventure. Nothing more, nothing less. And I wanna go on it. With you."

Grasping my hands in his, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and his shoulders slumped before he let out a loud gush of air, tears rolling down his face. Though we were in the middle of a busy hospital cafeteria, in that moment, I felt we were the only two people left in the world...

**A/N: We hope y'all liked it. Until next time :)**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Lisa: Nearly there! Thank you so much for your patience, and thanks so much to our wonderful prereader Kerrfrano and fantastic beta Harrytwifan.**

**Penny: Unfortunately, we don't own these boys. If we did...watch out! It WOULD be pervy! :D Hope y'all enjoy this chap!**

**CHAPTER 44**

**JPOV**

While Ma was still in the hospital, Edward and I were two busy motherfuckers. I got on the phone to Emmett and Ben, asking their help to fix up my folks' house before they came home. I explained that Edward and I would be moving in to take care of them, and our two friends heartily agreed to help.

It was a good thing we still had a couple of weeks until the museum job started, because we worked like dogs from sunup until sundown on that place. We tore down the front and back porches and built new ones. We replaced all the floors with new hardwood Edward insisted on buying. He repainted the whole place, inside and out. Alice and Angela cleaned everything from top to bottom. Pa was with us, supervising, when he wasn't at the hospital. He could rival Carlisle in the way he snapped out orders.

All of us took turns taking care of Matthew while we worked. Pa bought him a johnny-jump-up so we could attach it to the top of the doorframe, sit Matthew in it, and he could play with the toys attached or jump to his heart's content while we worked.

Another adventure we embarked on was baby food. The first time I tried to give him some, Matthew made the funniest face I'd ever seen, spit it out, and refused to open his mouth again. Of course, Alice laughed her ass off and told me I had to start with fruit, and not vegetables. Hell, I didn't know. Edward and I liked peas, so I thought Matthew would, too.

As it turned out, once Alice told me what to buy, I found out Matthew loved the fruit. It didn't matter which one it was, he ate it with no trouble. He still had his bottles of formula, and the two combined kept him full enough that he slept through the nights...finally.

Every night after returning to the apartment after working, we would bathe Matthew and put him to bed, have a quick shower ourselves, then pack what we could in boxes so we could take them to the house the next day. Little by little, we were getting things done, and we usually fell into an exhausted sleep every night after merely sharing a kiss.

The Friday before the museum job was supposed to start, Pa let us know Ma would be coming home the next day. That meant Friday was the last night we would spend in the apartment.

"That's the last of it," I sighed, kicking the edge of the box that held the last items from the apartment. The only things left were our bed and Matthew's furniture. Emmett said he and Ben would bring all of that in the morning, after Edward, Matthew and I were at Ma and Pa's.

Edward sat heavily on the end of the bed beside me, rubbing between my shoulders with a gentle hand.

"Matthew sleeping?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah."

"Good. He was tired."

Edward's hand, moving all over my back now, felt fucking amazing. Somehow, he knew all the right moves to relax me.

"He's not the only one. Why don't we take a quick shower and get all nice and clean, then I give you a backrub? I can feel you've got a couple of knots in there," he said. I winced as he dug his fingers into my shoulder a little harder, not realizing until that moment how sore I was. "See? You're like one big ball of tension. How about you let me use my talented hands to cure what ails you?"

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact we've been too busy to get busy all week, now, would it?" I asked with an eye waggle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He was wearing the fakest look of innocence I'd ever seen. "Now, come on."

I laughed as he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me up. Before I knew it, we were taking the fastest shower in history. Leaving me to finish up, Edward asked me to give him a few minutes so he could prepare.

The whole while I was brushing my teeth, a feeling of excitement and anticipation grew, starting from the pit of my stomach, and flowing into every cell of my body. Taking a full three minutes to brush and then shave, I removed my towel and returned to my man.

"Okay, I'm ready." I sauntered into the bedroom, gasping in surprise. The room had been transformed into something else entirely.

The curtains were drawn back, and there was a row of scented candles flickering on the window sill. The box I'd kicked, labelled 'art supplies - bedroom,' had been opened and set aside. Wearing nothing but a seductive smile, Edward sat on the end of the bed, the duvet covered in a couple of towels. He held a brand new paintbrush in one hand, crooking his finger to beckon me forward with the other.

"What the..." I muttered. My dick twitched in response to the sight of him; legs spread, cock already hard.

"Come here, love," he said, voice husky and low.

"What's all this?" I asked, walking to him. He answered me by using his free hand around the back of my neck to pull me in for a kiss. He released me quickly, much to my displeasure, and gestured to the bed with a wave of his arm.

"Oh nothing. I'm just feeling in the mood to create. It is our last night here, after all. Now, lay down on your back." I did as he asked willingly, excited about whatever it was he had planned.

He crawled up my body and sat on the top of my thighs, so close our balls were touching. Reaching somewhere over my head, he picked up a jar and unscrewed the lid.

I was mesmerized as I watched him dip the tip of the paintbrush in the brown gel and brought it to my lips.

"Stay very still," he whispered, painting every bit of my lips with whatever was in the jar. The scent of chocolate hit me, and I suddenly had an idea. My half hard cock definitely liked where this was going.

Sitting back again, Edward screwed the cap back on the brown jar, reached forward, and brought out a red jar. Opening it, he dipped the brush inside and painted his own lips seductively. The shiny gel made them red and glossy, and I wanted to suck them into my mouth to get their full taste.

After capping the jar and setting it aside, he leaned over and pressed his mouth to mine. Immediately, I licked at him, surprised and turned on as the flavors of chocolate, cherry, and Edward exploded onto my taste buds.

I gripped his sides as we kissed, tasting, licking, and sucking each other thoroughly. We only parted when the taste faded. Edward looked gorgeous, his lips red and smeared, parted as he panted lightly.

My own breath had escalated, along with my heart, and my cock had fully stiffened between us.

"Now I'm in the mood to do a little...finger painting," he said. He grabbed another of the jars and unscrewed the lid. "You know," he breathed, "one of my favorite times of the year has always been Fall." He dipped his finger in the pot and drew a wide circle around each of my nipples, my entire body a livewire as I thrust my chest upward to seek more contact.

"Mine too," I whispered. His hair reminded me of autumn leaves. Edward's fingers continued to dip in the pot and slowly circle my skin with the light brown body paint, until all that remained uncovered was the pebbled skin of my nipples.

"And one of the fondest memories of that time of year was when I'd get to eat my first caramel apple."

Setting down the pot, he picking up another fresh one. Opening the lid and closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, before he opened them and dipped another finger in.

"Oh, Jesus," I moaned. Slowly painting each of my nipples with the apple green gel, he leaned in to flick his tongue over the skin he'd just covered.

"Mmmm, delicious," he said. "Taste?"

Nodding my head furiously, when Edward reached for my lips, I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. Taking a slow swipe of his fingers before taking them into my mouth, I hummed as the combined flavors of caramel and apple exploded on my tastebuds.

"Holy shit," he said. Mouth gaping open as he thrust his fingers in and out a few times, I licked and sucked them until all the flavor was gone.

Replacing the lid, he dove right in, lapping, sucking, and nibbling my skin until I was a turned-on, heaving mess beneath him. He undulated his hips against mine, causing delicious friction between us, and I gripped his hips with my fingertips, digging in hard.

"Please, angel," I moaned incoherently, writhing underneath him.

"Please what?" he huffed out against my skin, the noise of his sucking kisses driving me near insane.

"Fuck me," I panted. "I want your cock. Now."

"Mmmm..." he hummed, and slid down my body until his face was level with my dick. Raising up on my elbows, I stared at him, waiting for him to suck me in. It had been too long since he'd had his mouth on me.

He surprised me by lifting my legs and putting them on his shoulders, which raised my ass off the bed. Grasping me firmly by my hips, he kneaded the skin for a moment before trailing a fingertip down my crack.

"Don't tease," I growled, begging him to put me out of my misery.

With a sly smirk, Edward's face disappeared between my legs. I gasped as I felt his warm, wet tongue lick me from hole to balls.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, trying to wiggle my ass closer.

"Mmmm, now this is way better than caramel apples," he moaned. He breathed hot against my skin before he gripped my cock and slowly stroked me. Diving back in, he took one, and then the other of my balls into his mouth and sucked.

My breaths had become short, sharp pants as Edward continued to torture me with his hands, lips and tongue, my cock slick as pre-come streamed out of me.

I was getting close, feeling that familiar tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach already. When Edward released my sac and dipped his head lower, I just about lost it.

His tongue, thick, hot and wet, circled slowly, getting closer with each pass, until he finally lapped and pressed at my hole.

Fisting the towel and dropping my knees open, I gave in to the sensations and slowly rocked my hips against his face. He was moaning and snuffling against my skin, and that along with the way he was licking and kissing me, he drove me out of my mind with pleasure.

"Come here...want you...need...fuck...Christ..." I mumbled incoherently.

Chuckling, Edward let go and laid fully on top of me. I didn't give a fuck that he just had his mouth on my ass. The only thing on my mind was getting him as close as possible, and I kissed him desperately.

In a matter of moments, we were rutting helplessly against each other, and I couldn't take it a moment longer.

"Lube. Rubber. Can't wait anymore," I said. Edward could barely hold on to the damn thing as he reached for the supplies and sheathed himself in the condom.

Lubing up his fingers, he took his time getting me ready, much to my frustration. I felt like a man in a desert, aching all over for a drink, and Edward was the water that would sate me. I needed him that much.

Finally, mercifully, Edward hovered over me and kissed me sweetly as he pushed inside. The flickering candlelight cast moving shadows all around, and bronzed our skin with its glow.

We groaned in unison as he filled me with his glorious cock. I wanted it to last forever, but at the same time, I yearned for fast and hard. Edward had other ideas. He moved slowly, drawing out every thrust into my willing body.

Nothing had ever come close to the sensations I always felt when I was with Edward. The way he stretched me open and took care of me, his eyes glistening and so filled with emotion the moment he pushed inside my body. But the look he was giving me right now was more intense than I'd ever seen before.

"Love you," I breathed. His mouth found my neck and jaw, and my entire body turned to gooseflesh as he continued to play my body like it was a fine instrument.

Panting against my skin, he picked up the pace and murmured words of love that sent fire racing through me. Our labored breaths, moans, and cries were loud in each other's ears while we slowly lost our composure. Pulling him as close as I could get him, his body provided excellent friction on my cock

"Gonna come," he rasped against my cheek, and I gripped his ass in both hands, urging him on.

His movements became erratic and fire exploded throughout my whole body. My orgasm caught me completely by surprise, ripping through my body in long, earth shattering waves.

Clutching his body against mine, I revelled in the shudders and cries as he came. His head was buried in my neck, his sweaty hair in my face. In that moment, I was in the best place I've ever been.

Slowly, our breathing calmed down, and neither of us moved a muscle.

"Holy hell, that was some back rub. I so fucking needed that," I panted with a huge smile. Edward slipped out of me and rolled onto his back. Quickly removing the condom before tying it off, he grabbed the near empty box of condoms and emptied it before using the box as a makeshift trash can.

"So did I," he replied, then walked over to the window and blew out the candles.

Pulling myself up off the bed, I helped Edward clean up the paints, towels, and ourselves. When everything was packed up again, we fell into bed and cuddled up together.

Sighing contentedly, I stroked the side of Edward's arm as sleep threatened to claim me.

"Love you, my angel," I whispered into his hair, and he wiggled against me, getting comfortable.

"I love you too, Jasper," he mumbled sleepily.

**See ya in a bit! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Lisa: Hiya folks! **

**Penny: *waves* Hi y'all! We're glad you're still with us! Huge Thanks to our wonderful pre-reader Kerrfrano, and beta with the mostess, Harrytwifan.**

**Lisa: I tweaked a bit after the edits, so any mistakes are mine, and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 45**

**JPOV**

_Thump_

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump._

"What the..." I mumbled, clutching my pillow and attempting to dig my head underneath it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Oh, for the love of..." I moaned, snuggling closer to the warmth of Edward, He'd apparently decided it was a fine idea to wrap himself up like some big damned cocoon during the night, and every bit of the sheet apart from one tiny corner that barely covered one of my legs was twined around his body.

Goddamn it, the sun had barely risen and we were already being disturbed. I was tired, and my ass was still tender from the thorough fucking it had received the night before. Edward and I had decided to spend the entire night saying goodbye to each room of our home by fucking in the kitchen and the living room, before finishing with mutual blowjobs in the shower.

Now, I was paying the price.

The loud, rasping sound of a saw broke through my muddled thoughts, and I groaned in frustration. Well, if Matthew had managed to sleep through all this ruckus, it'd be a goddamned miracle. Meanwhile, Edward lay there, blissfully unaware of all the commotion going on.

Rolling onto my stomach, I wrapped the pillow around the back of my head, trying with everything I could to muffle the sound.

Not that it did much good.

I was a tiny bit curious about what Emmett and his trusty band of cohorts were up to. At the same time, I was so damned exhausted, I decided that whatever it was could wait a few more hours.

When the thumping fell silent, I sighed in relief, and felt myself slip back into a dreamless sleep.

**~HDE~**

"Guys...are you awake?" My eyes flew open at the sound of Emmett's fist pounding on the door.

"Huhmppph, go away." My attempt to shout at him came out like more of a raspy, girly whine.

"No can do, butthead! Come on! Wakey, wakey, hands off snakey! I got a surprise for ya!" Before I could manage to tell him to go to hell, Emmett had already taken it upon himself to burst through the door.

Deciding to make him pay, I rolled over and stretched my body.

"Aww, man! Can ya just...jeez, dude..." he protested.

Naked as the day was long, I chucked my pillow at Emmett's head, knowing but not giving a shit that my semi was on full display.

With lightning reflexes, he caught the pillow and immediately buried his face in it. "Oh, God! My eyes!"

"Yeah, well, stop busting in on us, then you'll be spared the visual, assface."

"Fine!" Emmett chucked the pillow right back at me, and it bounced off my chest and landed on the floor. "Not as if it was _my_ idea to get up at stupid o'clock to do this..." he grumbled under his breath.

"Emmett...what are you doing? For goodness sake, will you just leave them alone?" Alice scolded, her voice carrying from the vicinity of the kitchen.

It was then Edward let out a groan, deciding in that moment it would be a fine idea to roll over and grab my junk. "Mmmm...mornin'," he mumbled with a gentle squeeze of my cock. Despite the fact we had an audience, I couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath in response to my angel's touch.

"Oh no! No...you have got to be fucking kidding me! You guys are animals! I gotta get outta here!"

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing a little brain bleach won't cure. Now, just get dressed and haul your horny asses into the nursery, pronto!" The visual of Edward was obviously too much for him to take, considering how fast Emmett turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't help but bust up laughing.

Meanwhile, Edward shuffled closer, his warm, bare leg emerging from the sheet as he rested it on top of mine.

"Was I dreaming, or was that Emmett's voice I just heard?" he asked, yawning lazily before he opened his eyes. He continued to stroke my cock before placing soft, wet kisses on my shoulder.

"It was Em, alright."

"And what was he yelling and screaming about this time, dare I ask?" he said, stretching his limbs, his own hardening cock brushing against my thigh.

"Oh, nothing much. He just caught an eyeful of you manhandling my junk, that's all," I said, slowly thrusting my hips up to meet his hand.

Edward halted his movements mid-stroke. I let out a frustrated grunt as he let go of my poor, overused, but nonetheless needy as hell dick. An instantaneous blush bloomed across his face, and a sheer look of horror soon followed as the realization dawned on him that he'd been jacking me while Emmett was in the room.

"Oh, no, he didn't!" He groaned as he turned his head and buried his beet-red face into the pillow.

Unable to stop myself from chuckling, I rolled onto my side and whispered in a thick, seductive tone, "Yeah, I'm afraid he did."

"Angela's on her way back with breakfast, Jasper. Up and at 'em!" Alice shouted through the door.

"Do me a favor, love." Edward turned until his beautiful eyes were staring into mine, his face still flushed with embarrassment.

"Anything," I answered, tracing the backs of my fingers over the hot, blood-stained apples of his cheeks.

"Please don't give anyone a key to the new place," he begged.

I couldn't help but grin.

_The new place._

Moving day had finally arrived, and I couldn't be more excited that Edward was taking this journey with me. My parents had been great, too. They loved Edward with all their hearts already, and the fact he was willing to help out made them love him all the more...the giving soul he was.

"You got it," I promised. Placing a kiss on his forehead, I rolled off the bed and stood. "Now, we'd better get up. I wanna see what our sneaky little friends have been up to out there."

We pulled on our clothes before stripping the bed. Shoving the soiled sheets into a large plastic bag before taking care of our morning routines, we made our way toward the nursery.

There stood Alice, holding a contented and dressed Matthew in her arms, but as my eyes scanned the room, my mouth gaped in response. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Gone was the mural, and as Ben began to sand the filled cracks of the freshly hung sheetrock, Emmett stood back, arms folded, wearing a grin so wide, it threatened to split his face in two.

"What on earth? Where...where is it?" Edward's face was filled with shock and confusion at the sight of the clean, blank wall that stared back at him.

"It's in the back of my truck," Emmett answered. "Actually, it's in pieces in the back of my truck, but it's all there. I can put it back together for you when you decide where you wanna hang it."

"You...oh God, you guys did this?" I watched Edward stepped closer to the wall before tracing his hand over the smooth surface, moss green eyes wide and unblinking.

"Well, we couldn't very well leave your beautiful mural here, Edward. I just couldn't stand the thought of somebody painting over it...treating it like it was nothing. It belongs with you guys, where it can be loved and appreciated," Alice chimed in, and Matthew added a cute little gurgle as if to agree with her sentiments.

I stood rooted to the spot, unable to find the right words to thank them for their thoughtful deed. Edward's eyes were filled with tears, just as my own were.

"Thank you, Emmett," Edward muttered in a shaky voice. Without a second thought, he threw his arms around my surprised best friend.

Emmett quickly folded his arms around my boyfriend, patting him on the back. "It's no problem, man."

I sniffled a little as Edward released his grasp on Em.

"Ben," Edward said shyly. His embarrassment didn't stop him from bringing the broad shouldered, muscular builder in for a hug.

Ben stared over Edward's shoulder right at me, looking more than a little taken aback. His befuddled expression was priceless as my angel embraced him. I gave him a shrug, wordlessly letting him know he needed to suck it up.

I relieved Alice of Matthew, watching Edward pick Alice up and hold her tight. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

Giggling, Alice nodded and said, "Well, mine and Angela's." Edward placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek before setting her back down on the floor, arms still wound tightly around her.

"Hey...are you sure you're gay, Edward?"

Edward couldn't help but scoff at Emmett's statement.

"Just the same...that's long enough of a hug, you two," Emmett warned, but he was smiling as he said it.

"I'll show you a hug!" Alice exclaimed, surprising the hell out of us all when she reached down and gave Edward a playful slap on the butt before pinching both cheeks.

We all erupted into fits of laughter.

"Jesus, my girlfriend is such a lecherous pervert!" Emmett announced with an evil glint in his eye.

"It's one of the many reason why you love me, ya big lug." Alice released Edward before walking right into Emmett's waiting arms. My best friend had never told me flat out he loved Alice, even though it was obvious the two of them were head-over-heels for one another.

Emmett's eyes darted around the room before they settled on Alice. He let out a heavy sigh, his expression suddenly serious. "Yeah, one of the many reasons why."

"What?" Alice shrieked, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. She looked at her boyfriend, begging him to clarify what he'd just admitted.

"I love you, Allie-bear," Emmett confessed, his face beet-red, but his eyes filled with love and sincerity.

If I wasn't witnessing such a tender moment, I'd be giving Em so much shit over his nickname for Alice right now.

"You-you do?" she stammered.

"Always have, always will," he clarified with a cocky eye-roll, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" It was as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and I knew how Alice felt. I'd been living in a beautiful, waking dream ever since the day I'd met Edward.

"Duh! I've loved you from the moment we met. I was just too much of a bonehead to do anything about it," Emmett confessed with a nervous, but light-hearted chuckle.

Emmett glanced at me, his expression softening and eyes beseeching as a quiet moment passed between the two of us. Though we'd talked it out, I knew he still felt bad that he never loved Rosalie, her fate sealed because of the fact he couldn't return her affections. Emmett had played things cool ever since, for my sake, and to honor the memory of Rose, but nobody chooses who they fall in love with.

Emmett McCarty was no exception.

I mouthed the words 'it's okay' to my best friend, letting him know that not only was it water under the bridge, I was actually happy for him. The broadest, goofiest of responding grins spread across his face.

"Oh, Emmett, I love you too!" Alice declared, yelling it so loudly it was as if she wanted the whole world to hear. Looking like some kind of crazed koala, she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around Emmett, peppering his face with kisses while Emmett embraced her tightly.

Matthew let out a shriek, his arms and legs going a hundred miles an hour as he smiled at all the goings-on.

"Aww, Matthew says it's about time you two pulled your heads outta your asses," I said, cooing at my little man. His responding giggle caused everyone to laugh right along with him.

"So glad you approve, little guy," Emmett said with the loudest laugh of us all, the happiness so palpable between the two of them you could almost touch it.

"What'd I miss?" Angela asked, appearing at the nursery door, a tray of coffees and a sack filled with something that smelled fucking delicious in her hands.

"I'll tell you over breakfast," Alice said. She rushed toward Angela and grabbed the tray before heading for the kitchen.

Placing Matthew in his carrier, I followed them all out of the nursery, taking the moment to brush away the tiny bit of moisture that had gathered around my lashes. Angela's squeal of delight seconds later told us all that Alice had just relayed Em's confession to her, and I had to smile and shake my head. Taking our seats, Matthew sitting in his carrier at the head of the dining table, everyone fought over who was having what while Angela doled out our breakfast.

My heart was full.

"I love this, don't you?" Edward whispered. He unwrapped and munched on a bacon and egg muffin before taking a sip of his coffee, his words expressing just how I felt in that moment.

"Sure do," I whispered back, my lips brushing against his throat. "And I love you."

"Me too, love...me too." After kissing Edward softly on his salt and coffee flavoured lips, I picked up my own food and took a bite before gathering his hand in mine and squeezing.

And as we sat there, fingers intertwined and legs touching from ankle to thigh, quietly soaking up the warm, loving atmosphere like a sponge, our friends laughed and joked while eating their breakfast. It was then I knew...just knew...that things were only gonna get better from here...

**We hope ya enjoyed! Next chapter there will be a bit of a time jump - and we can't wait to bring it to you :)**

**Until next time! Penny and Lisa xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Lisa: Time jump time! (as well as the final chapter we posted before the purge of '13!) Thanks for your response to our reposted ditty. We truly appreciate it!**

**Penny: We do indeed! I really love this chap!**

**Lisa: Me too. And the next one as well, but I'm not going to reveal anything more *zips lips***

**Penny: You better not! *glare* LOL Anyway, many thanks to our two rockstars, Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan, for their prereading and betaing skills.**

**Lisa: Well we won't yap on any longer. Here's the next chapter, oh and no...we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 46**

**EPOV**

I smiled as I stared at the piece...and reflected. The mural Emmett and Ben had so graciously taken down in the apartment was hung on the side wall of the living room, across from the windows. It fit perfectly, like it was made to be there.

It was still so hard to believe all that had happened these past months. My son was eight months old already, time seeming to have flown by as summer gave way to fall.

When we were finally settled in the house, we were so busy, we barely had time to breathe.

Jasper had taken to cooking after he came home from work every day, and I got a kick out of how his ma would yell instructions to him from the living room while Owen and I laughed at their banter. She did compliment him on his culinary skills, though, proud to have 'taught him everything he knew'. I had no doubt about that. Jasper and his ma both were excellent cooks.

I really did feel bad for Ma. She was laid up and very unhappy about it. Despite her years of health problems, this was the first time she'd truly been cared for in every way. Ma had difficulty doing even the most basic things, and though Owen watched her like a hawk, it was clear he was frustrated by his inability to carry as much of the physical burden as he'd have liked. Ma found it close to impossible to get comfortable in bed for extended periods of time, often napping during the day to make up for the lack of sleep she was getting at night. She was often awake at the same time I was in the early hours of the morning, sitting in the leather recliner reading by the fireplace, while I opened my sketchpad and created.

Few words were exchanged, but when they were, I always made sure to keep the conversation light to help Ma forget her troubles. The two of us spent many a time revelling in those quiet moments while everyone else slept on. Not only did I get to know the woman who gave birth to Jasper, but learned more about the rest of the family as well.

While Jasper put in long hours on the museum project, Tanya had ordered me to create as many pieces as I could. In between doing as she'd asked, helping around the house, and taking care of Matthew, I was only averaging three or four hours of broken sleep each night.

I was building quite the collection of charcoal drawings, too. I found that sketching whatever worked its way inside my head relaxing, and often fell asleep on the couch with a willowstick still in my hand, Ma snoring right alongside me.

I restricted my painting to a few hours at a time, and when Owen was around, preferring to share the shed with him while he puttered about doing this and that, rather than taking over his little haven completely. We'd already built quite the bond, too. His no-nonsense demeanor reminded me so much of Jasper at times, it was downright spooky. With his hands the way they were, it took him a long time to finish anything he set his mind to, but I had to give it to the old coot...he was determined. The sense of satisfaction plastered on his face when he finished making something was more than enough proof of how much he needed to create.

I knew how he felt.

Living in the place Jasper had called home his whole life had opened my creative floodgates more than ever before. Honestly, I was having a tough time keeping up, everywhere I turned sprouting new ideas.

Clutching the baby monitor in my hand, I opened the backdoor and headed outside, feeling the need to put the final touches on the painting I'd been working on, my hour of alone time hopefully enough to do just that. I'd just put Matthew down for his midday nap, and sent Jasper on his way after he'd come home from the museum job for a quick bite to eat. Ma was busy in the living room reading the newspaper and doing her daily crossword puzzle, which she preferred to do alone. I was stopped short of my destination as my phone buzzed in my pocket, and a sense of excitement welled within me when I recognized the number.

All our hard work was about to pay off. Not only was I about to be officially introduced to the art world, another sculptor's work was also going to be included in the magnificent garden Emmett and Jasper had finally finished creating.

"Hi Tanya," I said with a grin, plopping my ass down on the porch swing and settling back.

"_Good afternoon, Edward. All set for tonight?"_

"As much as I'll ever be, I guess. Is everything ready to go?" I asked nervously.

"_Well, yes and no."_

"What's wrong?"

"_Calm down, Edward. Nothing's wrong, but I do have a favor to ask."_

"What do you want?" I let out a shaky breath in an effort to calm my already frazzled nerves.

"_I just met with Aro Volturi, the curator of the National Gallery of Modern Art in Rome, and he told me he's looking for a few drawings to complete a new exhibit he's planning. Isn't that wonderful?"_

"Uh..." I gulped, trying to swallow the bile rising up my throat. I nearly dropped the phone out of my now sweaty palm as her words slowly sunk in. What did that mean?

"_He already loves your paintings. After I casually informed him you had a remarkable talent for drawing as well, he insisted on seeing some."_

"He did?" My voice at this point was nearly non-existent as a combination of fear and excitement took hold. Mouth gaping, my hands shook, and my stomach was suddenly churning so bad I felt nauseous.

"_He sure did. So, here's what I'm thinking. You choose two or three examples and bring them along with you tonight. Meanwhile, I'll make sure and organize a bit of hanging space for them."_

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" It wasn't enough that tonight my work was going to be on display for the first time, but to have the pressure of my drawings not only being shown here, but possibly overseas? Holy shit, this was huge!

"_Yes, of course I am. I know this is last minute, Edward, but opportunities like this don't come along every day. You have some pieces ready to go, right?"_

My mind was going a mile a minute as I attempted to absorb the enormity of what she'd just told me.

"I...uh._.._"

"_Well?_" she pressed sharply.

"Yes, of course," I answered with a doubtful tone in my voice. I did wonder what I could possibly bring, but the same time, I knew I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

"_Good. I'll see you later. I get the feeling it's going to be a memorable evening."_

"I'm sure it will be."

Ending the call, my heart raced as I quickly called Jasper and told him the news. He laughed and informed me he'd just spoken to Tanya and he was on his way home. Unable to contain my excitement, I leapt out of the swing and headed inside.

"Everythin' alright?" Ma asked, glancing at me from above her thick-rimmed glasses.

"They want me to bring some drawings with me tonight."

"That's great!" Ma said with pride in her voice.

Picking up one of my sketchbooks from the coffee table, I thumbed through it quickly, but none of the sketches seemed good enough. Shaking my head, I picked up another book, only to feel the same sense of disappointment. "None of these are any good. What am I going to do?"

"Well if it helps any, Pa looked a might interested in one of them books of yours this mornin'."

"He did?"

She nodded.

Giving Ma a quick kiss on the forehead, I thanked her before I rushed toward the back door and swung it open. Bounding down the porch steps, I headed for the shed, startling Owen once I burst through the door.

"Oh, hey there Eddie, my boy," Pa said. He spun around so fast I was sure he'd get whiplash. With a sheepish look on his face, he stood looking guilty as hell as he clutched one of my missing sketchbooks.

"Where'd you get that?" I carefully placed the baby monitor on the shelf. Once it dawned on me which particular sketchbook he had, I couldn't stop myself from feeling more than a tad nervous.

"Well, when ya went to bed last night, ya left it in the bathroom. I wasn't trying to butt in on yer business...but I wanted ta surprise ya is all, and I needed to make sure they fit. I noticed ya always liked usin' that book a whole lot more than all the others."

Scrubbing his gnarly fingers over his stubbled cheek, he took a step forward and handed me the book. I felt a raging blush seep onto my face as I flicked through the pages and noticed a few of them gone.

"Shit," I mumbled. I was so embarrassed he'd laid eyes on drawings of his own son wearing nothing but his birthday suit. To avoid his folks stumbling across it, I always made sure I put my special sketchbook away, but then I remembered how distracted I'd been the night previous.

Jasper had crashed in bed, exhausted after a particularly long day, and I decided to draw him. I got so damned turned on watching him moan and groan in his sleep as the soft lamplight cast perfect shadows over his flawless features, I took my book to the living room to finish the final touches. Trouble was, Ma was fast asleep in the recliner, and with her there, combined with the thoughts about her son running through my head, I simply couldn't focus. After a few moments of fruitlessly trying to concentrate, I decided to call it a night, but not before I diverted to the bathroom and took a shower, where I rubbed one out in double-quick time to relieve the tension.

Sated and so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open, I'd quickly dried myself. Slipping my towel around my waist and heading for the bedroom, I was too tired to notice I'd forgotten anything. It hadn't occurred to me I'd left the book behind.

Until now.

I'd wondered why I hadn't seen Owen go to bed. Apparently, he'd spent much of the night working on his project. I hadn't really noticed what he was working on. As usual, I was so caught up in my own interpretation of the magnolia that took pride of place in the garden, all pinks and whites and purples swirling on the canvas, it hadn't dawned on me Owen had been up to anything like this.

"Oh, well, I'm surprised, so mission accomplished," I said with a nervous laugh.

Every single one of the drawings in that particular book were of naked and sleeping Jasper. Though some were very abstract, some were also extremely well-detailed.

I shifted from foot to foot, feeling all kinds of awkward and not knowing where to look. I couldn't imagine what the man was thinking.

"Anyways...I just figured all this stuff deserved to be hung somewhere...so I made these for ya," he said as he took a step back. I caught sight of what he'd been hiding from my view until that moment, and drew in a loud gasp.

Sitting on the bench were three of my drawings of Jasper...framed and looking absolutely perfect. One sketch had simple lines which merely hinted at his beautiful form, one was shaded with a bit more detail, all dark and mysterious, his face and body hidden but at the same time revealing so much, and the other was one of the most detailed I'd drawn, showcasing his every curve, bump, freckle, and hair, his long body stretched and cock half-hard as it rested on his stomach. Each frame Owen had made was unique too. In fact, I could not have made a better choice of home for these drawings if I'd tried. Owen's eye for detail was something I admired about him. The frames themselves were in differing shades of distressed timber, the bumps and knots in the uneven, hand-carved wood complementing the charcoal drawings beautifully as they sat underneath the clean glass.

My mouth fell open at the sight.

Though it was difficult to believe it was possible, Jasper's beauty had been enhanced by the frames Owen made with his own two, life-worn hands, I couldn't have been more wrong. I gazed at the pieces and became lost within them. I was mesmerized. Completely taken in.

"Oh my God," I whispered, swallowing heavily while the smell of furniture polish invaded my senses. I was overwhelmed, so taken by surprise by Owen's gift I couldn't stop the tears from brimming at the corners of my eyes. I moved closer, and reverently traced my fingers around the edges, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Yeah. In all my years, I never thought I'd ever have to set eyes on my son looking anythin' like this, but I gotta admit, these here drawings are great," he admitted with an awkward smile.

"I-I...you have no idea what this means...they're so beautiful. Thank you, Owen."

"Reckon it's 'bout time ya called me Pa," he said quietly.

It was then the tears that had threatened to spill free ran down my face. Pa gave me a warm smile and an affectionate clap on the back before turning and leaving me with my thoughts. It was in that moment I made a decision. Though I'd never planned showing my private collection to anyone besides Jasper, I knew these had to be the pieces I took with me tonight…

**Thanks for reading! See y'all in a few days with A BRAND NEW CHAPTER!**

**Lisa and Penny**


	47. Chapter 47

**Lisa: This chapter is dedicated to my co-author, Penny. She's a massive Spartacus fan, so I borrowed ****Dan Feuerriegel and Pana Hema Taylor****(who play Agron and Nasir in the series) for a bit of fun. ****Enjoy! Thanks to Harrytwifan for betaing, and Kerrfrano for pre-reading :) I tweaked this quite a bit after it was beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.**

**We don't own Twilight or Spartacus, or even Dan or Pana. More's the pity. LOL.**

**CHAPTER 47**

**EPOV**

"Sir," the older, grey-haired valet said with a curt nod as he opened the door of the cab.

Squinting my eyes as several cameras began to flash and whir the second Jasper and I stepped onto the red carpet, I clutched the brown leather satchel containing the sketches close to my chest as we made our way to the entrance. I already felt overwhelmed, and hadn't even set foot inside the museum, the only thing keeping me grounded the knowledge that Jasper was with me every step of the way.

Emmett and Alice as well as my parents, and Ben and Angela were already inside, ready to show their support, and that comforted me to no end. We were also planning on bringing Matthew along with us, but when he woke from his afternoon nap with a sniffle, Ma and Pa offered to watch him instead.

As embarrassed as he was at the thought of his own father seeing him naked as the day he was born, Jasper had agreed wholeheartedly that I needed to bring along the drawings Pa had framed, as long as they were returned afterward. Giving me his blessing along with a quick blow job as we showered together, I felt blessed, Jasper's love and unending support of myself and my art knowing no bounds.

He wore a grin the whole time he watched me do my hair, before heading for the bedroom and laying out my white, open-neck dress shirt and olive green linen dress pants and jacket, telling me the color made my eyes pop. I kissed him slow and deep before we both got dressed, wordlessly telling him how much I appreciated everything he'd done and continued to do to nurture my soul. He'd never looked more handsome than he did in his charcoal suit paired with a cream shirt, and I couldn't wait to show him off.

I smiled as I recollected our afternoon together, but the moment we crossed the large, atrium-style foyer and my eyes caught sight of the gardens, which until tonight had been mostly hidden from view, my mouth fell open as I took it all in.

"Now _this_ is what I call a work of art."

One side of the garden was filled with tropical plants, and dotted throughout were various sculptures. A path meandered around the entire area until it reached a curved, timber bridge and pond.

"I'm no artist." Jasper shook his head, then gave me a coy smile and dragged me toward the throng. Before I could think of arguing with him, I heard the sound of Tanya's familiar laughter.

"Edward!" I turned and waved at my employer. She was wearing a sheer, black dress and a wide smile, kissing me on the cheek once we'd joined her. Drinking from the glass of champagne she clutched in her hand until it was drained dry, Tanya looked more than a little flustered.

"Would you like a drink?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, declining the offer, while Tanya immediately handed him her empty flute. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'll be right back," Jasper whispered, giving my shoulder a squeeze. He gave Emmett and Alice, as well as my parents and Ben and Angela a quick wave before disappearing into the crowd. I was grateful my family and friends were giving me a little space, because the tiny beads of sweat that had formed on my brow made me realize just how nervous I was.

"This sure is some turnout." I was impressed, but completely intimidated by my surroundings at the same time. Impeccably dressed people milled about, chatting and laughing, the smell of money heavy in the air. Polished timber floors and strategically positioned lighting showed off the paintings as well as the perfectly fashioned sculptures dotted around the gallery. I couldn't help but think how perfect they'd look in Jasper's garden when it was completed.

"It is. Jasper's garden is a hit, and from what I've seen, so is the exhibit. Let's get these hung. We'll place them on the wall opposite your paintings so all your work is together." Tanya took the satchel from me, peeking inside before smiling in approval.

"Okay, sure." I swallowed thickly, my nerves ramping up further. In all the excitement of organizing my drawings for tonight, I'd almost forgotten that the pieces Tanya had already purchased would be on display as well.

"Dan!" she called. "Go hang these next to the vertical garden on the western wall." She pointed toward the back of the expansive area.

He took the satchel from Tanya and nodded his head, disappearing without a word. I found myself staring after him, and in turn, my reaction to eyeballing a good-looking man caught me completely off-guard. Oh, I'd seen this guy when I was here last, but never really _noticed_ him before. I smiled. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Jasper, but anyone with a pulse would be unable to resist checking out the tall and broadly built man with his dirty blond hair all spiked and messy. His scruff was perfectly grown in, and his navy suit hugged his body perfectly.

"He's gay, too, in case you were wondering," Tanya whispered in my ear. She sidled closer to me, her fingers wrapping around my bicep and gripping tightly.

"And as you know, I'm in a committed relationship," I responded defensively, feeling a blush warm my cheeks.

"No harm in looking, is there?" She sighed longingly, and I wondered if her assistant meant more to her than she was letting on. "He speaks several languages, you know. Smart as a whip, too."

"Well, good for him," I said curtly. At the same time those words left my lips, I felt a strange sensation go up the back of my neck.

"Aro's got his eye on him, as well. Wants to take him back to Italy. Lucky for me, Dan's resisted his charms so far."

"Uh-huh," I said distractedly.

Flicking my eyes around the room, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched.

I let out a shaky breath and smiled as Jasper emerged, a champagne glass filled to the brim in his hand. Tanya shot my boyfriend a wink before taking the glass from him.

"Anyway, how about you go check things out for a bit until Aro arrives? I have to go find Pana and work the room...we've some potential buyers to schmooze."

"To what?"

"Charm the pants off," Tanya clarified, and Jasper chuckled. "You don't think pieces magically sell themselves, do you? We have to encourage our clients to open their pocketbooks by getting in their good graces as much as possible. As an artist, my dear Edward, you will have to spend a lot of time not only creating, but talking incessantly about your work while kissing rich and influential ass. Now go take a look around and relax until I come get you. I need to strike while the iron's hot..."

I nodded and watched as she disappeared into the crowd, relieved she'd left us alone, and pleased the sensations I felt just seconds ago were gone. I knew part of my being in this new world was putting myself out there, but really, all I wanted to do was create and remain behind the scenes. I just couldn't see myself being the center of attention, or singing my own praises. I just wasn't wired that way.

I sighed in resignation as I made my way through the crowd. Having a career as an artist was what I'd always dreamed of, so I knew I'd have to get used to being taken out of my comfort zone once in awhile if I wanted to continue doing what I loved.

"Well, come on, Dali," Jasper said with a smile. "Let's go take a look."

Returning the grin, I took Jasper's hand. He led me along the nearest wall, taking in my paintings like he had never seen them before.

"Your work is beautiful on its own, but hanging here, where they belong, it's just...amazing." Jasper's response to my work never ceased to surprise me.

"I never dreamed this would happen, and it's all because I met you, love. I swear, puking on your shoes was the best thing I've ever done." Giving me an adoring smile, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my throat.

"I couldn't agree more," he whispered, his breath tickling the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Now, how about you show me your etchings, eh?"

My mouth went dry at the thought of him seeing the drawings in all their glory. I hadn't shown them to him since they'd been framed, and was more than a little nervous about him seeing them finished for the first time.

When we turned around, his eyes bugged out of his head as he took in the sight of the beautifully framed depictions of his naked body. I chuckled nervously.

"Your eyes are so huge, Jasper." Outwardly, I was trying to make light of this moment, but inside, I was in a state of panic. Of course, he'd agreed to show these pieces, but now they were here for all the world to see, I wondered if he'd still be okay with it.

"Shut up," he quipped. "I'm admiring here."

I stood in silence as he took in each piece carefully, his fingers tracing lovingly along the timber frames before he turned to me.

"I still can't believe that's how you see me, but I love them, angel, I really do. And Pa did such a great job with the frames."

I exhaled a large puff of air, my anxiety melting away once I'd gained his approval.

"No drawing could possibly capture everything you are, but I'm glad you like them."

When I saw a woman and her partner appear, my entire body tensed. She smiled at Jasper as her eyes darted between him and the sketches, before drawing in a loud gasp the moment she made the connection. Jasper merely shrugged and smiled sheepishly, seemingly unaffected by all the attention. As I watched each person file past my work, I desperately wanted to ask each of them what they thought, but at the same time, I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

Ignoring the sight of Tanya standing at the podium, her voice loud as it filled the room, I tried to focus on calming my hammering heart instead. I was anxious as she acknowledged my father, as well as Jasper and Emmett, before thanking me for my contribution to the exhibit. She went on to announce that if anyone was interested in purchasing my work, they would have to wait, as the drawings were on loan from my private collection, while the paintings were earmarked for an upcoming exhibit featuring surrealist painters. The only thing that kept me from running for the door as several people turned and smiled at me was Jasper's hand as it held mine tight. When Tanya introduced Pana and the crowd applauded, I breathed out a loud puff of air, grateful the attention had been taken away from me and directed where it belonged, and that finally, the formalities were over.

Unfortunately, my relief was to be short-lived. The moment a huge group of people converged, my nerves jangled as I watched several pairs of eyes fix themselves on my exhibit. Catching sight of Tanya as she shot me an all-knowing wink, I realized that by making my work appear unattainable, she'd already managed to generate the kind of interest that money couldn't buy.

As grateful as I was to Tanya for doing her job, my nerves were beginning to get the better of me, and my hands shook as I broke out into a cold sweat. Sensing my distress, Jasper motioned his head toward the other side of the room, smiling as he moved closer and whispered softly, "Come with me." Taking a deep breath, I gave Jasper a grateful smile and allowed him to drag me away from the madding crowd.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, concerned, as we found ourselves standing on the bridge in the middle of his garden.

I took a deep breath and braced my hands on the timber railing, staring into the green waters of the koi pond. A smile tugged at my lips when I overheard quiet utterances about the garden's beauty as people wandered through it. Jasper's presence, along with the soothing sound of trickling water and swaying waterlilies had diminished my anxiety to the point where the twisting nervousness I'd felt in my gut just moments before had become more of a dull ache. This garden was truly miraculous.

"Much better now. I never thought putting my work out there would be this difficult." I sighed as I watched the large orange and white fish swim gracefully, and was mesmerized by their slow, steady movements.

Giving my shoulder a squeeze, Jasper said, "That's one of the reasons why I love you. It's a tough gig, putting your very soul on display for the rest of the world to scrutinize, but look at the alternative. I know how much it would kill you if your work ended up in a warehouse somewhere, gathering dust."

Jasper always knew the right thing to say, and I couldn't help but tilt my head and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You're right, I guess. I'm just worried someone might decide to snap you up for themselves, especially now they've seen you naked." I shot him a smirk, and he laughed and slapped me playfully on the ass.

"Enough with the hanky panky, you two."

I whipped my head around, surprised by my mother's statement, but thrilled to see my family and friends standing there with big smiles on their faces.

They looked great wearing their finery. Mom wore a flowing green gown, while Angela wore a pretty red dress. Alice was poured into a tight black number, and I had to stop myself from laughing. Emmett couldn't seem take his eyes off her ass for more than a few seconds at a time. I smiled at the sight of my best friend as well as Dad and Ben dressed in their monkey suits. My dream was now becoming a reality, and I was a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"Thanks for coming, you guys. You all look great," I said quietly, and Jasper nodded his agreement.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Smiling, Mom stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ah, well...you know, Edward, this is what I do in my spare time," Emmett's tone _sounded_ serious, but I knew there was a punchline coming. "I get dressed up, come to the museum, and stare at etchings of my naked best friend all night long before I go home."

"Shut up, assface!" Jasper hissed under his breath, his face turning beet-red. Ben burst out laughing while Angela clacked her tongue.

"Tell me, Edward, are those pictures you drew of Jasper anatomically correct? I'm not sure I believe he's _that _well hung!" Emmett was grinning like a goof. I couldn't help but shoot him a warning glare, all the while trying to stop myself from mirroring the same expression my oaf of a friend was wearing.

"Well, you've seen him naked more than once. Why don't you tell me?" Raising my brow at Emmett, I was tempted to feel Jasper up just to accentuate my point, but I knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"Oh, burn!" Ben exclaimed with a chuckle, earning himself a punch in the arm courtesy of Angela. Emmett's mouth fell open for a second before he shook his head and guffawed, while Jasper's face was so red it was damn near glowing. I was surprised we hadn't caused a scene, but was grateful when I realized the people around us seemed more interested in the gardens that surrounded them.

Dad rolled his eyes and Mom laughed right along with Emmett, while Alice smacked Emmett on the chest. Leave it to them to ease my nerves.

Taking a slow step toward me, Dad held his hand out. His expression appeared solemn as he took my hand in his and shook.

"Edward." Dad cleared his throat. "Son...I just wanted to tell you...to say, just how proud I am of you."

Blinking back the sudden onset of tears, I pulled my father close, wrapping my arms around him and firmly clapping him on the back.

"You have no idea what that means to hear you say that," I whispered, giving Dad a tight squeeze before letting him go. He gave me a curt nod, his mouth twitching into a warm smile while everyone, even Emmett, beamed at us.

"And Jasper, you truly have surpassed my expectations," my father added, as he turned his attentions to the love of my life. "This garden is exquisite, and you should be proud of the work you've done here. I will be happy to recommend you for any future projects."

"Th-thank you, Carlisle, that means a lot," Jasper answered in a cracked voice, his eyes glistening. My boy was so choked up, he looked as though he was on the verge of becoming a sobbing mess in front of everyone, and I had the feeling if he lost it, I'd follow close behind.

Squaring his shoulders, Dad cleared his throat. "Well, enough with the pleasantries. Edward needs to mingle, and I sure as hell could do with a drink." Dad kissed Mom's cheek before offering her his arm. I shook my head and sighed as I watched my parents head for the bar.

Approaching tentatively, Angela gave us both a hug before she whispered, tears springing to her eyes, "Rosalie would have loved this."

"Oh, I agree. Congratulations, you guys," Alice chimed in excitedly as she sniffled and kissed us both on the cheek, the four of us as we huddled together becoming five when Emmett squeezed in between Alice and Angela.

"Yep, she'd be right proud." A hint of sadness crossed Emmett's face before he added with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Now how about we stop with all this mushy shit so us boys can buy you ladies a cocktail?"

Alice turned and brushed her fingers over Em's jaw, giving him an adoring smile. "It's an open bar, silly, but sure! Why not?" Emmett and Ben burst out laughing, Alice's comment breaking through the sadness.

"Check ya later, ass munchers," Emmett shouted, and Jasper chuckled as the four of them merged into the crowd.

Jasper never left my side as we watched people make their way around the gallery, my eyes constantly darting toward the area where my work was on display. Time slipped by so quickly I was surprised when my family and friends approached and told us they were calling it a night. Shortly after we'd said our goodbyes, Jasper's phone rang. He frowned as he pulled the phone out and saw who it was.

"Hey, Pa. Yeah, they were here and had a great time." Jasper listened for several moments before he spoke again. "Edward? He's a little nervous, but he's doing fine. How's Matthew?" Jasper glanced at me and smiled, but worry still creased his forehead.

Once I heard the faint sound of Pa's gruff voice along with the shrill cry of our baby, my heart clenched, and I knew in an instant that something was wrong.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. Tell Ma I'll be home as soon as I can." Hanging up his phone and slipping it inside his pocket, Jasper's frown deepened as he regarded me. "I'd better get going. Matthew won't stop crying."

"Shit. Do you want me to come with you?" As much as I was thrilled to be here, Matthew would always be number one priority.

"I can handle a crying baby." I opened my mouth to argue, but Jasper shook his head emphatically. "No arguing with me, angel. You need to go charm the pants off of Aro." Placing a soft kiss on my cheek, he added, "I'll see you at home later."

I watched open-mouthed as Jasper turned quickly and left.

~**HDE~**

An hour later, I was still waiting. Frustrated and riddled with guilt because I wasn't home taking care of my son, I wondered how long I was expected to hang around before Aro was officially declared a no-show. The only reason I wasn't already rocking my son in my arms, was because Jasper had called and told me our baby was fine, but was cutting his first tooth. He went on to assure me that he'd settled Matthew easily once he'd given the poor little guy some baby Tylenol. When Jasper laughed and told me that Ma had offered to rub some whiskey on the baby's gums, I insisted I come home, telling him I was worried our son might end up drunk. Of course, Jasper refused to listen, insisting I stay put.

I let out a frustrated sigh after I hung up the phone. I needed a distraction until Aro arrived, so decided to pass the time by checking out the other pieces on display in more detail. My body tensed as I quickly made my way past my exhibit without so much as a glance, and by the time I'd made a complete loop of the gallery, having loved every one of the other paintings I'd seen, I was a bit of a mess. I didn't understand why I was here. The other artists featured here were a hundred times better than me.

"Fuck." The urge to leave was strong, but I knew I couldn't. Closing my eyes, I remembered what Jasper had said, his words strengthening my resolve to see this night out to its conclusion.

As I wove my way through the crowd, the sound of trickling water invaded my senses once more. The tension began to melt away the second I crossed the bridge and started down the meandering path of Jasper's beautifully constructed garden. I let out a cleansing breath as I walked among the greenery and stopped to admire the pieces that lined the path. The marble sculptures complemented the garden to perfection, the shiny black striking against the pure white pebbles. Once my curious gaze fell upon the largest and most impressive piece of the collection, I drew in a loud gasp. Polished to a smooth shine and nestled in a perfectly lit alcove that was encircled by tropical ferns, the grayish-white limestone sculpture bore a hint of brown and red, those tiny little imperfections only enhancing the piece. I tilted my head, carefully taking in the sculpture of the man's prone form, aptly named 'Desire'. The subject's facial expression was of unbridled ecstasy. Head thrown back, the rest of his upper body and arms, which were thrown above his head, melted into the untouched, roughened block underneath. Nipples pebbled with ribs showing through and stomach clenched tight, the perfectly proportioned sculpture was so fine in its detail, that it took my breath away.

All I could think of was the fact that the subject was being pleasured by another. Of course, the sculpture ended at the hips, no doubt to make the viewer wonder. Not only did this piece leave me wanting more, I also wished I had the ability to create something as three dimensional as this. Whoever this 'Pana' was, he certainly was talented. There was no doubt about it.

The moment the uneasy feeling of being watched overcame me once more, I felt a presence, and knew he was close.

"Like what you see?" A deep, resonating voice - sweeter than honey and distinctly Kiwi - breathed against my ear. The heat radiating from his body told me he was inches from pressing it against my back. As he lightly gripped my hips and drew his nose up my neck, humming against my skin, I froze, my mind unable to catch up with what was happening to my body.

"I...yes...I mean, no."

His coffee-scented breath washed over me as the sound of his deep, infectious laughter penetrated me to my bones, while the sounds of movement and chatter seemed to be closing in on us.

"Well, I think you like it very much...more than you care to admit. I saw the way you looked at him. You like my Daniel? You want to touch him? Suck him off? Let him fuck you? _Well, do you?_"

My every muscle was tight as a drum, and I felt him, half hard and agitated, pressing against my ass. On studying the sculpture closer, I realised who it portrayed...and it was eerie how much it looked like Tanya's assistant. I was unable to tear myself away, and his short, panting breaths were like fire against my neck. I shivered in response, my body betraying what my mind was screaming for it to do.

"No!" I snapped, finding the ability to let him know his attentions were not appreciated. Who the hell did this man think he was, feeling up a complete stranger like that?

I didn't notice half of the room had suddenly grown quiet, until the sensation of a thousand eyes fixed on the back of my head made me feel so mortified, I knew I needed to get as far away from the situation as possible. Turning, I pushed the hulking, tall, and muscular man in the chest, but all the action did was cause me to stumble backwards. That's when I noticed Tanya, Dan, and who I assumed was Aro Volturi, standing there, mouths wide open in shock.

"Fuck," I muttered. All I wanted to do was get away from this gorgeous, but rather intimidating olive-skinned man with swirling dark eyes, and crawl into the nearest hole and die.

But I didn't.

Instead, I watched the drama unfold as Dan turned and stormed away. The man who'd just molested me, dressed to impress in a black tux and shirt, his long, dark hair swept back in a ponytail, gave me a guilty smile. Calling Dan's name over and over, he disappeared into the throng without so much as an apology.

"How delightful! I did not know there was to be a live performance this evening," Mr. Volturi announced in a thick Italian accent. He threw his head back and laughed heartily.

Giggles and guffaws broke out among the crowd, before conversations resumed as if nothing had happened. Aro Volturi approached and extended his hand, knuckles up, his middle finger covered in gold. I didn't know whether to kiss his ring or run a mile.

"Ah, Eduardo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said smoothly. I turned my hand in his and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Volturi," I whispered, my throat tight, heart still racing and senses reeling with thoughts of what just occurred.

"Please, I insist you call me Aro." Feeling my cheeks burn, I gave him a nod. "I have seen your paintings. You are quite the talent!" He tittered like a teenage schoolgirl.

"He truly is," Tanya confirmed with a smile filled with pride.

All I wanted was to slap that smile right off Tanya's face and tell Aro to fuck off before going home. Instead, I managed to not only stop myself from doing what I wanted to do more than anything, but sucked it up and plastered a far too broad, toothy grin across my face.

Unfortunately, my reaction only seemed to encourage the man. His blush and fluttering eyelashes spoke volumes, while my stomach began to tie itself into knots. Tanya beamed at me, wordlessly telling me she was pleased...that I was playing the game well.

Whatever.

"Come, _tesoro_. You must show me more of your work." He let go of his grasp and moved closer, before resting a firm palm on my lower back.

"It would be my honor, Aro." While the man who held my fate in his hands practically swooned, I swallowed what little pride I had left, along with the bile making its way up my throat. Curious as I was to know the name he'd just called me, at the same time I felt that in regards to this particular situation, ignorance was bliss.

I prayed to the gods he wouldn't cop a feel of my ass, which was suddenly clenched in response to his touch. Deciding the sooner I got this over with, the sooner I'd be home and in Jasper's waiting arms, I turned and followed Tanya toward my exhibit with the man who held my future in his hands, wondering if I'd just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire...

**A/N: Hope ya liked it, folks, and since this is the first new chapter we've added to this story in a long time, we'd really love to hear your thoughts :)**

**See ya'll soon! **

**Penny and Lisa.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Lisa: *waves* hello dear readers! Yes we are back to give you another chapter.**

**Penny: Yep we are. Are y'all ready?**

**Lisa: I know I am! Last chapter was so dramatic, no? **

**Penny: It sure was! Thanks y'all for the feedback last chapter. We couldn't write this story without you guys, or our wonderful prereader Kerrfrano or our fantastic beta Harrytwifan.**

**Lisa: We couldn't. So let's see what happens next, shall we? Oh, and we don't own Twilight, or Dan or Pana. Darn it!**

**CHAPTER 48**

**JPOV**

Groaning as I woke after sleeping like the dead, I yawned and stretched before reaching across the bed.

The sheets were cold, and Edward's side hadn't been slept in.

I groaned once more and slipped out from under the covers, the morning sun already streaming through the windows letting me know it was well and truly daytime. My first thought was, _Where's Matthew?_

I hauled ass to his room, only to find his crib empty. What the fuck? Standing there for a moment and trying to calm my heart, I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

Heading in there, trying to not look too freaked out, I saw Pa clumsily feeding Matthew, his own food sitting there, untouched. Ma had finished eating, and was reading the paper.

"Pa," I croaked. "Why didn't you wake me?" Taking the empty chair on the other side of Matthew, I gently took the spoon from Pa's hand so he could eat and I could finish feeding my boy.

"Eh," he mumbled around a mouthful of scrambled eggs, "you was tired. I managed."

His voice held none of it's usual cheer, and Ma hadn't even greeted me. Something was wrong. Matthew squealed, his brow crinkled as he lost patience, so I fed him a bite of some eggs.

"Um...what's going on?" I asked, worry turning my stomach.

"Ask yer Ma," Pa answered shortly.

"Ma?" I asked expectantly. She continued to ignore me, her eyes focused on the page she had open. "Ma?" I repeated, becoming increasingly agitated.

She slowly lowered the folded newspaper, and I was surprised to see her eyes cold and steely...just like when I was a kid and had done something wrong. She was, in a word, pissed.

"The paper has somethin' very interesting in it this mornin'," she finally said, no cheer in her voice either.

"O...kay?" I said, gesturing for her to go on.

She gave me the paper and I scanned the page, for the moment oblivious as to what she was talking about. Then I saw it. Under the headline '**_Local Artist Makes An Impression At New Artist's Debut'_**, was a photo of two men standing in front of a sculpture. One of them had long black hair and was hugging the other from behind, his face close to his ear. Though they were facing away from the camera, the other man...and I would know that posture and hair anywhere...was my Edward.

My breath caught in my chest at the sight. What the fuck? How? Surely he...no. This had to be a mistake.

I looked up at Ma, tears already brimming in my sleepy eyes, shaking my head as I tried to wrap my brain around what this all meant.

"This...isn't...it can't...be..." I choked, but before I had even finished, she was nodding her head curtly. "No..."

"I shoulda known his art shit was gonna end up like this," Ma said harshly. "You shoulda known it too, Jasper. When fame grabs ahold of some people, they go fuckin' around, forgetting those they once loved."

"Once...loved?" My heart was constricting in my chest. I could barely draw in breath, and the tears finally began. Scraping my chair back, I stood, the hand still holding the paper shaking, a myriad of emotions coursing through my body. Pa took the spoon from my hand and continued feeding Matthew. I glanced at him, then at the baby I loved so fucking much. The question flitted through my mind briefly of whether Edward would let me have visitation when he took him away.

"Go, son," Pa said quietly, and I bolted in the direction of the back door.

I stopped short as I noticed the door to the shed was padlocked. Oh God. That meant he hadn't come home.

I took off back into the house, toward the bedroom to grab my wallet and keys. After shoving the former in my pocket, I picked up my phone and tried to call Edward. Waiting for him to answer was torture. Tears ran unbidden down my face, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. I couldn't get my head around the idea that he had so carelessly thrown me and Matthew away for a piece of ass.

His phone rang several times before it went to voicemail, and I disconnected, gripping my phone tightly. I felt the urge to throw it against the wall in a fit of rage, but I speed dialed Emmett instead.

"It's your quarter!" he answered cheerfully.

I couldn't find my voice. My mouth opened and closed like I was a fish out of water.

"Hello? Jasper?" Emmett sounded serious. "Dude, you okay?"

"Please...I need you, Em," I barely managed to say.

"Fuck. Be there in five," he said, disconnecting the call.

Feeling more tired than after working a day of the hardest job, I slumped down onto the bed. It was Edward's side, I thought idly, as I watched the tears that wouldn't stop dripping onto my knees. I still held the paper in my left hand, but I couldn't bear to look at that traitorous picture again. It didn't make sense, but it was there in black and white. If Edward wanted to move on so bad, why didn't he just do it, instead of making me find out in the fucking _paper_? Everyone in town who knew us would know by now. Surely, tongues were wagging all over the place, and oh fuck! Carlisle and Esme! I briefly wondered how they would take the news.

Noises of Pa, Matthew, and Ma playing from the living room filtered through the house, and it caused my heart to break even further. They would have their only tie to Rose forever gone from them. It would fucking kill them, then I would truly be alone.

Fuck!

How, in the space of less than twenty four hours, did my life get turned so upside down and ruined? Last night, I was happy as fuck for Edward. He was getting what he had wanted for so long, and I was very proud of him.

A car revving and the spray of gravel alerted me that Emmett had arrived.

I left the bedroom and walked through the living room, glancing briefly at my parents and the baby. A very tangible pain ripped through my chest at the sight, and I hurried out the front door.

Em and Alice were walking up the front steps, and when they reached me, I flung my arms around Emmett, nearly falling down. I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore.

"Jasper, talk to me," Emmett said seriously. "What the fuck is going on?"

Letting go of his neck with one arm, I held the paper up for him to see. One of them took it from my hand. I didn't know who it was; I was crying too hard.

"Oh, Jasper," Alice gasped, and Emmett's arms tightened around me. They spoke in whispers for a minute, and I heard the sound of a brief kiss. My head was still buried in Emmett's shoulder.

"Let's go," he said, half sympathetic, half pissed off.

Alice watched us pull out of the driveway, waving as we sped away.

The ride was torture. Emmett didn't say a word the whole time, and I stared into my lap, trying to compose myself. I didn't even realize where we were going until Emmett slowed down and I saw the front of the museum.

Em had barely parked the truck and I was already slamming the door shut and racing toward the entrance.

I ignored the sound of footfalls as they followed behind me, and Emmett's protesting, "Hey, man! Wait up!" as I rushed inside the large entryway of the museum.

I refused to acknowledge the sensation of somebody hot on my heels, because my mind fixed on one thing, and one thing alone.

Finding Edward.

"Pana!" a thunderous voice shouted. As it echoed off the walls, the sound caused me, Emmett, and several other people in the place to stop dead and turn toward the source of the noise.

It was then I saw the man I recognised as Tanya's assistant rush up the stairs toward the office. As I saw Edward emerge through the doorway, followed by the asshole I saw with him in the photo, expressions of shock were clearly written over both their faces. The man began to yell obscenities, and my heart clenched with unendurable pain. At the same time, my blood began to boil with anger.

It appeared this Pana also had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was quite obviously as pissed as I was.

"There's the asshole!" Emmett hissed. He pointed toward the long-haired homewrecker standing there, hands up in the air in surrender, watching as Emmett and I took the stairs two at a time.

"Holy shit," Edward mouthed. I'd never seen Edward look more horrified, with his wide eyes and flushed face. The commotion we were obviously causing wasn't exactly a good business move on my part, but I didn't give a shit.

All I cared about was ripping off said asshole's dick and using it as compost.

As we reached the landing, Tanya emerged, whisper-yelling a "Shhhh!" at us. Pointing toward the door to her office, she ushered all of us inside and ordered us to sit before closing the door. Edward sat at the table, his head in his hands. Pana took a seat as far away from Edward as he could get. The fucker. It was only out of respect for Tanya that I hadn't jumped on him and started punching.

"Now let's all just calm down, shall we?" Tanya said in a commanding voice. She stood at the head of the table with her arms folded across her chest. "We've all seen what was in the paper this morning, and we're going to talk about it in a _civilized_ manner."

Tanya's assistant huffed. "There is nothing civilized about any of this. Pana was feeling up Edward, and I want an explanation!" he yelled in a broad, very Australian accent.

"Just calm down for a moment, please, Dan," Tanya quietly admonished. "Now, Edward, why don't you explain what happened?"

"I...don't exactly know."

I let out an angry grunt, frustrated by Edward's non-answer.

"That's not good enough," I said as I suddenly found myself sitting next to Edward. As much as I hated the idea of us airing our dirty laundry here, we weren't leaving until I knew everything.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but this is embarrassing! One minute, I was staring at Pana's sculpture, the next, he was behind me, accusing me of wanting Dan in front of half of the museum!" Edward turned toward me, taking both my hands in his and gripping them tight. "Look, I know it sounds bad, but I swear, Jasper, nothing happened."

"So, there's nothing more to it? This was just a misunderstanding, then?" I questioned, and Edward shook his head, his expression sheepish.

"I might have checked Dan out a little, which may have given Pana the wrong idea, but I swear, all I could think about was how you were so much hotter than he was. And how lucky I was to have you," Edward admitted in a soft, desperate voice.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, my jealousy radiating through my every nerve. Edward's behavior might have been innocent, but his confession was like a kick in the guts. As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward's grip on my hands tightened.

"Listen to me, Jasper," Edward pleaded, his voice cracking as he strived to get the words out. "I love you more than life itself, and I will _never_ want anyone but you. Don't you get it? You're it for me. I would _never _do anything to jeopardize what we have." With a deeply furrowed brow, Edward stared down at our joined hands, the tension flowing between the two of us palpable.

Nobody spoke, and after a few moments of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward?"

He raised his head, and I was met with sad green eyes. It was only then I noticed he wasn't wearing his suit any longer.

"You-your clothes are different," I stammered, as I noticed he was wearing a casual pair of cargoes and one of my plain, white t-shirts.

"Yeah," he confirmed, glancing at his clothes briefly before his eyes met with my confused ones.

"What the fuck am I missing?"

"By the time I was done showing Aro my work, it was late. Then I had to wait until he was finished looking over the rest of the exhibit as well as your garden. _Then, _he insisted we talk about the exhibit, and let me tell you, the man does _not _shut up!" Tanya chuckled at Edward's observation. "See? Tanya knows what I'm talking about. Even then, I still wasn't done. I actually had to spend an age talking him out of taking one of your drawings with him. The only way he'd agree to even _consider _showing my work was if he could take one of my sketches. That's when I came home."

"You didn't wake me." It wasn't a question.

"No. I had to find another sketch, then get back before Aro left for the airport because he was booked on an early flight. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Ma told me you'd been up half the night with Matthew. Why didn't you tell me, love?"

My heart clenched at his use the term of endearment I loved so much to hear come from his mouth.

"Why didn't you just call me and tell me what was going on?" My eyes burned with tears again. They already felt swollen and full of sand.

"Yeah, why?" Dan echoed, his eyes flashing angrily as he folded his arms across his huge chest.

We all turned our attentions toward Pana, and Jesus, did he have a look of guilt plastered across his face. I had to smile when I heard Emmett crack his knuckles and rest his clenched hands on the table. He was readying himself for battle, and I loved the fact my best friend always had my back. Me, well I was just trying to digest everything, and hoping in my fragile heart there was a logical explanation for all of this. Edward sat there, still shocked by what was transpiring.

"I think I deserve an answer!" Dan demanded. "Edward may be innocent, but for fuck's sake, Pana! You felt him up in the middle of the museum, and I demand to know why."

Pana bristled, his face reddening, eyes intense and jaw clenched tight.

"What the hell else was I supposed to do?" Pana yelled, his voice tense and filled with exasperation.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, confused.

As if night had turned to day, moisture filled Pana's eyes and his expression softened.

"I just figured that once we were working together, things would change and I'd be more than a quick fuck for you, but I guess I was wrong," he confessed. "I know it was stupid to try and make you jealous, make you see you could lose me, but I was desperate to force your hand before it was too late."

Dan moved to sit in the chair next to Pana and, at the same time, it dawned on me. Edward may have been guilty for ogling Dan, but it was Pana who had made them all pawns in his selfish little game.

Tears of relief rolled down my cheeks and it hit me so fucking hard, I thought I would fall to my knees. I barely realized I'd moved until I was holding Edward tightly as my tears fell against his shoulder.

"Too late for what?" Dan asked, his expression frantic.

"I made a move on Edward last night to make you jealous. Don't you see, you idiot? I love you!" Pana admitted, then quickly rambled, "I know that doesn't make any sense, but I was running out of time and options. I thought you would come to me last night and demand some answers, but you didn't."

"God damn it, Pana! You didn't have to go to that extreme. Look at all the trouble you've caused!" Dan retorted, pointing toward Edward and I. "Wait. What? You-you love me?"

"Yes, Daniel, I do. And now I'm leaving for Italy, and we'll be apart. I know it's bad timing on my part, but I had to do something before I left."

"You mean...you're going? For real?" Dan asked, and Pana nodded.

"I agreed to go after Aro asked me last night," Pana affirmed.

"You fucking idiot, why didn't you tell me? Don't you know I've been turning down Aro's offers to come to Italy because I thought you were staying here? I thought you wanted nothing more than a fuck buddy, and I've been waiting for you to come to your senses, you dickhead!"

"You, _what?" _Pana shrieked.

"I love you too, Pana. I always have, and unfortunately, I always will," Dan declared angrily.

"Well, I'll be a donkey's ass!" Emmett announced, suddenly looking more than a little sheepish, his statement causing me to flinch and pull away from Edward. I stared into the tear-filled eyes of the love of my life, and honestly, I had no idea what he was thinking.

I hoped I hadn't blown it.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I woke up, you weren't in bed, and Ma showed me the paper. Oh hell, I'm so fucking _stupid_!"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Emmett snorted.

"Why didn't you call me? Tell me what was going on?" I questioned, ignoring Emmett's dig, knowing this whole drama could have been so easily avoided.

"You didn't get the note?"

"Uh, no," I admitted.

"I left it on my pillow."

"Shit," I muttered. I dropped my eyes to my lap, mortified I could have even entertained the idea of Edward cheating on me.

"Please, Jasper, look at me." Doing as he asked, I raised my eyes to meet his, and the love shining from them damn near took my breath away. "I only saw the picture in the paper just before you arrived," he explained. "I had no idea anyone had taken it, and if I'd known about any of this before now, I'd have called you to explain. You have to know that, Jasper."

I felt like such an idiot.

Not only had I jumped to the wrong conclusion and falsely accused Edward of running around on me, I'd completely humiliated myself in front of his employer.

_Way to go, douchebag!_

"Right, well now you people have all sorted out your love lives, can you all please get out of my office so I can think about how I'm going to replace my irreplaceable assistant?" Tanya demanded in a business-like tone.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered to her as I took Edward's hand in mine and stood.

"Yeah, we all are," Emmett added, shooting Pana a killer glare before making a beeline for the door.

"Come on, my beautiful Daniel," Pana whispered, looking all starry-eyed. He was completely unaware of Emmett's death stare as he pulled his boyfriend to his feet. "Let's go make some plans."

"Yes. Go learn some Italian or something. Now, all of you, scram before I call security. I have some exhibits to finalize and about two days' worth of sleep to catch up on." Waving us all away, Tanya added, mumbling under her breath, "Artists."

**~HDE~**

The ride home was...interesting.

In fact, if you could put how possessive and angry and horny I felt on a scale between one and ten, I'd say I was at a good hundred or so.

Fingers linked with Edward's, I couldn't take my eyes off him, his verdant eyes staring into my own with such intensity, it damned well took my breath away. In that moment, I'd never felt the need to claim Edward...mark him as mine as much before. The jealousy when I saw that picture of him and Pana made my blood boil even now.

"You okay back there, guys?"

I tore my gaze away from my man, and could only see Emmett's eyes as they stared at me curiously through the reflection of the rearview mirror.

"Fine," I said in a strained voice, clearing my throat as I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"You sure? Ya look like you're about to bust a nut or something," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, assface," I ground out.

Edward let out something between a sigh and a laugh, before he closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. His mere proximity caused my cock to swell.

The ride couldn't end fast enough.

By the time we'd pulled into the driveway and got out, I was so damned hot I was fit to burst.

"Do me a favor, Em," I said. The tension was high in my voice, as I dragged Edward toward the shed. I needed to be alone with my man more than anything else. "Edward and I need to talk. Can you go inside and let everyone know we're fine?"

"Oh. Sure. I'll let them know. You guys go _talk_," Emmett said. He headed for the door, head shaking all the way.

Edward grinned, following me quickly. He turned the doorknob, his grin widening as he pushed open the unlocked door and carefully set down the satchel of drawings. Just as we stepped inside, I slammed the door shut and flipped the lock.

My man stood there, a sly grin plastered on his beautiful face. He had no fucking idea what he was doing to me. In a swift movement, I pushed him against the bench, holding his head still with both hands and attacking his mouth. He let out a surprised squeak, which quickly turned into a breathy moan.

The sound inflamed me further. Gripping his hips, I lifted him up onto the bench and stepped in between his spread legs.

"That picture..." I breathed against his parted lips.

"I know," he replied with a kiss. "I was so fucking embarrassed."

"Shoulda known better," I panted, torn between wanting to take my man, and needing to talk about what had happened.

Edward lowered his mouth to my neck while pulling up the back of my shirt.

"You..." he said between kisses, "are the only...one I will _ever_ love," he declared with a growl.

"Good. Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," I commanded, shivering under his touch as he pulled my shirt over my head before removing his own.

"Never," he promised, before clasping his mouth around my already hardened nipple.

"Fuck!" I howled as I threw my head back, loving the feel of his warm tongue and firm suction on my skin. The urgency to have him picked up several notches, and as he fumbled to work open his fly, I pushed his hand away and took over, jerking the zipper down in one swift movement.

"Lift for me, angel."

Leaning back onto his palms, he watched me through half-lidded, darkening eyes as he let me slide down his jeans and boxers.

Making quick work of his shoes and socks, I got rid of the rest of his clothing. I toed off my own shoes in an instant before reaching for the zipper of my jeans. Sliding them down, I used my foot to fling the offending clothing away until I stood there, buck naked as the day I was born.

Edward was just as naked, looking so fuckable, legs spread wide, eyes lust-filled and glistening. His cock rested against his thigh, already wet with precome.

"The drawer," he whispered, glancing toward the place where we kept our secret stash of condoms and lube. The drawer was marked 'paintbrushes' so we knew Pa would never go near it. Until now, we hadn't had the opportunity to make use of what was inside.

Yanking it open, I fumbled with my free hand for the supplies while kissing along Edward's chest.

"Lay back," I whispered in a roughened voice as I uncapped the lube. Impatiently, I pressed my palm to his chest until he was laying flat on his back, the urgency to bury myself deep inside him off the charts.

Slicking my fingers quickly, I dropped the open tube onto the floor and wasted no time in pressing two of them into his ass. Holy fuck, he felt so good around me. I kissed him roughly to ease the sting of the sudden intrusion. He must have been just as needy as I was, because he dug his fingers into my back and tried to push against my hand.

"Fuck the prep, Jasper," he panted harshly. "I want your cock. _Now!_"

Oh, Jesus fucking Christ. He had no idea what he was in for!

Pulling my hand away, I quickly unwrapped the rubber before using extra lube on it to slick myself up. He was kissing me anywhere and everywhere he could reach, driving me insane.

Moving closer, I lined up and carefully breached him. I was so worked up, Edward's throaty groan of acceptance was nearly my undoing.

Before I could manage to push all the way inside, Edward dug his nails into my shoulders, trying to thrust against me.

"Oh, God," I moaned, my eyes fluttering closed as I tried to resist moving too quickly. Nothing, and I mean _nothing, _could have prepared me for what it felt like to be inside my angel when we were both this hot.

"So good," he breathed. I slid in further, the feeling out of this world. My entire body shook with need as his tight warmth surrounded me, and it was the best goddamned feeling I'd ever known.

Once fully seated inside him, I finally let out a large breath, relieved I was finally where I so desperately needed to be.

I paused for a moment, looking down at the man I loved, and just like that, I felt whole again. He was so fucking beautiful; cherry red lips parted, chest heaving, and cock swollen with want.

Want for me.

"Do it, love, fuck me," he whispered reverently.

His words seared into me like fire. How could I fucking resist?

He reached up to touch my face, his fingers gently tracing along my stubbled jaw as his legs wrapped around me...pulling me close.

Pressing the heels of my palms against the insides of his knees, I pulled out quickly before thrusting back in as hard as I could. I revelled in his responsiveness, and his keening sounds as I drilled deep inside him.

"Yes!" he implored. Hitting his sweet spot, I began fucking him in earnest, my movements causing Edward's head to repeatedly bang against the wall behind him.

"You. Are. Mine!" I grunted, each word punctuated by my thrusts. My balls were already tight and ready to explode.

He closed his eyes, muttering, 'Yours' under his breath again and again as I continued to plow into him with wild abandon. He took hold of his flushed cock and pulled it in quick strokes, his movements matching my own. My God, he looked divine. The sweat glistening on his body along with his harsh gasps, had me dangerously close to coming.

"Jasper..." he whined in warning, his eyes opened wide.

"Oh fuck..." I ground out, furthering my assault on him.

Edward cried out, throwing his head back as he shot forcefully over his stomach and chest. The sight, along with his ass gripping my cock in delicious waves, sent me over the edge.

Grunting and cursing, I buried my face in the crook of my angel's neck and sucked his sweaty skin between my teeth as I came hard. The pleasure of making him mine, coupled with the euphoria of being inside him, was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Letting go of his angry, reddened skin, I breathed hard against him as I continued to come. It felt like it lasted hours, and when I was finally spent, I raised my head to look at Edward. He was smiling blissfully, eyes soft and half lidded.

My cock was softening, so gripping the base, I stood and pulled out. I loved the look of the mark I'd made on him, along with the copious amounts of cum he'd shot.

_Mine._

Collecting as much of his cum as I could with the head of my cock, I brushed the head around his bud, and then claimed him one last time when I pushed back inside him. "Fuck, that looks so hot," I muttered in a gravelly voice.

He moaned loudly, pulling me down so my entire upper body covered his and his mouth was at my ear. "I should get you jealous more often. What do you think?"

"No." With a lazy smile, I gave him a long, slow kiss, loving the fact I had Edward in my arms once more...vowing I'd never lose him to another.

**We'd love to hear your thoughts :) Until next time!**

**Penny and Lisa**


	49. Chapter 49

**Lisa: *waves* Hello dear readers! Are you ready for the next installment? **

**Penny: I know I am! We're getting close to the end of this little tale, and I'm sure gonna miss these boys when it's done.**

**Lisa: Oh, me too! Thanks as ever to our lovely pre-reader Kerrfrano, and our beta extraordinaire, Harrytwifan. **

**Penny: You girls rock our socks! Well y'all, we won't keep you any longer. Enjoy! And in case you didn't know, we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 49**

**EPOV**

October gave way to November, and the smell of woodsmoke and a chill in the air spoke of the holidays to come. I smiled as I recalled how I'd gotten here. Never in my life did I think I would be where I was; happy in my new life, watching my son grow and develop, having best friends, and the most wonderful man to love.

I stood on the porch, watching Jasper play with Matthew in the pile of leaves we'd raked earlier, and thought about all the changes that had occurred this past month.

The day after the exhibit, I had a lot of explaining to do after Jasper and I had ourselves our own little 'talk'. I was relieved when Pa told me he didn't believe I had it in me to cheat on Jasper, but Ma wasn't as easily convinced, and was on me like white on rice the second I walked into the living room. She was a formidable woman, her protectiveness over her son and grandson so fierce, she wasn't prepared to believe Emmett when he tried to assure her everything was fine. After we had a long talk, where I answered every one of her questions as honestly as I could, Ma calmed down. In the end, she hugged me and apologized for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

My father, on the other hand, wasn't so easily swayed. Once he caught wind of what happened, he summoned us both to the office that same day, demanding answers. Mom was quiet as we sat around the conference table, but her concerned expression told me she was just as worried as Dad. It took Jasper and I a long time to finally convince them things were more than fine between us. Once he seemed satisfied, Dad went on to say he'd been contacted by a few business associates who had seen the article, and were interested in making a financial contribution to the gallery.

Tanya was thrilled by the news, of course, telling me things had been crazy since my picture appeared in the paper. Not only had Tanya been fielding offers for the paintings that had already been shown, she let me know there was now an official waiting list for my work. She went on to say she'd be giving me a small advance so I could focus on creating more pieces to meet the sudden demand. Normally, once a piece was sold, the gallery would take the standard fifty percent commission. Tanya felt so guilty about doing very little to promote my work, she told me she'd be happy with a third of the sale price for anything she sold in the next six months.

My life as I knew it had been turned on its ear. Bad habits had given way to living responsibly. Self-loathing was replaced by something beyond mere acceptance of who I was. Feelings of isolation had gone, and in it's place, the knowledge that I'd never be alone again. Though I still had a ways to go regarding my confidence, I felt proud of the man I had become. Not only because I was able to do something I felt passionate about, but because I could finally look in the mirror and smile at what I saw. I was content, I realized, and though continuing to put myself out there was a scary thought, sharing all my insecurities with those I loved..._knowing _they'd always be there for me, made the daunting task something I knew I could handle.

I frowned as I reflected on the not so wonderful changes that had also occurred.

Two weeks after the exhibit had come and gone, we got the call that the assisted living place had a room ready for Jasper's parents. That was a rainy, blustery, sad day. Emmett and Alice were over, for support, while the nurses from the place came to collect Ma, Pa, and their things. There was much hugging and tears, and just before they left, Pa took me aside.

He thanked me for helping he and Ma, told me how I had become a second son, and how happy he was to see Jasper so happy and content. When I held out my hand for him to shake, he put his hand in mine clumsily, pressing something into it.

Confused, I looked to see a key in the palm of my hand, and I questioned him with my eyes.

"That's the key to the shed," he said, his eyes, their shape so much like Jasper's, staring intently into mine. "It's yours now, son. I hope you find peace and inspiration in her, just like I always did."

Tears filled my eyes then, and I hugged him as hard as I dared, thanking him for such a wonderful gift.

He let me go, wiped his own eyes, and waved as he got into the van.

For a long time after they left, we all stood on the porch huddled together, gathering comfort from one another.

Life continued on, and we got into a routine. Alice was over almost every day working on my website, while Jasper worked on a few short term projects my father helped line up. Alice still sat with Matthew when I couldn't be there, and I was happy to see they had formed quite the bond.

I did spend a lot of time in the shed in the evenings, painting or drawing whatever came to mind. Some of my artwork hung in the house, and some of it was stored in the shed as well as the bedroom. The sketches of Jasper that helped launch my career hung above our bed, their presence reminding me of how far I'd come.

We didn't move into his parent's room after they left. Jasper and I both agreed it would be too weird, and instead, decided to leave it for them if they ever wanted to come home.

My thoughts were brought back to the present as a smiling, flushed Jasper walked up onto the porch with an equally pink-faced Matthew. The wind had whipped up a little, and it was getting chilly.

"Get tired of the leaves yet, son?" I asked, and Jasper huffed at me while rolling his eyes.

"You really think Matthew would get tired of them so quick?" He arched a brow as he headed into the house.

"Guess not." I closed the door behind us and checked on the fire in the fireplace, while Jasper took off Matthew's coat and hat. Spreading a thick quilt on the floor, he sat Matthew down with some toys and settled on the couch to watch him.

When I finished stoking the fire, I sat on the couch next to my man and snuggled into his side. He was still cool from the outdoor air.

"How much longer on the beef stew?" I asked, letting the jumping flames in the fireplace hypnotize me pleasantly.

"I put it on four hours ago, so about an hour," Jasper replied. His hand stroked my upper arm, almost putting me to sleep.

"Good, 'cause I'm starving."

Jasper chuckled, and our tranquility was interrupted by my phone ringing from it's place on the coffee table.

Sitting up fully, I grabbed it and answered.

"Hey, Dad," I said happily.

There was a slight silence from Dad's end, and I thought I could faintly hear hospital sounds in the background.

"Dad? You there?" I asked, worry creeping into me.

_"Son,"_ Dad finally said in a broken voice. The sound caused a spike of panic to rush through me. He cleared his throat. _"You need to come to Piedmont right away. It's your mother."_

_What the fuck?_

"What do you mean, Dad?" I was on my feet in an instant. "What happened?"

_"We're not sure yet. Just come, please,"_ he pleaded.

"On my way," I told him, and ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked the moment I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket from the hook on the back of the door.

Rushing into the nursery, I picked up a diaper bag and filled it with supplies. Jasper was right on my heels, with Matthew in tow.

"What's going on, Edward?"

Not looking up from the packing of Matthew's bag, I said, "Something's happened to Mom, and Dad wants me to get to the hospital."

"Piedmont?" Jasper asked, immediately beginning to get Matthew ready.

"Yeah."

"Did Carlisle say what happened?"

"No, but he sounded very upset, and he's never like that."

"I know, angel," Jasper said, using his free hand to stroke the back of my neck. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure everything'll be okay."

"Hope so," I muttered, but smiled at his attempt to comfort me.

**~HDE~**

The emergency room was buzzing with people when we got there. Glad not to have to head for the waiting room, I walked ahead of Jasper to the front desk.

"Fill this out and take a seat," the nurse said, not looking up from her computer.

"No, I'm not a patient. My mother is here," I explained, a little put off by her attitude. "Esme Cullen?"

The nurse regarded me for a moment before typing on her keyboard again. _God, what a bitch._

"Room six," she said. "Go on back."

"Thanks," I said as she pushed a button to unlock the door for us.

Jasper gave her the stink eye before turning dramatically and pushing the stroller toward the door, which I held open for them before rushing ahead to get to Mom's room.

There sat Dad by her bedside, head in his hands, his eyes filled with worry when he raised his head and looked at me. Placing his finger against his lips, Dad shushed us as Mom lay there, asleep.

To say he looked a little freaked out would be an understatement.

"Edward?" Mom mumbled as her eyes fluttered open, frowning as she looked at the worried faces that greeted her. I moved closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, but at the same time laced with desperation.

Her face was ashen...she didn't look well at all, and Dad wasn't faring much better.

"We're not sure yet, sweetie. They've taken tests...we're just waiting to see the doctor for the results," she said. "I'm sorry we dragged you all the way out here."

"No apologizing, Mom," I admonished in a gentle voice. "So...what happened? Why were you brought in?"

"Well, I didn't feel well this morning. I was moving some shelving around in the library to make room for one of your paintings, and I started to get stomach cramps. Apparently, after that I passed out, but I was only out for a few moments" she said, trying to reassure us all. "Carlisle found me on the floor and called for an ambulance."

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Oh, hush." Her voice was weak, as was her touch when she patted my hand. "I feel alright now. I think your dad just got scared by all my swooning. Now bring over my grandbaby. I want to kiss him."

Smiling, Jasper lifted Matthew out of his stroller and sat him on the edge of Mom's bed. She held his hands and cooed at him, causing him to grin and gurgle at her. Dad watched from where he was sitting, his eyes only on Mom, trying to assess how she really felt.

The door opened suddenly, scaring the shit out of all of us, and a tall man with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail entered the room.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the man asked as he glanced at me, Jasper, and Matthew.

"This is my son, Edward, his partner, Jasper, and their son Matthew." Mom smiled with pride as she introduced us.

"Ah, wonderful! I'm Doctor Jared Miller, but you can call me Doc." Dressed in khaki pants and a polo underneath his white coat, he didn't look old enough to be a doctor, but the confident way he held himself made me feel at ease in an instant.

"Nice to meet you, Doc." I nodded.

"Likewise," he said with a bright smile. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, would you like for your family to remain in the room while I deliver your test results?"

"Please," Mom said, and laid her hand on mine.

"Alright," Doc said. "Congratulations are in order for you two." He nodded at my parents.

Dad frowned severely, no doubt thinking the doc was making up some elaborate joke.

"What are you talking about?" Dad demanded, looking more tired than I had ever seen him.

"You two kids are going to be parents again, in about seven months, give or take a week." Doc Miller grinned, and the room fell so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Excuse me?" Dad shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did you just say Esme was pregnant?"

"I did! I have here a list of obstetricians in the area, and urge you to find one as soon as possible for an appointment." He held up a bottle. "These are prenatal vitamins, Mrs. Cullen. Please take one a day. At night may be the best time, so you are less likely to be sick from it. I also have some pamphlets for you to read." The doctor was rambling, but I was stuck on the fact he said my mom was having a baby. What the fuck? I didn't even think she could have babies anymore!

Jasper's phone rang, bringing all of us out of our stupor. He excused himself, going outside the room to answer it.

Dad stared at Mom, speechless. "I know not to ask how, for God's sake, but I thought you were..."

"I thought I was too, dear," Mom said quietly. "Doctor...are you sure? I mean...I've had symptoms of menopause..."

"Oh, yes. Quite sure." The doctor smiled. "It's not uncommon, but we do have to make sure the fetus is healthy since you've experienced some pain. Anyway, I will leave you alone to absorb the news. I'll be back later to check on you, but if the rest of the tests come back all clear, you should be able to go home in the morning."

"Damn," Dad mused. My father stood there, wide-eyed and dumbstruck. "I can't believe it."

"Oh, Carlisle, please tell me you're not upset," Mom begged.

I decided to get the hell out of there, because with the look of complete and utter shock on Dad's face, I knew both he and Mom needed time alone to digest the news.

Standing, I took Matthew and buckled him back into his stroller.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk, okay?" I said softly, and they looked from each other to me.

"Okay, son," Dad said as he moved to sit beside Mom. "I'll be right out."

Nodding, I walked over, kissed my mother on the cheek, and told her I was happy for them. She thanked me, and I slipped out of the room with Matthew.

I found Jasper in the hall, laughing into the phone.

"You gotta be shittin' me, man. There's nothing you can do. It's there and that's it!" He saw me and paused. "Hang on, Em. Let me call you right back."

He shoved his phone in his pocket and closed the gap between us.

"They alright?"

"They will be, yeah," I said, my mind going in a thousand different directions.

"And you?" His eyes were clouded with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, just surprised is all."

"Not as much as they are, I bet." Jasper let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, no shit. I just can't believe I'm going to have a baby brother or sister."

Before Jasper had a chance to say anything, Mom's door opened and Dad came out. His face still had no color, not even his lips.

"Dad?" I asked, concerned.

"Son." Dad sighed, leaning against the wall next to me. "I can't believe it. Your mom and I thought our time for babies was in the past." His eyes darted to Matthew, and then met with mine as he turned to face me.

"Dad," I whispered as I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll both do fine. I mean, look at how you and Mom are with Matthew."

He shook his head, and I'd never seen him this uncertain before. "You of all people know it's not the same. For heaven's sake, Edward, your mother and I will be the ones responsible for...for..."

He lowered his eyes, unable to look at me. His brow creased in a deep v as he tried to find the words. I knew he was freaking out. I mean, hell, I could understand why. Not only was there the unexpected shock of the fact he was going to be a father again, but without Dad having to say a word, I knew he was worried he'd fuck things up with their new baby.

"And you'll do a fantastic job, I just know it," I said in a calm, confident voice, squeezing my father's shoulder firmly.

Jasper's proud smile as he watched this little moment between father and son made my heart clench. It was no secret he loved the fact that my dad and I had a wonderful relationship now. He, of all people, knew how life could turn on a dime.

"How could you even say that?" Dad questioned in a small voice.

"Because as much as things weren't easy back then, for either of us, you're here now...supporting me in everything I do." I gave Dad an assuring smile.

He looked at me, his ice blue eyes warm, but at the same time pleading. "How can you be so sure? I may have redeemed myself somewhat, but I still haven't exactly been a model father."

"I haven't always been the most forthcoming son, either. Just embrace who they are, remember to skip the being an ass part, and you'll do fine."

Jasper burst out laughing at my joke, and Dad merely shook his head.

"Easier said than done," Dad snapped, but the grin that slowly but surely broke across his face told me his worry of moments ago was beginning to dissipate. Dad thanked me and went back into the room, sending us on our way.

During the entire ride home, Jasper's face fixed in a broad grin as he silently stared out the window at the city lights, his phone intermittently beeping with incoming texts. Something was up. I had no idea what, but I intended on finding out.

"You okay?" I squeezed Jasper's thigh to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Distracted, he offered me a quick smile before staring at his phone, then out the window again.

"Hmmm...somehow I don't believe you," I whispered breathlessly, my fingers gripping the inside of his thigh before working their way upward.

"Edward," he warned, placing his hand on top of mine, his actions halting my movements.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried. What's got you so all over the place?"

"Just a lot of thoughts in my head," he answered, winding our fingers together and smiling at me.

"Okay," I said, letting it go for the moment. Maybe later, after we were in bed, I could get him to talk.

The rest of the ride was spent with minimal conversation. Dusk turned to night, and when we got home, Matthew was sleeping.

I carried him in and headed for the nursery while Jasper dished up our dinner. Deciding to have our food in the living room, Jasper sat on the couch while I sat on the floor in front of him, the coffee table between us. While I was putting Matthew to bed, Jasper had built the fire up, and it was crackling merrily behind me, the warmth welcome on my back.

I tried to take my time eating, even though I was ravenous. It was still fairly early, but all I really wanted to do was cuddle with Jasper under the covers of our warm bed.

Later that night, I laid awake, thinking about Mom and Dad. I felt sorry for Dad, really, for him thinking he would screw up with this new baby. Didn't he realize it was me who made all those problems for myself? He and Mom had known I was gay. If I had just pushed aside the fear and came out to them, I wouldn't have ended up the mess I became. I wished I could make Dad realize that.

Jasper shifted beside me, interrupting my thoughts. I thought he was already asleep.

"You okay, love?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. I was just thinking," he answered, running his thumb along my cheekbone.

Leaning into the touch, I asked, "About what?"

"Emmett. You know how he called me earlier?"

"Yes," I answered, reaching out to push his hair behind his ear.

"Well," he continued, "he was freaking out because apparently, Alice is late for her period. She had just used a home pregnancy test when he called, and it was positive."

My eyes widened. "She's pregnant?"

"Seems so. They're going to see a doctor tomorrow to find out for sure."

"Wow. So...they both okay with it?"

"I think so, though Em was freaking a little."

"Weird day, huh?"

"Yeah. It's nice though." He moved closer and rested his head on my shoulder. "Our little family is growing, and I love it."

"Yeah," I agreed, "and I love you."

As he let out a tiny moan and wrapped his arms and legs around mine, we kissed slow and deep. I couldn't help but think about our own future, and about how just one more thing would make it complete...

**Thanks for reading! Until next time...**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

**Lisa: *waves* hi dear readers. We're sorry for the delay - we've been such busy bees! We hope you enjoy the next chapter. Not too many more to go now! To Mandy1962 - we couldn't see your email to respond to your question. **

**Penny: Thanks y'all for your patience, love and support for this story *hugs*. Huge squishy hugs also go to Harrytwifan for betaing this for us, and Kerrfrano for pre-reading. **

**Lisa: And kisses as well all round! Enjoy the chapter. Oh and we don't own Twilight, we just fiddle with the characters.**

**JPOV**

Monday evening, I came home to an empty house. I walked everywhere, looking for Matthew and Edward. Finally, when I went out onto the back porch, I saw movement in the shed and knew that's where they were.

While Edward had Matthew with him, I took the opportunity to have a quick shower. It was the last day on my current job, but I had made the offer to Esme and Carlisle to do some work in their gardens, so that's where I would be spending the rest of the week during the day.

Once I was clean and dressed in comfy sweats and a tee, I headed out to the shed and knocked lightly on the door. Edward opened it, but only a crack, so I couldn't see inside.

"Aah." I smirked. "A secret?"

"Yes." He grinned, sticking his head out the door just enough to peck me on the lips. "We'll be right in."

Nodding, I left him to his work and went to start dinner. Edward and Matthew didn't come in until I was mashing the potatoes. The chicken and green beans were already done. I didn't mind that he was so late coming back inside, because he was fairly glowing with excitement.

"I take it it's going well, eh, Dali?"

"Very well," he replied as he set Matthew in his high chair. "Be right back."

He took off out of the room like his ass was on fire and the rest of him was catching. He seemed so lost in thought yesterday, and today was all excited. What was going on with him? I tried to talk to him the day before, when he was so quiet, but he just told me he was thinking of how to do a painting, so I left it alone.

Taking plates out of the cupboard, I started putting the food on them. Matthew made noises at me from his highchair, and I knew he was ready for his supper.

"It's on the way, little man," I said, and put the plates of food on the table. All Matthew'd had was some mashed potatoes, but I grabbed a jar of green beans and a jar of fruit for him, too.

Just as I sat down and began to feed him, Edward walked back in, cleaned from all traces of paint, and slid into his chair.

"Thank you, love," he said as he looked at his plate. "This looks wonderful."

"You're very welcome." I smiled as he started eating.

"Did you hear from Emmett today?"

"Yeah. He went to the doc with Alice and she is definitely pregnant. Six weeks, I think. Maybe seven."

"Wow. Was Em still freaking out?"

"That is an understatement." I chuckled, then tried to duck out of the way as Matthew sneezed, most of his mouthful of mashed potatoes landing on me.

Edward busted out laughing and I grabbed a napkin, attempting to wipe off the side of my face.

"Sucks when that happens," I said with a pout.

"Wait until it's oatmeal." Edward grinned.

"Oh no, it's okay, angel. I'll leave you to have that fun." I laughed.

Matthew squealed at me, obviously not pleased I had stopped feeding him. We were quiet for a few moments, me stealing bites of my own food while continuing to feed our son.

"You're starting at Mom and Dad's tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just me and Em. Your mom didn't sound very well on the phone this morning."

"I know. I talked to her around lunch time, and she didn't feel good then."

"Hopefully, the sickness won't last too long," I commented, while trying to get Matthew to eat another bite. He was clearly full, though, squirming away from me. I handed the spoon to him to play with so I could finish my own dinner.

Edward, already finished, stood and took his and Matthew's dishes to the sink.

"I'm going to go get his bath ready," he said, and left the room.

What the hell was with him? He usually sat with me until I was finished. I didn't like how he was acting, and it would be a lie if I said I wasn't a bit nervous about the behavior.

All of a sudden, I wasn't hungry anymore, and I got up to load the dishwasher. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, I didn't even notice when Edward came back in the room to get Matthew. I turned from the sink to wipe down the table and highchair, and the room was empty.

By the time I had everything cleaned up and had the dishwasher running, I could hear my two men playing in the living room. Walking in, I sat in my usual place on the couch and watched them. Edward was stacking blocks on the floor and letting Matthew knock them down. He seemed oblivious to my presence.

Flicking on the TV, I pretended to watch it until Matthew started to get sleepy. Without a word, Edward went into the kitchen to grab a bottle and I took the baby for a cuddle. Holding him close, I breathed in his freshly washed baby smell and closed my eyes. I loved this little guy so much, and I wondered if I was in danger of having to go to court to fight for him, if the way Edward was acting was any indication.

My eyes prickled with unshed tears. What the hell could I have done to cause Edward to practically ignore me? As far as I knew, we were doing alright. I knew it was irrational and there was probably a logical explanation, but without me being able to stop it, my mind wandered into dangerous territory.

Edward had way more money than me, with how successful an artist he was becoming. He could give Matthew a life I couldn't. Also, he was the baby's biological father. There was no way I could counter that. Most of all, God damn it, I loved Edward! Why the fuck would he do this to me?

Think of the devil and he shall return. Edward walked back in with the bottle. and I gave him the baby without meeting his eyes. I needed to get out of there, right away.

Who knew if he was watching as I jogged to our bedroom and closed the door. Leaning against it and closing my eyes, I felt the first scorching tears slide down my cheeks. No. This could _not_ be happening.

Scrubbing my hands under my eyes, I opened them. There, sitting on my pillow, was a painting. What the fuck? He was gonna break us up with a fucking _painting?_

Pissed, I strode over to the bed and snatched up the canvas. It was an 8x10, much smaller than his usual. There, staring at me in rich color, were two champagne glasses against a light blue background. They were painted to look like they were clinking together, the liquid tilted and bubbles in fine detail.

To the side of those, painted less boldly, was a likeness of my face. I was smiling in the picture, with my hair tucked behind my ear. That simple detail caused the tears to well up and spill over again as I thought of how Edward did that to me so often. I had grown to love it so much.

Under my face were words, painted in a deep crimson. It read: _'With lips sweeter than wine...'_

What the fuck did that mean?

Even though my emotions were all over the place, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of his work. But if this was going to be some kind of weird breakup, Edward wasn't making his intentions very clear. Who knew what was going on in his head? All I knew was that if I lost him, I would never be the same. My heart would be ripped to shreds...irreparable.

Setting the canvas on the nightstand, I went into the bathroom and washed my face, making sure to remove all traces of tears and the potatoes from Matthew's dinner. Like a dumbass fool, I decided to keep quiet and let whatever the hell Edward was doing and thinking play out. I would be gutted if my insecurities were proved to be true, irrational as they probably were, but I loved him, and for some reason, he needed to do this.

Tuesday happened in much the same way. Edward behaved indifferently toward me, and there was another painting. It was on Matthew's change table that evening, and again, it was a breathtaking riddle.

The background was maroon, fading to black at the edges, and had a single red rose as the prominent feature. Again, to the side, was something else, and it looked like my legs and feet, stretched out with my ankles crossed. The more I looked at it, I realized it was my legs, because Edward had painted the scar on my knee I had gotten while working.

Under that were the words, painted yellow: _'You taught me love...'_

Again, I was baffled, but just curious enough not to let on, even though Edward was virtually ignoring me. Part of me wondered how he could be so cruel, while another still held onto that tiny shred of hope that when I knew what was going on, there would be a logical explanation to all of this. I decided I would ask Emmett if he knew anything about it.

As soon as Emmett and I arrived at the Cullens the next morning, we got out of the truck and something caught my eye.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Em, and he just shrugged, walking over with me.

My God, it was another fucking painting. Picking it up, I scowled at the image, confused as ever.

"What is that?" Emmett asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know." I sighed. "This is the third day I've found a painting of Edward's in an odd place like this." I told Emmett what had happened over the past few days, what the paintings were, and how worried I was that Edward was becoming so distant.

Emmett, being his usual jackass self, laughed.

"Dude, I think you got it all wrong. First, _if_ Edward was planning a breakup, he wouldn't do it like this! Second, I can see the love dripping off the fucking thing. Chill out, man. I think you're in for one hell of a weekend with the way this is going."

"I hope you're right," I mumbled as he walked off to get to work, letting me study the picture.

The background was done in a fresh spring green, with a big black bowtie showcased in the center. My eyes wandered immediately to the side, and I saw an exact likeness of my hands, in fine but faint detail.

The words were royal blue this time, and read: _'With hands gentle and strong...'_

Maybe Emmett was right. Fuck, I hoped so, but what did they all mean?

When I found the fourth painting in my truck the next day, I was so shocked, I had to sit down. It was, by far, the most beautiful of the bunch.

Painted against a pale yellow background was a stark white pair of wings. They were outlined in black with the finest of lines, each feather perfectly created. My back was the chosen feature he displayed on the side, and even though it was faded a bit, like the parts of my body on the other ones, I could see my muscles shaded perfectly.

Below were words in black: _'You saved me from myself...'_

I grinned. For the first time since Monday, I was kind of looking forward to the one I would be blessed with the next day.

**Until next time,**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Penny: Hey y'all - we're excited to bring you this chapter! I'm also excited about another project we've been working on too! :D**

**Lisa: Yep I'm so excited I can't stand it, Penny. Why don't you tell our wonderful readers all about it?**

**Penny: We're proud to bring you ****_Soul Revival_****, 5 chapters of Nagron deliciousness we wrote for the lovely DelphiusFanfic. **

**Lisa: *Squees excitedly* I just love me some Spartacus slash! Especially when it's about a sexy Aussie lifeguard meeting an equally gorgeous Kiwi! The story will begin posting later today, so be on the lookout!**

**Penny: Thank you to our wonderful pre-reader Kerrfrano, and our beta with the mostess, Harrytwifan.**

**Lisa: We heart you, ladies! Well enough of our yammering. Enjoy, oh, and we don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 51**

**JPOV**

The morning had turned to afternoon before I knew it. Emmett spent time putting in a new irrigation system out back, telling me he didn't trust me with it, considering my recent history with them. I spent the morning cutting back some of the plants, as well as relocating several lavender bushes. It was nice spending the time alone, digging in the dirt and breathing in the fresh air.

It cleared my head a little.

Well, it kind of did. I was still a tad confused, wondering why all the cloak and dagger stuff was going on. I knew Edward was a little highly strung at times, and when he was inspired it was as though he went into a trance, forgetting anything and everything around him except what he was creating.

It didn't help that since the paintings began to arrive, he'd avoided coming to bed with me. Every night this week, once Matthew had gone to sleep, he'd spend time helping me clean up before heading for the shed.

He'd never done that before.

Well, not to the point where he didn't wake me when he came to bed, for at least a cuddle, if not...much, much more. I knew I was probably reading too much into his behavior, but I still couldn't help think something was wrong.

Maybe he was struggling with a piece. I knew he liked to wait until his work was finished before showing me. Perhaps, whatever he was working on wasn't coming easily, and maybe the paintings he'd been leaving me each day were his way of telling me he was thinking about me.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Esme asked, She'd appeared out of nowhere, a tray filled with a jug of water and a huge plate of sandwiches.

"Yeah, fine," I said distractedly.

"Well, come sit by the pool and eat. Emmett?" she called, spotting Emmett standing at the back of the garage.

"Coming!" He turned on the taps and adjusted the controller to the irrigation system, the water spraying gently on all the garden beds.

"Oh, how lovely. This will save me so much time next summer," Esme said with a smile.

"I'm happy you like it." Emmett followed us around to the pool.

Sitting at the big table, Esme gestured for all of us to dig in, but she didn't take anything for herself.

"You feelin' alright?" Emmett asked her, already chewing his second bite of food.

"Fine," she stated.

"You sure you wouldn't like to try some saltines?" I remembered Rose eating them all the time early in her pregnancy.

"I had some earlier, but they didn't sit well." She patted my hand, then turned to Emmett. "How is Alice?"

"The same as you," he said. "The only thing she's been able to keep down is chocolate ice cream."

Esme chuckled, then stood. "Excuse me for a moment." She went into the house, and I raised my brows in question at Emmett. He shrugged his shoulders and we continued to eat our lunch.

By the time we were finished, the sky had become overcast, the breeze chilly. While we worked, I tried to focus on what I was doing, but Edward kept popping into my mind. I wondered what he was doing, how Matthew was, and I generally wanted to be home. Carlisle was paying us to stay until five, though, so I had a couple more hours to get through.

With the irrigation fixed, Em and I worked on planting some Christmas cacti on each side of the steps. It was a surprise for Esme. She loved her flowers, and those would have bright red blooms in December.

At a little after four, Esme came out onto the porch and invited us inside to get warm. We agreed heartily, glad to be out of the wind. She had a blazing fire going, and we took full advantage of its warmth by standing in front of the licking flames and defrosting our hands and faces.

We talked with Esme about anything else she would like to see in her gardens, making notes so we would remember. There really wasn't much more left to do, so I figured I would be having some time off. That was just as well. I could have extra time with my boys.

Carlisle arrived while we were elbow deep in notes and chatting about possible ideas. Esme thought she would like to have the back gardens done, too, which gave me and Em more work for the bad weather coming. That I was happy for.

After filling Carlisle in on all the details, which he approved of, we finally headed home. I was looking forward to cuddling on the couch all evening with my two beautiful men, with hopefully a nice romp in the sack with Edward once Matthew was in bed. It had been far too long.

I dropped Emmett off, headed home, and with slow steps and shoulders slumped went into the house. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, but otherwise, the house was dark and silent. Another mystery.

In the light from the fire, I saw a square of paper on the coffee table and picked it up.

_Matthew is with Ben and Angela for the night. There is a surprise for you in the bathroom._

_Edward_

Interesting. Were the mysterious pictures that had been appearing all week leading up to this, like Emmett said? That made me wonder if he had been holding out on me. I'd bust his balls later. At the moment, I had to check out what my man had in store for me.

Huffing a sigh of resignation, I headed for the bathroom, one thought after another scurrying through my head as I wondered what I'd find. Once I pushed open the door, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh, Edward, what on earth?" I whispered.

The scent of vanilla and lavender filled the warm, steamy air, while dozens of lit candles scattered every flat surface. The large claw-foot bath was three quarters filled, the bubbles thickly covering the water. It all looked so inviting. The sink was filled with hot water, and next to it was a newly purchased brass razor and brush set, along with a ceramic bowl filled with shaving cream and a fresh washcloth folded neatly next to it.

I grinned like a fool when I caught sight of the message Edward left for me on the large bathroom mirror, the heat of the rising steam causing it to fog up and reveal the next clue.

_Relax and enjoy for the next hour, love, then go to the bedroom for part two of your surprise._

I made quick work of unlacing my work boots and socks before stripping out of my overalls, tee, and boxers. Tossing the grimy, sweat-soaked clothing into the hamper, I reluctantly wiped away Edward's message with my hand and picked up the brush.

Humming to myself, I shaved, the task made a little more difficult because I couldn't stop smiling. A few moments later, I was finally done, and rinsed my face before letting out the water.

Sinking into the tub, I closed my eyes and rested my head on the inflatable pillow Edward had thoughtfully placed at one end. The temperature was a little on the hotter side, just how I liked it, and I let out a satisfied sigh as the heat enveloped my body.

"Oh, yes." I inhaled the lavender deep into my lungs as little by little, every one of my well-worked muscles relaxed. It didn't stop my mind from going a million miles an hour. Though I was tempted to rush through washing myself and haul ass into our bedroom, at the same time I wanted to do as he'd requested and relish the steadily building anticipation.

With my eyes closed and a tiny smile on my face, I rested until the water lost some of its heat. Even then, I took my time washing my hair and body to ensure I used every minute of the hour Edward had given me. When I finished, I got out, wrapped the towel around my waist, and blew out the candles before running a comb through my hair.

In the bedroom, one of the bedside table lamps was on, illuminating my side of the bed. What was laying there floored me. It was a full tuxedo, still in the clear plastic bag, with a note on top. Grinning from ear to ear, I picked up the paper.

_Put this on, and meet me in the kitchen for your biggest surprise yet._

I swear, I couldn't get into that tux fast enough. The excitement had finally taken hold of me, and after a week of riddles, I was ready to find out what was going on. When I had made sure I looked alright in the mirror, I went into the kitchen, completely unprepared for what I found.

In dim light, my angel stood next to the table in a tuxedo that matched mine. His tousled hair and pink cheeks were practically glowing, and his shy smile took my breath away. The table had a stark white linen tablecloth on it, with two crystal and china place settings. In the middle was a lit candle and a vase with two red roses. To the side was a silver ice bucket sitting in its own stand, a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling wine chilling away.

"What's all this?" I asked in a near whisper, afraid of ruining the moment.

"You'll find out soon enough. Please...just sit," he said rather nervously, pulling out my chair for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said, offering him a smile as I slid into my seat. Swallowing heavily, his own lips twitched as if he wanted to smile, but the nerves seemed to be winning out.

"I-I'll be with you in one moment," he said so sweetly, so awkwardly, that I wanted to stand up and pull him into my arms and kiss him.

"Holy...fuck." I swore under my breath as I watched him slip on the oven mitts before opening the stove door and bending down to pull out the food. The smell of rosemary was nothing in comparison to the sight of him as the material of his pants hugged his ass. Though I felt hungry, I couldn't decide which hunger I wanted to sate first.

"I made this especially," he said. He carefully plated my serving and set it down in front of me, before doing the same for himself. Settling in his own seat, he popped the cork and poured us both a glass, before adding, "Got the recipe from Mom. I hope you like it."

"I know I will." I closed my eyes and inhaled the heavenly smells, before letting out a tiny moan. Well, it appeared as though attacking Edward would have to wait.

"Good. Well, dig in. No dessert until your plate is cleaned, Mister," he said, gently scolding me before picking up his glass and raising it high. "But first, a toast. Here's to us," he said, tilting his glass toward me.

Picking up my own glass, I clinked it gently against his before saying, "To us."

Taking a sip of the sweet, bubbly drink, I mouthed the words, 'Love you,' before picking up my knife and fork. It really did look delicious. The chicken breast was cooked in a rich, creamy rosemary sauce, and was served with a baked potato and fresh asparagus lightly sauted in butter.

Edward ate slower than I did, but I couldn't help it. I was ravenous, and the food was delicious. He asked me about how his mom was feeling, and looked a bit sad when I told him she was having trouble keeping food down. I felt bad for her, too.

He also asked me how Em and Alice were doing, and I let him know Em was good, and Alice was in the same boat as Esme. Recollecting that Rosalie's morning sickness went away by the third month of her pregnancy, I told him they should start feeling better pretty soon, and that helped ease his worry.

We also chatted about the gardens at his parents' place. He couldn't wait to see them, and I was proud to show off my hard work. He wasn't surprised that his mom wanted the back gardens done as well, which made me happy. He itched to help out too, but I was quick to remind him that his mother would much prefer him to paint something nice for his little brother or sister's room.

Throughout the entire meal, Edward fidgeted as we ate and talked, trying to hide the smile he had the whole time. It only made me more curious to see what was going to happen next.

As soon as our plates were clean, I moved to take them to the sink, but Edward stopped me.

"They can wait," he said softly, brightening the room with his smile. "I have something for you."

Leaving the dishes alone, I took another drink from my glass as Edward bent down next to his chair. He reappeared holding a painting the same size as the other ones I had found throughout the week. I couldn't see the image yet, though. He had it held to his chest with both hands.

"I can only imagine what you've been thinking about the way I've been acting all week, love. I assure you, it was for a good cause. If I hurt your feelings in any way, I am truly sorry, and I hope this makes up for it."

He looked so fucking adorable sitting there, apologizing to me with big, earnest eyes. His cheeks were flushed a soft pink, causing my chest to constrict with an insane amount love for him.

"It's alright, Edward. I did wonder, but I talked it over with Emmett and he set me straight." I gave him a wink and his smile widened.

He held out the canvas, and I saw that his hand was trembling.

"I hope you like it," he whispered.

The background of the final painting was a sunny yellow. In the center was a pair of rings, one overlapping the other. They were painted in a matte gold color, which made them stand out fantastically against the background. There were words painted in them.

_'Will you marry me?'_

My breath caught in my throat as I looked to the right of the rings. There was a heart where the other paintings had a part of me, and underneath were the words: _'No limits.'_

The entire week raced through my mind at amazing speed. The glasses. The rose. The bowtie. The wings. The words finally all came together.

_'With lips sweeter than wine, you taught me love. With hands gentle and strong, you saved me from myself. No limits.' _

The severity of what I was looking at crashed onto me like a tidal wave. He just fucking_ proposed_ to me!

Holy fucking shit. My heart was racing and my breathing sped up. So many emotions rushed through me, the realization of what was happening leaving me stunned and gasping for breath, while my incredulous eyes filled with tears.

Looking from the painting to my beloved angel, I saw he was waiting for my reaction. I couldn't decide which I wanted to look at more: the most wonderful proposal I had ever seen, or the kind, amazing, beautiful man who had presented it to me.

Still smiling, Edward slid a black velvet box across the table towards me. Setting the painting on the table with care, I picked up the small box and held my future in the palm of my hand. Once I pushed open the lid, everything seemed to go by in slow motion, the creaking sound of the spring only surpassed by the gasp I drew in the moment I laid eyes on what was inside. There, nestled in the white satin lining, were two of the simplest, but at the same time most elegant bands of gold I'd ever seen.

"Edward..." I choked out, completely lost for words.

He moved from where he was sitting across from me, to kneeling on one knee beside me. Taking the box from my shaking hand, he plucked out the largest of the rings.

"So?" he asked with a raised brow and a sexy grin. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, hell fucking yes, I will," I managed to say. Edward slid the ring onto my finger before straddling my lap. He looked down at me, his face flushed with happiness, smiling for all he was worth.

Unable to control myself anymore, I put one hand just inside his jacket, on his chest, and the other on the back of his head. I pulled him in for a fiery kiss I hoped told him exactly how I was feeling.

"Oh, fuck, I love you," I murmured as I panted for breath, releasing the kiss only because I needed oxygen.

"Love you too," Edward said breathlessly. His eyes filled with a thousand emotions as they filled with moisture and lovingly looked into my own. "So, so much."

He handed me the box, and I took the other ring. With shaking hands, I gently grasped his hand before sliding it on his long, fine ring finger.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the ring, and then at me, before he whispered so sweetly I thought I'd die, "I can't wait to call you my husband."

"Oh, Jesus, Edward...me either," I declared, choked up by his words. A single tear finally escaped and ran down my cheek.

Running his thumb over my face in an effort to wipe away the salt, he brought it to his mouth before closing his lips around it. "Mmmm," he moaned appreciatively, his eyes darkening by the second.

With that one little action, the mood shifted and hung thick in the air, desire blooming within me and spreading like wildfire.

"Holy..." I had no words after that. Edward laced his fingers in mine and threw his leg off me, and pulled me up with him, walking backwards out of the kitchen, his eyes never once leaving mine before he spoke.

"Come on, love. I'm in the mood for dessert."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Penny: Hey y'all! Ready for more?**

**Lisa: I know I am! Thanks everyone for your wonderful response to last chapter's proposal. This chapter we're gonna fade to black and then do a time jump. hahahahah just kidding!**

**Penny: Ooooh, Lisa! Hahahaha! We don't wanna get our readers upset, do we?**

**Lisa: Nah we don't. We love you guys too much to do that :D We'd like to thank our beta Kerrfrano and our wonderful beta Harrytwifan. You guys rule!**

**Penny: We don't own Twilight, but we wish we did! Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 52**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it.

The man I loved more than my own life had just agreed to be my husband.

He said yes.

_Jasper Hale said yes!_

The words I longed to hear were still ringing in my ears like the sweetest of songs, my heart so full I felt as though I was about to lift off the earth and float away.

As my man's eyes wandered over every inch of my body before he reached for my bowtie and loosened it, I stood before him, astounded, and unable to believe how lucky I was.

It had been one hell of a week. For the first time since I'd decided to live an honest life, vowing to never keep anything from those I cared for, there I was, sneaking around Jasper's back in order to make my wedding proposal one he'd never forget.

But, on looking at him now, lips full and lush and begging to be kissed, eyes filled with such adoration it literally knocked the very breath out of me, I knew my every moment of deception had been so worth it.

And so I watched and waited, my body burning to be closer, hands aching to touch, allowing him to slowly, almost reverently, strip me bare. Allowing him to peel everything back, piece by piece, until I was naked and willing before him.

Never in my life had I wanted to give myself to someone more than I did in that moment.

"So beautiful," my Jasper whispered softly. He placed a tender kiss on my lips before taking a step back, no doubt waiting for me to return the favor.

Not only had I gone out of my way to avoid Jasper's advances all week, my balls so blue I thought they'd actually explode, I missed the intimate connection we always shared. The gentle touches, cuddles on the couch...stolen kisses. It made me realize what I'd miss if Jasper wasn't a part of my life.

Moving closer, my mouth caressed the sweet spot beneath his ear while my free hand worked on removing his bowtie.

"And you, my love...are a living," _kiss, _"breathing," _lick, _"work of art."

Once I slowly, almost seductively freed his loosened tie from his collar, I pulled back and watched his face. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and glanced downward. My cock was already standing at full attention and leaking pre-come under his heated gaze.

"So are you." Voice low and filled with lust, Jasper's fingers bunched into fists as if he was trying to stop himself from grabbing me and stroking hard until I came.

If hard and fast was what he wanted, I could go along with that, but what I really needed more than anything was to immerse myself in this moment for as long as possible.

So I took my time to undress him, the noises he was making so fucking sexy as I stripped away his clothing until he was standing there just as naked as I was. His skin looked so beautiful in the dimly lit room, the summer tan still there, even though the seasons had changed. The extra flush of blood blooming across his chest and up his throat made him look nothing short of mouth-watering.

I turned and moved away from him, not stopping until the bed hit the backs of my knees. My eyes roved every inch of him as he remained rooted to the spot, fists slowly unfurling, chest heaving with harsh breaths.

If ever there was any doubt he was my muse, it just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I only wished I was able to sculpt as well as paint, but even if I could, I still don't think I could do him justice.

"Come make love to me," I begged, desperate to feel him move inside me. Unable to take my eyes off him, I crawled up the bed and opened the bedside table drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom and tossing them both onto the bed.

Grinning wickedly, he moved quickly to crawl on his hands and knees, his thick, hard cock swaying between his hips as he moved closer. Spreading my legs to allow him to settle between them, I couldn't wait to feel him against me. The heat coming off every inch of him felt incredible as he grasped my hands and raised them above my head. He hovered above, so close and yet so far, not one part of him touching me except for his broad, calloused hands that suddenly had mine pinned to the bed. I arched my back in an effort to make contact, at the same time wrapping my legs around his waist.

Leaning down, his lips and breath and skin so close my own skin turned to gooseflesh, he said in a low, dirty voice into my ear, "You have no idea how much I wanna _fuck_ your brains out right now."

I swallowed thickly as he placed hot, wet kisses along my throat before swirling his tongue around my Adam's apple. The way he said 'fuck' made me so much harder, one touch of my cock and I'd come.

"But...think I'm gonna take my time. Mmmm, so delicious," he whispered, as he pulled the skin just above my collarbone into his mouth and bit down gently before sucking it between his teeth.

Already teetering on the verge of sensation overload, I just about lost my mind when he pulled back before kissing me hard, at the same time pressing the entire length of his body against mine. The feel of his heated skin, his every muscle and bone, his hot breath and pulsing veins...everything felt so fucking fantastic I couldn't help but thrust up against him.

"Jasper, please..." I whispered, my every nerve ending on fire, threatening to consume my whole being.

"Tell me what you want, angel," he breathed against my scorching skin, at the same time sliding his lithe body along mine.

"I want..._everything._" I wanted him to fill me so damned bad, but it was more than that. "With you...all of it. Need you so much...have to have you, every fucking part of you with me, always and _forever, _Jasper_._"

"Oh, _Edward!"_ he declared in a broken, emotion-filled voice before kissing me hard. His tongue pushed forcefully inside my open and waiting mouth, the fire threatening to burn me from the inside out. "You have me, and I'm _never _letting you go, my beautiful, sweet angel," he said desperately against my lips before kissing me hungrily once more.

Pulling my hand out of his, I reached blindly across the bed until I found the lube and condom. Grasping them tightly, I held them up for Jasper to see.

"Please...now?" I asked on panting breaths, and he graced me with a wicked smirk.

Without a word, Jasper rolled us onto our sides and pulled my leg over his hip. Moaning, I buried my face in his neck, licking and sucking his sweaty skin. I couldn't resist grinding against him; he was taking too long.

Slick fingers stroked my ass slowly, teasing, driving me insane.

"Jasper, if you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna come, I swear I will," I warned.

"Oh, no you don't," he whispered, pushing two fingers deep inside me. "You ain't coming until I'm balls deep in here..."

"Holy fuck...yes" I hissed, gasping, and went back to work on his neck. I hoped I was making a nice mark for him to show off.

He wasted no time getting me ready for him. In the position I was in, I couldn't thrust back on his fingers like I wanted, and the ache was maddening.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Whimpering, I used all of my strength to roll us back over, pulling his hand away from me so his body was between my legs again. His cock was hot and wet against my leg, and I wanted it. Now.

With a last kiss on the corner of my mouth, Jasper raised up on his knees and ripped the condom open. He looked so wanton as he rolled the rubber down his length and slicked it with lube.

"Are-" he started, and I quickly cut him off.

"Don't even ask me if I'm ready. Fuck me. _Now._"

Wordlessly running his hands up my legs, Jasper hooked his hands under my knees and pushed them up toward my chest. My heart pounded in anticipation as he scooted forward and aligned himself.

"Love you so much," he murmured against my jaw as he pushed forward with care.

Tingles erupted all over my body as slowly, inch by glorious inch, Jasper slid into my body. I was sure I was making marks on the flawless skin of his shoulders as my nails bit into his skin. He never took his eyes from mine, and the intense emotions I could see in them nearly caused me to weep. This was just as it should be - how I hoped it always would be.

By the time he filled me completely and drew back, my fingers were clutching, pulling him back, arms and legs clinging to him as if I was a drowning man and he was the only thing keeping me afloat. As he thrust deeply inside me once more, I let out a long, low moan in response to the welcome feeling of fullness.

"Yes!" I cried. He pulled back and thrust deeper still, giving me what I needed more than air.

The feel of Jasper's lips as he pressed hot, wet kisses all over my jaw and neck only increased my need. His cock felt so good as it slid in and out of my willing, wanting body.

"You feel so good," Jasper breathed against my skin. He pushed in harder, that one motion causing my eyes to roll inside their sockets.

"You feel better," I moaned, using my arms and legs to try to bring him closer still. He was moving against me at a leisurely pace, drawing out the incredible sensations for as long as he could. The soft noises we were making sounded heavenly in my ears. I never wanted him to stop, but my need and desire was so strong, I wanted him to go faster, harder.

I was drowning. The heat, passion, sweat, scent, and love all threatened to consume me like a huge tidal wave crashing over me again and again. I clung to Jasper for dear life, sure that if I let go, I'd be swept away.

"Harder," I urged. Hips snapping as he drove inside me deeper, faster than I ever could have thought possible, the sweet pressure began to build from the pit of my stomach.

"Close." Jasper's loud, panting breaths washed over my sweat-soaked skin in time with each thrust, and he showed no mercy as he relentlessly pounded into me.

My cock was slick with pre-come, and though it lay mostly untouched on my stomach, Jasper's skin barely brushing against mine, I knew I was on the verge of shooting my load anyway. The fire deep in my gut was spreading everywhere, and with lightening speed. Writhing underneath my lover, I couldn't help the loud cries that escaped my throat.

Every emotion I'd held deep within me, like a coil waiting to spring free slowly, unfurled as Jasper struck my prostate again and again, each thrust harder, every push deeper than the last. My fingers dug into his back so hard I knew he'd bruise, and as Jasper covered my mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside my mouth in time with his movements, I was done for.

"J-Jasper!" I shrieked against his lips as the coil snapped, my body convulsing as warm streams coated my chest and stomach. At the same time, tears that had already begun to brim my eyes spilled free. I was soaring, every one of the shackles that had tethered me to this earth up until this very moment breaking free.

He was right there with me and buried his face in the crook of my neck, chanting my name as he grunted through his orgasm. His pleasure caused a choked sob to escape me as I held onto him for dear life.

We stayed locked together like that for what seemed like hours, catching our breath, before Jasper rolled us onto our sides so he could wrap his arms around me and hold me tight. I kept my face against his neck, trying to calm down from the most intense feelings I had ever felt. He didn't say anything, just smoothed his hands over my back as I wept in his arms.

**JPOV**

I didn't care that the sheets were damp with sweat, lube, and come. I didn't care that the room felt cooler than it had a few minutes ago. All I cared about was that I held the one man I would love for the rest of my life in my arms. I understood what had gotten him so emotional. He had been under so much stress the past week, with the paintings, and keeping the secret of the proposal, not to mention the preparation for the amazing night we were sharing.

Discreetly wiping away happy tears with my free hand, I continued to stroke Edward's back, waiting for him to calm down. We could stay in the position we were in all night and I wouldn't mind it.

As the evidence of our lovemaking cooled on our bodies, Edward's weeping turned into slight sniffles and hiccups. He finally pulled back a little and stared at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Jasper, I'm- " he started, and I put a finger against his lips.

"Shh," I soothed with a soft smile. "Don't you dare apologize, for anything. You have made me the happiest man in the whole world tonight, you know. I will never forget it."

"Neither will I." His responding smile was wide and serene.

"I know how hard you worked all week for this, and the _paintings_...God, Edward, I can't even explain how much they mean and how much I love them."

"I'm so happy," he whispered, eyes still shining with unshed tears.

"So am I, my angel. Happier than I've ever been in my life."

Edward slid his fingers up my neck and into my tangled hair, pulling me to him for a kiss. It was slow and tender, loving. When we parted, I disposed of the condom before whispering that I would be right back, going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean us up.

Watching me as I removed all traces of lube, sweat, and come from our bodies before tossing away the cloth, he smiled lazily before opening his arms to me.

I scooted closer and lay beside him, tracing my fingers around his beautiful face before pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. My life...this moment and every other we'd shared was so damned perfect I could hardly believe my luck, the tragedies of the past making me appreciate everything I had now. I was going to be married, and have my every wish granted.

Well, all except one.

"What's on your mind, love?" Edward asked, his fingers trying to smooth away the worry lines I didn't realize had appeared on my forehead.

"I've been thinking," I said, grasping his hand and kissing his palm.

"Thinking? Well, now there's a dangerous admission if ever I heard one," Edward responded with a snicker.

"Very funny. But seriously, Edward...now that we're getting married, I want to get tested so we can, you know...go without rubbers?" Cheeks turning pink, he nodded. "Also...I..." I hesitated, hoping it wasn't too soon to ask, but knowing I needed this more than anything to make our family complete.

"You what?" I shrugged, unable to form the words. "Jasper, _please..._just say it. You're killing me here," he whispered desperately.

Taking in a deep breath, I gripped his hand tighter in mine, steeling myself before I spoke.

"I want to adopt Matthew."

With widening eyes, Edward drew in a loud gasp. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Holding my breath, I watched as he absorbed what I'd asked, and blinking quickly, a fresh round of tears slowly, silently slipped down the apples of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I..."

Before I could say anything else, his lips smashed against mine, and his fingers clutched my hair, pulling it to the point of pain while mine clutched the back of his neck. The kiss was so wild, so intense and all-consuming, I felt woozy from lack of oxygen. Legs tangled and semi-hard cocks rubbed against the other as we slowly rutted together, until he released my swollen, sensitive lips, the two of us panting heavily.

"You really want to?" he asked breathlessly, eyes roaming over every inch of my face.

Smiling, I brushed away his tears with my thumbs, and nodded. "Oh, yes, I want to. More than anything."

"You do?"

"Yes, angel, I honestly do. I know you already consider him my son, but I want to make it official."

"I would love that, Jasper. Nothing would make me happier," Edward said with a grin, then suddenly looked sheepish and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else before he closed it again.

"What?" I asked. "Say it. Whatever it is, I won't get mad."

In the dim light, I could see his cheeks heating in an adorable blush. "Will you tell me the story, Jasper?" he asked in a small voice.

"The story of what?"

"When Matthew was born," he answered shyly.

I rolled over on my back, bringing him with me. He propped his chin on his hands, resting them on my chest so he could see my face. I couldn't deny I was shocked, but I knew the question would eventually come up, and I was more than willing to share the experience with him.

"Of course I will, my angel." Giving him a soft smile, I gathered my thoughts for a moment before taking a calming breath and continuing. "Rose's pregnancy wasn't too bad. It was typical, I guess. She had morning sickness for a couple of months, then when it went away, she wanted to eat_ everything._ She craved the weirdest shit, too. One day, I walked in and she was eating red Jell-o and raw onions. God, that was nasty!"

Edward chuckled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yeah. Anyway, I went with her to her first sonogram. It was so cool hearing his heartbeat while watching him move around on the screen. He wasn't shy, either. He flipped all over the place in there, showing us everything he had."

"So, they could tell he was a boy, then."

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. "Everything was right there, in plain sight. Rose was so happy that she could find out. The first thing we did when we left the doc's office was go to a boutique and buy a tiny pair of blue baby booties."

Edward's eyes glistened as a warm smile broke across his face.

"Then, later in her pregnancy, Alice, Angela, and Ma held a baby shower for her. It was a surprise, and she was so excited. There was blue shit everywhere. She was so happy that day," I reflected, feeling wistful. Edward pressed a soft kiss to my lips and I continued. "As her due date got closer, she started feeling sick again and had some contractions. The doc said since Ma was diabetic, he'd send her off for some tests just in case. They didn't find anything wrong until she went into labor."

His smile disappeared in an instant, and Edward took one of my hands in his. I gave him a reassuring smile. As painful as reliving the trauma of what happened next was, I wasn't about to stop until I told him everything.

"The doc put her on oxygen, but as her labor progressed, she seemed to be struggling. She insisted she was fine, and everyone thought after the baby was born it would get better, but it didn't." I paused, swallowing hard. "She had such a hard time pushing him out. It seemed like it took forever, but when Matthew's head finally appeared, her blood pressure dropped. Soon as Matthew was born, she passed out, and the nurses took him to be cleaned up while the doc and more nurses tried to help revive Rose. It didn't work. Seems she had a rare, fatal heart condition, and the stress of giving birth...made it just give out."

Tears ran out of the corners of my eyes and into my hair. I hadn't thought about the details of that day in such a long time, and all the feelings came back full force as I relived it in my head.

"Oh, Jasper..." Edward whispered, squeezing my hand gently. "You don't have to continue."

"Yes, I do," I insisted. "I need to say it, and you need to hear it. Anyway, the room got quiet after that, and a nurse brought me Matthew. He was wrapped tight in a blanket, and I swear, he was so little! The first thing I noticed was his hair color, and I remember thinking to myself that he must have had his daddy's hair. I sat in a chair next to Rose and unwrapped him, checking him out all over. He was red, wrinkled, had some kind of ointment on his eyes, and tiny toes and fingers. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life...until you."

I took a deep breath, then continued.

"I wasn't sure quite how to feel sitting there, holding him. My sister was dead, right next to me, and had only seen her son for a minute. Then again, I had the miracle of life right there in my arms. I love that little man with everything I have. He got me through the hardest time of my life."

"I'm sorry..." All of a sudden, my arms were full of Edward, apologizing over and over against my neck. I could feel that he had started crying again, and I moved us until we were on our sides.

"Listen to me." Grasping his shoulders, I urged him to look at me. "It was nobody's fault, Edward. As hard as it was to endure, those events led me to where I am now, and I couldn't be happier, you hear me?"

He nodded, and I wiped away his tears with care.

"I mean it," I insisted.

"Okay, Jasper, it's okay, I know. It's just, I can't begin to imagine what you went through back then. I only wish I could've been there for you," he murmured, taking in a deep, ragged breath.

The tips of my fingers stroked his gorgeous face as I watched and waited for him to compose himself. I smiled and said, "Me too, angel. Me too..."

Pressing my lips to his in a slow, soft kiss, my eyelids grew heavy, while at the same time, Edward stifled a yawn. The enormity of the day finally caught up with us.

"It's been a great day," Edward said with a soft smile, as if reading my thoughts.

"It sure has. I rate it up there among the best I've ever had." I rolled over onto my back, yawning and stretching before pulling Edward into my side.

"Me too," he agreed, snuggling closer. "In fact," he added, tracing his fingers over my chest as he settled his head on my shoulder, "You, Jasper Hale, _are_ every single one of my best days."

And as I kissed Edward sweetly and bid him goodnight, we drifted to sleep. I smiled, safe in the knowledge that as long as we were together, things were always going to be okay.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Penny and Lisa.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Penny: Hey y'all! Thanks for still being with us on this.**

**Lisa: Yes guys, we really appreciate you continuing with us on this ride, which has been over a year in the making and counting! :D**

**Penny: It has been a while :) Thank you so very much to Kerrfrano and Harrytwifan, for making our chaps all pretty :)**

**Lisa: We love you girls! Well without further ado, here's the next bit. Enjoy! Oh and as much as we wish it were so, we don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 53**

**EPOV**

"Edward, are we finished?" Dad asked with a sigh.

"Almost," I said, pulling him into the electronics store in the mall.

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet," he complained, but followed me through the aisles.

When I found what I was looking for, I shifted the numerous bags from the toy store onto one arm and motioned for a salesman to come over.

"Need some help?" the guy asked with a smirk. He looked like he was fresh from college, and I hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Yes," I said. "I want to see your best iPad, please."

Dad looked at me like I was crazy while the guy opened the case, and I explained, "I sort of ruined Jasper's when we met. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes. How could I forget?" he snorted. "My office smelled like puke for days."

Feeling my face get hot, I purposely turned my back to him. I waited for the sales guy to show me the newest model, with all the bells and whistles, and I had no hesitation in buying it for Jasper. It was the least I could do, and I wanted to surprise him.

Once the purchase was made, Dad and I headed out to the car. We stopped by his and Mom's so I could drop off the bags, that way Jasper wouldn't find them, then he dropped me off at home. I only had a few weeks to go, then I would get my license back, and I couldn't wait.

When I walked into the house, I was surprised to see a very excited Jasper hugging Matthew and praising him enthusiastically.

"You're so smart, little man!" He grinned. "Papa's so proud!"

"What'd he do?" I asked, shedding my coat and hanging it on the hook by the door. Jasper stood with Matthew and walked to me, still smiling from ear to ear, showing his dimples in all their glory.

"He pulled himself up on the coffee table. He only stood for a couple of seconds, but still..."

"Oh my God, that's so great!" I cooed at my son, who was grinning at me and squealing with happiness.

"Seems he's decided to try and skip the whole crawling phase and go straight to walking," Jasper said, bobbing Matthew up and down as he held him. "Ain't that right, little man?"

Matthew gurgled, the gibberish he seemed to be blurting more and more often telling me it wouldn't be long until he said his first word. And when he did start to talk, I sensed it was going to be real difficult to keep him quiet.

"Poor kid has my lack of patience," I said, smiling widely at my son. "Don't you?" I tickled Matthew under the ribs, and we laughed as our son giggled and squirmed in Jasper's arms.

"Okay, Matthew, you go to your impatient daddy for a minute while I go see to dinner," Jasper said, pecking our son on the cheek and handing him to me.

I took him to his room, talking nonsense to him, and changed his diaper. By the time I was finished and reached the kitchen, Jasper had dinner on the table. Spaghetti. It smelled delicious, and bathtime for Matthew was sure to be fun, with all the sauce he would no doubt have everywhere.

After settling Matthew in to his high chair, I mashed up noodles and sauce to feed him. We had all but abandoned the baby food, except for the fruits. He ate regular food so much better.

Jasper prepared our food while I fed my son, concentrating on getting it in his mouth instead of everywhere else. He kept trying to grab the spoon.

"I went to the courthouse and picked up the adoption paperwork today," he commented, setting my plate in front of me and picking up his fork.

A sense of elation immediately flooded my senses, and my grin was so wide my face was already aching. "That's so great! So what do we do next?"

Reaching across the table, Jasper placed his free hand over mine. I immediately flipped mine over and threaded my fingers through his. "Well, angel, we can't adopt him until we're married. I was thinking of hiring your dad's lawyer, just in case, but I don't think we'll need it."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking of Jasper's words. His idea was reasonable, but I worried about bringing my dad into the whole situation. It seemed like he was involved in everything I did. For once in my life I wanted to prove to him I could do something by myself.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jasper took Matthew's spoon from me and continued to feed him.

"I don't mind the idea of a lawyer, Jasper, but it seems like my dad is involved in everything we do. I kinda don't want him to be this time," I admitted quietly.

Jasper's eyes softened as he looked from the baby to me.

"I never gave that a thought," he said, voice soft. "You still feel like you need to prove yourself to him, don't you?"

"Sometimes, I do. Even with his changing and acceptance and all that, I feel like there's one thing I want to do without him being involved, you know?"

"I know." He set both his fork and Matthew's spoon down so he could rub his thumb along my jaw. "I'm sorry I didn't think to ask you about it before I mentioned it."

"Jasper," I said, "you didn't know how I felt. That's why I'm telling you now. It's bad enough Dad wants us to be married at the Country Club."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and gave me a warm smile. "But you know what?"

"No, what?" I questioned, leaning into his hand.

"I don't care where we get married. As long as you're there, with me, that's all that matters."

"Ba!" Matthew shrieked, and I felt several strands of warm, sticky spaghetti land on my face and neck.

Jasper immediately pulled his hand away, flicking the sticky mess onto his plate and busting up laughing. I sat there, shocked for a second while the food dripped off my face and ended up on my lap.

"Hahahahah! Oh my God, Edward, you look so funny!" he cried, pointing and laughing at me as Matthew picked up another handful of my dinner and threw it at Jasper.

"Oh, shit!" I wiped my face with the back of my hand, pulling my plate away from Matthew's reach. The splattered tomato sauce ran down Jasper's cheek, while several noodles were tangled in his hair.

Matthew then joined in, the three of us laughing until we cried. As messy as it was, it was such a wonderful moment.

"Edible art?" Jasper said, still laughing as he went to get a washcloth to clean up the mess.

"Now, there's an idea!" When he returned and we were done cleaning up, we concentrated on eating and getting Matthew fed. The rest of our conversation could wait. "I think from now on we should put my biggest drop sheet under his high chair." I pulled Matthew out of the high chair, spaghetti all over the seat.

"Yeah, and maybe a hose would be handy, too," Jasper added, reaching for some paper towels to clean up the mess we'd missed.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up, Mister!" Matthew gave me his best dimpled smile. Bath time was so fun these days. Not only could Matthew sit up, he loved playing with his rubber ducky and splashing about in the bubbly water.

Massaging some baby shampoo into his hair, I smiled as Matthew continued to play contentedly, his thumb in his mouth. Anytime he was anywhere near water, he was so happy. I loved how little personality traits were coming out in him, each day revealing a little bit more about the person he was.

He'd sometimes get this look of concentration and determination on his face when he got real serious about doing something. That trait actually reminded me of Dad. Matthew's heart-melting, dimpled smile and laughter had a warmth like Jasper's. And he was curious all the time, which was Jasper all the way as well.

He has absolutely no patience, which was me all over, and slept on his stomach with his butt up in the air. According to Mom, I used to do that as a baby.

Then there were characteristics our little man had that were the same as Rosalie. Apparently, the thumb sucking was something Rosalie did until she was two. Matthew had always been such a happy baby, and Jasper often commented how much he was like his mother in that way.

After we finished with his bath, I picked up our clean, sweet-smelling boy and wrapped him in a towel, heading for the nursery when he was dry. It was then I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" The sound of dishes being washed came to a halt as I heard him walk toward the front door.

"Oh, thank God, you're home!" Alice said, her voice sounding high pitched and shaky. "I'm just, just...just so...ugh!"

"Problem, Alice?" Jasper said, and I could picture him biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to stop himself from smiling.

"Oh dear, I wonder what Uncle Emmett's done this time," I whispered to Matthew, already knowing he'd done something wrong. I quickly put his diaper on and dressed him in his fleecy Spiderman onesie.

To say Alice had turned into a ball of hormones would be an insult to hormones the world over. I was pleased she was over her morning sickness, but oh God, now she was a ticking time bomb. She was so up and down all the time, and poor Emmett didn't know how to handle her mood swings. He often called Jasper up to get advice, even after they'd been working together all day.

Of course, Jasper was sympathetic, having experienced first-hand the wrath of Rosalie's pregnancy hormones, but even he'd told me that her personality didn't split twelve ways like Alice's apparently had. Me, I was relieved it wasn't me going through it, or having to give poor Emmett advice.

I had to feel sorry for the guy.

Mom was facing her own set of problems what with being older. She was overly hot, even when it was freezing outside, and was tired all the time, but seemed so much calmer, and took each challenge she faced in her stride. I had to admit her cravings were a little out there, but she knew what to expect even with all the extra tests she had to take, as did Dad. They appeared to be able to handle the whole pregnancy thing a lot better.

I guess that's what came with experience.

"Oh God, is that spaghetti I smell?" Alice groaned as if she hadn't been fed in weeks as I heard the front door close.

Yep, there was mood swing number one.

"Yes, Alice," Jasper deadpanned. "Want some?"

"Okay!" she said happily. "But you have the real cheese, not that powdered crap, don't you? Oh, and I only eat freshly made tomato sauce, none of that canned stuff. Preservatives aren't good for the fetus."

"Uhhh," Jasper answered, and I rolled my eyes as mood swing number two reared its ugly head.

"Do you think they'd notice if we stayed in here?" I muttered. I picked Matthew up and crept toward the door, trying to listen out for any signs Alice's head wasn't about to turn all the way around before she spewed green goop out of her mouth. "Or maybe escaped out the window?" Matthew frowned as if in disapproval, and if that wasn't the spitting image of Carlisle Cullen scowling up at me then, may God strike me dead. "Okay, okay, jeez it was just a suggestion."

Trying my best to walk as quietly and slowly as I could, I headed for the living room. The little traitor in my arms spied Alice perched on the sofa and let out a squeal. She turned around, a wide grin on her face.

"Aww, look at him," she cooed. "Come see Auntie Alice, Matthew."

Crossing the rest of the room quickly, I handed her the baby. She fussed over him, talking baby talk, and Matthew grinned and made noises like he knew exactly what she was saying. I sat next to them on the couch and watched, wondering what was taking Jasper so long with her food.

He walked in a minute later and set a plate down on the coffee table, then took Matthew from her and settled on the other end of the couch. She picked up her plate and inhaled the scent deeply then took her fork and dug in.

I felt weird, sitting there with no idea what to say. Alice hadn't even mentioned why she had come over yet. Thankfully, Jasper turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. He found something, apparently, because he set the remote down and took one of Matthew's toys off of the table to give him.

Whatever movie Jasper had on went to commercial, one advertising a new phone. There was a man, taking pictures of a woman lying in a hospital bed with a pink bundle in her arms. They were both smiling, and the woman pulled the blanket down so the baby's face was visible.

I glanced over at Jasper, trying to get his attention without moving too much. I knew what was going to happen if he didn't change it right away. Unfortunately, he didn't see me, and when the commercial showed two elderly people looking at the photos the guy had taken, I knew it was a lost cause.

As if on cue, Alice set her plate on the coffee table with a clunk and put her face in her hands. In a matter of seconds, she was sobbing. Jasper looked at her, confused, then at me. I pointed to the TV, and he shut it off in a hurry.

Shaking my head, I patted Alice awkwardly on the shoulder, completely lost on what to do. Jasper, the smooth fucker, simply stood up, handed Matthew to me, and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a pint of chocolate ice cream, a spoon, and some paper towels.

I had to remember to close my mouth as I watched him sit beside her, pull her into his side, and hand her the towels. She mopped her face, then took the ice cream.

"Thanks," she said in a shaky voice.

"So, what's got you so upset?" Jasper asked as she took the lid off the carton.

"Emmett," she sighed, taking a spoonful of her dessert.

"What did he do?"

"He bought me some hair dye, knowing damn well I can't use it right now."

"Why would he do that?" Jasper questioned in his still tranquil voice. How could he not be wondering what the fuck was going on? Experience was the only thing I could think of.

"I found a grey hair today," she answered, and took a shuddery breath.

Before Jasper could say anything else, there was another knock on the door, and I rushed to answer it so no one would see my smile. Of all the things to be upset about, she was having a fit because of a grey hair. I swear, women were huge fucking mysteries. Emmett deserved a medal.

Speaking of, it was Emmett at the door, and he said a brief 'Hey' then headed into the living room. He settled on the couch beside Alice and pulled her into his arms. Jasper got up and walked over to me, a soft smile on his face.

Whispering so they couldn't hear, I said, "Tell me we'll never be like them."

Jasper's brow shot up, and he said just as softly, "What? A big goofy idiot and a hormonal midget? I somehow doubt it."

"I guess, but come to think about it..." I said as I kissed him gently. Matthew's sharp little nails dug into my skin as he reached up and pinched my face. "We kind of were already."

"When?!"

I cleared my throat and raised a brow. "Pana and Dan?"

"Oh, yeah," Jasper murmured, his face tinting pink.

We both turned toward Emmett and Alice, who kept apologizing to one another and kissing sweetly, effectively making up. I joked, "Well, you know you do have a bad temper, so it's only a matter of time until we fight again."

"Ha-ha!" Jasper retorted.

"Mind you, I like the idea of having makeup sex, so what's say I pick a fight with you later?"

"You got it," Jasper said, kissing me again. As I held my two favorite guys close, watching our friends talk and laugh, I had to admit, I sure did like the idea.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Penny and Lisa**


	54. Chapter 54

**Penny: Hi y'all! We're happy to be bringing you this short but so very sweet chapter :)**

**Lisa: We sure are! Matthew's simply adorable in this one (but he always is!)**

**Penny: He sure is :D **

**Lisa: Thanks as ever to our lovely pre-reader Kerrfrano and our wonderful beta Harrytwifan. **

**Oh and by the way, we don't own the franchise that is Twilight, we just play. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 54**

**EPOV**

Over the next two weeks, Jasper and I prepared the house for Thanksgiving. We scrubbed everything we could possibly think of, making sure the house would be perfect for the family. It was agreed a while back that we wanted to host the holiday meal. We didn't want Mom to have to worry about cooking, and if she got tired or started feeling ill, she could escape back home to a quiet house.

The air was beginning to get a chill to it, and we had to start using the furnace along with the fireplace to keep the house warm. I loved the smell of woodsmoke on those crisp mornings, and I sometimes would have my coffee on the porch, wrapped in a blanket, so I could enjoy the stillness. I convinced Jasper to sit with me one morning, but he chickened out after about five minutes, telling me it was too cold. Wimp.

When I wasn't scrubbing the house or taking care of Matthew, I sketched. I had decided that, for Christmas, I wanted to paint an 8x10 canvas for everyone personally. Jasper knew about it, but I didn't show him my drawings. I enjoyed the element of surprise.

Two days before Turkey Day, as we sometimes called it in Georgia, things were getting hectic. Jasper, ever the planner, kept making lists and throwing them out, wanting to make the menu perfect for the holiday. He was so stressed out that night after Matthew went to bed, I couldn't take it anymore.

We were sitting on the couch, watching some holiday special, and he was scribbling on a notepad. I jumped when he got so frustrated he broke his pencil. Right then and there, I decided he had gone too far. I snatched the pad out of his hands, threw it across the room, stripped us both, and proceeded to suck his cock until he forgot all about that damn notepad.

After, I primly retrieved the paper, got him a new pencil, and we sat naked on the couch while making the list together. It was done in a matter of a few minutes, and we went to bed, where he repaid the favor of the stress release I had given him, in spades.

The next day, I found out that going to the grocery store on the day before Thanksgiving was _not_ a good idea! It was bad enough it was crowded as hell, but what infuriated me the most were the checkout lines. Five hundred people in the store, and only four registers open. What the fuck. Thankfully, Mom and Dad watched Matthew for us while we went shopping.

Thanksgiving morning started perfectly. Jasper and I were still holding one another, trying to catch our breath after some seriously spectacular lovemaking. The pre-dawn light was shining through the opened curtains, giving everything a light blue sheen. Jasper's eyes looked so lovely in this light...the shade unlike I'd seen them before, his ability to inspire new ideas never-ending.

"What?" Jasper asked, gently wiping his fingers across his brow. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, love," I breathed, my heart still racing, body still yearning for him even though we'd just made love. "It's your eyes. They look so beautiful this morning, I just can't get enough. Is it wrong that I want to look into them forever?" I confessed, sounding so sappy I felt a little ridiculous. It was the holidays, though, and I was feeling a little sentimental. If there was ever a time in my life I had reason to celebrate this particular holiday. it was this year. I was so fucking thankful for everything that had come my way.

"Not wrong at all, angel. In fact," he said as he snuggled in closer, our bodies facing one another, legs intertwined, sated cocks nestled together. "I love that you feel that way, because I can't get enough of looking at you, either."

He traced his fingers across my jaw, his pretty eyes darting all over my face until they locked on my lips. I couldn't help but lick them. The slight sting of them already been kissed thoroughly, as well as the fact they had been stretched around Jasper's beautiful cock earlier, made them feel even more sensitive than usual.

"My muse," I sighed, leaning closer for a kiss. The arm I rested on slipped between the mattress beneath his waist, while I threaded the fingers of my free hand through his long, tangled, silk-spun curls. Jasper let out a tiny moan as I pressed my lips to his, tongues teasing half-opened mouths until access was granted, breath after breath stolen until there was no air left between us to take.

Jasper's large, warm hand pressed against the middle of my back, holding me against him as we took our time sharing deep, lazy, soul stealing kisses. I could so easily have him take me again, but in that moment, the connection between us was enough.

The tinkling sound of toys filtered through the baby monitor on the nightstand, effectively ending our moment. Smiling against my lips, Jasper whispered, "Guess we have to get up now."

"Hmmm...not yet," I murmured, my lips skimming Jasper's jaw. The closeness we were sharing was too good to give up just yet.

"We could give Matthew a few minutes longer," Jasper said, tilting his head so I could nip and suck the column of his throat.

"So fucking sexy," I said against his stubbled skin, twirling my tongue around his earlobe before biting it gently.

Jasper let out a light laugh as the sound of Matthew's babbling started, and I joined in, snickering as we both stopped what we were doing and stared at the baby monitor.

In his own little world, the sound of the toys and his voice as Matthew played was music to my ears.

"I wonder what he's thinking when he babbles like that," I commented. Jasper shrugged.

"No idea, but I bet it's fascinating."

Laying back on my pillow, I listened to Matthew entertain himself while watching Jasper climb out of the bed and walk over to the dresser. He was humming some tune under his breath as he pulled a pair of boxers out of the top drawer and slipped them on. Over those, he put on his best pair of worn jeans, the ones I loved to see him in so much. They were old and faded, fitting perfectly in all the right places. Damn.

Sighing, I figured I'd better get up, too. Jasper and I had to start cooking, and Matthew wouldn't wait much longer.

"Come on then, Dali, time to get up and get the day started."

Stretching my limbs and curling my toes, I yawned widely before rolling out of bed, my ass still tender from the fucking it'd received the night before. Stretching up onto the balls of my feet and yawning again, I ambled over to the dresser and pulled out the special pair of boxers I'd bought for the holiday.

"Seriously, I still can't believe you bought those," Jasper said. He rolled his eyes as he watched me slide them on, the royal blue boxers showing a large turkey, the neck of the bird right where my cock was, the words 'gobble gobble' written in gold near its beak.

"What? I think it's festive. And very fitting for today." I pouted at him before turning and waggling my ass, showing off the fanned tail feathers of the turkey, the words 'stuff me' emblazoned in red across the rump.

"What's the point? Do you intend to wear just your boxers today?"

"No, this is just part of the ensemble."

"Gobble, gobble." Jasper laughed, while I swayed my hips far too exaggeratedly as I headed for the closet.

Meanwhile, Matthew's babbling had increased to epic proportions, and it was just so damned cute, I couldn't help but hesitate as I slipped on my black jeans.

"Da!" Matthew yelled through the baby monitor.

"What the? Did he...just...?" Jasper questioned, the both of us staring at one another, wide-eyed.

We stood there, frozen like that, ears pricked as we listened to Matthew babble once more. Jasper walked over to the monitor, picked it up, and turned up the volume.

He didn't say anything that made any sense after that. "Nah," I said, finally shaking my head. "Coincidence."

"I guess." Jasper shrugged, threading his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it, and placed the monitor back on the bedside table..

"Da!" Matthew yelled much louder, and this time there was no mistaking it. Jasper's mouth gaped as wide as I was sure mine was. He dropped the monitor and raced for the door. Forgetting my jeans were only halfway up my legs, I took a step forward, stumbling and nearly falling flat on my face.

"Shit," I cursed, moving as fast as I could while struggling to pull my jeans up over my ass.

Jasper reached Matthew first, picking him up and hugging him close. When I finally had my jeans up and fastened, I walked over and Matthew grinned like nothing had happened.

"Hey, my man!" I said with a huge smile. "Were you calling for me? Come see your Da, and I'll get you changed and dressed."

Jasper grinned at me over the top of the baby's head, and I gave him a blinding smile. I was in awe over our little boy.

His little fist clenching and unclenching, Matthew reached for me. As I moved closer, he grabbed my hair and pulled before he laughed and squawked, "Da!"

"Oh my God!" I whispered, blinking back the sudden onset of tears, while Jasper beamed, handing me our son. "I wasn't imagining it, was I?" I said as I held Matthew close, while Jasper stood there, watching proudly before he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Nope, not at all, _Da,_" Jasper confirmed and laughed. "Now, why don't you get our boy dressed, and I'll go fix us all some oatmeal?"

"Okay," I said, still holding my son tight.

As I stood, unable to let Matthew go, his babbling in my ear caused me to smile so wide, I thought my face would crack in two. I knew today was going to be one of the best I'd ever had.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time - Penny and Lisa.**


End file.
